Of Guardians and Devils
by MonsterWaffles
Summary: By a strange twist of fate, Hotaru does not return with Sailor Moon after the battle against Pharaoh 90. Instead, the newly reborn baby is discovered by Eva. She decides to raise the girl as her own along with her own sons. One soul may change the course of destiny for two.
1. Lost Girl

**Hello! Welcome to my first story! This story has been bouncing in my head for a while, so I thought I'd get it down. I'm writing this for fun. I hope anyone reading this has fun reading it, too.**

 **Universes used: Sailor Moon (a mix of manga and 90s anime elements), Devil May Cry (Classic)**

 **Obviously, I own none of the characters within these established canons. Only the occasional background player belongs to me.**

* * *

Eva closed the door to the room of her sons as softly as she could. It took over an hour of story time, but she did it. Both Dante and Vergil were finally asleep. Raising two young boys on her own was hard, but worth it. She loved them both, even if they were more than a handful. She tip toed away from the room. Experience taught her that Vergil was a light sleeper. Better safe than sorry.

Slowly, she made her way to the kitchen. A glance at the clock told her that it was 10:30 at night. Her body was tired, but her mind unwilling to comply. Eva pulled a clean glass from the cabinet, and poured herself a glass of water. She moved to one of the wooden chairs at the table, and plopped. The cool water soothed her throat. Telling stories to young boys was thirsty work for a single mother. She turned her gaze to the window. It was a lovely night. The sky was clear, and so full of bright stars. One of these days she would show her boys how to spot the constellations on the night sky. As it was they were either too full of energy to sit still long enough, or their eyelids were dropping, still insisting they weren't tired. Eva allowed herself a small sigh, and took another drink.

For as beautiful as the night was, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was _off_.

It wasn't the kind of feeling she could put her finger on either. Just something wasn't quite right with the world. Eva's gut lead her to strange places, one of the strangest yet exciting being in the arms of the Dark Knight, but it never failed her. She rose out of her seat, and strolled to the window. She felt restless, despite being tired from a full day of taking care of her children.

Eva took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes. _"Maybe I'm just losing my edge. I've been in the suburbs too long, not in the field."_ It certainly seemed like a logical to her. Five years as a full time mom left no time for keeping the forces of darkness at bay. This new life was fine to her, though she wished things were different at times. Namely, to change the untimely death of her husband, Sparda. But no one was powerful enough to stall death, not even a devil.

She began to move from the window when she heard a soft voice. A girl's voice. Someone calling to her. Eva froze. There were no words, but a voice called to her none the less.

Whether it was motherly instinct or the new rising sense of danger brewing in her, Eva moved swiftly to the backdoor of her home. She pushed the door open, and stepped out.

"Who's there?"

Except for a few toys the boys forgot to bring inside, the yard was empty. The voice in her head fell silent. Her shoulders relaxed.

"I've been awake too long." She concluded, and rubbed her dry eyes. Sleep is what she needed, not shouting at nobody in the middle of the night.

Eva turned to head back into her home, but again she heard a voice. Not a young girl's, but a baby. She was so focused on the yard that she never looked down at her feet. Before her was a little baby wrapped in a thin sheet on her porch. Her eyes widened. She scooped up the little bundle, and carried the child inside. The baby was cold in her arms.

" _Poor thing, how long were you out there by yourself?"_

Eva placed the baby on the table. Seemed all the child had was that little blanket. Quickly, she fetched the much thicker blanket from the front room off the couch, and wrapped the baby girl up. She rocked the girl in her arms gently, and hummed a lullaby she often sang for her own sons to calm the child. The girl cried and cried in her arms, little tears rolling down her fat cheeks. "Are you hungry?" She asked, as if the child could answer her. Eva bit her lip. If she was, then she'd have to go the store to get baby formula. At this rate, all of the crying would wake up the boys. "Shhh, it's ok. Shhhh."

"Mommy?"

Too late. In the doorway to the kitchen stood two little boys, still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Dante held onto his stuffed dinosaur while Vergil yawned. Eva suppressed the urge to groan. It took so long to get the boys to sleep...

"Don't Mommies get really big, and then have a baby?" Vergil asked her, looking quite confused.

"They do, honey. Please go back to sleep."

"Why do you have a baby, Mommy?" Dante asked her.

"I'll tell you in the morning. The both of you need to go back to bed."

"Tell me _now_." He whined, and Vergil followed suit. She sighed in frustration. Her boys were so in sync, but sometimes it could be a headache.

"If you two don't go to bed right now." She paused to think. "I'll call Santa Claus and tell him you're both being naughty."

Both of them stared at her with wide eyes.

"No!"

"I'll be good!"

"If you don't want me to call Santa, then you'll both go to bed right now. I'm going to count to three. One..."

They scampered out of the room before Eva could get to two. She smirked a little. Santa's phone number worked like a charm. "Now then." She turned her attention back to the crying baby. "Let's see if I can help you."

* * *

Ruined buildings surrounded her, and the sky unnaturally dark. The world around her was bathed in an eerie red light. Even someone out of commission as long as she could feel the evil that filled the air. Something was horribly wrong.

Her stomach sank to the bottom on her being. It happened. Mundus invaded the human world. Without anyone to fight him, all was lost.

Where were her sons?

"Dante?! Vergil?!" She cried out. Silence. "No." Fear gripped her heart. There was no doubt in her mind that Mundus would take revenge by proxy. Her boys were in danger. She had to find them, _now_.

She broke into a sprint. Eva had no destination, but walking was insufficient. She shouted for her sons as she ran, hoping to hear their voices. "Please, just let me find them." She tripped over broken debris, landing hard on the ground. Broken glass sliced her skin and rubble bruised her. It should have hurt, but she didn't care. Her well being didn't matter. Dante and Vergil were important. "I don't care what happens to me." She pushed herself up. "As long as they live." The now limping Eva moved onward, still calling for her children.

Her desperation lead her to the center of everything. It made sense. This is where Mundus would be. If he had taken her boys, then this is where they would be. Eva couldn't fight him, but she would convince them to spare her boys. Take her life instead. She had to.

"Please." Her breath was ragged from running. "Let them be alive."

She reached it. The core of the destruction.

It wasn't Mundus.

It was huge, like another planet collided with the Earth. It was pure black, like staring into an empty void. A blood red fire burned inside it's core. Eva's first thought was _demon_ , but it wasn't like any demon she had ever encountered before. The world around her bathed in this _thing's_ eldritch light. Not even Mundus seemed quite this unnatural.

"Who are you..?"

No answer.

"Where are my sons?!"

A sudden wave of energy knocked her back, and Eva fell back onto the broken rubble beneath her. She struggled to sit back up, and failed to stand. Legs broken. Her clothes were torn, hair a tangled mess, and bleeding. Eva looked back up. The fire burned brighter than fire should. Unnatural and terrifying. Dread filled her. Somehow, she knew this destruction would have no end. This was the end of everything. She failed to protect her boys. Tears burned her eyes. She shut them tight, and waited for this abomination to finish her off.

"Don't be afraid."

Eva opened her eyes. A girl in strange clothes stood before her. She was young, yet so calm. In her hands was a scythe like weapon. Violet eyes stared into her.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Soldier of Death and Rebirth. I'm sorry, but I needed you to see this. I need you to understand."

"What..?"

Without warning, the world fell away. Both she and the girl were surrounded by the foul energy that abomination emanated. They were caught in it's malestrom. Yet they were still falling. Flashes of color overwhelmed her vision. Twisted cries filled her ears. She clamped her hands over her head to make it stop, but she still heard the screeches and groans of things that shouldn't be. She shut her eyes to block out the flashes, but their pierced right through her lids. She looked back up a the Soldier. She was still calm, despite everything. Eva didn't understand what was happening around her, but she desperately wanted it stop.

"Where are we going?!" She cried out to the girl. No answer. The girl was gone, leaving her to fall further into the core of the beast. "Wait!" Eva stretched out her hand, a last pleading effort for the girl to help her.

"Don't be afraid." The girl—the Soldier's voice echoed in her mind.

A sudden, bright light consumed them both. The last thing Eva saw was long, shining, blonde hair and the light of a butterfly. She felt a warm hand grasp her own.

"This monster is already dead."

Eva nearly fell out of her chair when she woke. Blonde hair matted to her forehead with sweat. Thankfully, she didn't scream, or she would of woken the baby. Her legs were still shaking as she tried to stand— legs that weren't broken, thank god. Now on her own two legs, Eva quickly made her way to the bathroom. She needed to put herself back together before any of the children woke up. The mirror showed no lies. She looked like a frazzled mess.

Here she was, the bride of Sparda and mother of two half demons, yet left shaking by a nightmare. She splashed cold water on her pale face.

"Get it together, Eva." She muttered to herself. "Just a bad dream." Still, she felt a powerful urge to check on Dante and Vergil. Make sure they were still safe. She took in several deep breaths before heading to their room. Carefully, she opened their door. Relief washed over her at the sight of her two boys sleeping in their beds. She shut the door, and walked back to her bedroom.

The baby was still sleeping. Good. It would give her time to think. Eva wouldn't be sleeping for the rest of the night she was sure of that. She rubbed the sides of her head. A nightmare like that couldn't be ignored. It was too vivid to _just_ be a bad dream. It seemed too real.

The Soldier of Death and Rebirth, an abomination, and butterflies? Eva pulled out a book she had on dreaming. A life heavily involved with the supernatural left her with a library of books on particular subjects. She thumbed through the pages.

Death. New beginnings, self sacrifice, and change.

Butterflies. Creativity, Joy, Spirituality.

The dark abomination. The unknown, evil, failure.

What all of it together meant? Eva had no idea. She frowned. The Soldier had said something about wanting her to understand. But so far, she understood nothing. Perhaps she was looking in the wrong place. Soldier of Death and Rebirth. Maybe there was something on that in her books.

But a tiny cry took her attention tore her attention away from her books. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to research dreams. Eva turned back to the baby. "Good morning." She smiled at the babe, and scooped her up. She looked up at her with big, violet eyes.

* * *

Ultimately, Eva filed a missing person report on the baby. Someone must be missing the child. It was the right thing to do. She couldn't just keep the girl. The baby was to be cared for by official authorities until someone claimed her. If nobody stepped forward, then she would become an orphan.

No records on the girl were found. Not even a name. Odds of someone stepping forward to claim her were slim. Eva felt sorry for the girl. She didn't want to leave her alone, but this was the right things to do.

" _Then why do I feel so bad about it?"_

She shook her head, as if her worries would shake out of her mind. Eva relaxed on the park bench, watching her children play. Dante swung across on the monkey bars, while Vergil went on the slide for the fifth time in a row. She smiled to herself. Moments like this were precious. Peaceful, happy moments they all could enjoy being together. The boys had plenty of energy after lunch, and hopefully would be tuckered out by dinner. The warm sunlight shined on her, and she gladly drunk in the rays.

They both were confused when Eva didn't come back with the baby. They truly thought she had another baby. It was silly, but they were only five. They didn't understand how life works. The two would someday. They were growing up so fast. She wondered how they would turn out. Life as half human and half demon wouldn't be easy, and she worried for them. Her boys would be torn between two different worlds. A day may come where they would have to choose a side. It was a scary thought.

No matter what they did with their lives, Eva would always be with them. She was their mother, and she loved them.

A thump caught her attention. Dante fell of the monkey bars, and scraped his knee. He cried for her. A mother's work was never done.

"Do you have a boo boo?" He nodded. Eva knelt down next to her son. "Let me take a look at it. I'll help make it better." She wiped the blood off his knee with some tissue in her purse. "Look, it's already getting better." Surely enough, his flesh knitted back together. His knee was as good as knew. "See? All better." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Now, why don't you go play with your brother."

"But Vergil said I smelled!"

"Tattle tale!"

"Don't call your brother names, Vergil."

"He started it! He called me a booger!"

"Well, I'm ending it. If you two can't play nice, then we'll just go home."

"I'll be good." Dante mumbled beside her.

"Me too." Vergil said more to his feet than to her, but she accepted the answer.

"Good. Now go play."

* * *

That night, Eva had another vivid dream.

Thankfully, she didn't find herself in torn city scape, but rather surrounded by starlight. It was beautiful. Calming. Her body floated in space freely. The planets of the solar system surrounded her. She found that she could fly through the solar system. She passed Earth, Mars, and Jupiter. Eva had flying dreams before, but having one in space so lucidly was new.

"It's lovely here."

"I agree."

Eva stopped on her approach the planet Saturn, and looked over her shoulder. The Soldier stood behind her. She looked the same as before. Maroon bows, purple skirt and collar, flower petal sleeves, and eyes that stared right into her. Notably, she didn't carry her weapon. Eva took that as a positive sign— that all she wanted was to talk.

"It's you."

"Do you remember everything I showed you?"

"I do, but why? Why would you show me something so horrible?"

"Because, I gave my life to defeat that monster."

"You're dead?"

The Soldier looked away from her a moment, staring off into vast emptiness of space. "I need your help."

"I can't bring back the dead." Eva shook her head. "I'm sorry you died, but nobody can undo that."

"That's not it." Then, the Soldier stood in front of her. Eva's eyes widened slightly. How did she move so quickly? "You found a baby girl, didn't you?"

"Yes, but—"

"I need you to raise that girl."

"What?! Why? I don't know anything about her."

"You know what it means to take care of a child who's special. Someone who's different."

"I don't understand."

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" The Soldier gave her a small smile. "She and I are one in the same. I am her, and she is me."

"But, you're dead!"

"We were reborn, together. One day, a time will come that she'll need to wake up again, to carry out a duty only Sailor Saturn can. Until then… it would be nice if she could have a good life." Then, Sailor Saturn looked at her with solemn eyes. "Her life before was hard, painful. She didn't have many happy memories. Then, she gave her life to save the Earth. This time I would like her to be with a caring family."

"So you brought her to me." The Soldier nodded. "This… this is a lot to take in."

"Take your time."

"What if I say no? I already have two sons, and I don't have help raising them." No matter what, her sons come first.

"Are you saying no?"

Silence passed between them. Eva bit her lip in thought. Could she realistlicy care for another child? Dante and Vergil were already such a handful. She ought to say no. She was a single mother with two boys. How could she take care of another? But, the thought of that little baby growing up alone, strange with no one who understood her was heartbreaking.

Sailor Saturn watched her carefully. Her eyes showed little emotion, despite her pleas. _"Will that girl really grow up to be her?"_ So cold. Practically emotionless. It was a sad thought. _"But maybe… if I take care of her."_

"You really think I'm what's best for her—for you?"

"I do." She nodded.

"Ok. I'll do it." A short laugh escaped her, despite the situation. "I've always wanted a daughter."

For the first time, Sailor Saturn fully smiled at her. "Thank you. This means a lot to me, and to her."

"How will I know when it's time for her to..?"

"When she'll reawaken as me?" Her golden tiara vanished. In it's place a symbol appeared on her forehead. It shined from her in an ethereal, purple light. "You'll know when the time comes."

"I don't understand. Please!"

But the Soldier turned her gaze away from Eva, instead onto the planet Saturn. "I can't stay. I must fall dormant in her until the next calamity arises, but it's for the best. The longer I sleep, the longer of a life she can have."

"Wait, you mean she'll lose her life if you wake up? Am I going to be raising a child with a predetermined fate?"

"Don't worry about that now. The other Soldiers are awake. They can protect the Earth without me for the time being." Already, Sailor Saturn was beginning to fade away.

"But I still have so many questions!"

"Don't trouble yourself. Just love her like she was your own."

"Wait!" Eva reached for Sailor Saturn, but her passed right through the other girl.

"There is one more thing. Her name is Hotaru." With one last smile, the Soldier of Death and Rebirth faded away. Eva was alone in the vast emptiness of space.

Eva remembered everything when she awoke the next morning. It was so vivid, as if the conversation had been real. Sailor Saturn, agreeing to raise her, Hotaru… She jumped out of bed. She agreed to do it, and would not go back on her word. The girl would be her daughter, for better or worse.

She wondered how her boys would like being big brothers.


	2. Tragedy

"Knights don't use guns, Dante!" Vergil complained. His twin brother across from him, brightly colored toy gun in his hand. The both of them dressed in armor made out of cardboard, with toy plastic swords.

"Sure they do!" He grinned back at his twin.

"No they don't! That's cheating!"

"Who said you get to pick?"

Vergil stuck his tongue out at his twin. Dante retaliated by shooting a dart, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Ow, that hurt!" He yanked the dart off, rubbing the sore spot in the middle of his forehead. Dante laughed and pointed. "You jerk!" Vergil tossed his toy sword aside, ready to tackle his brother. A little noise from the corner of the room made him pause.

"No!" Tiny Hotaru blurted out from a tiny makeshift dungeon, also made out of laundry baskets. The three year old finished the jigsaw puzzle they put in there to keep her busy. Now her attention was on the older boys. "No fighting!"

"Oh right, we're supposed to rescue the Princess." Dante aimed his two guy at an imaginary foe, and fired. He added his own 'bang bang!' sound effect with each dart.

"Okay, but you're getting it after." Vergil reached for his toy sword, and swung it at the air. Imagination fueled their attacks. Spinning, shooting, and jumping.

Naturally, they were mindful of breakables in the room. Eva would be quite peeved if they broke something. Nobody wanted the wrath of an angry mother.

Dante jumped off the couch, switching from colorful dart gun to plastic sword, and swung downward. "Take that! I think that was the last one."

"Right, now to save the Princess." The two boys turned their attention to the small girl. With nothing else to do in the little cage, she started to fiddle with the little crown on her head. Dante made it for her out of yellow construction paper. It was the fourth one he made for her. All of the others were worn out by play, or she got bored and tore it up.

"Take it easy on that, we're out of yellow paper." She ignored Dante, and kept toying with the paper crown.

"Told you we should've put more toys in there with her."

"Are you nuts? She wanted the finger paints. Mom would kill us if she got paint on the carpet."

Vergil moved to free her from the baskets, but jumped back. "Look out, a dragon!"

"Kill it!"

They charged at the imaginary dragon, and attacked. Vergil rolled across the floor to evade a fireball, while Dante switched back to his dart gun. He didn't care what his twin thought— Knights totally used guns. In their minds they weren't in the living room. They were in the layer of a fierce dragon, fighting to save the Princess of the kingdom. With fire raging and unforgiving stone walls surrounding them only the bravest would dare to enter. Naturally, the bravest in all the land was them. While the boys were having fun, Hotaru was becoming quite bored in the dungeon.

"I want out."

"You can't come out until we free you, that's how the game works." Vergil explained for the third time that day.

"I want out _now!_ " She huffed.

"Just a minute! Ok, let's finish it off."

"Ready?" Dante switched to his sword.

"Ready."

They stood next to each other, brothers in arms, and raised their swords. They spun around in perfect unison to strike.

"Jackpot!"

The imaginary dragon lay dead. Little Dante and Vergil victorious.

"Yay! I want out now!"

"Okay, okay. Just give me a second." Vergil freed her from the laundry basket dungeon. She happily climbed out, still holding the crown of paper. Bends and tears decorated the tips of crown from wear, and her own busy fingers. "Princesses are supposed to wear their crowns, not tear them up." He took the crown out of Hotaru's tiny hands, and plopped it on her head.

"I want to play too."

"You are playing."

"I want to play _with_ you." She pointed to their toy swords. Being the Princess was awfully boring. All Hotaru got to do was sit in the dungeon and wait for rescue.

"You can't. You're too little."

"No!" She stomped her foot. "I am not!"

"Besides," Dante began, strolling over to his siblings. "We need someone to save. How can we be Knights without saving someone?" He tried to explain, but still the small girl complained.

"I don't want to be the Princess next time."

"Then who's going to be the Princess?"

Without a word, she pointed at Dante. Vergil snickered.

"What?! No way!"

"I dunno, maybe we should switch it up." Hotaru smiled at Vergil with approval.

"No fair. You're both against me."

Just as it seemed Dante was doomed to Princessdom, their mother Eva came through the door. Her eyes fell squarely on him. "Dante, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to play."

"You had a fever last night." His mother scolded. "You're supposed to stay in bed today."

"But he feel better." He protested as he wiped his runny nose on his sleeve.

"I don't think so, mister." She crossed her arms. "It's time for lunch, but after that it's straight back to bed for you, young man." His shoulders slumped. He escaped playing the role of the pretty Princess, but in exchange was sentenced to all day bedtime. It was hardly fun at all for little Dante.

* * *

Three years. Had it really been that long? It seemed so short, but all three of her children had grown. The twins were eight, and Hotaru three. Dante and Vergil had yet to display much in the way of Demon powers. Beyond their healing ability they acted like normal, human little boys. Eva had to wonder if that would change with time. She was certain it would. It was hard to know. Hard to predict without help. She often wished Sparda was still with them. He would of wanted to watch his sons grow. He loved them. She knew that for a fact. She saw it in his eyes the very first moment he laid eyes on his sons. It was cruel of fate to take him from them so early. All they would ever have of their father where the keepsakes he left for them. But they were much too young for them now.

She made sure they knew who Sparda was. A great, and noble Knight. A man who fought for the weak. To protect the human world with all his might. Eva told them stories of him. She showed them the few pictures she had. They both looked so much like him. She hoped they carried his spirit of justice.

And then there was Hotaru. The girl grew like a normal child. She hit the right milestones with age, and seemed quite happy. So far, there was nothing supernatural about her. She acted like a normal child. It was almost possible to forget her predetermined fate, but Eva never truly forgot. She didn't know what she could do to save her from it, if there was a way to prevent it.

Over time, she came to love the girl as if she were her own.

Eva looked over to the refrigerator. Colorful sheets of paper covered the applicable. All of them drawings done by her children. Dante and Vergil's subject matter covered a variety of topics. Drawings of themselves, of her, their sister, school, house, and all sorts of images covered the fridge. Hotaru's handiwork looked more like stick figures, but the strangest thing is that most of them were the same person. A woman in a white dress with blonde pigtails. At first, Eva though the drawing was of herself, but Hotaru quickly corrected her. It was "The Princess" she insisted.

When the children were done with their plates, she collected them, and placed them in the sink. "Alright young man." She turned her attention to Dante. "March."

"Okay." He walked off to bed with a defeated look. Like any mother, she just wanted him to get better. Bed rest was the best way to get over a cold.

"Vergil, honey, would you do me a favor today?"

"What is it?" He asked after finishing off the last of his chocolate milk. The glass left him with a milk mustache. Eva let herself have a little laugh. That boy and his chocolate.

"You have a little something there." She pointed to her own upper lip. Embarrassed, he quickly wiped the mustache off his face. "I need you to return Mrs. Addison for me. I would go myself, but I need to keep an eye on your brother today. With all that rough housing I'm worried his fever may spike." Eva opened a cabinet, and fished out the pie tin. Mrs. Addison baked a cherry pie for the boys as a thanks for helping with some chores. It was a kind gesture, and there was no longer a reason to hold onto the tin. She handed it to her son.

"I can do that. No problem." He smiled up at her.

"I want to go outside, too." Hotaru pipped up.

"I dunno, it's about time for your nap."

"I'm not sleepy." The little girl insisted, staring up at her with puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Well…" She looked back to Vergil. "You'll be responsible for your sister. Do you think you can handle it?" He nodded. "Alright then. Be home before dark."

"We will." Vergil hopped out of his chair, and Hotaru followed suit.

Eva watched them leave out the front door of their home, waving them off as they went.

* * *

A trip to Mrs. Addison's was always a pleasant one. She was an eccentric old woman who had five too many cats, but her house always smelled like lavender. She was in her early sixties, but dressed like rockstar with bright pink dyed hair. The old woman had no grandchildren of her own, but was always content with feeding the children of the neighborhood. Truly, she was like a witch from a fairytale in a house made out of sweets, but kind.

Vergil knocked on her front door three times. Hotaru quickly snatched back his hand. Eva's orders were to always hold hands when out and about. It was an order his little sister followed to a tee.

The old woman opened the door, greeting the two children with a smile. "Hello! Why, Vergil, that is a lovely amulet you have there."

He looked back down at the amulet around his neck, and back up to Mrs. Addison. "Thank you! My mom gave it to me for my birthday." He smiled.

"It suits you." He beamed at the compliment. "I see you have my pie tin."

"My mom asked me to bring it back to you. Oh, and thank you again for the pie."

"You're a good boy. Always helping your mother." She took the pie tin out of his hands. "Say, I just finished baking a tray of brownies. You too are welcome to come in and have some, if you like."

"Really?" His eyes lit up. All Eva said was to be home before dare. She wouldn't mind if they stayed a little longer for some dessert. "Okay!" The two children followed Mrs. Addison into her home. The warm smell of freshly baked goods filled the air. Two of Mrs. Addison's cats watched them from her living room.

"Kitties!" Hotaru released his hand, and bounced after the cats. The cats fled from the over excited girl, diving under the couches. She crouched down, and watched them. Vergil was far more interested in brownies than felines, so he followed the older woman into her kitchen.

Mrs. Addison put on a kettle of tea. Eva's children weren't terribly fond of tea, unless it had a sufficient amount of sugar. Vergil sat down at the worn wooden table. She put away her pie tin, and fetched two plates. As she cut the brownies into squares, she asked "How is your mother doing?"

"She's good. Maybe mad a Dante."

"Why is that?"

"He was out of bed with a cold."

"That's no good. He should stay in bed if he's not feeling well."

"I dunno, he seemed fine to me."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I can tell. A cold is nothing to us. We're going to be strong Knights someday. Then we'll never get sick."

She chuckled. "I see. You're his twin. You know him better than anyone else." Mrs. Addison set up two cups for chamomile tea. The water bubbled and boiled in the kettle. "Will that make you happy, becoming a Knight?"

"Happy?" He mulled over it for a moment. "I'm already happy."

"That's good to hear." She poured the hot water into the cups.

"My dad was a great Knight. Mom tells us all about him."

"He was more than that. He was a good man, too." Mrs. Addison pulled out the sugar and honey. Most children prefered their tea sweetened, and Eva's children were no exception. Two spoonfuls of honey for Vergil. One spoonful of honey, and two sugars for Hotaru. And, well… Dante prefered a splash of tea with his sugar— but he wasn't here. "Strength alone didn't make him happy. You boys and mother did that." She set the cup of tea before him. "But, you didn't come all the way here to hear an old lady lecture you. Why don't you go get your sister, and I'll get you those brownies."

The rest of the afternoon with Mrs. Addison passed peacefully. If there was one thing for certain about the old woman, it was her love of sharing baked goods. One brownie turned into two, three, then four. Dinner was spoiled for Vergil and Hotaru, but they hardly cared. It was a shame they didn't have room for a fifth. Eva wouldn't be happy. Too many sweets made for sick children.

Mrs. Addison cleaned the finished plates. Hotaru began to fall asleep on the table. A cat she had chased earlier felt safe enough to come out of hiding. The feline curled up into a little ball under her seat. Vergil finished his second cup of tea. They had stayed later than planned, but playtime was cut short anyways. Playing with Dante was more fun than finger paints with a three year old.

"It's starting to get dark outside. You two should head home before it gets too late."

Vergil looked out the window. Sunlight dimmed, the sky a vibrant portrait of pink and orange. "Okay." He pushed himself away from the table, and stood. Eva _did_ say to be home before dark. He put his hand on Hotaru's shoulder, and shook. "Come on, sleepy head. Time to go."

"No.." She murmured, and buried her face further in her arms.

"Mom's going to be mad." Nothing. She wouldn't budge. Then, Vergil got an idea. "If you get up, I'll make Dante be the Princess next time."

It worked. She picked her little head up with a sleepy smile, and got out of her chair. She grabbed his hand, and followed him out the door.

"Perhaps I should walk you children home tonight. There's," Mrs. Addison paused, and stared out into the open door. Her eyes glazed over with a strange expression, one the children couldn't place. "Something not quite right in the air."

"We'll be ok. Home isn't far."

"Or I can call your mother first." Her voice sounded strained. An ominous feeling she couldn't shake gripped her. "It's my fault you two were out so late. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"It's ok. As long as we make it home before dark." He pulled Hotaru along, waving goodbye to Mrs. Addison. "Thanks again for all the brownies! We'll be back soon!"

"Bye-bye!" Hotaru waved with her free hand.

Mrs. Addison waved to them, wishing them a safe trip home.

Hotaru yawned the whole way home. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, dragging her feet with each step. Still, her grip on Vergil's hand was like velcro. "Don't fall asleep on me before we get there." He warned. The sun sank further into the horizon. Streetlights slowly illuminated the road. Vergil bit his lip. Maybe they should've let Mrs. Addison call their mother. Chances were they'd be home after dark. On top of that they ruined their supper with too many brownies.

"But I'm tired." She said with another yawn. "I want to play with the kitties next time."

"You can't chase them like that. You'll scare them."

She didn't reply. Her pace next to him slowed down to a crawl. "Vergil?"

"Yeah?"

"Carry me? I'm too sleepy."

"What? But were almost home." The street lights around them were in full blast. Hardly any daylight was left. Definitely too late to make it home before dark. Their home was within view, just at the end of the street. He tugged her along. "You can sleep when we get home."

"But I want to sleep now." She whined, but walked on beside him.

"Don't skip your nap next time." They continued to pass old, familiar houses in the neighborhood. All of the other children were at home already. The streets were calm. Quiet.

They reached the end of the block. At last, they made it home. Vergil braced himself to be scolded by their mother. In his mind he ran through different ways to apologize. They lost track of time, or they fell asleep after tea? The last one was a dud. Hotaru was way too sleepy. He sighed, ready to face the music.

But they both froze. The front door of their home had been torn off. All was silent but for the sound of their own hearts beating rapidly.

A thousand thoughts ran through Vergil's mind. _"What happened to the door? Who did this? Where's mom? Where's Dante? Why is it so quiet?"_

"Vergil..?" Hotaru's small voice snapped him back. He looked down at her. She didn't look sleepy anymore. She looked very awake. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "But I'm going to find out. Wait out here for me." Vergil released her hand. He gathered his courage, and stepped inside their home.

The living room was a disaster. The furniture torn, and shattered glass on the carpet. He was thankful for his shoes as he walked across the shards. His hand gripped his amulet, as if it could protect him. Glass snapped under his steps. The lamps lay smashed, and curtains shredded. The room was far too dark. The sense of unease only rose higher in Vergil. Goosebumps spread across his skin. He needed to find his family, now.

"Mom?"

Silence.

"Dante?"

Still nothing. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and slowly walked towards the next room. He entered the kitchen. It was in the same sorry state as the living room. Smashed plates, broken cups, and destroyed cabinets. The table cracked in the middle, broken in two. Bits of chairs lay scattered around the room. Nothing salvageable was left. Blue eyes scanned the room, searching for some sign of his family.

Instead, he found blood. Streaks of blood ran into the hallway from the kitchen. A sudden rise of panic surged his mind.

"Mom?!" He bolted into the hallway. There was more blood. A thick trail lead to the door he shared with his brother. He stood, alone, facing that door. His courage waviered for a moment. Vergil took in a deep breath, readying himself. The boy placed his shaking hand on the door, and pushed it open.

Their room was unrecognizable. Toys broken. Pillows and bedding torn to shreds. Bedposts snapped. "Dante?" He called out. No reply. Vergil looked under the broken beds, in the closet, and the crawl space. There was no sign of his twin brother. It was a chilling feeling—missing his other half. Lonely.

Dante had been there his whole life. Imagining life apart seemed impossible. He didn't want to lose hope. Not yet. _"Please, please be ok."_ He rubbed his arms, fighting to keep the panic from bursting out. He turned away, and walked out of the room.

Now he was faced with his mother's room. The door broken open.

"Mom..?" His voice weak, fearful. Slowly, he walked into her room.

Blood pooled under the bed, soaking the carpet. His blue eyes widened with horror. On the bed lay Eva. Her body broken. Bloodied. His feet froze to the ground, unable to move. His throat dry.

" _This isn't real."_

Eva's glassy eyes stared back at him.

" _This can't be happening."_

Blood dripped from the tip of her fingers to the floor.

" _My mom isn't… she can't be!"_

But it was. The ugly truth right before his eyes.

The spell broke. A scream burst forth from him, bouncing off the walls of his broken home. He ran to Eva's side, and grabbed her shoulders. Desperate, he shook her. "Mom?! Mom! Wake up!" He screamed. Tears dripped from his cheeks, falling onto her face. No matter how hard he tried, she wake up again. Dead eyes stared up back at him.

"Mom, please..!" Vergil's voice broke. He didn't want to believe it, even with her body right before him. Eva was dead.

His knees went weak. He sunk down to the bloody floor, and cried.

"Vergil..?" The tiny footsteps of a small girl escaped his notice. He didn't look up as she walked into the room.

"Go away." He said through his sobs.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Hotaru stood next to him. She stared at their mother's broken body. Being only three, she was too young to grasp the concept of death. As far as she knew, Eva could just be asleep and covered in jam.

"She's gone."

"She's right here." She looked away from her, and over to him. "Why are you sad?"

"Don't you get it?" Vergil snapped, sharply turning his stare to her. "She's dead! She's never coming back, or waking up!"

She stepped back. Tripping over her own feet, Hotaru fell on her bum. She stared back up at him, frightful. Fresh tears rolled down Vergil's face. He began to scream. "I never should've left! I should've _been_ here! Maybe, if I was here… if I keep everyone safe." His voice died off.

Hotaru began to cry, perhaps finally understanding the situation, but he didn't notice. Vergil was too caught up in his own grief to care. Both too distracted to notice the figure lurking in the doorway.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A twisted, low growl of a voice cackled.

The children turned their heads. In the doorway stood a demon with a sick, bloody smile. Long, razor like fingernails tapped on the doorframe. It's dark, shadowy body stepped into the room. "Looks like I found the stray." Glowing eyes settled on Vergil. The Demon smiled wider, showing off two rows of jagged teeth.

Vergil backed away on instinct, bumping into the bed behind him. Hotaru wrapped her arms around one of his, burring her face into his shoulder. "Leave us alone!" He shouted at the Demon, trying to be brave.

The Demon just laughed. "I was sent here with a mission, boy. I'm not leaving till it's done." It took another slow step forward. The Devil felt no rush to finish the two off. No reason to spoil the fun so soon.

"What mission?"

"Someone wants you dead, little boy. You're mother" It gestured to Eva. "Put up a decent fight. Why, she managed to take some of my kin down, but not all of us."

"You killed my mother..?" The Devil grinned maliciously. "What did you do with my brother? Where's Dante?"

It tapped the side of its head, thinking. "Oh yes, the other son of Sparda. Didn't see him myself, but.." It laughed. " You're mother didn't kill all of us, now did she? Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's been taken care of."

The Demon continued to laugh. It laughed harder and harder. Mocking the death of his family. Fear was replaced by rage. How dare they? How dare they do this?

"Your mother was the best kill I've had in weeks. I mean that in the best regards."

"You… I won't forgive you!" Vergil broke out of Hotaru's grip on his arm, and sprung up to his feet. Adrenaline fueled him. He rushed at the Demon. "I'll kill you!"

The Devil smacked him hard. Vergil flew into the dresser, landing with a hard thwack. The wood snapped from impact. Bones fractured, and skin bruised. His body ached. The boy curled into himself. Body and ego bruised. Hotaru rushed to his side, crying.

The Devil cackled relentlessly. "Stupid boy. Did you really think you can beat me?" It turned towards the two children. "You may be the son of Sparda, but you're still just a brat! Pathetic. Weak. You can't do anything." The Demon raised up a clawed hand, brandishing those sharp nails. "Your father was a real thorn in my master's side for a long time. It'll be fun to rip apart his whelp."

New tears sprung up in Vergil's eyes. He didn't want to die. Not like this. But what could he do? He _was_ weak. He couldn't protect anyone. His mother and brother were dead. Now he would join them.

"No!" Hotaru stepped between him and the Demon. "Go away!"

The Devil truly looked at her for the first time. "You don't carry the blood of Sparda." It said curiously.

"Leave my brother alone!"

A mocking laughter bursted the Devil. "Aren't you a brave little human. I wasn't aware Sparda took in fledglings." It grinned terribly. "But, you're afraid. I see it in your eyes. I wonder, are you ready to die?"

She didn't budge, but her legs were shaking. Vergil looked up at his baby sister. "Don't, just run!" He couldn't even protect himself, how could he protect her?

A large, clawed hand swung at her. Time seemed to slow down in that moment. She shut her eyes tight, and screamed.

A bright, violet light flooded the room.

The Demon froze mid attack.

Vergil picked himself off the floor, his wounds now healed. The light was almost blinding. He stared at the demon with bewilderment. The Demon struggled to move, but couldn't budge.

"What is this?" It's limbs strained, but they wouldn't move an inch. It glared angrily at the girl. "You! You brat! What did you do to me!?"

Then he looked to his sister. On her forehead a symbol appeared, glowing brightly. As if in a trance she stared down at the Demon.

"What are you? How are you doing this to me!?" Anger strained the demon's voice.

Vergil picked up a large shard of broken glass. He may not understand what was going on, but he wasn't going to waste this chance. "You killed my mother." He walked towards the Demon, hand gripping the glass so tightly he bled.

"What are you doing?!"

With scream, he plunged the shard of glass into the Demon. It sunk deep into it's chest, blood pouring over his pale hands. Vergil ripped it out, and stabbed it again.

"No! A half breed brat like you can't possibly kill me!"

Over and over. He stabbed the Demon. Faster and Faster. Blood splattered on his clothes. Blue eyes brimmed with rage as he lost control. The faces of the ones he loved flashed in Vergil's mind as he attacked the Demon. The boy was too consumed by his hatred to hear himself screaming.

"You think so?" Vergil slowly looked up at the Demon. His expression cold, remorseless. Blood splattered on his young face. "You're wrong."

He plunged the glass shard into the Demon's heart. It let out one last cry, then went limp. Blood spilled all over the carpet, staining it a deep red. Vergil stepped away from the Demon, and stared at his handiwork. It was over. The Demon was dead.

But killing it didn't bring Eva back to life.

The violet light faded from the room, and the symbol vanished from Hotaru's forehead. She collapsed behind Vergil, out cold. He sank to his knees. Everything that had been his life was gone in a single day. His mother, brother, and home. He turned his head back, and looked at his unconscious sister. Slowly, he crawled towards her, waiting for her to wake up.

Tears rolled down his face, mixing fresh blood on his cheeks.


	3. Alone Together

"Freak!"

Hotaru jumped back. The older boy glared at her, his dirty finger pointed at her.

A small group of children gathered around. She could pick out some of the faces. Tommy and Sheila were in the same kindergarten class as her. The boy with glasses, Michael, was a year older than her. Willie, the boy pointing at her, was in the fifth grade. Older and bigger. She didn't like the way he looked at her. Eyes full of mistrust. Fear. Like she was some kind of monster.

All this because she healed the cut on Sheila's hand. Hotaru wanted to help. Make another sad kid feel a little better. She didn't deserve this, did she?

"You're a witch!" Another kid joined in. She didn't recognize the red headed girl, but it didn't matter. Hotaru shrunk further away. Purple eyes searched desperately for a friendly face on the playground. Other kids turned their backs on her, and adults too busy to break it up. Figures. Bullies like Willie made sure no adults were looking.

"Stop it!" She cried out. Her plea was met by more children joining in on the name calling.

"Weirdo!"

"Creepy!"

"Monster!"

"You're just as weird as your brother!"

A rock flew, and smacked her on the head. It hit her just below her hairline. She cried out in pain. Hotaru pressed her hand onto her throbbing head. Her eyes watered, cheeks burning red. Wet blood stuck to her fingers. She backed up, but hit the fence. Hotaru was trapped. "Please, just leave me alone."

Some laughed. Others looked on with pity, but they wouldn't help her. Better to be a bystander than a target.

She wished she could heal herself. Make the hurt go away. Sadly, her powers never seemed to work on herself. She sniffed, and hot tears rolled down her face. Hotaru wanted to run, but her legs failed her. She looked up. Both Willie and the red headed girl each held rocks in their hands. She raised her arms to block her head, and braced herself.

A hand grabbed hers, and pulled. She was pulled away from the fence. She looked up at and saw a shock of white hair. He pushed passed the bullies, pulling her along with him. Willie sneered at them as they left. Their jeers faded further behind. Hotaru heard one last "Freaks!" before following her brother inside. Only her sniffles filled the silence as they walked on. The halls of New Hope Orphanage. Most of the kids were outside in the playground, playing old equipment, or picking on smaller kids. The playground was the battlegrounds of childhood, and no one immune from it's scars.

They walked passed old, stained wall paper of the hallways, and into one of the bathrooms. The bathrooms, like the bedrooms, were large with many stalls. Ment to serve more than one person at a time. Vergil had pulled her into one of the boy's bathrooms. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here, but she didn't care right now. She kept rubbing the bloody bump on her forehead, as if it would vanish under her touch.

"Let me see." Vergil took her hand, and gently pulled it away from her forehead. His eyebrows knitted as he looked at her wound. The rock left her with a large bump and a cut. Hotaru wiped at her nose, trying to get rid of the leaking snot. He snatched some paper towels, and handed them to her. "Here." She gladly took them, and blew her nose hard in the scratchy paper.

He took more paper towels, and wetted them with cold water from the sink. It was no use turning the nozzle for hot. The only water that came from those sinks was cold. As carefully as a ten year old could, Vergil pressed the wet paper towels against her forehead. She winced just a little. Hotaru tried to be strong, especially around him, but it was hard. Slowly, the cold touch of the towels soothed the bump. That rock would still leave a nasty bruise, but she was thankful for a small reprieve.

"What happened?"

"I healed a girl in my class. Willie and the other kids saw." She said with a shaky voice. Hotaru's healing ability manifested for the first time a month ago. A boy in her class fell off the swings and landed badly on his hand. When she tried to help him up a small light emitted from her touch, healing the boy. Naturally, she told Vergil all about it later. He remembered how her eyes lit up. For the first time since they came to New Hope she didn't feel so helpless. But then something like this had to happen. "I thought I was being good. Why do they hate us?"

"Because we're special, and they're not." Vergil pulled away the wet glob of paper towels. Most of the blood cleaned off her face. He wasn't immune from bullying, but by this point most of the other children knew better. Messing with him ended with the other kid hurt, not him. Didn't stop kids from calling him names, but nobody tired to fight him. Not anymore.

The first fight he got into was with Willie. It started small at first. He would make fun of his hair, calling him an "old man". It was easy to ignore the name calling, but Willie had to escalate things. He threw paper balls at him in school, and got other kids to get on Vergil's case. The other boy was determined to get a reaction out of him. When he got it, he regretted it. He took a swing at Vergil one day, hitting him square in the eye. It hurt—but, it was nothing compared to the punishment Vergil dished out. Willie didn't mess with him after that day. He knew what would happen if he tried to go after someone his own size.

Instead, he went after someone much smaller.

She put her hand back on the bump. "It hurts."

"Are you sure you can't heal it?"

Hotaru shook her head. "I tried. It doesn't work on me. It's not fair." She grumbled.

"Maybe you can, and you just don't know how yet." Vergil frowned. Didn't make sense to him. She ought to be able to heal herself. "You're new to it."

"You think so?" He nodded. "Okay. I'll try again." She closed her eyes, and focused. When she used it on the boy and Sheila it came so naturally. She hardly had to try. Yet when it came to herself, nothing. Her eyes scrunched up. She tried to call to it—that light she felt inside when she healed someone. From within Hotaru felt it. See it. Warm. Comforting. Safe.

But it did nothing for her. The light abandoned her. The injury on her head remained.

She opened up her eyes, and looked up at him exasperated. "It won't work!"

He sighed, frustrated as well. "I see."

"Are you mad?"

"No, just" Vergil paused, mulling over how to say this. "Confused." He shook his head. "I don't get it. Why is it so inconsistent? One minute you can heal a kid's leg, but the next you can't do anything. It doesn't make any sense."

"I'm sorry." She looked down to her feet, wringing her tiny hands together.

"It's ok. We'll figure it out." He put his hands on her shoulders, and she looked back up at him. Vergil always seemed so strong. Much stronger than her. She wanted to believe him.

"It's scary." Hotaru confessed. "Are you scared?"

"No. You shouldn't be, either. It's apart of you. Own it."

"I'll try."

"Don't try, Hotaru. Do." His hands dropped from her shoulders. "I'll take you to the nurse. We can get a band aid for your cut." She nodded, and followed him out the bathroom.

* * *

The trip to the nurse was fruitful. The nurse disinfected the wound, and applied a cold pack to her head. The swelling reduced. The disinfectant stung, but Hotaru bared it. All of this was supposed to make it better, even if it hurt now. A bright green band aid covered the cut on her head. The nurse let her keep the cold pack for the day, and instructed her to stay inside for the rest of the day.

Both she and Vergil told her how it happened. The nurse listened, said there would be disciplinary action, but he doubted it mattered. Kids like Willie never learned. Not until they were put in their place. He would gladly do it himself the next time he saw the boy. Every kid on the playground would understand that his sister was off limits.

He made it clear what would happen to any kid who tried to hurt him. He could do that for her. Piece of cake.

The two sat together in the playroom. Old board games filled the shelves with worn out books. Toys with scuff marks and faded paint filled the toy chest in the corner of the room. Off to the right was the wooden doll house Hotaru liked to play with, but she didn't appear to be in the mood to play. She just sat next to him, pressing the cold pack to her head.

"Does it still hurt?"

She nodded.

It wasn't something Vergil could relate to. His injuries always healed so fast. There were times he hardly felt pain at all. It's what made him such a feared terror on the playground. Kids may try to beat him down, but he'd always get back up with a vengeance. Just like her, his own unnatural healing ability earned him the moniker of "Freak".

But she wasn't a freak, or at least compared to him she wasn't. Vergil truly wasn't like the other children. He was half Demon. The son of Sparda. He was more than human could ever be. Not even his sister had the same potential. Powerful blood ran through his veins.

Blood that meant nothing the night his mother died.

He remembered that night as if it happened yesterday. Hotaru was too young to remember much of what happened that night, but he did. Vergil remembered everything. His mother's lifeless body. The Demon ready to kill him. A violet light. Glass biting into his hand.

So much blood.

Nightmares of his mother's dead face still haunted him. Sometimes he heard her voice, sending him screaming to wakefulness. He'd wake with hair stuck to his face with sweat, near in tears, and shaking. No one was there to soothe his fears. He was alone.

They looked for Dante, but never found him. His other half lost.

He'd never forget. Never would he be that weak again.

Hotaru continued to stare at her feet. She was silent. What she was thinking about was a mystery to him. She didn't have Sparda's blood, and they would never have the bond he had with Dante.

Despite that, Eva considered her a daughter. She was his sister. Blood or not.

An idea popped in his head. "Wait here." Vergil jumped off the couch, his perplexed sibling watching him go. He sped off into the rooms where he and the other boys slept. Several beds lined up in two rows. The beds themselves were uncomfortable from years of use, but it was better than the floor. The room itself was empty. Most of the children were out on the playground. After two years of sleeping in the thing Vergil had no problem locating his bed. He walked over to his bed, and knelt down. Underneath his bed was the box he kept the few possessions he had left. He pulled open the box, and opened it.

There wasn't much he kept from home. There was a picture of himself with his brother, a picture of his mother, and a picture of both he and his twin with the baby Hotaru. Eva took it shortly after officially adopting her. A few old toys were in the box, along with the blanket he had as a baby. The amulet wasn't in the box. Vergil kept it on his person at all times. It was the last memento of his mother. He was hard pressed to part with it. She told him his father left something for him, but that would wait till he was old enough.

He wasn't here for any of that. He reached the plastic tupperware in the box. Mrs. Addison didn't forget them. Every now and then she sent the two of them some goodies. There were letters, too. Once there was time she would talk about adopting the two of them, but that hope was quickly crushed. Something about her being too close to a "Place of trauma" for the two of them, or so she said in her letters.

She even visited them in person. Vergil supposed she felt sorry for them.

He popped open the lid. One cookie left inside. Perfect.

Good thing he was alone in the room, or he may have to fight a kid to keep that cookie. He closed the lid, and hurried back to the play room.

Hotaru still sat on the couch. She hadn't budged since he left her. Mind still somewhere out in space. Vergil sat down next to her. "I have something for you." He prompted with a small grin.

She lifted her head, looking at him. "Huh?"

"Here." He opened the tupperware, and held it out for her.

She looked into the box, eyes lighting up. "There's one more left?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I was saving it for a bad day. Today seems pretty bad."

"Are you sure?" Hotaru looked back to him.

"Go ahead."

"But, it's chocolate. You love chocolate."

"It's fine."

Finally, she took the cookie out of the container. She held it in her hands. Hesitating. Then, she smiled, and broke the cookie in two halfs. "Here!" She offered him the second half.

Vergil hadn't expected that. But, he was grateful for her offer none the less. He took the half of the cookie offered. "Thanks."

They had little at New Hope. Their previous lives lay in ruins at the awake of a demon attack. Eva and Dante were gone. Their home destroyed. New Hope would never be home. It was a lonely, sad place to be. All they had left was each other.

For the rest of the day they stayed inside. Her mood improved, she occupied herself with the old doll house. He turned on the old, big, clunky tv in the room. Not much really caught his interest in television, but daytime cartoons was enough for background noise.

* * *

Willie didn't let it go. A couple days later he was back to cause Hotaru problems. Apparently, whatever disciplinary action the nurse promised did little to deter him. If anything he was more determined than ever to pick on someone smaller.

Hotaru was well enough to play on the playground again. She held a piece of yellow chalk in her hands, drawing pictures in the pavement. Vergil wasn't care enough to play with the other children, and the other children didn't want to play with him. Playtime seemed useless for him. What would play get him? It wouldn't make him stronger. More powerful. It was a waste of his time. The other kids were too weak to give him a decent fight. That's what he needed. A way to test himself. Human children were too weak, but he wasn't stupid enough to look for a full blood Demon.

He had to get stronger, but not kill himself while doing it.

They were lucky that Demons hadn't found them yet. They would. It was only a matter of time before they came back to finish what they started. Vergil was too weak to stop them last time. How they survived that encounter was still a mystery to him. He remembered the bright, purple light shining. A symbol on Hotaru's forehead. The Demon paralyzed. There was something more to the girl. A power yet uncovered. What it was he didn't know, and neither did she.

Vergil looked away from the other kids, and back over to his sister. Drawings of flowers, houses, clouds left in her wake. She smiled to herself, doodling away.

Then there were the drawings of the blonde girl. It was always the same. A girl with long, blonde hair in two buns in a strange outfit. Hotaru drew butterflies surrounding the girl. Sometimes there were others. A girl with pink hair in big pigtails. More girls in eccentric outfits with bows and short skirts.

"What are you drawing?" Vergil asked her.

"Friends."

"I've never seen them before." Not a single girl here had hair like _that_. "Where are they from?"

"The moon."

He raised a brow. "People don't come from the moon."

"Not anymore." Hotaru just shrugged. "They live on earth now."

"Do they now?"

"Mhm." She smiled up at him. "They protect the earth."

"What are their names?"

She stopped drawing, and sat back. She stared at her doodles. Eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know." Hotaru confessed.

"I see." He really didn't, but he humored her. People from the moon, wearing mini skirts, protecting the earth? Sounded more like a premise for a silly tv show than anything else. Still, there was no harm in Hotaru having imaginary friends. He let her have her fun.

Of course, Willie had to spoil it. With a mean spirited grin on his face, he squeezed an entire juice box all over her drawings. Her drawings washed away by fruit punch. Hotaru jumped back. He laughed at her unhappy face.

"That's what you get for telling!" He said with a sneer. She stared at what was once her own little gallery of chalk drawings, crestfallen. Willie leaned down, grinning ear to ear in a nasty manner. His breath smelled awful. "You'll get worse if yo—"

Vergil grabbed him by the shoulder, and ripped him away from his sister. The other boy stumbled back, struggling to regain his balance. Once he did, he turned his attention to the white haired boy. A flash of fear flickered in his eyes, but he must of repressed it. False bravado filled Willie's voice. "What? You want a piece of me?" Other children started to pay attention. Games of basketball slowed to a crawl, a group playing tag lost interest in their game, and those playing on swings and slides abandoned the equipment. A fight was far more entertaining.

"You remember what I did to you last time, right?" Vergil stared the other kid down.

Another flicker of unease, but with so many kids watching he dared not let it show. "So?"

"I'll do worse if you keep messing with my sister." He said in a calm voice, despite the anger he felt. It was pathetic for someone as big as Willie to pick on a five year old. Especially that someone being his sister. One warning was all he'd give. "Leave her alone."

"I'm not scared of you!" He lied.

In the corner of his vision Vergil could see the other children. Already they were gossiping amongst themselves. They whispered bets on who might cry, or give the other a black eye. All of them giddy with excitement.

"Prove it."

"You asked for it!" Willie lunged for him, fist ready. Vergil swiftly side stepped, avoiding the punch. The other boy stumbled forward, too clumsy to regain his footing quick enough. Vergil's knee snapped up, hitting the other boy in the head, right in the mouth.

Willie stood back up, and covered his mouth. His lip bled, and he glared at Vergil with hatred. "Cheap shot!" He yelled, and aimed to kick Vergil.

The kick connected with his side, hard. Then a fist hit him in the eye. Skin around his eye reddened and puffed with irritation. His side ached. Normal children would have a black eye from such a hit, but Vergil was no ordinary boy.

Before Willie could land another blow Vergil ducked. He punched the other boy in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. Vergil rose up, and punched him hard. Willie raised up his arms to try to block his blows, but failed to shield himself. Vergil punched his pathetic attempt to protect himself till his arms ached. He took several steps back, trying to rebalance himself to fight back. Willie wiped away the blood running from his nose.

"Is that all you got?" Still trying to act tough. Stupid boy.

Vergil answered him by kicking him hard enough to send him back into the jungle gym.

Willie smacked into the metal bars. He wheezed. Vergil didn't give him a chance to recover. His fist slammed into Willie's cheek. He stuck his chin, eyes, and nose. Vergil swore he heard a snap when he hit Willie's nose. Like a pencil being broken in two. Sweat trickled down his brow as he stuck the boy.

Kids around them cheered and shouted, egging him on. Fairweather supporters. If the tables turned and Willie gained the upper hand they would cheer him on instead. Disgusting.

Only Hotaru looked on in silence. Her purple eyes wide with an expression crossed between horror and awe.

Vergil kneed him hard in the stomach. Willie nearly doubled over, but Vergil gripped his shoulders hard slamming him back into the jungle gym. Behind him he heard the shouts of adults coming close. Took them long enough to get involved. Where were they when the bastard was pestering his sister?

There wasn't much time left. His blue eyes focused right on Willie's swollen face, burning right into his eyes. "If you _ever_ do anything to my sister again I'll break every bone you got." Willie's good eye widened, watching as Vergil's own injuries rapidly healed before him. "Understand?"

Willie nodded.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him away from the other boy. Woman's angry voice demanded answers, but he hardly cared to answer them. Vergil already knew how this was going to end. They would ignore that Willie brought this upon himself. Vergil would be severely punished, while Willie would be pampered back to health. There was little love to give for a half devil like himself. He caught a glimpse of Hotaru before being yanked inside. Another adult held her back from following him inside.

He was going to be in a heap of trouble for beating the snot out of another kid, but it didn't matter. Willie wouldn't bother her again, if he knew what was good for him.


	4. New Home

Hotaru stirred her cereal. Colorful marshmallows danced with bland bits of toasted oats. She sat in her chair, glancing over at the stairs for the fifth time. Still no Vergil. He wasn't still sleeping, she was sure of that. He was an early riser, and his bed was empty when she woke up this morning. At first, she hoped he was in the bathroom or getting breakfast, but he was nowhere to be found. Their window was open. She hadn't thought of it till now, but it was possible he snuck out. It wasn't like Vergil to take off like that. Not without saying something.

But after last night… she looked up at their foster father. He sipped his coffee as he perused the morning paper. The man acted calm, but his hands gripped his paper too tightly. He nearly tore the page when he turned it.

 _"Please be ok."_

"Eat up, or you'll be late for the bus." Marnie, their foster mother, said as she set a glass of orange juice next to her cereal. Hotaru thanked her, and ate a bite of her breakfast. Working up an appetite felt impossible. Not while she worried about her brother's whereabouts.

"Where _is_ your brother?" George asked, eyes still on his paper.

"He's, um…" Her voice died off, brain scrambling for an answer. Hotaru came up with nothing. "I don't know."

"You don't know." He repeated flatly. Hotaru shrunk. He didn't like that answer. "I find that hard to believe. You two are practically glued at the hip." He finally looked up from his paper with stern eyes. "Don't cover for him. Where is he?"

"I really don't know." Her eyes dropped, choosing instead to look at her cereal. Hotaru felt the urge to run, and hide in her room.

George's fingers tapped on the kitchen table impatiently. "Don't lie to me, young lady. I know you know where he is." His temper began to flare, just like last night. "I won't stand for this lack of respect from either of you two. If you don't tell me where he is right now I'll—"

"Honey." Marine placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. Her voice careful and soft. "She said she doesn't know. He probably went for a walk to clear his head after your fight last night." He wasn't pleased, convinced Hotaru was lying. It was written all over his face. "They're both just kids, honey. Try to take it easy on them." She whispered to him.

George shook his head. "Give them an inch, and they'll take a mile." He finished his mug of coffee, and slammed it on the table.

"You'll be late for work, dear."

He grumbled, and rose out of his chair. Before he left, he gave Hotaru one last hard stare. "We'll continue this discussion later."

She wished she could disappear.

Then he was gone, off to work. It was just her and Marnie in the kitchen. Hotaru swallowed the lump in her throat, finally able to breath easy.

"He means well. He really does." Marnie explained. She tried to smile at Hotaru, but the air in the kitchen remained tense. She tucked her brunette hair back behind her ear, and turned away from the girl to finish making her lunch.

George was never warm, or particularly welcoming. Hotaru never saw him smile once. Things didn't get better over the last three months since she and Vergil came to live with them. At first, she was happy to leave New Hope. A fresh start with a new family sounded like a dream. No more stares from kids who thought they were creepy, or apathetic adults.

Vergil wasn't so thrilled with the idea. "Nobody can replace her" he would say. After all this time, he still missed his mother. Hotaru didn't remember much of Eva. Perhaps that's why she had a better time adjusting to their new situation. She wanted to help, but he closed off any adult who may try to replace his lost family. How could she be happy if her brother wasn't?

George didn't help. He was convinced Vergil had no respect for him. Truth is, he's right. Vergil had zero respect for the man. He wasn't his father, and never could be. Over the course of three months slow resentment build up between the two of them. It came to a head last night. She replayed the argument in her head over and over again. George was an abrasive man, and he scared her.

Hotaru finished her breakfast, and left the breakfast table. Marnie gave her the bag lunch she prepared for her, and smiled. At least Marnie was kind.

She gathered her things for school. Backpack, homework, boots, and coat. The nice thing about living in a real home was having something other than old, worn out donated clothing to wear. Once ready, Hotaru headed out the door into the chilly January air.

* * *

The best thing about school was being the new girl. None of the kids from New Hope were in the same school district as Greenfield Elementary. Nobody here knew about her healing powers, and she aimed to keep it that way. As far as her classmates were concerned, Hotaru was a normal girl in the second grade.

It was wonderful. Nobody called her names, or looked at her funny.

The power was still there. The power to heal. She could feel it in her heart, but she kept it under wraps. It wasn't easy. A girl next to her got a nasty paper cut under her nail the other day. Hotaru knew she had the power to help, but didn't. There were other incidents like that—a kid slipping on a patch of ice, getting smacked in the face by a volleyball, or some other accident. She always felt bad afterwards. She did nothing to help them, but they weren't in serious trouble. It's not like she ignored someone seriously hurt. So it's ok. At least, she hoped it was.

Her fingertips brushed the faint pink scar on her forehead, hidden by her bangs. The mark faded with time, but the memory remained.

The kids in her school were much nicer. They had little reason to be bitter about the world. As far as Hotaru was aware the other kids still had their parents. Here, there were people she could call possibly friends. Her teachers were nice, too. She studied hard, and got good marks on her test. She wasn't the smartest kid in class, but she did well.

Vergil did well, too. He was always an intelligent boy. Their problems were at home, not school.

It was nice to come to Greenfield to get away from that, even for just a few hours.

Hotaru knew there was no chance of seeing her brother here. He went to middle school. It was hard to concentrate in class being so worried. He was acting funny. Distant. This morning wasn't the first time she found the window in their room open, and his bed empty. Vergil was sneaking out more nights rather than sleeping, but he was always home before Marnie and George noticed. This was the first time he didn't sneak back in before breakfast. He never told her what he was up to, no matter how many times she asked.

What if he was going after Demons?

The thought chilled her the bone.

She knew Demons were responsible for the death of their mother. Vergil told her about it. Demons attacked them one day, and one day they may come back. The thought gave her nightmares. More often than not she would stay up late with a flashlight tucked under her pillow. Every so often she's shine it on the darker corners of their room. Each creak and groan of the house set off alarm bells in her head. Vergil would tell her that everything was fine, and to go back to sleep. Hotaru had yet to see a Demon herself, at least one that she remembered. She was lucky enough to not remember the bloody details, but the Demons sounded horrible. Hotaru feared one day she would wake up and find the wake of their destruction.

But a greater fear was her brother going after them. What if the Demons find him? What would they do to him?

She didn't want to think about it.

Hotaru did her best to put those thoughts out of her mind, and focus on the math problems on the worksheet.

The school day passed quietly. She got back her language arts test. B+. She smiled at that. Maybe Marnie would put it up on the fridge, but George would probably take it down. "Nothing less than an A" he said. He didn't even let her put up any drawings. Recess was fun, the girls in class played board games with her. It was nice, having friends her age. For so long it was just her and Vergil. She loved him, but she needed friends her own age, too.

It was a pretty good day.

She readjusted her backpack, and hopped off the bus. Hotaru caught sight of Vergil standing at the street corner. He stood up straight, shoulders tense, and hands in his pockets. No cuts, bruises, or any sort of damage that would suggest he encountered something nasty. A wave of relief washed over her.

"Vergil, you're okay!" She ran up to him, and wrapped her little arms around him. He responded by putting a hand on her shoulder, and patting her head. He never was one much for hugs. "Where were you today? Step Dad is really mad at you." She looked up at her brother, eyes full of worry.

"He's not my father." Vergil said, his mouth set in a hard line. He looked passed her for a second, watching for _something_. It didn't put her at ease. "We shouldn't talk here. Come on." He pulled away from her, and she grabbed his hand. It made her feel better, holding onto her brother's hand. Safer.

They walked together in silence. He walked fast, almost too fast for her to keep up with. Vergil pushed open the front door to Marnie and George's home, and hurried them both inside. He swiftly locked the door behind them. He walked passed her over to the windows. He stood at the edge of the front room window, carefully peering into them. Not once did he seem to relax.

"Vergil, what's wrong?" Hotaru may be a young girl, but she wasn't a fool. "You're acting weird."

Vergil didn't answer her. Instead, he left her standing in the hall, and headed into the kitchen. Hotaru bit her lip. He was really starting to scare her. She followed him into the kitchen. She found him checking the back door, making sure it was locked.

Hotaru wrung her little hands together. She needed an answer, but he kept ignoring her in favor of checking locks and windows. Finally, she took a deep breath, and shouted. "Vergil!"

He whirled back. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

He walked over to her, and knelt down to be eye level with her. Hotaru knew that wasn't a good sign. "They found me."

Hotaru didn't need to ask. She knew what he meant. The Demons found him. Panic surged through her mind. Were they close? Did they know where they lived? How many were there? Her heart thumped in against her chest too fast. Air seemed to abandon her as she struggled to take a steady breath. Her knees shook, threatening to give out beneath her.

What if they were already inside?

Frantic, her eyes darted around the room, searching for signs of a demon invasion. Suddenly things like getting her test on the fridge seemed very silly.

"Hey!" Vergil put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." She did, though anxiety still gripped her mind. "It's going to be fine." His voice sounded steady, but his eyes betrayed his own fears.

"What do we do?"

He didn't speak right away. Vergil turned his gaze to the kitchen window. The winter sun would set soon. The darkness gave the Devils the upper hand. Hotaru believed he had a plan, but truth be told he was just as frightened as her. "I'm going to wait till dawn, then I'm going to leave. For good this time."

"I'll come with you."

"No."

"What?" She blinked, her face dejected.

"It's only me they want. You don't have Sparda's blood, remember? They'll leave you alone if we're separated." It was logic, pure and simple. Vergil told her the stories about his father. Hotaru knew what he had been, and what Vergil was. Just as she knew she wasn't a child of Sparda. She was human, plain and simple.

That didn't mean she liked his idea. "No!" She cried out.

"It's better this way."

"I'll be good! I promise I won't get in the way, or wander off. I'll do what you tell me to!"

"I need you to do what I'm telling you _right now_." Vergil looked back to her, eyes harder than she had known before. "We can't be together, not while they're after me. You'll be safe here. You have to stay here."

"I can help you!"

"How?"

Hotaru opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Her healing powers were no use to him. Vergil was so much stronger and faster than she ever was. What would a seven year old human do against a murderous bunch of Demons? Nothing. Her gaze fell to the tiled floor of the kitchen, eyes brimming with tears. He was going to leave, and there was nothing she could do about it. Tear drops splashed on the cold floor.

"It won't be forever. I'll come back for you. I promise."

She held back a sniffle, and once again hugged him. Vergil gently patted her back. "You better."

"Don't worry. It'll be alright."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going home." He began. "There's something there for me. A memento from my father. Mother told me about it. She said when I was ready she'd give it to me, but…" Vergil trailed off there for a moment. Even after all this time it was still too difficult to talk about Eva. "I need it now. I can't fight them off by myself."

Vergil pulled away from her, and gently ruffled her black hair. "Once I'm strong enough to protect us both, I'll come and get you. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded.

He gave her a small, slight smile. She tried to smile back. It was rare to see her older brother smile, even if it was just a little. He seemed to do so less and less as the years went on. "I can help you pack up." Hotaru offered.

At least she was capable of that. He nodded, and they headed up the stairs to prepare him for his journey.

* * *

They packed up only the essentials. Two changes of clothes, some money, a water bottle, and snacks from around the house. Hotaru made sure to pack up the flashlight she kept under her pillow in his backpack. Vergil would need it more than her. She tried to pack up photos of their life before this mess, but he turned down the idea. Pictures of them, Dante, and Eva. He asked her to keep it for him. They took a knife from the kitchen, and hid it away in his backpack. It was a scary thought to imagine her brother going up again Demons alone, but having a weapon would help. Until he claimed this gift from his father, that is.

Hotaru sat at the kitchen table, staring at her science homework. She tapped the eraser of her pencil on the sheet. Her notes sat out on the table. The answers were in there, she was just too distracted to think. Vergil decided to stay in their room for the rest of the night. He reasoned that it was better Marine and George thought he was already gone. It was better to avoid any further drama with George, anyways. She glanced at the clock. George would be home any minute.

Marnie brought home some chicken for dinner that night. Hotaru figured she could sneak some upstairs to their room after their step parents fell asleep. Vergil needed to eat too. Currently, their step mother sat in the living room, watching tv. Marnie asked if she had seen Vergil. Hotaru lied. Marnie looked at her with doubt, but she hadn't pushed the subject. Instead, she complained about having a long day at the office, and dropped on the sofa. She hoped George was feeling just as lethargic.

The front door openned.

"I'm home!"

"How was your day, hon?"

"Long." He grumbled. "Where are the kids?"

"Hotaru is in the kitchen doing her homework. Vergil didn't come home today."

"Did Hotaru tell you that?"

"Mhm."

"I see." He didn't sound angry. Hotaru relaxed a little in her chair.

"I picked up dinner. It's in the kitchen."

George entered the kitchen, and immediately his gaze fell on her. "You're Step Mother tells me you were home alone today."

Hotaru nodded.

"So, your brother didn't come home today. Is that what you told her?"

She nodded again. His lips curled up into a smirk, and he let out a short, joyless laugh.

"The funny thing is, I called our neighbor this afternoon. I was going to ask her to keep an eye on you till we got home, but do you know what she told me?"

Hotaru shook her head, a sense of dread filling her.

"She told me your brother walked you home."

Her eyes widened. Busted.

"Mind telling me why you're telling lies?" His voice sounded too light to match the furious glare in his eyes.

Hotaru tried to think of something to say, anything, but the best she came up with wouldn't please him. "He did, but he left." She said far too quickly to be convincing.

Of course, George didn't buy it. She was a terrible liar. "Did he now?" He strolled towards her, and pressed his hands on the kitchen table. He leaned forward in a dominating manner. "Then why aren't you upset? If my brother just up and split on me, I'd be torn up about it. But look at you all dry eyed."

Hotaru shrank into her shoulders. Her mouth was too dry to answer. She wanted to run. To get as far away from this man as she could. She couldn't speak, and couldn't look him in the eye. She stared at her homework, struggling to keep her breath even.

"So, where is he?"

She didn't answer. The least she could do was keep Vergil's presence a secret.

His eye twitched, not happy with her silence. George grabbed her arm hard, and yanked her out of her chair. She yelped. "That hurts!"

"Don't make me ask you again!" He bellowed, temper lost.

"I-I don't know!" She cried out. His grip on her arm tightened, and she whimpered.

Marnie ran into the room, and her eyes went wide at the sight before her. "Let her go, George. You're hurting her!" Hotaru looked at the adult woman, eyes pleading for help.

"No, I'm _done_ this lack of respect from the both them!" He roared back at his wife. George pulled on her arm harder. "If you don't tell me where he is _right now_ , so help me you are going to get it!"

Hotaru struggled to pull her arm away, but to avail. "Please, I don't know!"

His nostrils flared. George pulled back his other hand, and her eyes widened in fear.

"George, no!" Marine grabbed his hand, holding him back. "She's just a baby!" The woman screamed at him. His head spun around, and glared at his wife. He shoved her away. She stumbled, falling back into the countertop behind her, hard. She came right back to try to stop her husband, but this time he threw her down to the floor. Her head hit the tile with a thwack, and she slumped on the floor.

Not once had George ever acted so violently, as far as Hotaru knew. He was prone to anger, sure, but not once did she fear physical violence.

George turned his attention back to the little girl. She watched him prepare to strike, and shut her eyes tight.

The blow never came. Hotaru peeked open one eye. Holding back George's hand was Vergil. Blue eyes glared at the older man. "What kind of pathetic adult beats on someone too weak to fight back?" He said with a voice full of acid.

George tried to tear his arm away from the boy, but failed. Vergil's grip only tightened. "There you are, you little shit." He sneered. The older man released Hotaru, shoving her away from him. She fell back on her bottom, and cradled her sore arm. "Look at you, acting so tough." He kept trying to tug his arm free.

"I'm leaving here tonight, and there's nothing you can do about it." Vergil declared.

Hotaru slinked away from George. She didn't want to be anywhere near the man, not after he hurt her. She scooted closer to Marine, still unconscious on the ground. She put her hand on her shoulder, and shook her. She did not wake. Hotaru bit her lip. She tried so hard to hide her power, but Marine needed help...

"You think so?" George gritted his teeth. He didn't want to admit it, but the kid's grip on his arm really hurt. Vergil nodded. "You smug brat." He finally tore his arm free. The man sprung up to his feet, and smacked Vergil across the face.

The red mark left on his face didn't last long. George's eyes bulged from his face as he watched the injury repair itself in front of him. "What the hell..?" He breathed.

From the other side of the kitchen a soft light shined from Hotaru's hand. Warm and comforting. The power flowed freely from within. Marine's injuries faded away. Her hand dropped back to her side as Marine woke up. She looked up at the girl, and blinked. "Hotaru..?" Slowly, the woman sat up. Her eyes went to her husband with an expression of shock and hurt. The man looked back between the girl, and Vergil.

"What the hell are you two..?!"

Vergil glared back at the man. "We're more than you'll ever be." He turned away from George, and walked over to his sister. He held out his hand for her. She took it, and he pulled her up to her feet. "And there's a change of plans. I'm taking my sister with me." Hotaru looked at her older brother with surprise, but smiled. Being together, even with Demons on their tail, sounded much better than living in a man like George.

"Wait!" Marine called out. They both turned. "We can work this out. Or we'll find another family for you. You can't go out there by yourselves. It's too dangerous!"

"You have no idea." Vergil scoffed. He pulled Hotaru along with him towards to upstairs to gather their things. She went with him gladly.

"Fine, get the hell out, you freaks! See if I care!" George shouted after them. Vergil slammed the door.

He walked over the window, and squinted his eyes. "Get your things. We're leaving tonight."

"Are there any Demons out there?"

"Probably, but I don't see any right now."

That wasn't particularly comforting, but she didn't want to think about the monsters outside. "Vergil?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for changing your mind."

He smiled slightly at her. "I wouldn't leave you with people like that." Vergil walked over to her side of the room, and opened the dresser. "Come on, we need to get your stuff together."


	5. Memento

**Big thanks to everyone who's supported this story so far! It means a lot to see this story get support.**

 **gomt8: Don't worry. Vergil will grow up to be the salt pile wrapped in a blue coat that we all know and love.**

* * *

Soft flakes of snow drifted from the sky, kissing the window of the train. It was a chilly winter night. The trip to the train station wasn't an easy one. Riding a bike in weather like this wasn't an experience Vergil would care to repeat. He nearly wiped out on the ice. Whether it was sheer dumb luck or a miracle that they made it here in one piece, he didn't care. All that mattered was that they made it.

The bike was stolen. It belonged to George, but after what he hit him Vergil didn't care. That was the first time an adult ever struck him. He'd be scolded and yelled at, sure, but being hit? That was new. Marine made one last plea for them to stay, but it was too late. Even if he wanted to stay, he couldn't. The Devils were after him. They wanted to kill him while he was still a child, still weak. It was do or die.

He needed Sparda's keepsake for him. He needed to be stronger.

Hotaru hummed in her sleep, slumped against him in their seat. It wasn't his intention to further involve her. She would be in danger with him, but he refused to leave her in that situation. A man like George was not suited to take care of her. A dark bruise formed on her arm from where he grabbed her. He felt stupid for not taking the first aid kit while they were still at the house.

The trip to the station was hard on the both of them. Another minute outside and they may of gotten hair was still wet from the snow. Vergil pushed his damp hair out of his face, and stared out the window. It was hard to see much of anything. The glare from the lights was too strong. All he saw was his own reflection. He looked like something the cat dragged in. He sighted, and slumped against the seat.

There were few others on the train. Vergil saw an old man, a woman with a large suitcase, and a sleeping middle aged man. Not many people rode the train around midnight. He prefered it that way. The less people who saw them, the better. He wondered if Marine called Child Protective Services yet. No doubt she would. They were the least of his concerns right now. He saw them watching during their frantic trip to the station. The Demons. Why they didn't attack them was a mystery to him. Were they toying with him? They must still see him as weak. For him it was survival, for them it was a game.

Since his last birthday he felt more of his Demon heritage coming to the surface. Vergil felt stronger, and faster than before. Many nights he snuck out of his room to stretch his legs. It worried his sister, but she never told on him. Vergil was thankful for that. He needed the time to himself to explore his new powers. George's wrist felt so fragile under his grasp. He could of snapped it like a twig if he wanted, but he had bigger fish to worry about. Perhaps coming more into his own as a half Demon was why the Demons were on his tail again.

His eyelids felt heavy. He wanted to sleep, but stayed awake through sheer force of will. There was no one else to listen for their stop.

For the first time in four years, they were going home.

Unpleasant memories stirred in Vergil's mind, and he struggled to hush them. His mind refused to listen. The memory of Eva's murder would forever haunt him.

Hotaru stirred next to him, purple eyes creaking open. "Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet."

"How much longer?"

"Not long."

"Hmm." She closed her eyes, and drifted back to sleep on his arm.

Vergil glanced at the window as it pulled into the next stop. Piercing through the glare he saw a pair of red eyes watching him with a nasty grin to match. A chill ran down his spine. He watched the Demon carefully, waiting to see if it would attempt to sneak aboard. It didn't. The demon just stood there, drinking in his fear. With a jerk, the train lurched forward into motion, pulling away from the Demon. It didn't take it's red eyes off him once.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and took a deep breath. They were taunting him, knowing they had the upperhand. There wasn't much time left. Vergil had to flip the situation into his favor, or else.

* * *

Someone repaired the door, that was the first thing Vergil noticed. The second thing was the for sale sign on the front lawn. Good. They wouldn't have to sneak passed any new homeowners. Hotaru shivered next to him, holding onto his hand. He kept her close the entire walk from the train station. If one of the Demons did descend upon them he intended to do his best to protect them both. He still had the knife in his backpack, after all. It was better than nothing. They were lucky their trip had gone without incident, but maybe that was the plan. Wait for them to get to their destination then attack when they had nowhere to run.

Vergil approached the front door, and twisted the knob. Locked. Of course it was. He tugged her along with him to the back door. He tried it, and again it was locked. It was worth a shot, at least.

"What do we do?" Hotaru asked him, teeth chattering. He frowned. It wasn't getting any warmer out here. Vergil racked his brain. He didn't know how to pick locks, and without a key he couldn't open it. There was a solution, but it would leave evidence of their presence. Oh well.

Out of other options, he kicked the door hard. When it didn't give the first time, he did it again. And again. Until it finally gave. The back door broke open. The two children hurried inside. The inside of the home wasn't terribly warm, but at least they were out of the snow and wind. He closed the door behind them—as much as a broken door could be closed.

Hotaru rubbed her arms for warmth. "It's cold in here." She complained.

"I know." He held his hands to his face, and blew on his cold digits. Vergil tried the light switch, but to avail. No power. Probably no warm water, too. He sighed, and pulled the flashlight out of his backpack.

With light shinning on in the old kitchen, they both saw their old home for the first time in years. It was eerily empty. There was little in the kitchen, just the things affixed to the wall remained. No wooden table, no calendars, or anything really homey. The blood must of been bleached out of the floor. Not a trace of it was left. Together, they walked into the front room. It was the same story. Completely empty. All of their family photographs were gone. He felt thankful for the ones he had kept. If he didn't remember the address, Vergil may of second guessed this being his old home.

Memories of playing with Dante flashed in his mind. He felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He never stopped missing his twin, not for one second. No matter how often times they didn't get along, he would do anything to have him back.

Hotaru squeezed his icy hand.

" _At least we're together."_

Vergil refused to go into Eva's room. He couldn't. Just thinking about it made his chest feel tight. What he needed was in the basement of their home, anyways. He let go of Hotaru's hand. She was free to explore their old home. "I don't remember much." She admitted.

"That's why you should see it now." She nodded, and took her first steps alone into their home. She still seemed unsure, looking back at him for encouragement. "I'll be in the basement. If you need me, I'll be there." The white haired twelve year old nodded. Hotaru seemed pleased with that, and headed off on her way. Vergil turned away from her, and headed to the basement.

The basement wasn't a place he or Dante spent much time at. For one, it was dark and musty. Two, there wasn't much to play with. Three, the things that would be fun to play with were off limits. Eva would've grounded them forever if she caught them messing with something they shouldn't. If anything had changed about the basement Vergil didn't notice. He walked down the stairs, illuminating the room with Hotaru's flashlight. The wooden stairs creaked under his feet. Thankfully, they didn't break under him. He reached the bottom of the stairs safely. He shined the light all around the room. It was here. He felt it.

There was a lot of old junk in the vast basement. Some old stuff from when he and Dante were just babies sat piled up in the corner, and a washer and drier sat next to it. Those objects were the only mundane things in the basement. The contrast was almost laughable, really. Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust. Seems like this was the only room nobody bothered to clean up. There were things left behind from Sparda's life. Old relics he collected and crusty books written in a language Vergil didn't understand. This wasn't everything, he was sure. Sparda lived a very long, adventurous life. Either this was all he cared to keep over the years, or there was more stashed away in some hidden place somewhere. Didn't seem likely he would ever find out for certain. Eva told them those things were dangerous, and not a toy. If anyone ever did by this house they'd bite off more than they could chew.

The light fell upon two tall cabinets, standing tall and proud next to each other. Curiously, Vergil approached them. He stretched out a hand, gently running his fingers over the right cabinet. He felt drawn to it. Something within called to him. Something wishing to interconnect with his very soul. This was it. His. There was no handle, but there was a seal. Eva told them about this. Sparda used his own blood to seal away two of his weapons—mementos for his sons.

Would his blood undo it?

Eva said she bestow them their father's gifts when they were ready, but Vergil couldn't afford to wait any longer. Not when his life, and Hotaru's by proxy were in danger. He pulled the knife from his backpack, and held it to the palm of his hand. _"Only one way to find out."_ He pressed the knife to his skin. He winced a little as his skin sliced open with ease. Blood pooled in the palm of his hand, dripping onto the floor beneath him. Vergil opened his bloody hand, and pressed it to the cabinet before him.

The seal melted away under his blood. A soft click, and the cabinet began to open. Vergil took a step back, eyes wide with anticipation as the cabinet unfolded before him. Inside was the keepsake left by his father—for _him_. Only him.

Yamato.

With his uninjured hand, Vergil reached out, wrapping his fingers around the black scabbard of the katana. Slowly, he pulled the weapon back to him. Powerful magic trembled beneath his fingers. He wiped the excess blood on his injured hand on his pants, and gripped the handle of Yamato. He tugged, and the blade slid from its scabbard with ease. What little light there was in the basement reflected beautifully of the pristine metal of the blade. He swung the blade up, down, left to right. The sound of the blade slicing through the air was music to his ears. This is it. Exactly what he needed.

He'd like to see those Demons come after him now.

Eva told them about the weapons their father used to wield. According to her stories, Yamato could cut through anything. That was a theory he had to put to the test. Vergil turned his attention to the washer and drier rotting away on the other side of the room. Surely, nobody would miss them. Holding the Yamato tight in his hands, he charged forward, and slashed at the helpless appliances. The katana cut through them like a hot knife through butter. Half of the drier slid to the ground, landing with a loud bang. He swung the blade again in a diagonal direction, cutting the drier further into pieces. He smirked to himself. It was satisfying to watch, but hardly a suitable challenge for the legendary Yamato. Vergil needed a real target. A Demon.

He just had to be patient for one to come to him.

Vergil glanced over to the other cabinet. Inside was the memento left to his brother, Dante. His mouth pulled down into a frown. If he wished to, he _could_ open that other cabinet. He and Dante shared the same blood. All he had to do was spill more of his own blood to open it, but he didn't. It felt _wrong_. Inside was a gift for the brother he lost. Wouldn't it be disrespectful to claim what was left to Dante? Vergil thought so. He simply placed a clean hand on the cabinet, and bowed his head.

"I miss you, Dante." Vergil's voice was just above a whisper. Hotaru didn't remember much of his twin. There was no one he could talk about Dante with. He carried the pain of his loss alone. He needed this. Just this quiet moment alone with the memory of his brother. Things would've been different if Dante was here with him. Better. He loved Hotaru, but nothing could ever replace the bond he had with Dante.

When he was ready, Vergil pulled away. He pushed his hair out of his face, and headed back up the stairs. The house felt too lonely without Eva and Dante. Too empty. Too quiet.

He walked into the front room, Yamato in hand. No sign of his sister. "Hotaru?" He called out. No answer. For a brief moment he feared the worst—a Demon caught up with her while he was downstairs. But he didn't hear anything. Not a even a scream. She was ok. She had to be.

Vergil headed into the hall. All doors were closed, except for one. The door to Eva's room was slightly ajar. He froze. So many horrible memories lay beyond that door. "Hotaru?" He called from the other side of the door. Her voice whispered something inaudible, but she was in there. "Come on, I got what I needed. We can go." Where they were going to go Vergil didn't know. No way in hell they'd go back to George and Marine's. Not after he hurt her arm, and hit him. He was making this up as he went along, trying to figure out the best course of action was not easy for a young boy.

Hotaru didn't come out. He shook his head. He didn't want to do this, but what choice did he have? Vergil took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

Just like the rest of the house, the room was empty. Any trace of who Eva was erased. The carpet was different. Too much blood to just bleach out, no doubt. No broken glass, and no demon. Everything cleaned and sanitized. Like it never happened. Hotaru stood in the middle of the room. She didn't turn to face him. He walked towards her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hotaru?" Still she didn't turn to him. Her eyes glazed over as she stared off into nothingness. He waved his hand in front of her eyes. Nothing.

"Mother." She spoke so quietly.

"What..? Wait, do you remember something?" She was there with him, but never seemed

to remember what happened that night. Vergil carried the burden of remembering alone.

"She's afraid, but not for herself." She said in a calm, monotone voice. "She knew she wasn't going to make it, but it's ok." Hotaru looked up, but not at him. She stared up at the empty air. It was as if she was speaking to someone, but not to him. Hotaru looked on at the imaginary person in a trance like state.

"Stop it."

"She wanted us to live. So it's ok."

"It's _not_ ok."

"Eva died to protect her child. She had no regrets." Hotaru raised up her hand, and reached out for someone who wasn't there. "There's no need to be sad. Death brings hope for rebirth. Isn't that right, Sa—"

"I said stop it!" Vergil grabbed her by the shoulders, and spun her around. "Whats wrong with you?! Our mother's death is terrible! She's never coming back!" The feelings he tried to quiet since coming back to this place bubbled over to the surface. He lost that careful control over his emotions. "There's no such thing as 'rebirth'. Dead is dead. She's gone! They're both gone. We'll never see her or Dante again!" His anger left him shaking.

She snapped back into reality. Hotaru blinked several times, alarmed by his sudden spike in anger. Words left her. She just stared up at her brother.

A tear fell to the pristine carpet below. For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

"Vergil..?"

"Leave me alone." Vergil released her, and stormed out of the room. He needed space before he said something he'd regret later. He didn't stop till he reached the front door. He flung it open, and sat outside on the front step. The air was frigid and the wind unforgiving, but he didn't care. He wiped his tears on his sleeve, and hushed the sob that threatened to come out. The cold winter night numbed his skin. He rested his head back against the door, and let out a shuddery breath.

He couldn't stay mad at her forever, but it was frustrating. She ought to know better than to talk like that. Especially about their family. Hotaru's words stung more than they helped. What did a seven year old know about life and death, anyways?

Vergil didn't give a damn about rebirth. He'd rather have them with him right now.

But he couldn't. They were beyond a veil that no one could pass, not even a Devil.

He hated this. Crying was pathetic. It wouldn't change a damn thing. Vergil could shed a river of tears, but it wouldn't bring his mother back. This was useless. He took in a deep breath to steady himself. Emotions brought him nothing but pain.

A rush of cold wind made him shudder. Snowflakes drifted down, mingling with the bright white of his hair. The moon still hung in the sky, shining light down on him. It did little to comfort him. Staying outside would turn him into a popsicle. Vergil really didn't want to go back inside and face her, but the alternative was frostbite. With a sigh, he stood up, and brushed the snow off his pants.

A low growl from the shadows made him pause. Vergil turned his head. Sharp teeth glimmered in the moonlight, and glowing eyes locked on him. The scaly creature emerged from hiding. How long had it been watching him? Why hadn't attacked earlier? The Demons really didn't take him seriously. To them, he was just some half breed brat.

He'd make them regret it.

Vergil's grip on the Yamato tightened. He pulled the blade out of it's scabbard. The Demon laughed, and spoke in a baritone voice. "Looks like the runt found a toy." It smiled a devilish grin. "But, does he know how to use it?"

He didn't talk back, he just glared at the Demon with hard eyes.

"Not very chatty, are you?"

Still no answer.

"You're no fun." The Demon shrugged. "Oh well, there's a price on your head either way, and I'm going to take it." It's large hands tightened into hard fists, and it rushed towards the boy.

Vergil dove to the left, avoiding the Demon's assault. The front door shattered as he landed face first into the snow. He heard a young girl scream, and sprung back up to his feet. Hotaru must of heard them. In the corner of his vision he saw her standing before the destroyed doorway. Shit.

"Hotaru, go hide now!" He didn't dare take his eyes off the enemy. Vergil hoped she listened to him as he lunged for the Demon. The Yamato sliced the flesh of the Demon with ease. It roared with rage, and smacked him hard. Vergil flew into the side of the house, flying straight through a window.

He coughed and sputtered, struggling to catch his breath. Broken glass stabbed his back and cut his skin. His vision blurred by blood running into eyes from a gash on his head. Small hands shook him. Slowly, his sister came into focus. Alarmed violet eyes looked back at him. "I told you to hide." He grunted, pushing himself back up. Luckily, the Yamato hadn't gone far. He snatched it, and slowly stood back up on shaky legs.

The Demon pulled itself inside through the ruined doorway.

"You're bleeding!" She cried out.

"I'm fine." Vergil really wasn't. The glass in his back cut him deep, and the wounds wouldn't heal with the glass still lodged in his body. But there was no time to nurse those wounds. The Demon grinned, knowing it had the upper hand. "Go, now." Hotaru hesitated a moment, fretting over his injuries. He threw her a hard look, and she finally got the message. The girl ran into the other room, leaving him with the Demon.

"If you surrender now, maybe I'll leave that girl alone." The demon offered, but again Vergil stayed silent. The Demon huffed. "Have it your way. I'll tear you both apart!"

The Demon launched into the offense. Vergil raised the Yamato, blocking the Demon's fist. The blade cut into its scaly flesh. Blood soaked the carpet at their feet. The demon didn't relent, rather it pushed more of its might against the blade, forcing Vergil back.

"When I'm done with you nobody's going to recognize you." The Demon laughed. "But, I wonder… maybe I should leave you alive a little longer?" It pushed harder against the Yamato. Vergil nearly lost his footing. "Maybe I should just maim you a little, and then drag that girl in here?" His eyes widened. The Demon grinned ear to ear. "Did I strike a nerve? That girl must mean something to you."

The Demon thrusted him against the wall. The glass in Vergil's back snapped as he gasped in pain. He slumped against the wall, leaving a bloody streaks on the wall behind him. The Yamato slipped out of his hands, clattering to the floor next to him. The Demon grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, lifted him, and slammed him against the wall. The wet sound of his skull cracking against the wall left his ears ringing. Vergil tried to pull himself free, but it was no use. With a sick grin, the Demon thrusted it's free fist into his stomach. Blood filled his mouth, forcing him to spit up. Slick, warm blood rolled down his neck from the split in the back of his head. Every inch of him ached.

"Why don't I go get her? It'd be rude to leave her out of the fun." The Demon released him, letting the boy drop to the floor.

With it's back turned on the boy, the Demon walked off, closing in on the room Hotaru hid in. Adrenaline mixed with panic surged through him. Vergil reached for the Yamato, and forced himself to move. His body ached, but it didn't matter. Nobody would hurt her. Vergil jumped forward, and slashed at the left leg of the Demon. The blade cut cleanly through skin, bone, and sinew.

The Demon fell forward, blood spewing from it's severed leg. A loud roar echoed in his ears. "You little bastard!"

"She's off limits." Vergil limped over to the Demon. It twisted itself around, burning eyes locked onto his.

"I'm not the last, you know. There'll be others." The Demon backed away from the boy only to end up pressed against the wall. "Let me live, please! I can be of use to you!"

Vergil plunged the Yamato right between those bright, glowing eyes. The Demon's face twisted up in fear and agony, then all life left it's eyes. He ripped out the katana, watching the blood spill from the Demon. He did it. The demon lay dead. He and Hotaru were safe for another night.

Everything hurt. Vergil leaned on the wall. His blood stained the wall against his broken skin. His body was taking too long to heal. Too much damage to sort through. His breathing labored as he struggled to stay conscious. Thankful that his legs still worked, he pushed himself forward. She still waited for him.

He stumbled through the hall, entering the room Hotaru hid herself in. Slowly, she emerged from the closet, eyes going wide at the sight of him. Vergil heard her cry out his name before the whole world went back.


	6. Separation

Hotaru bit her lip as she stared at the brightly colored candy. Stealing was wrong, but she was so hungry. When was the last time she had a hot meal? She couldn't remember. Life on the road wasn't easy for two young children, but it was especially hard on her. Her body was thin, small, and frail. The poor girl looked like a nasty gust of wind may blow her away.

The opposite was true for Vergil. With each passing day he seemed to grow stronger. He practiced with Yamato daily. He and the blade were rarely apart. When she asked, he'd tell her he needed to be strong.

It'd been over a year since that night in their old home. Hotaru remembered it well. Vergil's anger, the demon, and his bloody body collapsing in front of her. It was terrifying. For the first time she feared her brother may die. That night was the only time she used her healing power on Vergil. She didn't know what else to do. He didn't regain consciousness till dawn. Both of them fled the scene before anyone called the authorities on them. From that day forward, he and Yamato were inseparable.

It made getting around difficult—most adults found the site of a boy with a weapon like that rather concerning.

That left her with food duty. She wanted to help him whenever possible, but stealing never felt right. It left Hotaru with an icky feeling in her stomach, but hunger felt pretty bad too.

She brushed a piece of stringy, short, black hair passed her ear. Hotaru couldn't remember the last time she had a proper bath, either. Her clothing smelled bad. Sometimes people wrinkled their nose at the sight of her. Other children avoided her, and adults pitied her.

Nobody appeared to be watching her. Dirty fingers reached for bars of chocolate, and crammed them into her torn up coat. It was too hot for a coat, but it's pockets were deeper than anything else she had. Vergil had a sweet tooth for chocolate, he'd eat those. Sometimes he got too caught up in practicing with his sword that he'd forget to eat what little they had. She was sure he'd remember if it was candy.

Carefully, she weaved her way to aisle with chip bags. Hotaru checked again to make sure she was alone before going for the grab. She snatched up the closest chips bags. It didn't matter what they tasted like, as long as it was food. Just like candy bars, she crammed them into her pockets. With no more room left, she turned to the exit. She kept her head low, and speed walked towards the door. The faster she was out of there, the better.

"Excuse me, young lady." Hotaru froze, and slowly turned her head. The cashier at the convenience store gave her a very pointed look. "Can you come here a minute?"

Hotaru went with her instinct, and ran.

She bolted, throwing the door open. "Hey! Get back here!" The cashier was hot on her heels.

Her vision blurred. Weeks of eating nothing but scraps caught up with her. She felt weak, and stumbled. The hands of the cashier caught her arm, and she was too dizzy to resist. He pulled her back into the convenience store as spots danced before her eyes. The world faded to black as he tugged her into the back. Busted.

* * *

Yamato slashed through the air at a non existent target. A thin sheen of sweat shimmered on Vergil's forehead. The summer sun beat down mercilessly on him. The thirteen year old pushed back his damp hair out of his face. The tip of Yamato touched the pavement below as he lowered his body. He leaned forward, and sprinted. A rush of energy flooded his muscles as he jumped into the air, cutting upward. He landed on his feet, and stood up tall.

Practice made perfect, but there was only so much he could do on his own without a proper target. Vergil already tried the trees, but butchered plant life left a trail he didn't want to leave. The last thing he needed was human authorities chasing them down. He already had demons to worry about.

They were still after him. Vergil wondered if they would ever stop, but apart of him wanted them to keep coming. They gave him something to test out his new skills on. Each fight ended with him less and less injured. Slowly, but surely, he was getting stronger. Even in the conditions he lived in his devil blood strengthened.

The same couldn't be said for Hotaru. She seemed to get weaker every day. The last demon attack nearly ended with her death. Too weak to escape, she collapsed in front of a murderous demon. She didn't even scream for help. If Vergil hadn't gotten there on time… he didn't want to think about it.

Some days she couldn't even walk on her own. He'd have to carry her on his back from place to place. There was less and less color in her face, and she got sick way too often. A diet of cheap cookies and chips was slowly killing Hotaru.

Apart of Vergil feared for her, another growing part saw her as a burden.

It _would_ be easier to deal with demons if he didn't have to worry about keeping her safe. But what other option was there?

There was a power hidden in her. He'd seen it himself. If there was a way to trigger it Vergil was certain she'd be able to fight back. The question was how. He only saw a glimpse of it once, and it was many years ago. Hotaru herself was unaware of it. As far as she knew, her only power was healing. He was just as clueless as she was, honestly. She wasn't a devil, yet not an ordinary girl.

Vergil sheathed Yamato, and wiped the sweat away with his forearm. Deciding that was enough for now, he turned to leave the abandoned parking lot. That was the nice thing about big cities, there was always a place everyone forgot about. The thirteen year old headed back to the place he called "home".

Today, home was an old townhouse building. The broken building was covered by planks of wood, and paint chipped off the siding. It was an eyesore to look at, but it was worse inside. The whole house smelled like mildew, and the air always felt damp. Vergil saw rats scurry across the floor on more than one occasion. He suspected there might be a nest of them somewhere in the building, but didn't want to frighten his sister with stories of feral rat colonies. Unless they bothered them, he left the rats alone.

He walked up the creaky, wooden stairs to the third floor. Vergil sore as a stair snapped under his weight. He caught himself on the wall, regaining his balance. This place was falling apart around them, but it didn't matter. They wouldn't stay here long. Never did they stay in the same place too long. Being still made it easy for demons to track him down. With each new city it was the same routine. They'd spend all their money on bus tickets to travel, then once in a new place they saved up what little money they came by for the next ticket all over again.

Not that he minded as much anymore when demons did catch up. Killing them gave him a sense of power nothing else did. Their blood at his feet proved his growing strength. Vergil welcomed the challenge they brought.

Vergil ascended to the third floor, and walked into the rooms he and Hotaru claimed. The higher up, the better. The locks on this place broke long before their arrival. Any creep off the street was free to wander into their "home". He didn't want them on the first floor if that happened. Not that he was afraid of some human bum, but it was safer for Hotaru this way.

Speaking of his sister, the room before him was empty. He raised a brow, but didn't feel too worried. She told him she planned to get more food. Hotaru was trying to be more helpful. A lot of their survival fell on Vergil's shoulders, but he was the older sibling. It was his job. Still, he let her do what she could.

He sat down on the old, musty floor. Beside him sat the few possessions they had. A flashlight in need of batteries, a few blankets, and dirty backpacks. Empty candy wrappers and chip bags littered the floor. The two lived off junk food. Their poor diet contributed to her poor health, but obtaining real food was difficult. Their backpacks were mostly empty, except for a few photos from their life before this hell. Hotaru held onto them like a lifeline.

Waiting for her to come back was no trouble at all. Except as the day wore on, she didn't come back. Something was wrong, and Vergil was going to find out what. He rose up from the dirty floor, and sped out the door.

* * *

When Hotaru came to, the police officer was already there. He was a tall, wide man. The officer stared her with stoic eyes. She tugged at her dirty hair nervously. She didn't even _want_ to take anything, but she was too hungry to go without. She glanced over to the officer again. He was still talking to the cashier. They stood too far away for her to hear them. The thought of running for it while they weren't looking, but her head felt too light and her legs may as well be made out of rubber. If she stood up she may faint again.

The officer turned his attention to Hotaru. With big footsteps he approached her. There was nowhere to hide from this man. She fidgeted in her seat. "So." He began. "What's your name."

"H-hotaru."

"Last name?"

She rubbed her arm. "I forgot."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, unhappy with her answer. "How old are you?"

"Eight and a half."

"Where do you live?"

"I…" She hesitated. "I don't… I mean…"

He raised his brows, waiting for her answer.

"I don't live anywhere…" She quietly admitted.

"What about your parents? Where are they?"

"I don't have any parents."

The officer wrote everything she said down in a little notebook. "I see. You need to come to the station with me."

Hotaru's eyes lit up in alarm. "I'm sorry! I'll never do it again, I promise! Please let me go."

"I can't do that." He shook his head. "Letting a kid who's homeless out on her own isn't how it works. You have to come with me."

"I don't want to."

"Tough luck, you don't get a choice." The officer crossed his arms, waiting for her to get up. "Come on, kid. Don't make me put cuffs on you." She flinched at the threat. Seeing no escape from her current situation, Hotaru slowly got out of her chair. Her head swam from movement, but she didn't fall. The officer led her out of the store. He opened the door to the backseat of the police car. With her head down, she climbed into the back of the car.

It was cold inside. The cool air would be welcome under different circumstances. The metal barrier keeping her in the back made her feel so trapped. Hotaru tried to open the door while the officer finished talking with the cashier, but it was locked. In a moment of desperation she kicked the door. Naturally, it didn't budge. There was no way out.

Hotaru was about to give up when a familiar figure caught her attention. In her peripheral vision she saw him. Vergil. He stood in an alleyway, eyes wide. She tucked her legs under her, sitting up in her seat, and hands on the window. Hope lit up her eyes, and she smiled. He'd help her. She'd seen what his sword can do. Vergil could easily cut off the door of the police car and free her.

The boy prepared to sprint over, hand on the pommel of his sword, but he hesitated. Vergil's eyes locked onto her's, and she stared back at him in confusion. Her jaw dropped in surprise as his hand fell away from Yamato, and his body straightened up, watching. She banged her hands on the window, calling his name.

" _Help me."_

The officer opened the door to the driver's seat, and frowned at the sight of the girl smacking the window. "Hey, back in your seat." He slipped into the car, sat down in the driver's seat, and switched the engine on. "And put on your seat belt."

Vergil stood still, watching everything but doing nothing.

"Did you hear me back there?"

Hotaru's eyes burned with unshed tears. Despair replaced hope as she sank back into her seat, hanging her head. Her hands shook as droplets of water fell onto her lap. The car roared into life, and pulled away from the curb. "I'm serious about that seat belt."

She didn't want to believe this. Vergil was always there for her. Why did he abandon her now? He wouldn't. That wasn't like him. He always took care of them both, even when it was hard. But he was, wasn't he?

The car traveled further and further away from where the store, and Vergil had been. Any chance of a last minute rescue faded away into the distance. Hotaru's heart sank to the very bottom of her being. He wasn't coming for her. For the first time in her life, she felt truly alone.


	7. Distance

"Why?"

Hotaru looked up at him with wide eyes from the window. It didn't take a genius to see the hurt etched into her young face. Her voice far too somber for a little girl.

Vergil stood on the opposite side of the open window outside. It took time to figure out where the police took her after that day. Not many resources were available to a homeless, thirteen year old youth. But he didn't give up. He kept looking till he found her. Now he stood in front of his little sister for the first time in months. Vergil's lips pressed into a hard line. All this time and he still wasn't sure how to explain his reasoning to her. The memory of her betrayed face remained in his mind.

A terrible silence passed between them as he struggled to gather his thoughts.

"You left me." Her voice broke as she confirmed the truth with her own words. All of the hurt of Vergil's abandonment came back to the surface. He saw it in her purple eyes.

"I had to."

A flash of anger came over her face. "No, you didn't!" Hotaru nearly shouted at him.

Vergil held up a finger to his mouth with a "Shhh!" His eyes narrowed. "You're going to wake someone up!" He hissed. He quickly looked behind her. For the second time in her short life, Hotaru ended up at an orphanage. Not New Hope, but it might as well be. Behind her rows of beds with other young girls filled the long room, overcrowded. Thankfully, nobody heard Hotaru shouting. He returned his attention to his younger sibling. Her own expression nearly mirrored his own.

She crossed her little arms over her chest. "Why?" Hotaru asked again, but this time with ire in her voice.

The last time he saw Hotaru she looked so weak. There was color in her cheeks, and her face less gaunt. She wore clean clothes, and had access medicine when she needed it. Vergil couldn't remember the last time she looked so healthy. An orphanage wasn't an idea situation, but it was better than life on the streets. Here, she had a chance.

Vergil just needed her to see it that way. "It's better this way."

"It's not." She pouted. "I don't want to be here. I want to go with you."

"You're staying here." Vergil said firmly. He didn't like the idea of leaving her here, but he couldn't take care of her on his own.

"But-"

"Don't argue with me." His voice came out harsh. She visibly flinched. It wasn't Vergil's intention to upset her, but he refused to back down. "You're staying here."

Hotaru's eyes dropped from him, disappointed. Her eyes fixed on the dusty floor for a moment. Then, her gaze lifted to him suddenly. Her face lit up. "You can stay here with me."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I can't." Vergil held up Yamato, his gaze briefly falling on the sword. He knew the humans would take it from him. He needed it. Needed the power it gave him.

"I don't understand."

"Demons will still hunt me down. If I lived here with you, they'd just have an easier time finding me. Even if I wanted to-"

"Am I a burden?"

"What?"

"That's why you're _really_ leaving me here, isn't it?"

The accusation shocked him into silence. He wanted to tell her she was wrong. That this really was for her sake, but he couldn't. On some level, she was right, and he knew it. Hotaru was human. Weak and fragile. It was a miracle she survived so long with him. Truth be told, there were days Vergil wished he didn't have to take care of her. He wanted more time to practice his swordsmanship, or perhaps seek out targets to test his skills on. It was difficult to do any of that with a small human girl to watch out for. Vergil cared about her, but she often got in the way of his personal growth. So, when the opportunity came along for her to be in someone else's care he simply let it happen.

Hotaru didn't even look at him, her face hidden by dark hair. His silence only confirmed her fears.

"It won't always be like this." He began. "When things get better I'll come and get you."

Vergil didn't know what "better" meant, honesty. Perhaps when he was strong enough to protect them both he'd come back for her. One day he would be stronger than the Demons that sought him out. He was sure of it. His powers grew each day as he honed his Demonic abilities. It wasn't enough, not yet. He needed more power to protect what mattered.

"I don't want to be alone." She said such a sad, quiet, little voice.

"I'll come visit you." He offered. Hotaru lifted her head. She pursed her lips, thinking his offer over.

"Promise?"

Vergil nodded.

"And you won't leave me here forever? You'll come and get me someday, right?" Again, he nodded.

She held out her hand, pinky extended. He didn't need to ask to know what she wanted. He held up his free hand, and wrapped his pinky finger around her's. Hotaru didn't look completely happy with her situation, but she accepted it. That was enough.

* * *

Time passed. Without her brother, Hotaru was alone. The other children were just as unfriendly as the kids at New Hope. This time she didn't make the mistake of revealing her powers. Like at Greenfield, she kept it to herself. It was easy to blend in the background. She kept to herself, and nobody bothered her.

But being so quiet made it difficult to make friends.

Everyone looked passed her. Invisible. Life here was very lonely.

At least there was Mrs. Addison, whom Hotaru made a point to reconnect with. Life on the run meant losing contact with the few people she had in her life, save for Vergil. The old woman was happy to hear from her again, and wrote to her often. She still lived in the same house and neighborhood, which sadly still made it unlikely Mrs. Addison would be able to adopt her anytime soon. The old woman was the only true friend she had.

Marnie came by, once. Not to take her with her, but to apologize. The whole time she was awkward, and often looked away from the young girl. Hotaru wondered if she still lived with George, but did not ask.

Hotaru passed the time by reading books, or drawing on pieces of scrap paper. Such solitary tasks took her mind off her own loneliness. Stories of brave heroes and fantastical lands comforted her, and gave her a sense of hope. If the heroes of those stories overcame their troubles, then surely she could.

She stashed many of her drawings under her mattress. They were safe there, away from people looking over her shoulder. Hotaru's drawings were often of the same subjects. A Messiah like figure surrounded by butterflies, a pink haired girl with a bright smile, and a group of young women in colorful fukus. It scared her sometimes—Hotaru didn't recognize the people in her drawings. Yet, they seemed so familiar. Like something from a dream she didn't fully remember. It felt important, so she kept drawing.

Of course, reading and drawing were just for fun. Missing over a year of school put her far behind the other children. Hotaru threw herself into her studies, spending most days studying and reading text books. With help from a local school she had what she needed to catch up. By the time the summer ended, she was ready to re enter the school system.

For the first time in over a year, Hotaru's life felt stable.

At first, Vergil kept his promise well. He visited her often. Twice a month he came to see her. Always on the first and fifteenth of each month. On those days Hotaru stayed up late, waiting for him. Each time she saw him he seemed to change a little bit. Taller. Shoulders broader. Stronger. Slowly, but surely Vergil was growing into a man. Somehow, he found a way to see her along with his nomadic lifestyle.

For that first year he kept up with his visiting schedule. But it didn't last. The first night he didn't show was a spring evening. Like every day he was supposed to come, she snuck out of her bed, and waited for him in the playground. Hotaru stayed up all night waiting, but he didn't come. The dawn came with no sign of Vergil. She barely managed to sneak back into bed. The rest of the day she had to hold back tears of disappointment.

When he appeared on the fifteenth of that month he apologized, saying that he simply got caught up in something else. Hotaru forgave him. Yet, Vergil slowly stopped coming. Two visits a month became one. Then once every other month. Eventually she felt lucky if she saw him once a season.

It wasn't just his physical appearance that changed with time. Each year made him colder. He was less open about what happened since the last time they met. Vergil's blue eyes grew stern, his voice less welcoming. He didn't seem interested in starting a conversation with her when he did bother to come, and each time she saw him Hotaru felt a growing sense of intimation from being in his presence. Slowly, but surely, they drifted apart.

Hotaru wondered if he only came to see her out of a sense of obligation, but was too scared to ask.

This way of life continued for three years, until shortly after her twelfth birthday.

"You must be wondering why I've called you here."

Hotaru nodded. She sat still in her seat, facing the man across at his wooden desk. An effort was made to keep the office room clean, but it had the same wear and tear the rest of the orphanage had. The chair the man sat in had tears, and stuffing spilled out of the holes. Her own chair was wooden with no padding, and she shifted a bit in the uncomfortable seat. Warm, sunny light spilled into the room from the window, but it did little to calm her. Hotaru did well to keep out of trouble, so why had they called her here?

The Headmaster opened the file in his hands. "Are you familiar with a Ruth Addison?"

"You mean Mrs. Addison? Yes." She nodded. "I used to live in the same neighborhood as her. She'd send me and my brother packages after we lost our mother."

The Headmaster quirked up a brow at the mention of Vergil, and her shoulders stiffened She knew he didn't want to be found, so she kept his whereabouts and visits a secret. Even today they still probed her for information on the half Devil, but she kept her mouth shut. She prepared herself for a bombardment of questions about Vergil, but they never came. "I regret to inform you that Ruth Addison has passed away."

The air in the room felt heavy as her eyes widened by a fraction. Hotaru struggled to remember the last time she received a letter from Mrs. Addison. It wasn't terribly long ago, was it? Sometime before school let out for the summer… around three weeks ago? Her letter had the same jovial tone she came to expect out of the older woman. There was no hint of something wrong. After a quiet moment, Hotaru managed to ask. "When did she..?"

"About a week ago."

Her hands tightened. "Why did it take so long for someone to tell me?" Mrs. Addison was the only real friend Hotaru had. To think they waited so long to tell her deeply upset her.

"She wasn't a relative, or you're guardian. It didn't concern you until recently."

"She was my friend." Hotaru's eyes narrowed. Grief stuck her, but she would not cry. Not here. Not in front of someone callous enough to keep this from her. Not till she had time to be alone with her mourning.

"I any case." He cleared his throat. "In her will she named only one benefactor—you. She left everything to you." The Headmaster pulled out an envelope out of the file, and handed it to her. It was the same soft lilac Mrs. Addison sent all her letters in. Hotaru took the envelope, holding in tightly. Familiar loopy handwriting scrawled on the the front of the front of the envelope. "This was found addressed to you."

Even in death, Mrs. Addison had one last letter for her.

"When is her funeral?" She asked, eyes still fixed on the envelope.

"Tomorrow. At the McClue funeral home, starting at ten" He read off some sheet from the file in his hands.

"I'm going." Not a request for permission. Hotaru wasn't about to ask him for anything, not after this was kept from her for so long.

"You'll need a chaperone."

"I'll find one." Or she would go by herself, but she wasn't foolish enough to say it. Either way, she'd be there. "May I be excused? I need time alone."

"You're free to go." The Headmaster put away his file as she rose up out of the hard, wooden chair. Hotaru's walk out of the Headmaster's office to her own bed passed in a blur. Like a ghost, she walked passed her peers in disconnected silence. For once she was thankful she didn't have friends here. Nobody had any interest in stopping her, and she needed to be alone. Once she reached bed, she plopped on the mattress, and looked back to the envelope.

The paper felt soft between her fingers. The soft lilac color used to feel so welcoming, but now she dreaded the envelope. Hotaru knew once she opened it, that was it. No more letters from the kind old lady. She almost wanted to stash it under her pillow, and deny the truth. But, she owed to Mrs. Addison to read the final letter.

Hotaru took a deep breath, and carefully opened the back of the envelope. She slid the letter out of the packaging, and opened the folded paper. She took a deep breath, and read the handwritten words.

 _Dear Hotaru,_

 _If you're reading this, then my time on this world has ended. I've been sick for a while, and I knew this was coming. I'm sorry I kept this from you. It's a fun killer, isn't it? Don't be sad for me. I've accepted my time is coming to an end._

 _You must have questions, and I'm sorry I can't be there to answer them all. Life dealt you a hard hand, and for that I am truly sorry. My biggest regret is not being there for you and your brothers. You're mother was taken from you too soon. This is why I choose to leave all I have to you. In this way maybe I can make up for failing you. I may not of been the most wealthy woman on the planet, but I have enough to give you a better shot at life._

 _When I was a girl I went to Eastridge Academy for Girls. It's a wonderful school. There you'll be provided with all you'll need to build a good life for yourself. I've already talked to some of my old associates and friends, and they can get you a spot. The money I've left you will be more than enough to cover the cost of tuition. Of course, whether or not you go is still your choice. Nobody can make you do something you don't want to do. You should do what you feel is the right choice for you._

 _I know you're scared for your brother, but it'll be alright. Next time you see him, hit him on the back of the head with a wooden spoon. That's why my mother used to do when my siblings and I misbehaved as children. In all seriousness though, Vergil loves you. Even if he doesn't show it. He cares and wants you to be safe._

 _Be brave, Hotaru. You're stronger than you know. Look inside your heart, and you'll find the courage you need. Stay the kind, sweet girl you are. Don't let the world make you cold._

 _Life is a beautiful gift. Make the most of it._

 _With love,_

 _Ruth Addison_

Tears splashed on the letter below as she finished Mrs. Addison's last letter. Hotaru hugged the letter to her chest, and openly wept. She didn't want money or a fancy boarding school. Right now, all she wanted was her friend back.

* * *

The funeral was a quiet, somber affair. Mrs. Addison had no children of her own, but she had plenty of friends. Older men and women filled the parlor room. Photos of Ruth Addison's life hung on boards next to beautiful flowers. The large bouquets weren't conservative colors, but rather bright blooms of pinks, yellows, greens, and just about every other color under the sun. Mrs. Addison would've wanted it that way. She loved the beauty of life too much to be bogged down by tradition.

Hotaru looked at the pictures of a younger Ruth Addison. She had bright green hair with a wicked smile. Hotaru smiled a little herself. Seemed the years did little to diminish the woman's wild spirit. Photos of the Mrs. Addison in a rock band hung next to pictures of her as a schoolgirl at Eastridge Academy for Girls. She smiled back at Hotaru in her uniform.

Old women introduced themselves to her as friends of Mrs. Addison's. Some of them went all the way back to their school years, others were more recent friends through a sewing club. They all spoke highly of the departed woman. It gave Hotaru comfort to speak to others about her.

The chaperone Hotaru had with her wasn't much comfort. She didn't know Mrs. Addison, and was only here because she was asked to be. Hotaru was grateful she had someone to bring her to the funeral home, but there was someone she wished was here with her.

But the odds of him showing up were a million in one.

Seeing Mrs. Addison in her coffin suddenly made her death feel so much more real. Her face had no color, and she looked so still. Hotaru's eyes burned, and tears threatened to spill. She wanted to turn and run, but she held still. Something from within whispered words of encouragement.

" _Death comes for everyone, and running from it will change nothing."_

She closed her eyes tight, and let out the breath she held. As quick as it came, the voice from within faded. Hotaru did not run, but rather walked back to her seat. She held onto her composure as the eulogy began.

The people closest to Mrs. Addison spoke at the podium. Warm words celebrating the life of Ruth Addison filled the silence. They told jokes, and kept the tone breezy. It's how she would have wanted it. "Life's too short to be sad." One woman said before finishing up her speech. Hotaru's fingertips brushed over the letter in her pocket. She didn't fully know why she brought it with her. It just made sense at the time.

After the service, Hotaru stood up, and left the parlor behind her. The girl wiped her damp eyes with a tissue. It was almost time to head out for the procession to the cemetery. She intended to go with them, but she just needed a minute. She needed air. The aroma of coffee filled the air of the lounge. She stood in front of the window, alone. Hotaru wrapped her arms around herself, and sighed. Wallowing in misery brought her nothing, but she couldn't help it.

She never felt so alone.

Hotaru looked out the window. The gray sky cast a dull haze. She saw thin trees, flowering bushes, and the parking lot filled with cars. Once again, she felt grateful for her chaperone. Getting to a funeral home in another city would've been difficult on her own. She rubbed her arms, trying to rid herself of the chill that seemed to follow her in this place.

Something then caught her eye. Outside, she saw it. A flash of blue. Her eyes widened in surprise. It couldn't be, could it? Hotaru had hoped to see Vergil before today, to inform him about Mrs. Addison's passing, but he didn't come that night. The odds of him being here were abysmal, but if it was him…

The windows were locked, but if she headed for the door she may be able to catch up with the figure. Hotaru spun around, and nearly collided with an older woman.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were behind me."

"It's alright." The held up her hand, and waved off the incident. The woman's dark hair sat in a perfect bun behind her head, not a single hair falling on her black suit. Dark eyes studied Hotaru, carefully looking her up and down. "I wanted to talk to you, actually. Your name is Hotaru, correct?"

Hotaru nodded.

"It's good to finally meet you. Ruth spoke fondly of you." The woman extended her hand for her to shake. "I'm the Headmistress of Eastridge Academy for Girls. Ruth put in a good word for you." The Headmistress gave her a smile, but her eyes meant business. "It's impressive how quickly you caught up with your fellow students. Adversity builds character."

"I see." Hotaru fought the urge to look away from the woman, suddenly feeling bashful. She quietly wondered how much Mrs. Addison shared with this woman about her life.

"You are more than welcome to attend my school, if you're interested that is."

Hotaru bit her lip. "I'm still thinking it over."

"I understand. Please contact us when you've made you decision." The woman handed her a business card, and then left Hotaru in the lounge. She watched her head off to join everyone else for the funeral procession.

Before joining them, Hotaru took on last look out the window. No sign of the figure in a blue coat. She sighed, and turned away.


	8. Birthday

**Big thanks again to the support this story has gotten! So far, this is the most I've ever written for a story, and still going strong. I love seeing what you guys think so far. It gives me this big goofy grin.**

 **gomt8: Yeah, that summery needed some fixing. It was always meant to be a placeholder till I came up with something better. I definitely plan to bring Dante back in a few chapters or so. It's not a party without him.**

* * *

Hotaru winced at her reflection in the mirror. Dark eyeshadow sat smudged on her eyes, and the liquid eyeliner smeared when she blinked. It looked like someone gave her two black eyes. At least the mascara looked decent, but nothing could save the mess on her face. A tube of red lipstick sat next to the eyeshadow palette, but she didn't bother with it. No need to look any more like a clown than she already did. Same went for the false eyelashes. The last thing she needed was to glue her eyelids shut.

Really, the only thing that turned out half way decent was the foundation. It was strange to see herself with so much makeup on. Hotaru pushed aside some of her bangs. The scar below her line was covered under layers of concealer. She used way too much powder. Her makeup looked like a pancake. Too flat. Lifeless.

She looked ridiculous.

Shaking her head, she turned away from her reflection. Not for the first time she was glad the boarding rooms at Eastridge Academy were single rooms. The space was small, but it was hers. Her bed sat neatly made in the corner of the room across from where she sat at her desk. Next to the various cosmetics sat other gifts from friends. A gift card for music, a blank journal, and a new pair of purple rhinestone earrings. She rolled the silver balls in her ears. The memory of her friends piercing her ears replayed in her mind. It was some sort of rite of passage among the girls of Eastridge to pierce their own ears instead of going to a parlor, or so the other girls said. It hurt and there was a lot of blood, but it worked out.

The gifts were lovely, although Stacey did go overboard with the makeup. Hotaru didn't even wear makeup, but she suspected that's why her friend went a little nuts. While Eastridge didn't outright ban makeup, it was strongly encouraged for students to wear a natural face. Most girls sported either a soft makeup look, or went all out with all sorts of colors. All of the eyeshadow colors in the gifted palette were so dark. Stacey had said "Goth is totally your thing." Hotaru didn't understand how she got a "goth" vibe from her, but Stacey was insistent upon getting her the darkest shades available. "Besides," Stacey continued "You're fourteen now, aren't you a little curious about makeup?"

Hotaru promised she would at least try it, and she did. Now she sat in her room looking like a pasty racoon.

She glanced at the clock. It was a quarter past nine. Most of the other girls in her building ought to be in bed by now, but not all. It wasn't unheard of for girls to sneak out at night. Usually to meet their boyfriends, or simply go out for a night on the town. Hotaru didn't sneak out herself, but sometimes she heard the footsteps of other girls slipped out for the night. If she tried to make a break for the bathroom to wash her face she may bump into another girl. The thought of someone seeing her like this made her face flush with premature embarrassment.

Thankfully, Stacey's gift came with a pack of makeup remover wipes. Hotaru opened the plastic package, pulled out a wet cloth, and pressed it against her left eye. She rubbed the soapy cloth against her skin, cleaning off the stubborn makeup.

It was a pretty good birthday, makeup fiasco aside. Hotaru was thankful for her small group of friends. She always had a hard time meeting new people, and when she did start to make a friend it was time to pick up her life and leave. That, or the people around her were very unfriendly. For most of her life the only friend she had was her brother, Vergil, but she hardly saw him anymore. He was like a ghost in her life—showing up out of nowhere, and gone just as quickly.

She missed him, but life with her brother wasn't stable. Vergil was always moving around from place to place. Hotaru doubted he had an actual home. He talked little of his travels, even when she asked. He name dropped a few cites: Capulet and Fortuna, but they weren't places Hotaru had ever visited. Eastridge gave her not just a sense of stability, but of belonging. She did well in school, and had a group of friends to call her own. Here, she had a real shot at getting into college someday. Those were things she couldn't have living Vergil's nomadic life.

At Eastridge, she was a normal girl. Hotaru kept her powers, and half Devil brother a secret from her friends. Here, she had a truly normal life.

Hotaru pulled back the cloth, and checked her reflection. A gray blob replaced the smudged black eyeshadow over her eyes. Stubborn eyeliner flaked off, falling onto her cheeks. Progress. With a sigh, she pressed the makeup remover wipe back over her eye, idly wondering how long this was going to take.

A tap on her window nearly made her jump out of her skin. Hotaru turned in her chair, and saw a familiar figure. The urge to cover her face and hide was nearly overwhelming. Instead, she merely used her hand to shield the worst of it, and approached the window. She unlocked it, and stood aside.

Vergil jumped into her room. He looked the same as the last time she saw him. Blue coat, white hair slicked back, a stern look in his eyes, and Yamato at his side. Hotaru doubted he ever let the blade out of his sight. He looked well. If he encountered any Devils on his way here, they didn't leave a scratch on him. Honestly, she was surprised to see him. If she had known he was coming, she would of waited to experiment with Stacey's gift.

"You're here." Was all she managed to say, still keeping her hand over her face.

"It's your birthday." Vergil simply stated.

"Oh." She blinked, but then smiled. Vergil rarely ever came to see her, not even on holidays. Hotaru often spent Christmas, Thanksgiving, and other such days alone. He considered human holidays pointless. "Thank you for coming."

"Why are you hiding your face?"

"Um, no reason." Hotaru quickly turned her head away, cheeks already flushing.

"Is something wrong?"

"No!" She said that far too quickly, and they both knew it. His brow slightly raised.

"You're hiding something." Vergil stated flatly.

"It's nothing." She turned further away, wishing he'd just drop it. But he wouldn't, she already knew that.

"Hotaru," She peeked at him from behind her hand. "I won't ask you a third time."

Her shoulders slumped, and she let out a sigh. Slowly, Hotaru let her hand drop from her face. Without her shield, her messy makeup was in full view. Vergil's reaction was hard to miss for anyone who didn't know him. The corners of his lips twitched up into a small, amused smirk. A short lived snicker rumbled in his throat. It was the closest he'd laughed in… she couldn't remember, actually. The half Devil was always so serious about everything. Seemed he still had a sense of humor in there, after all.

She'd rather he laughed at something that wasn't her botched makeup job. Hotaru's cheeks burned with embarrassment. The bright red flush bled through the thick layers of foundation on her face. Hotaru wanted to turn and run, but with nowhere to hide all she did was stand there. Her head sank further into her shoulders.

"I wouldn't of put this stuff on If I knew you were coming." She mumbled to herself, but Vergil heard her.

"You didn't think I'd come see you?"

Hotaru snapped out of her embarrassed state, and looked up at her older brother. Vergil's features reset to his default, stoic expression. "It's been a long time." She rubbed her arm, feeling a different sort of embarrassment. "I didn't see you on Christmas, or New Years."

"Those days are meaningless." She expected him to say that. "Your birthday had meaning." That she hadn't expected. As usual, there was no humor in Vergil's voice. Perhaps he'd come out of genuine caring, rather than a sense of obligation. She hoped that was true. "At any rate, I did bring something for you."

"You did?" He nodded. "What is it?"

Vergil turned towards the window, and in one fluid motion was outside standing on the ledge. He paused, and then looked back to her. "Perhaps you should clean the rest of that off your face, first."

* * *

Getting her through the window wasn't easy. Hotaru was just a human, after all. One wrong slip, and a three story fall awaited her. For Vergil it was easy. He jumped, and landed gracefully on his feet. The impact had little effect on him. It was as if he merely jumped from a milkcrate on ground level. A fall like that meant nothing to him. He stood up straight, and looked back to the open window.

Hotaru slowly crept out, carefully stretching her foot to feel for the ledge. Even from a distance he saw the fear creep in her eyes. Blame it on his Devil blood or just regular old brotherly instinct, but nothing got passed Vergil. Not when it came to her. She stood outside the window, clinging to the siding for dear life. Her eyes locked into his, seeking help. He would not give it. Not yet. Vergil wanted to see if she could get down herself. He only stared back at her, waiting for her next move.

The windows were terribly icy this time of year. One wrong move, and she'd fall. Slowly, she lowered herself down, holding onto the window ledge for support. Unfortunately, her legs weren't quite long enough to reach the next window ledge. No way around it. She'd have to take a chance. Vergil watched her take a deep breath, and let go. The tips of her feet landed on the window ledge, and her hands braced herself against the window. Hotaru made it to the second floor successfully. Vergil waited for her to continue her descent. If she made it to the second floor, then she had the ability to make it down to the first.

She took a deep breath, and prepared to repeat the process over. With her hands still braced against the window, Hotaru carefully lowered herself down. Vergil knew it would of been faster if he helped her down to begin with, but he wanted to see her at least try on her own. There was something in her. Something that no other human had. He himself didn't know or truly understand what it was, but there had to be a way to awaken it. Hotaru would be better off with whatever it was hidden within her brought up to the surface. Honing his Devil side bettered him. It made him stronger. Powerful. It wasn't enough, however. He needed more power, like a craving that never satisfied.

A yelp broke Vergil's thoughts. Hotaru slipped on unseen ice, and began to fall. He sprung into action, catching her in his arms before she hit the cold pavement below. She looked up at him with wild, frightened eyes. As quickly as he caught her he set her on her feet. He wouldn't let his sister end up with a broken spine over a test only he was aware of. Not when her body couldn't heal like his.

"T-thank you." She stammered out, still recovering from her sudden fall. Vergil nodded in acknowledgement.

While he may act to save her, she still failed. Perhaps Hotaru was just as weak and fragile as any other human. The possibility that he imagined the sign on her forehead as a child crossed his mind in the past. Other than her healing abilities there was little to suggest she was any different from other humans. So why hadn't he abandoned her yet? It was a question Vergil asked himself many times over. His life would certainly be simpler without her. Taking time out of his life to visit her took time away he ought to use to get stronger. She was a tie to the human lineage he wished to deny.

Yet here he was, still visiting her. Still caring.

Vergil motioned her to follow, and she did. He led the girl away from the building, down the paved road. If there was anything Hotaru wished to speak with him about, he wouldn't know. She was quiet. Perhaps she was still embarrassed by that mess on her face, or her fall. Either way it didn't matter to Vergil. She looked well enough. The school took better care of her than any orphanage had, and she did not complain. They passed by various buildings covered in dead moss and ivy. What they were for he did not know, or care. Human schooling offered him little. When he desired to learn about something he sought it out on his own. Vergil required no human teacher.

"So, um, Vergil?" Hotaru's quiet voice pipped up, breath visible in the cold, winter air.

"Hm?"

"Have you done anything interesting since last time?"

Oh. She was trying to make small talk. Vergil didn't enjoy filling the void with idle chit chat. Given the choice between the two, he'd pick silence. However, there was a new development he ought to share with her. Family matters concerned her, too. "Yes." He began. "Dante is alive."

He watched her purple eyes go wide. "Are you sure?"

"I saw him myself. It's him."

"That's wonderful! How is he? What's he like?" Hotaru smiled now. For several years, both she and he believed Dante was dead. Years of believing his other half was dead. Then, out of the blue, he saw him. The exact same face, but eyes full of mischief and foolishness. He choose the path of humans. A path of weakness.

Needless to say, it was hardly a happy reunion. "He is a fool."

At first, that answer seemed to discourage her from pursuing the subject. Hotaru was quiet for a moment, but then asked. "Can I meet him?"

"Perhaps." Dante would not harm her, of that he was sure. Vergil didn't give the younger twin any indication she was alive, but that wasn't out of any malice intention. Keeping her existence quiet was more for her own protection. If some cowardly, lesser Demon caught wind of Hotaru's existence, or more importantly her connection to Vergil she may be in danger. He'd done a good job of distancing himself from her. The separation kept her safe. While Dante may not harm her intentionally he did have a big, fat mouth. For now keeping them apart may be for the best.

"This is great news!" Again, she smiled at him. For a moment, he thought she may try to hug him, but she didn't. Hotaru hadn't hugged him since she was a little girl, and he prefered it that way. Vergil wasn't big on physical contact, even from a family member.

The ball was in his court, but Vergil didn't bother keeping the conversation going. There was nothing more to say on the subject of Dante. He was alive. That was all she needed to know. She didn't need to know about the battles they had, or how destiny seemed to set them of different paths. It would just needlessly upset her. Hotaru smiled the rest of the way, even in the silence that passed between them. Soon, they reached their destination, still on the school's campus. She blinked in surprise.

"Why are we at the track field?" Hotaru asked him.

He walked passed her, over to a case he hid under the bleachers. Good, just where he left it. The last thing he needed was some pathetic human or lesser Demon stealing what didn't belong to them. He pulled out the metal case, and walked back to her. Vergil didn't bother with silly things like wrapping up the gift with colorful paper, silly ribbons, or cards. He held out the case for her, and she hesitated a moment to take it. Hotaru reached for the case with her small hands. She gave him a confused look, and carefully opened the case.

Hotaru's confusion turned to alarm. "Are these… swords?!"

"Daggers." He corrected.

Two twin daggers sat inside the case with ornate handles, and sat in black leather scabbards. They were simple weapons, easy to handle. No magic lay in them. Ordinary. Meant for a human. A beginner.

"I don't understand." She said, her expression bewildered.

"You need to learn how to protect yourself." Vergil stated. "In case someone, or something tries to harm you. I can't always be there to protect you."

Carefully, she reached for one of the daggers from the case, and pulled it out of it's scabbard. The cold metal reflected in the moonlight. She caught sight of her own reflection in the sharp blade. Hotaru touched the edge, testing it for sharpness. He did nothing to stop her. If she cut herself then it would be an important lesson. She swiftly pulled her thumb away before the blade bit too deep into her skin.

"You want me to fight."

"I want you to be ready."

"I-I don't know how." Vergil saw the apprehension in her eyes. He knew there would be some resistance on her part. All those years of being chased by Demons he did all the fighting alone. Looking back on it he went too easy on her. Let her stay on the sidelines too long. He would correct that error.

"I'm aware."

"How do I..?" Hotaru bit her lip, eyes still on the dagger in her hand.

"Learn how?" He finished. She nodded. "Well," Vergil reached for the Yamato, still in it's scabbard. His hand slipped around the handle of the blade, gripping it tightly. "Experience is the best teacher." Without warning, he swung his katana at the girl.

Her eyes went wide, and she immediately ducked. "What are you doing?!"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he slashed downward the girl on the floor. Hotaru dove to the side, narrowly missing his attack. She looked back to him with frightened, confused eyes. When he rushed at her for another attack, she scrambled to her feet, and put distance between them. The track field gave them ample space for their little "match".

Hotaru looked at him like he lost his mind. Vergil just stared her down. To her, it must seem like he suddenly went off the deep end, but there was a reason for this. She needed to learn to defend herself, and the best way to do that was through practice. So far, she had done a decent job of avoiding his attacks, but that's all she'd done. Add that to the fact he was going easy on her, as he choose to keep Yamato in it's scabbard. She looked from side to side, searching for an escape. Her eyes settled on one of the buildings, and she made a break for it.

Vergil scoffed, as if he'd let her off that easy. The half Devil was faster than Hotaru could ever hope to be. She gasped when he appeared in front of her. Wasting no time, and struck at her again with Yamato, this time hitting his target. With one blow, he sent her flying back. She hit the ground bellow hard, letting out a little cry. Before she even had a chance to get up, he pressed the tip of the still sheathed weapon to her throat, staring at her with icy eyes.

"If this were serious, you would be dead." Her eyes were wide, afraid. She visibly shook with fear. It was a pathetic sight, really. Even with how much he held back she was still easily defeated. Vergil pulled away Yamato. "Get up." He said coldly. "We're doing that again."

Hotaru pushed herself up slowly, rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head. There was no blood, so as far as Vergil was concerned she was fine. He watched her back away from him, still very frightened. "Why are you doing this?" There was hurt in her voice, and not from the pain in the back of her head.

"It's the only way you'll learn." Vergil answered. "Go get the other dagger."

"No!" She shook her head. "I don't want to do this!"

"Go." He raised Yamato, hardening his gaze. "Or you'll be without a weapon."

Hotaru flinched, and stepped back. She was afraid of him for the first time in her life. He could see it, but he did not let it bother him. Then, she turned and ran back to fetch the second dagger. He waited for her to pull it out of it's sheath. With both blades in her hands she turned back towards him.

Like before, Vergil kept Yamato sheathed as he charged at her again.

With each blow she became more bruised and battered. Hotaru tried to push back, to defend herself with her daggers, but each time ended in failure. Vergil lost count of how many times he knocked her flat on her back, but she kept getting up. He commended her effort, but it wasn't enough. Against a Demon wishing her dead it wouldn't be enough.

Hotaru blocked his strike with her two daggers, forming an X shape and catching in the the middle. She struggled to keep Yamato at bay. She had dirt smudged on her pale face. They had been going at this for nearly three hours now. Vergil had to admit, he was impressed she still had the strength to fight back, but so much activity wore on her. She long abandoned her coat, leaving her arms exposed to the chill of winter. Her bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat, and her breathing labored. He himself didn't even break a sweat. Fighting against her was rather boring. She finally started to put her all into this. Of course, he couldn't be too impressed. He hadn't unsheathed Yamato once against her. His goal was to teach, not kill.

But perhaps an extra threat would motivate her better. Maybe she'd even land an actual hit if she felt her life were in danger.

Vergil broke away from her, jumping several feet back. He pulled his prized katana out of the scabbard, and her eyes filled with fright.

"A real enemy would not go easy on you." Was the only explanation he offered for his actions. Vergil lept in the air, and aimed to strike at Hotaru below. She barely had enough time to jump out of the air. Yamato collided with the soft greenery below, slicing through with ease. He quickly recovered, and was back on the girl's tail. He slashed, and she managed to block his next strike with one of her daggers. He narrowed his eyes. Yet again blocking and dodging was her go to response. "Don't let your enemy keep you on the defensive. Fight back." A hint of frustration leaked into his voice. He shoved forward, knocking her away.

She stumbled, but regained her balance quickly enough. Hotaru's grip on her daggers tightened, and for the first time since he initiated the "fight" she rushed at him to attack. With a hint of fire in her eyes, she aimed to strike his chest with one of her daggers—a bold move that both astonished and pleased him. If he had been human perhaps the attack may of been a worry, but for Vergil it was nothing. He simply avoided the attack by stepping out of the way. He slashed Yamato at her extended arm, leaving a long cut in its wake. An enemy would not ignore the opening, so neither will he.

Hotaru cried out in pain. She dropped one of the daggers, grabbing the wound on instinct. Hot, wet blood seeped through her fingers. Her body hunched over, attempting to shield her arm from further attack. Vergil saw the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

Still, he held onto Yamato tightly. "We're not done yet." It was only a surface wound. He'd done worse to Dante when their paths crossed. If he really wanted to hurt her the would of cut much deeper, or she would've lost her arm.

"No, I can't take this anymore!" Hotaru looked at him with an expression crossed between hurt and fear.

"You will endure this.

"No! I can't! I'm not like you!" She screamed at him. Her grip on her bloody arm tightened.

"True." Vergil admitted. "You are human, weak, and helpless."

"If you think I'm so weak, then why are you doing this?!"

"Because…" The tip of Yamato lightly touched the green grass below. He bent his knees, preparing for another strike. Hotaru still held the other dagger in her hand. The injury was light, she still had the ability to fight back. "I will not allow weakness in this family." He ran towards her, slicing into the earth below with his blade.

The hand that held the dagger trembled as she watched him drawer nearer. Hotaru stood frozen as he prepared to swing Yamato upward.

Two things happened at once in that moment. Hotaru screamed, and a bright violet light flooded Vergil's vision. Blue eyes snapped shut on instinct. He stumbled mid charge, and threw his hand in front of his face to block the light that nearly burned away his vision. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and squinted.

Hotaru stood up straight before him, no longer coddling her wounded arm. All traces of emotion left her eyes, and she stared past him as if in a trance. On her forehead a symbol appeared, glowing a strange, violet light. A foreign power radiated off her. It wasn't Demonic, but what it was exactly he did not know. It was almost overwhelming.

"So, this is the power you hold." Vergil straightened up, staring at his sister. She did not answer, or really seem to pay much attention to him at all. Slowly, he circled around her. Nothing about her physical appearance seemed to change, other than the strange sign on her head. This wasn't like his Devil Trigger, then. "Do you remember this from before?" He questioned, but received no answer. Vergil remembered that light, and the mark on her forehead. It had been many years, but he never forgot. There were times he had doubted what he saw, but now those doubts were thoroughly erased. "You are not an ordinary human. You never were." Still no reply. The power he felt from her was great, yet something from within suspected this wasn't her full potential. There was more to this. He wanted to know how much power Hotaru held.

Vergil stood when he stood in front of her, just a few feet away. Close enough to strike again with Yamato. He readied his stance, and swung his katana at the glowing girl.

Suddenly, her attention snapped to him. Her eyes narrowed with a harsh, cold look.

Vergil felt his body unwillingly freeze, then an invisible force knocked him back hard. The half Devil went flying into the ground below. He collided with a hard thunk. The rapid attack nearly knocked the wind out of him, but Vergil quickly recovered. He jumped back up, and prepared for another attack.

A slow, disturbing smirk spread across her lips, and his legs once again refused to move. Vergil held Yamato in mid swing, forced to stare at his sister, unable to move an inch. Hotaru's eyes were so much harsher than he had ever know. So flat, and unforgiving. He tried to move his body, but it failed him. The sign on her forehead appeared to burn brighter and brighter in his vision.

"What are you waiting for?" His voice still worked, at least. Her hard eyes stared at him, and Vergil glared right on back at her. Still no words from the girl. He braced himself for some sort of attack from Hotaru.

Except the light faded, and the mark on her forehead vanished. Hotaru dropped to her knees, and collapsed on the grass. Vergil walked over to her, and pushed her onto her back. She was alright, but out cold. He frowned. Still no answer for whatever strange power she had, but at least he knew he didn't imagine the whole thing as a child. He re sheathed Yamato, and carefully scooped her up off the ground.

He wasn't going to leave her out in the cold. Vergil carried her across the campus, and jumped back into her room on the third floor. Gently, he put Hotaru on her bed to rest. The cut on her arm still bled. Something would need to be done about it before he left. Vergil left her room to search for something to clean and bind the wound. He wasn't an expert in the subject, but he knew what a first aid kit looked like. Searching for one took longer than he would of liked, but he did track one down in the first floor lobby. With the first aid kit in tow, he returned to her room.

Hotaru hadn't moved from where he left her, still out cold. Blood spilled onto her bedding from her cut. Vergil opened the first aid kit, and quickly got to work cleaning the cut on her arm. Memories of her complaining about disinfectant stinging too much rushed into his mind. The fall out of injuries wasn't something he personally dealt with in life. Either his body repaired any injury he had, or she healed him.

It wasn't like that for her. Strange powers or not, Hotaru was still human. Her body took too long to heal, and a stab or a cut in the wrong place may end in death. Vergil held a lot back in their spar for that very reason. He couldn't cut loose like with Dante. It was never his intention to harm her.

With the wound clean and the bleeding slowed he gathered what he needed to bind it. A simple band aid was insufficient. The cut was simply too long. Instead, he used gauze to bind the cut. Vergil supposed her classmates would have questions about her condition in the morning, but that was no concern of his. What mattered is her injury was cared for.

Vergil left her there in her bed. He gave Hotaru one last look before jumping out the window. He had more questions about her than answers. With Dante at least he knew what he was dealing with. "Happy birthday." He lept out the window, ready to take his leave of this place. Then he remembered he left those damn daggers out in the track field.


	9. Leaving

**Oh my gosh, this story got so much more attention lately! It makes me happy to see people enjoy this.**

 **The Demon Named Odium: I wasn't planning any sort of shipping between the three main leads of this story. If there is any shipping, it'll probably be Dante/Lady, but I want to keep the focus on the sibling relationships at play.**

 **Meech Macko: It's not that Vergil works under humans or anything like that. He protects and cares for Hotaru due to a sibling attachment, and definitely does look down on her due to her being human. My interpretation of his character is someone who is power hungry because of his guilt over not being strong enough to save his mother. He wants to protect what little matters to him personally.**

 **And now onto the story!**

* * *

"Wake up."

A hand on her shoulder shook her. Hotaru mumbled in her sleep, and reluctantly opened her eyes. Her blurry, sleepy vision couldn't quite make out the figure at the edge of her bed. The darkness in her room didn't help. She rubbed her tired eyes, and yawned. "Am I late for class?"

"No."

"Oh." Hotaru pushed herself up, and sat on her bed. Then, it suddenly hit her. _Someone_ was in her room. Alarm and panic sped up her heart, and her shoulders tensed. She knew exactly where her daggers were—under her bed. Even if she tried for it the figure stood in the way. She backed up, hitting the backboard of her bed. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for anything to repel an intruder.

The man walked away from the edge of her bed, and flicked on the lights. Hotaru's eyes snapped shut to block out the sudden flood of light. Slowly, her vision adjusted, and she opened her eyes. "Vergil?" She blinked. He stared back at her. "What are you doing here?"

Vergil had come by more often in the last few months since her birthday. Each time it was about training her with the daggers hidden under her bed. Hotaru tried hard, but she wasn't a fighter. She was frightened in battle, and hesitant to strike. Thankfully, he kept Yamato in it's scabbard, only pulling it out the first time. The cut left a scar on her arm. Explaining the injuries she gained from the training to her friends was difficult. Hotaru told them she either fell out of bed, or slipped going down some stairs. She didn't want to lie to them, but she couldn't tell them the truth.

A quick glance at the clock told her that it was midnight. Vergil never came by so late for training. He'd be here before she went to bed for the night.

"Get dressed." He instructed. Hotaru frowned. He still hadn't answered her question. Slowly, she got out of bed, and walked over to her closet.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she opened up her closet. The cold chill of winter slowly gave way to spring, but it was still too cold for short sleeves. Hotaru pulled out a simple outfit. A black skirt, leggings, and a button up violet sweater. Vergil stood with his back facing her, giving her privacy to change out of her pjs. Once dressed, she tried to ask him again. "What's going on? Oh, and you can turn around now."

"Things are about to change." Vergil replied, and turned. The vague answer didn't satisfy her.

"What do you mean?"

"I've found a way to obtain the power of my father."

It was no secret that Vergil sought power, but Hotaru always believed the power of Sparda was unobtainable. He was dead, after all. A number of questions ran through her mind, but she eventually settled on the most obvious. "Why are you here?"

"To come and get you." He continued. "I promised you once that I would come for you one day."

Her eyes lit up. Over the last few years Hotaru began to doubt Vergil would keep his promise. She worried he saw her as a burden. She as just a human, after all. Even with a weapon there was little she could do to help him. Perhaps she was wrong. She wanted to believe so.

"Where are we going?"

"You see it for yourself soon enough." Hotaru didn't like the vague answer. Vergil was usually so straightforward. "I must warn you, we will encounter Demons. Bring only what you will need to protect yourself."

"What about school?" Hotaru felt the need to ask. She liked school. Being at Eastridge gave her life structure. Here, she had friends, and a normal life. Leaving that behind scared her.

"Don't worry about that for now." Vergil walked towards her, dismissing her concerns. "Get ready. We're leaving tonight.

"But, my friends-"

"That's not important."

Hotaru flinched. Vergil hadn't raised his voice, but the statement intimidated and hurt. Her friends mattered to her. They laughed with her, cried with her, and were there for her. But words defend them fled her. Instead, her eyes dropped to the floor in silence.

"Get ready to leave." Hotaru hung her head. She knew she didn't get a choice in this. Hotaru turned from her brother, and gathered the things she needed.

Hotaru walked over to her desk, and pulled her backpack off the chair. She emptied it's contents. Books, pencils, and homework would be of no help to her. Not wherever Vergil was taking her. She packed up the daggers, of course. Hotaru was a far cry from an expert, but if there were Demons where they were going she needed a weapon. There were other things she packed as well. Hotaru had looked into making smoke, flash, and cherry bombs. Getting the materials to make the small bombs wasn't easy, but Hotaru hoped it was worth it. The homemade bombs weren't very strong, but it was better than nothing. They were more for distraction than fighting. With such a tiny frame it was her hope to avoid and escape battle rather than fight. She put the little bombs in her backpack along with a lighter.

She packed up a flashlight, some band aids she had on her desk, gauze, and disinfectant ointment . Mostly, Hotaru just got bruises from Vergil's training, but she kept them around anyways. Unfortunately, she didn't have much else in her room for first aid. There was a the kit they kept in the lobby downstairs, but she refused to steal from her fellow students. Sighing, she zipped up her backpack. There was little else Hotaru had in her dorm room that may be helpful.

Pausing, she looked back over her desk. Sitting on it's surface were the purple rhinestone earrings one of her friends gave her for her birthday. Hotaru snatched them off the desk, and popped them into her ears. Vergil may believe her friends to be unimportant, but she didn't agree. At least, in some small way she'd have something to remember them by. Maybe she'd come back someday. There was always hope.

Hotaru put the backpack on her shoulders, and turned back to Vergil.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded. He turned towards the window, and motioned for her to follow. Hotaru looked back on her dorm room one last time, wondering if she'd ever come back. Then, she turned away from her room, walked towards the window, and followed her brother.

* * *

The girl followed him in silence. Vergil knew she was upset. Seemed she grew attached to her normal, human life. Hotaru wasn't normal, however. That life was always temporary. She must of known this day would come. He never intended to leave her amongst ordinary humans for the rest of her life, but perhaps he left her among them too long. Living with normal humans made her too weak. Too soft.

She will learn. One way or another. Vergil was certain of that.

He lead them into the heart of a human city. Capulet city, to be exact. It was strange to believe that the path to Sparda's power lay here, but Vergil's life was full of strange things. He followed the instructions given to him by that Devil wannabe, Arkham. The instructions lead them underground to where the sleeping tower awaited.

Hotaru walked beside him, holding her flashlight. He supposed her human eyes had trouble seeing in the dark. She shined her light all around them, trying to figure out where they were. Her eyebrows knitted together with confusion. She'd given up on asking him questions, and opted to figure it out herself. A commendable effort, but useless none the less. There was nothing in her school textbooks that could possibly educate her on the structure they headed for. The story of Sparda was considered by humans to be just a fairy tale. Humans only believed what they saw with their own eyes. Pathetic.

Too focused on studying her surroundings, Hotaru failed to notice what lay in front of her. She tripped over a rock. Instead of falling flat on her face, she caught herself on his arm. Vergil allowed her to steady herself. She quickly released his arm. "Sorry." She murmured.

Vergil simply walked on, saying. "Watch your step." Hotaru gave a little nod, and followed. He frowned. Just as clumsy outside of battle as she was in. He knew where they were going was an infested nest of lesser Demons. Perhaps bringing her along was a mistake, but the alternative wasn't an option. If he was successful, and he _will_ be successful, a major Demon Gate will open. Devils would be free to run amok in the human world. Vergil didn't care about that. Let them do as they wished. However, if he left Hotaru at her school she'd be a sitting duck. With that mysterious power she held still locked away inside her there was little she could do to defend herself, even with the weapons he gave her.

At least, this way he'd be able to protect her when the gateway opened. Keeping her close by was the best option for now.

Once Vergil had Sparda's powers no Demon would dare harm his family again.

Soon, they found themselves in front of large staircase, leading up to a set of double doors. Hotaru illuminated the broken stairs with her flashlight, leading that light up to the doors, and over the gothic architecture.

"Is it a church?" She looked up at him with inquisitive eyes.

"No."

"Hm." Hotaru looked back to the structure, squinting her eyes. Lessons in history replayed in her mind, trying to pinpoint what the building may be, and why it was under ground.

"You've arrived."

Vergil turned his head. The familiar man approached them, burn scar on the side of his bald head pulsating. He held his precious book close to his chest, bulging eyes staring that the base of the tower with awe. "For a moment, I feared you may of changed your mind." Heterochromatic eyes shifted their gaze onto Vergil.

"You doubted me." Vergil stated, keeping his cold stare on the man.

"Seems my worries are unfounded." The man, Arkham, looked away from the half Devil, and back to the tower. "Incredible, isn't it? This isn't even it's true form." Vergil ignored the man. He talked too much, but he needed him for the time being. Arkham had the knowledge to raise the tower properly, and more importantly how to break the seal Sparda placed here years ago. Vergil loathed to admit it, but Arkham was necessary.

Arkham's eyes fell on Hotaru. If he had eyebrows they would have raised at the sight of the girl. Vergil failed to mention her existence, and his intentions to bring her along to his accomplice. No doubt Arkham had questions regarding the girl, but Vergil had no desire to answer them. Hotaru noticed the strange man staring at her, and instinctively shrunk away from him. He opened his mouth, perhaps to speak to her, but Vergil quickly cut him off.

"Your business is with me. You have nothing to say to her."

Arkham closed his mouth, message received. Any curiosity he may have about his younger sister pushed aside for more pressing matters. He returned his gaze to the entrance of the tower. "The activation method is as I described before. It should be a simple matter for you." He said to Vergil. Arkham turned. "I will go to his place. I believe I know where the item we seek is located." Arkham walked away, leaving him alone with Hotaru. Vergil turned, sensing the approaching danger. "You should dispose of any obstacles quickly!"

Hell Prides rose up around them. Hotaru gasped, and shrank closer to his side. Red and white slouching, distorted bodies approached them, clutching their scythes tightly in their hands. Gnarled voices hissed at them. She bumped into his side, her small form shaking with fear. There was nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. Glowing, evil eyes watched the pair with anticipation.

Vergil glanced from one side to another. Completely surrounded, but he had nothing to fear. Calm eyes watched his opponents. A Hell Pride lept into the air, and others another readied to swing their scythes at him.

"Stay low." He instructed, and Hotaru dropped to her knees, covering her head.

He sprung into action, striking at the nearest Hell Pride with Yamato's scabbard. Vergil spun, hitting each Hell Pride as they came at him, knocking them away. Slowly, he drew Yamato out of it's scabbard. A Hell Pride lept at him again. Foolish.

In the blink of an eye, he sliced the body of the Hell Pride in half with one swing of his sword. Blood spewed from it's body as the halves fell the ground. Vergil swiftly turned away from the bloody halves, ready for his next target. He whirled around, cutting more Demonic bodies to ribbons. Hell Prides collapsed at his feet, blood shooting from their bodies.

Hotaru allowed her hands to drop from her head, and she looked around herself. Blood and gore surrounded her. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat. The danger seemed to of passed. As he sheathed Yamato, more Hell Prides appeared around him. She screamed, and scrambled to grab the daggers to hidden in her backpack, even though they both knew she couldn't do much against a group of Demons.

A Hell Pride swung it's scythe at Vergil, and the half Devil stepped out of the path of the attack. He struck the Hell Pride with Yamato's pommel, knocking the Demon away. Vergil quickly reached for Yamato, and spun around. Another Hell Pride awaited him. He knocked the Demon off it's feet, and slashed it's body in half. Hotaru pushed herself away from the battle, holding one of the daggers in her hand to defend herself. But the Hell Prides showed no interest in her, seeing Vergil as a far more entertaining opponent.

He cut through the scythe of Hell Pride behind his last kill, and sliced through it's body. Vergil spun around and kicked another Demon into the air. Like so many who fell before it, he cut the demon in half. It was foolish how they kept attacking him. They all ended up the same. Sliced into pieces by Yamato. The Hell Prides were no match for him. Blood splattered on the ground beneath him.

Vergil finished two Hell Prides with one cut. Their bodies fell to the ground with a wet thump. White hair fell into his face, damp with blood. He turned, and even more Hell Prides awaited him. They never learned.

By this point, Hotaru had backed up into a wall, watching the fight before her with quiet awe. Vergil was ready to finish this. Holding Yamato tightly in his hand, he charged at the newest group of Hell Prides. He swung the katana in all directions, never once stopping his sprint. Yamato cut into their bodies like butter. The top half of their bodies slid, and fell to the floor. Blood spilled, soaking the ground.

He slipped Yamato into it's scabbard behind his back. Vergil pushed his hair back up into his preferred style, and scoffed. Lesser Demons were hardly a challenge for him.

A scream from behind caught his attention. Vergil turned. One last Hell Pride remained, and closed in on Hotaru. Her back pressed up against the wall behind her, staring up at the demon, eyes wide with terror. The Hell Pride raised it's scythe, ready to cut the girl down. She lept to the side, narrowly dodging the blade as it sliced into the stone. Vergil headed towards them, prepared to cut the demon down himself.

However, he paused when he saw what she did next. Hotaru ran behind the demon, and bent her knees. She jumped onto the back of the demon, wrapping her free arm around it's neck to hold herself up. With the dagger still in her left hand, she pluged the blade into the Hell Pride's back. Hotaru ripped out the dagger, stabbed it again, and again. The Hell Pride tried to shake her off, but she just tightened her grip on the Devil. Her attack was frantic. More like someone fighting for their life than an actual battle. Vergil stood aside, and allowed her to kill the Hell Pride on her own.

The Demon slowly dropped to it's knees, and collapsed. Hotaru pushed herself off the dead Demon, arms shaking with adrenaline, and breath ragged. Blood stained her sweater. She fell back onto her bottom, and stared at the body of the Demon she killed.

Vergil approached the girl. "You were going easy on me this whole time, weren't you?" Hotaru asked him without looking up.

"If I didn't, you would be dead." She kept her eyes on the Demon, trying to calm herself. She took in several deep breaths, and looked at the blood on her hands. "You did well for a first kill." He commented, and Hotaru finally looked at him.

"Do you mean that?"

"You didn't panic, and took down an opponent much larger than yourself." It was very sloppy, of course, but there would be another time to correct that. For a moment, he believed she needed rescue, but Hotaru actually killed it on her own. He had to admit, apart of him was proud of her for that. Vergil offered his hand to her, and she took it. He pulled her up to her feet. "We need to keep moving."

"Okay." Hotaru nodded, and released his hand. She was far too old to hold her brother's hand for support.

Vergil looked back at the tower doors. He motioned for her to follow him, and walked towards the battered stairs. Hotaru's footsteps echoed after his own, climbing up the stairs behind him. He stood in front of the stairs. There was no turning back once he opened the doorway. The power of his father awaited him, soon to be _his_ power. With it, nobody would stand against him again.

"It begins."


	10. The Tower

**gom8: Sorry I didn't get to your question last time! Dante will be in this story, it's just taking a little while to get to him.**

* * *

Hotaru had never been up so high in her life before. Looking down made her feel like she was going to fall.

The city lay splayed out before them. From up here, she could see everything. The skyscrapers, office buildings, and the less than scrupulous city districts. She never realized how big a city could be, yet it all seemed so small. Compared to the tower they stood on, the skyscrapers may as well be a child's building blocks. They were too high up to see any human life below. Up here, the air smelled fresh. Not like stale old cigarettes, or the smell gasoline that haunted the city below. Hotaru stayed far away from the edge of the tower. Getting too close made her feel dizzy. She rubbed her arms, trying to smooth the goosebumps on her skin. Hotaru had removed her blood stained sweater, and tied it around her waist. Her grey t-shirt did little to keep out the chill of the changing seasons.

She wondered if anyone was hurt by the awakening of the tower.

The rise of the tower was disorienting enough for a whole lifetime. Hotaru had screamed, and fallen down on her behind. It felt like being caught in the middle of an earthquake, or a roller coaster that went way too fast. The ground shook so violently, and she nearly threw up. She didn't dare stand up till the tower finished it's ascent. It took all she had to not vomit all over the floor. Needless to say, it wasn't an experience she'd like to have again in the near future. Her legs still felt shaky.

Vergil stood perfectly still during the entire ascent. It puzzled her to no end how he managed to do that. He stared out at the city below, eyes as stoic as ever. Hotaru walked over towards him, stopping further away from the tower's ledge. The sun begun its slow descent into the horizon. The sky was a palette of yellow and orange. Thick bands of clouds drifted by.

"It's pretty." She commented.

"Hm."

"It's like a cosmic dance." Hotaru continued. "The Earth, Sun, and the Moon always dancing around each other."

Vergil gave the same, non interested response. Hotaru frowned. Starting any sort of a conversation with her older brother seemed impossible.

"There are a lot of clouds. Maybe it'll rain."

"Perhaps."

A one word response wasn't much to go on, but it was better than a grunt. There was something Hotaru wished to ask him. It's been bothering her since he woke her up last night. He didn't answer her then, but maybe now he would. It was worth a shot.

"What are we doing here, Vergil? What is this place?"

Creepy statues surrounded them. Their skeletal, grinning faces sent a chill down her spine. Pillars stood tall all around, and so much of the architecture was covered in spikes. Hotaru couldn't pinpoint what sort of architectural style the tower was. The description she settled on was gothic mixed with nightmares. The whole place put her ill at ease.

Vergil never answered her. The sound of footsteps caught her attention. Hotaru turned her head, and saw the man called Arkham approach. Just the sight of him made her skin crawl. His eyes bulged too much from his face, and they had a borderline psychotic look to them. The burn scar on his face twitched, and she shivered. There was something unnatural about him that she couldn't put a finger on. Instinctively, she took a step away from the man, and moved closer to her brother.

Hotaru didn't want to be anywhere near that man.

"Arkham." While Vergil may acknowledge his presence, he did not turn to speak with him.

"Well? Doesn't it excite you?" Arkham's deep voice held a delighted tone. It frightened her. "The Temen-ni-gru has revived, the great one who once ruled this Earth as the medium between the Human world and the Demon world."

Temen-ni-gru. Hotaru sounded out the name in her mind. She never heard of it before. They didn't teach a Demon class in school. And the medium between worlds? What did that have to with them? She had a name for this tower, but it only left her with more questions. Arkham neared Vergil's side. "Isn't it a magnificent view?"

Hotaru did agree with him on that, but she kept silent. She had no desire to start a conversation with this man.

"The greatest minds of their time, those who revered evil, constructed this glorious edifice." He stopped at Vergil's side, staring out into the horizon, speaking with dramatic hand gestures. "Now, after two millenniums of confinement, it can at last fulfill the purpose for which it was intend—"

"That's none of my concern." Vergil cut him off without a second thought. Hotaru was glad he did. Arkham sounded far too excited over the tower. Perhaps disappointed that he speech had been so abruptly cut off, Arkham turned away from Vergil. "Did he have it?"

"Of course." Arkham stated in a plain tone. "He's taking good care of it." Vergil reached for something. Hotaru watched him pull out his amulet. The red stone glittered in the fading sunlight. "After all, it is the only memento left from the Mother you both lost." Vergil always kept his amulet on his person, even when they were children. It didn't surprise Hotaru that he brought it with him here.

"But he has no idea of it's true power."

" _Power?"_ Hotaru knew the amulet meant much to Vergil, but this was the first she heard about any sort of power. She raised a confused brow, but she went ignored by both men. He tucked the amulet back where it belonged, keeping it safe as he always had.

A flash of black, and a screech. Hotaru jumped back at the sight of the Hell Vanguard. Glowing blue eyes burned brightly against it's pale, skeletal face. The dark cloak was in tatters, and it carried no weapon. None the less, the Demon frightened her. A hand pressed against her back, guiding her away from the Demon. She didn't need to look to know it was Vergil. He walked alongside her calmly, despite the Hell Vanguard behind. The Devil followed them with heavy, languid footsteps.

Some small part of her felt sorry for the Demon. It seemed to be in pain. The closer it drew to the pair, the more it reached out for them. For help. Pleading.

Vergil stopped, but still pushed her along further ahead. He let his hand then drop back to his side as the Hell Vanguard drew nearer and nearer. Hotaru turned her head just in time to see him draw Yamato, and slash at the Demon without turning around. Her jaw dropped as the top half of the Hell Vanguard slid, and then exploded. Hotaru flinched, shutting her eyes, and shoulders tense as the Demon exploded. Vergil simply walked away like nothing happened.

Pieces of the Demon rolled off the tower, falling down to the Earth below.

* * *

Sunset gave way to nightfall soon enough. The bright moon illuminated the twisted tower, and the people who stood at the top. Arkham silently read from his book, thumbing through the pages for the thousandth time, perched on one of the statues of the tower like a cat. Vergil wondered if he bothered to read anything else, but it didn't matter. As long as the man was good on his word and opened the doors, then Vergil didn't care what the man did. He needed him, for now. Once that purpose was fulfilled… well, then there was no point in keeping him around.

So far, Arkham had honored his order of staying away from his sister. Vergil hadn't bothered to explain himself. There was no need. The likes of that Devil wannabe was hardly worth his attention as it was.

On his opposite side sat Hotaru. She sat slumped up against one of the statues. Somehow, she managed to fall asleep, using her stained sweater as a blanket. He supposed she was tired, hungry, and thirsty. The trip hadn't been easy on her. Perhaps he should've let her stop somewhere to grab a bottle of water, but he hadn't been thinking of it at the time. He had been far too engrossed in the task at hand. By unsealing Temen-ni-gru Vergil will finally have what he needed.

The power of Sparda. With it, no one would stand against him again, human or Devil. He will become like his father, great and powerful. No, better yet he would surpass him. Sparda denied his true self as a Devil in favor of humanity. Vergil refused to succumb to that weakness.

Who cared what happened to humanity once Temen-ni-gru fully activated? He was fully aware of what opening the gateway meant. Demons would be free to spill into the human world, and do as they pleased. There was only one human worth protecting, and he already took the precaution of bringing her with him.

Lights of the City below lit up the night sky. Fools. Their doom lay before them, yet they carried on as if nothing had changed. All except one.

"Looks like we have an uninvited guest."

"Is that so?" Questioned Arkham, eyes still on his book.

"A human. A woman."

That caught Arkham's attention. With great care, he closed his book. "I'm afraid I should ask the uninvited one to leave." He rose up to his feet. "That _is_ what you want." It was. The man paused briefly. "Actually, I happen to be acquainted with that woman."

The extra bit of information didn't interest Vergil. What mattered was the situation being dealt with swifty. He would not tolerate some woman getting in the way. Arkham strolled away from his spot, and headed for the staircase.

"A storm is approaching." And with those parting words, Arkham was gone. It was just him and Hotaru on the top of the tower. Vergil glanced up at the sky. The clouds did appear thicker, and greater in number. Grey lumps of condensation gathered above them. A storm did seem likely, strangely enough. The sky appeared clear when he left with Hotaru. Perhaps the strange turn in weather had something to do with Temen-ni-gru. Or he simply didn't pay enough attention to the weather to see the signs of a coming rainstorm. Either way, it didn't matter.

He turned his attention to his sleeping sister. She shifted slightly in her sleep, shivering at a gust of wind. It was colder up here than at ground level. If it was too cold for her she didn't complain. Instead, Hotaru kept asking him questions. She wanted to know what he was up to. He couldn't blame her for that, but neither did he wish to tell her. Vergil left her with other humans for far too long. She'd grown attached to her ordinary life. When the gateway opened that life will be gone forever. Demons will destroy the current state of this world.

If she knew that…

Hotaru wouldn't understand. He needed to gain power, no matter what the cost. Perhaps someday she'd understand. The real question was whether she'd forgive him for taking that life away.

Vergil pushed that thought out of his mind. Now was not the time to worry about her feelings. Dante would arrive soon. He trusted his twin to stop at nothing to reach top of the tower. The fool. He had no idea why Vergil called him here. The younger twin took more of an interest in fun than anything else. He probably treated this like it was just some game. Vergil scoffed at the thought. Dante may be his twin, but he was still an idiot.

He still had yet to tap into his true potential. Dante's Devil side remained dormant within him. It boggled Vergil's mind. Why would he choose to stay weak? They shared the same blood, yet he choose the path of humanity. If Dante was going to survive a post Temen-ni-gru world, then he needed to wake up. Dante may be complete idiot, but they were still brothers. Vergil did not wish him to die.

One way or another, Dante will wake up to his true self.

As for Hotaru… Vergil was at a loss on _what_ exactly she truly was. Not an ordinary human. He saw that for himself. However, he had no idea how to fully awaken what slept dormant in her. It appeared to flare up whenever she was in danger, yet she handled a Hell Pride on her own without that power.

He walked over to his sister, and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can't sleep here." Vergil's voice was far softer than he would ever use when speaking to Arkham. Temen-ni-gru was no place to take a nap. She stirred, and then opened her eyes.

"Sorry." Hotaru mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Get up." He instructed. Slowly, she pushed herself off the floor, and stood up.

"Is something wrong?" She tied her stained sweater around her waist, revealing the grey shirt she wore underneath.

"No." Vergil glanced thoughtfully at the staircase leading down to the inside of the tower. Dante would never just hand over his half of the amulet. There was going to be a fight, like usual. If Hotaru remained here at the top of the tower with him there was a chance she'd get caught up in the crossfire. Literally, seeing as Dante liked to use guns. It'd be better if she wasn't here for their confrontation. But finding a safe place in the tower… did one exist? Perhaps. "Come with me." Hotaru looked at him with a puzzled face. "It may not be safe for you to stay here."

With that, he turned towards the staircase. Soft footsteps from behind told him she followed. "Is something going to happen?" She may be full of questions, but she did as she was told.

Vergil pushed open the doors, and walked through, blue coat flaring behind him. "There's something I need to take care of. It's best you weren't present." To be in the way. Unsaid, but implied. Hotaru was no fool. She knew what he really meant. He didn't have time to babysit her during a fight with Dante. It may of upset her, but she wasn't ready for the truth. No doubt she wouldn't approve of how he and Dante dealt with their differences.

Hotaru followed him out, walking just a few steps behind him down the winding hall. She looked at the architecture of the tower with a mix of awe and fear. For a human, the Demonic images must be frightening, but she handled it well considering. She did grow up with a half Devil for a brother, and running from Demons for a short time. There are worse things in the world than spooky statues.

Frozen statues sat along the descending hall. Demons. Vergil knew it on gut instinct. They needed touch to bring them out of their frozen state. All one had to do was simply ignore them. Hotaru gazed at the curiously. She held out a hand to touch the smooth stone. "Don't touch them." He warned, and she quickly retracted her hand.

She followed him until they passed through a set of green doors. Hotaru's eyes widened as she looked at the drop below. It was several stories to the floor below. She searched for an exit, but found none. No doors, no stairs, and no elevator. Nothing. "What now?"

"We go down."

"What?! A fall like that is suicidal!"

"Not for me." Vergil turned towards her.

"I don't understand."

In one swift movement, he picked up the girl, and carried her over one shoulder. Hotaru let out a surprised yelp. Vergil approached the ledge, and looked down. It was a nasty drop, but it he did not fear it. "Vergil, don't!" Hotaru, on the other hand, was quite scared.

"It'll be fine." He bent his knees, preparing to jump. Not knowing what else to do, she latched onto him like a frazzled cat, and shut her eyes.

Vergil jumped. The wind whistled in his ears as they descended to the floor. Somehow, her grip on his coat tightened as they neared the tiled floor below. At least she didn't scream in his ear.

He landed gracefully, taking the brunt of the impact. It did nothing to him. Vergil set his frightened sister back on the ground. Her hair was a stringy mess from the jump, but she was unharmed.

"Um, c-can we not do that again." Hotaru ran her fingers through her hair. The short locks refused to smooth out.

"I'll keep that in mind for the future." A small, amused smirk tugged at the corner of his lip. What kind of brother would he be if he didn't find this a little entertaining? It was Vergil's job to protect his younger sibling, but that didn't mean he didn't find the sight of minor distress comical. Hotaru caught sight of the slight change in face. Her eyebrows tugged down into an angry look, and he reset into the usual collected expression.

Without a word, he headed for the only doorway available at the bottom of the drop. Inside he found a library. Carefully, Vergil studied the room. Those Demonic statues—Damned Chessmen, lined the walls of the room. As long as she did not touch them, they were harmless enough. This room will do, he decided. "I want you to stay here for now."

Hotaru walked into the room, looking around herself curiously. "Is it safe?"

"Don't touch them." He gestured to the Chessmen. "And you'll be fine." She walked over to one of the many bookcases, and traced a finger along the spine of dusty book. "Don't leave this room until I come back. Not for anything, or anyone."

"I know." Hotaru yanked the old book out of the shelf, sending dust flying everywhere. She sneezed, and nearly dropped the book.

"And don't fall asleep."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"I'm serious. This place is dangerous."

"I know. I've seen what's here." Hotaru looked back to him with the book still in her hands. "I'll be careful. I promise."

A part of him felt reluctant to leave her here unguarded, but letting her be present when he confronted Dante was out of the question. Of all of the rooms he had seen of Temen-ni-gru this library seemed the most out of the way, and difficult to get to without ended up as a bloody stain. Vergil glanced at her backpack, knowing she still had her weapons if anything did attack her. She would be ok. She was not a child. "Alright. I'll come back for you." He turned, and walked towards the door.

"Vergil."

He paused, hand touching the handle of the door.

"I wish you were honest with me about what you're trying to do in this place."

In the corner of his vision he saw Hotaru sitting on the ground with a book in her lap. She stared at him with worry in her eyes. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Help. As if she could. Vergil looked away from the girl, and left her in the library, alone.


	11. Reunion

Arkham watched Mary fall from the tower, her form swallowed up by darkness. The girl was gutsy. Always had been. Even as she fell she fired those guns on hers at him. Unfortunately for her she missed. The only injury she inflicted was a cut on his cheek. A memento of his dear, darling daughter. She hated him, that much was obvious. Her eyes burned for revenge. The fact didn't bother Arkham. He didn't need his daughter's love. All that mattered was keeping her alive.

Mary was a plucky girl. He doubted being tossed from a giant tower would kill her. She'd bounce back. As a child she was never one to give up, or cry over a cut knee. She'd survive this. She had to. He needed her to live.

For now.

After he got what he needed from Mary then he hardly cared at all what happened to her.

She was too blinded by her own desire for revenge to see what was truly at work here. They all were. Dante was too busy seeking thrills and treating everything like one big game to see the bigger picture, and Vergil's lust for power consumed him. The fools. It was too easy. The hard part was keeping them all alive. He needed them weak when the time came. Arkham understood how strong all three of them were. If they figured out what he was _really_ up to, and turned on him… well, best to keep up the charade. Even if it meant dressing like a complete buffoon from time to time.

But then there was the little girl Vergil brought with him. Her presence surprised Arkham. She was human. Weak. Not at all like Mary. His daughter was wise enough to learn her way around a gun. That girl looked like she never held a proper weapon in her life. Arkham hadn't planned for a fourth person, but she seemed to be of little consequence on her own.

If anything, it was her relationship with Vergil that caught his interest rather than the girl herself. He cared about her. Protected her. It was odd. The eldest twin held humanity with such contempt. To think he cared about one human girl—it was preposterous. Was there something special about her? Not as far as Arkham was able to tell. She reacted the way one would expect a regular human would towards Temen-ni-gru. With fear. Vergil hadn't given him any sort of explanation as to who she was, only an order not to speak with her. Despite his curiosity about her, he obeyed. He didn't need to invoke Vergil's ire. Not while the half Devil was still at peak condition. Arkham wasn't suicidal.

He still needed to be careful. His plan was far from complete. Vergil still needed to get Dante's half of the amulet. Arkham had faith in Vergil as the more skilled twin. He will get what they needed, and then it would be off to the next phase. So far, everything was going smoothly, all according to plan.

Arkham turned away from the ledge, not bothering to check if Mary made it to safety. She was a tenacious girl, and would be fine one way or another. He ought to return to Vergil. Inform him that the uninvited guest was taken care of. The half Devil didn't even try to hide his contempt for him. Not that it mattered. Vergil was just another pawn in this game. He'll play along, whether he liked it or not.

And if not… perhaps the girl will be of some use, after all.

* * *

Hotaru sighed. Another book, another strange language she didn't understand. It had pictures at least, but they weren't much help. With shoulders slumped in disappointment, she slipped the old book back into it's home. She reached for the one next to it, hoping this time it would be written in a known language. No dice. It was the same as before. Either it was written by someone with bad penmanship, or it was a strange foreign language.

She was getting nowhere fast. With the time she had in this library Hotaru had hoped to find a book written on Temen-ni-gru. She needed to know more about this tower. Maybe figure out why Vergil brought them here. He refused to give her any answers. It bothered her deeply, like he was keeping this big secret from her. Another ding in their already distant relationship. He didn't trust her with the truth, and it scared her. Vergil never outright lied to her, but he never hid the truth, either. Not till now. What was he hiding? She had to know.

She refused to give up.

The library was a mess. It was more like a disorganized personal collection rather than a proper library. As far as Hotaru could tell there was no system for finding a book written on a particular subject. She wondered who wrote all of these books. They were all handwritten, at least all of the ones she snatched up were. The books had no titles, no known authors, and certainly no Dewey Decimal System. She huffed in frustration.

Her finger traced the spine of a weathered, brown hardcover book. Hotaru bit her lip. Picking at random wasn't working. At this rate, Vergil would be here for her before she found anything useful. She pulled away from the book, and took a deep breath. There had to be a better way to do this.

Didn't that strange man, Arkham, carry a book with him?

She closed her eyes, and tried to remember what that particular book looked like. Leather, hard cover, and red. She opened her eyes. That description fit a great number of books in this library. Another dead end.

She supposed she could just ask Arkham for the book the next time she saw him, but the idea repulsed her. There was something unnatural about Arkham. It wasn't just the way he looked, but it was a vibe he gave off. The way he talked about the tower frightened Hotaru. He reveled in the Demonic nature of Temen-ni-gru. Why was Vergil associating with such a man?

Hotaru paced around the library, looking for a book that stood out from the rest. Of course, she took care to avoid the Chessmen. She may of taken down the Hell Pride on her own, but she didn't wish to press her luck. Something caught her eye as she paced. An aged book with ornate golden trim. Problem was it sat far too close to one of those Chessmen. Hotaru wanted that book, but retrieving it put her safety at risk. She ought to just walk away. There were sure to be plenty other books worth investigating, but something about that book called to her. Hotaru turned away from the book, pointedly staring at the shelf opposite. But still it sang to her. She folded her arms across her chest, as if to say she meant business. The book called harder. She tapped her fingers on her arm. The image of the book flashed in her mind every time she closed her eyes.

Why was one book so hard to resist? Curiosity killed the cat, yet she found it impossible to refuse. Perhaps it contained vital information about Temen-ni-gru? Just that thought alone turned Hotaru around. If she were careful, then the Chessman will stay a statue.

Carefully, she crept close to the statue. A small inch separated them. One wrong jerk or bump, and the Demonic thing would attack her. Vergil wasn't here to save her. She glanced back to her backpack resting on the book shelf behind her. The daggers slept safely inside. If it came to life, could she retrieve them in time to save herself? Hotaru didn't want to find out. As slowly as she was able, she stretched out her hand to the book. Her fingertips kissed the old, discolored spine. She reached up to the top of the book, and gently tugged. It sat still on the shelf, refusing to budge. Her eyes narrowed on the book, and she pulled harder. This time it came loose, but only a little.

She tightened her grip on the book as much as her slender fingers were able, and carefully pulled. Hotaru looked over to her side. The Chessman sat still next to her. The book was almost free. Almost hers. She wiggled the end out, and slowly withdrew. Letting out the breath she held, she stepped away from the Chessman, book in tow.

A smile danced across her lips. Hotaru one, Chessman zero.

She walked back to where her backpack rested, and sat down next to it. Hotaru gazed at her prize. If she had to guess the cover was all white when new. The book had yellowed with time, and the gold dulled. There was no title. In its place sat a simple crescent moon. She frowned a bit. As far as she could tell Temen-ni-gru had nothing to do with anything lunar, but the mysterious book still beckoned to be opened. And she did go through the trouble of getting it, she might as well give it a look.

Hotaru opened the book. Like the others before it, the book was handwritten. Unlike the others, it was written in gold ink. The ink faded with time, but it was legible. That was more than she could say for the other books she found. She rubbed the old page through her fingers gently. The paper felt ancient, like it may crumble under her touch. Very gently, Hotaru turned the first page.

The title had faded with time. _Sil_ and _lenniu_ read in faded gold ink.

It wasn't much to go on, admittedly. Hotaru turned the next page. More faded words greeted her, though this time written in a much darker, easier to read ink. Still, she had to squint her eyes to read the text. Rather than sit and read the whole thing straight, Hotaru opted to skim the book, picking out important details as she read. The book before her read as half fairy tale, and half historical documentation. A great kingdom spanning across the solar system ruled by a Queen. It wasn't like any other fairy tale she heard as a child.

She turned each fragile page carefully. Illustrations of a beautiful castle on the Moon accompanied the written words. On the next page was a pen and ink drawing of a regal woman, the Queen. Kind, but stern eyes stared back into her own. Something about the woman made Hotaru pause. She found herself locked into a staring contest with an old illustration.

The Queen won, and she shut her eyes.

" _And so," A stoic voice commanded. A woman's voice. "Your child may be allowed to live, but in exchange for her life she is sentenced to sleep." Cold, blue eyes glanced in the tiny Princess's direction._

Hotaru jumped, eyes flying open. "W-what was that?" She thought outloud. For a brief moment, reality slipped away. No longer had she been in the library of Temen-ni-gru, but rather inside a brilliant royal hall. It was so hazy, but the icy blue eyes of the Queen had been so clear. It seemed so real, but it couldn't be. She was still here in the strange library. She looked back down at the book in her lap. The illustrated Queen stared up at her still.

Was the book enchanted? Hotaru really didn't know much about magic. They didn't teach Magic 101 at Eastridge. But it felt like the book, or something within it's pages was speaking to her. Perhaps faded ink wasn't a problem, after all.

Hotaru shut her eyes again.

 _The tiny Princess looked up at the Queen from behind her mother's skirt. "The powers of Destruction and Silence are too great to go unchecked." The Queen's eyes remained on her, not her mother. "You must understand this, little one. Someday you will be needed, but today is not this day. I cannot allow you to awaken before the proper moment."_

 _Her mother scooped her up, holding her tight. "Please, your Majesty, is there no other way?"_

" _I'm afraid not." The Queen shook her head slowly, stoic eyes now on the woman._

" _My daughter," The voice of her mother nearly broke. "will never join court. Never explore beyond her world, or meet new friends. She'll never leave this castle again." Her mother held back the sob in her throat. "Please, you have a daughter, too. Have mercy!"_

" _This is mercy."_

" _It's a prison!"_

" _The alternative is execution."_

 _The woman froze, and tightened her grip on the young Princess. She looked at the Queen with wide eyed horror. The Princess merely looked back and forth at the two adults, confused._

" _Then we are at an agreement?"_

" _...Yes." Her head dropped, eyes low. She spoke in a voice hardly above a whisper. "How long do we have with her?"_

" _The spell must be cast tonight, I'm afraid."_

" _I… I understand."_

" _May I have a moment to speak with her?" Requested the Queen. "It will only be for a moment."_

 _Her mother nodded, and quietly set the little Princess back on her feet. The woman looked at her with sorrow in her violet eyes. She brushed away the dark hair covering her forehead, leaned in, and planted a kiss on her forehead. Then, she turned away, and was gone. She was now alone with the regal, silver haired Queen. The Princess turned to face the Queen, and curtsied, for this was how she was told to greet the Queen of the Moon Kingdom._

 _For her efforts, the Queen allowed a slight smile, though her eyes did not match._

" _Do you understand any of this?"_

 _The tiny Princess shook her head._

" _I see." The Queen knelt down, now eye level with the small girl. "You carry in you a great and terrifying power. You are the Princess of Saturn. The powers of Death and Destruction are your birthright. One day, you will wake up as the Guardian of your planet, and when that day comes you will end the world."_

 _The Princess shook her head. She didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit._

" _Don't be afraid. Life cannot exist without death. The role of Sailor Saturn must be carried out."_

 _The Princess desperately wished to run. Find her mother. Hide away in her room. But, her feet did not budge, as if she were glued to the polished floor beneath her feet. She looked around herself for some friendly sign of comfort. All she found was the symbol of her planet on tapestries, a cruel reminder of her impending fate._

 _Then, her had eyes softened. "Forgive me—no, forgive all of us. You did not ask for this fate, but it is a burden that must be carried." The Queen put a maternal hand on her shoulder. "Until that day comes, you must sleep."_

Hotaru's eyes opened slowly. The vision faded. She rubbed the sides of her head, soothing her brewing headache. It was like being caught in a lucid, waking dream. The steely blue eyes of the Queen burned in her mind's eye. Still, even with how vivid the scene had played out, she had little context to make sense of it all. Already, much of it faded from her mind like a hazy dream, or an old memory.

Was there more? Hotaru felt like there were pieces of the puzzle missing. Important pieces. Drawing in a deep breath, she once again closed her eyes.

Nothing.

Her eyes popped open. Still in the Library. She let out a disappointed sigh, and looked back to the illustration of the Queen. Seems she had nothing more to say to her. Hotaru frowned, and turned the next page.

The Princess of the Moon smiled back at her. The daughter of the Moon Queen looked very much like her mother. Long hair tied up in two, large, odango buns. She wore a beautiful dress, just like the Queen. Yet despite their similar features, the Moon Princess smiled back at her with kind eyes. The duties of court had yet to way down on her. For the time being, she was allowed to keep her innocence. She didn't have to sentence little girls to an eternal sleep.

Hotaru's finger traced the drawing of the Princess. Something about her felt so familiar. A connection she didn't have with the Queen. Beneath her illustration the name of the Princess was written in old, faded ink. Hotaru had to squint her eyes, but she managed to make out the name _Serenity_. Funny. The name didn't seem quite right. It was a feeling Hotaru couldn't put a finger on, but something deep within the back of her mind struggled to connect that name to the Princess.

If the Queen fell silent, perhaps the Princess was willing to share something with her? It's worth a shot, she decided. Once again, Hotaru closed her eyes, and waited for a vision to come.

 _It was sunny, and warm. Despite that, she required a coat. Her frail body was such a delicate thing. Even in ideal conditions she covered every inch of herself in fabric. A small hand held her own, pulling her along. Where were they going?_

 _A smaller girl smiled back at her. Oh right, a picnic._

 _She was waiting for them. Long, shining blonde hair. Joyful blue eyes. A warm smile. The Princess. She waved to them, smiling all the time. The smaller girl holding her hand waved back, greeting her._

 _Only she didn't call her Princess Serenity. She called her something else, but the name drowned out in what sounded like static. The Princess turned her attention away from the girl with bright pink hair, and onto her. With a friendly smile, she called out her name—_

Hotaru jolted, throwing the book out her lap in the process. A cold chill ran through her body, and her heart felt like it might burst out of her chest. Books from the case behind her clattered to the floor beside her, the impact knocking them down from their home. Breathing heavy, she watched the book with wide, frightened eyes.

Before it was easy to feel a disconnect with the visions. None of the people addressed her. Hotaru was an outsider watching the events unfold before her. Like watching a play. But that was in stark contrast to what just happened. The Princess spoke to her directly. Called her name. Goosebumps spread across her skin. The book just sat there on the floor, daring her to scoop it up again.

Cautiously, Hotaru crawled across the floor to the mysterious book, and lifted it by the spine. She kept the book snapped shut in her hands. The crescent moon peered up at her so innocently. Hotaru didn't want to open it again, not right now. Not after what just happened. Her hands were still shaking. She glanced back to where she book once sat by the Chessman. There were other, similar books with ornate gold trim, though bound in different colors. Why she hadn't noticed them before she didn't know. Hotaru stepped towards the book furthest away from the Chessman, and pulled the blue book out of the dusty shelf. There was no crescent moon on the cover. Instead, the symbol for the planet Mercury sat proudly on the cover.

She didn't open the book this time. She put both books on the floor, laying them out in a line. There were other, colorful books sticking out like a sore thumb in the library shelf. Hotaru snatched up the ones within reach. Red, orange, and green. Each one had it's own unique planetary symbol on the cover, and she added the books to the growing line on the floor. Hotaru laid them out in order, with the crescent moon taking the place of Earth. She looked at the line of books, hand under her chin in thought. Perhaps they were meant to be read in order? By that logic, she should of started with Mercury and worked her way up, but something was missing. There were planets unaccounted for.

Hotaru looked back at the shelf. Indeed, there were other colorful books in a sea of brown leather. But there was a problem—they were on the top shelf.

She bit her lip. With no ladder, how was she to get up there? A part of Hotaru whispered to just give up, and go back to her original task. She had yet to learn a single thing about Temen-ni-gru. Getting caught up in magic fairytale books was a gross misuse of the time she had in the library, but Hotaru couldn't tear herself away from those books. Something about them felt important. Like there was something she needed to learn from them. Besides, she was already in this deep. Might as well see it through.

"I can do this." She whispered to herself as she placed her hands on the grimy shelf, and climbed up. Hotaru went up slowly. Getting her footing was difficult, simply because there was little ledge to stand on. Her fingers ached from gripping the shelves so tightly, and her body tensed up with each movement.

Once up at the top, she turned her head to see the books she wanted. The nearest was the purple book, but saying nearest was a generous term. In fact, it sat quite out of arm's reach. She tried none the less. Hotaru stretched out her arm as far as she could, but it sat out of reach. Her brow wrinkled. She needed to get closer, but that meant moving closer to the Chessmen. _"It'll be ok."_ She thought. _"I did this before, I can do it again."_

Hotaru scooted an inch and a half closer, and reached out. The spine danced across her fingers. She smiled a little to herself as she gripped the top of the spine, and tugged. The book came loose, but at the worse possible moment it slipped out of her grasp. Hotaru watched with horror as gravity took effect. The book fell, and smacked the Chessman right on it's head.

A crack, and a groan. The statue came to life. Swords cackled with Demonic energy is the blades uncrossed from it's orginal hold. It turned, and jumped closer to her position. Hotaru's grip tightened on the bookcase as the Chessman attacked. Slashed papers of destroyed books went flying as the bookcase shook from the force of the assault. She let out a scream as the Chessman continued it's assault on the helpless books in an attempt to knock her down.

Neither of them payed any attention the the door down the end of the hall being kicked open.

Hotaru quickly looked over her shoulder. Of course her backpack was nowhere to be seen. No backpack, no weapon. She gulped. This was bad. Very bad. Maybe she could outrun the Chessman? Her backpack had to be here somewhere!

Another bash to the bookcase. Her foot slipped, and Hotaru screamed as she went tumbling down. She managed to catch herself on her hands, but now she was on ground level. She flipped around, coming face to face with the Demon. The Chessman hopped closer within striking distance. With blades uncrossed, the Demon prepared to cut her down.

Shaking with fear, Hotaru threw up her arms in an attempt to shield herself.

Bullets whizzed passed her, striking the Chessman, and halting the attack. A red duster flew by as the stranger pulled out his broad sword, and cut the Demonic Chessman to pieces. Hotaru's eyes widened as the white haired stranger continued onward, waking up every Chessman in the library. She shrunk away from the battle ahead of her, preferring to watch from a safe distance.

The only other person she saw handle Demons with such ease was Vergil. Like her brother, the stranger made it look like a piece of cake. Bits and pieces of stone went flying as the arc of the blade cut through. The stranger alternated use of his sword with two hand guns, firing away at the statues.

Unlike Vergil, the stranger seemed to have fun slaying Demons. Hotaru swore she heard him let out a "Woo-hoo!" at some point.

Soon, all that remained of the Chessmen were little pieces of rubble on the library floor. The stranger blew the smoke from his guns, and set them back in their holsters. He didn't even break a sweat.

"You know, this isn't a place for little girls." He said with his back to her.

Hotaru ventured a few steps forward, closer to the white haired stranger. Something about him seemed familiar, though she couldn't put a finger on why. "Thank you."

"Don't sweat it, kid." Then he turned to face her, and her eyes widened a fraction. Blue eyes. Strong, but youthful face. A straight nose, and bright white hair. Though he features were far more relaxed, he had the exact same face as Vergil. There was only one explanation for his appearance.

"Are you Dante..?" She took another step forward, getting a better view of the face hidden under long white bangs.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" He quirked up a brow, now rather suspicious of the girl in front of him.

A pale hand flew up to her lips as she let out a small gasp. It was him. Her other brother. Vergil's twin. Here. Alive. "Don't you recognize me?"

Dante shrugged. "Am I supposed to?"

Hotaru bit the inside of her cheek. Of course he didn't recognize her. It'd been years since the last time they met. She had been only three at the time. Feeling rather silly, she brushed a piece of black hair behind her ear. Seemed she'd have to be more direct. Impatient blue eyes watched her, waiting for an explanation. "It's me," She began. "Hotaru."

Dante's brow furrowed, and _really_ looked at her. She looked away on instinct, rubbing her arm. Hotaru was never fond of being stared at. Even from a family member, it made her want to run and hide.

"Holy shit." His eyebrows raised in astonishment. A smile broke out on his face. Before she knew it, Hotaru was scooped up into a bear hug. Her feet dangled below her, and Dante's arms nearly crushed her as he laughed. "I can't believe this. I thought you were dead!"

"Um, Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't breath." She coughed out.

"Whoops." He set her back on her feet, her lungs thanking him as she took in a much needed breath. Dante never stopped grinning. "You were alive this whole time." He shook his head, still trying to convince himself of that fact. "Where were you? What happened after…" His voice trailed off. Like Vergil, the subject of Eva was a touchy one.

"Vergil and I ended up in the same orphanage. We were together until a few years ago."

"Wait, Vergil knew you were alive this whole time?" Suddenly, Dante sounded far more serious.

"Y-yes." She paused, then a thought occured. "He didn't tell you..?"

"Nope." He shrugged his arms at his side, voice irked. "The hell, Vergil?" Dante said more to himself rather than to her.

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru quickly asked him, changing the subject.

"I could ask you the same thing." Dante continued. "I'm here for the party." He said with a devious grin on his face.

"Party?" She gaped at him. Temen-ni-gru was filled with spooky architecture, bloodthirsty demons, and creepy men with weird burn scars. The last word she'd use to describe it is 'party'.

Seeing her reaction, he chuckled. "Guessing that's not why you're here." Despite his jovial demeanor, there was a serious glint in his blue eyes. Brotherly concern, perhaps.

"Vergil brought me here with him." Hotaru wrung her hands together, doubting he'd like that answer.

And she was right. Dante scoffed, and shook his head. "Great idea, bro. Bring along our human baby sister to the evil demon tower of death. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Dante, do you know what this place is?" She hadn't any luck in the library, but perhaps he'd have some answers.

"Not a clue." Oh well, it was worth a shot. "I _do_ know it's full of Demons. You shouldn't be in this place by yourself."

He was right. Even if she managed to take down one Devil, she wasn't like him or Vergil. If a group crowded her, she was done for. Still, Hotaru couldn't turn her back. Vergil was up to something, and his silence on the subject frightened her. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. "Vergil said he'd come back soon."

"Did he, now?" She nodded. "And he's where right now?"

"The top of the tower, I think."

"Heh, thought so." Dante looked back to the door he came through, and then back to here. "Look, just stay in here for now. I have to go say hi to my bro." He turned, and headed towards the exit.

"Wait!" She cried out, giving a little chase. "What are you going to do when you see him?" Hotaru's eyes fell on the sword on his back.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Probably what we did last time—beat the snot out of each other."

Her eyes widened. Dante just laughed. "Don't worry about it, small fry. It wouldn't be a party otherwise!" He kicked open the door, and just like that he was gone. Hotaru was once again alone in the library, wringing her hands with worry.


	12. Disagreement

Vergil left his brother lying in a puddle of his own blood.

Just as he was a year ago, Dante was weak. Pathetic. The path of humanity lead him to failure. Before the battle was through the younger twin was out of breath, and covered in bloody cuts. He did not give up, even in the end he tried to reclaim his amulet. He failed, of course. Vergil had what he needed to break Sparda's spell. After years of searching he'd finally have it—the power of his father, the legendary Dark Knight. So close, he could almost taste it.

A power awoke in Dante, as well. The latent Demonic power surfaced at long last within his frame. It was a shame, really, that Vergil didn't have the time to see it for himself. Battling against a Demonic version of his twin brother may actually be fun. But there was more pressing matters to take care of, as Arkham had reminded him. They had both halves of the amulet lay in their possession. It was time to finish this.

Arkham went on ahead, on Vergil's instruction. First, he had to collect his youngest sibling.

He traveled down the same path as before, passing by several destroyed Chessman statues along the way. Dante's handiwork, no doubt. Bullet holes lined the stone walls. Vergil shook his head in disapproval. In all his years he would never understand his twin's infatuation with guns.

The eldest twin jumped without hesitation down the hole in the room at the end, blue coat flaring behind him. Hotaru didn't like the drop, but ideally she'd handle the trip back up better. He'd prefer to keep his eardrums in working order. Vergil landed gracefully on his feet. A normal human would be just a smear on the shiny stone floor after that, but not a single hair sat out of place on the half Devil's head. He turned his attention to the door leading to the library.

If she heeded his advice, then there was nothing for him to worry about. If not…

Vergil shoved the doors open. Starled, purple eyes met his own.

"Vergil, you're back." Hotaru blinked, and old, worn out book in her hands. Small book piles surrounded the girl. Some sat still open, and others had fallen off the pile in a cluttered mess. Shattered pieces of the Chessmen littered the floor. His brow arched. For that amount of rubble to cover the floor all of the Chessmen must of woken up. She appeared unharmed, but she still must of disobeyed his order.

"I told you not to touch them."

"I didn't!" She protested. "Well, the first one was an accident… but, I didn't touch the others. Dante killed them."

"He was here?" She nodded. "So you met him, then."

"Mhm."

Vergil looked back to the mess of books on the floor all around her. "You've been busy."

"O-oh." Hotaru looked at the books. "Guess I got carried away." She set the book in her hands at her side, and stood. "I didn't mean to make a mess."

"I doesn't matter. We need to go." He turned his back to her, trusting she would follow. She didn't.

"Wait!" Hotaru called out. "Where's Dante?"

Vergil paused.

"He was just here—he said he was going to see you." She shook her head in confusion. "I thought, well, I _hoped_ you two would come here together."

"You were wrong." His answered in a calm, cool voice. Blue eyes stayed on the door in front of him rather than the worried girl. "Don't concern yourself with him."

"What happened?"

"I said not to worry." For a moment he believed she dropped it, but then he heard her let out a little gasp.

"Vergil," Hotaru's voice sounded anxious. Frightened. Her words came out slowly, emphasising each one. "What did you do?"

Vergil glanced back at her. Eyes full of dread stared at the red and silver amulet in his hand—Dante's amulet. "I did what needed to be done."

"What do you mean..?"

"You don't need to understand." Vergil looked away from her, and back to the door. "Come. We're leaving. I have what I need to continue."

"To continue _what_?!" Hotaru shouted, her voice exasperated.

"I'll explain later."

"You keep saying that, but you never do!"

"Hotaru." Vergil turned to face her fully, staring her down with stern eyes. "We're leaving. Don't make me tell you again."

"No!" She shook her head. "Not till you tell me what you're really doing here." Hotaru looked up at him, eyebrows knitted with determination. "Please."

Vergil took in a calming breath, then exhaled. She was being unusually stubborn. Perhaps he finally pushed her temper to it's limits. He had planned to fill her in eventually when he was further along in his plans. After all, once he reached the final chamber at the bottom of the tower it would be far too late to stop him. He mused over just picking her up and forcibly bringing her along, but he didn't need her protests attracting the attention of the Lesser Demons lurking in the tower. "Very well."

Her face relaxed. "Okay. What is this place really?"

"It's as Arkham said before—a portal between two worlds."

"But, you said you weren't interested in that."

"I'm not."

"Then, why are we here?"

"It was in this place where Sparda sealed away his power in the Demon world. The spell he placed is powerful, but it can be broken." Vergil held up Dante's half of the amulet. "That's why I needed this."

"There's more to it." She guessed.

"Correct."

"Such as..?"

"The blood of Sparda." He let the hand that held up the amulet drop back to his side.

She was quiet for a moment, taking the new information in. Hotaru glanced back to the sordid mess of books behind her. "What happens after you break the spell?"

"The gateway to the Demon world will open, and I'll claim what is mine."

"But, what will happen to this world?" Slowly, she looked back to him.

"Don't concern yourself with that."

"It's going to be destroyed, isn't it?" Vergil didn't answer her. His silence said more than words ever could. Hotaru's eyebrows rose up high on her forehead, eyes wide with alarm. "You can't!" She bolted over to him, and grabbed his wrists. "Please, don't do this!"

Just as he thought. Hotaru cared far too much about ordinary humans. Vergil regretted leaving her with them for so long. They made her soft. Too gentle. He stared down at her with cold, steely eyes.

"There must be another way! You don't have to do this." Her grip on his wrists tightened by a fraction.

"There is no other way. The power of my Father belongs to me. It will be mine, no matter the cost."

"Please, don't do this. We can leave this place. All three of us, together!" She pleaded. Her purple eyes searched his for a sign of hesitation, a sign that he might change his mind.

But it was already too late. Once he knew there was a way to claim Sparda's true power, Vergil knew there was no turning back. It was his birthright, and nobody would stop him. "No." He answered her coldly.

Purple eyes filled with shock. "I don't understand… why?!" She demanded, her grip on his wrists quite tight.

"I need more power."

"You're already strong!" She shook her head, and desperation spilled into her voice. "You don't need it!"

Vergil scoffed at her. "You don't understand anything. You never did." He looked down at her with a hard gaze. "How could such a weak thing like you understand?"

Hotaru froze. "What..?"

"The human world isn't worth protecting. Humanity is just as cruel as any Demon, or did you already forget how they treated us?"

One of her hands released his left wrist, reaching up to touch the scar beneath her black bangs. Her eyes fell away from Vergil for a moment, biting her lip. The air in the library felt heavy. Oppressive. There was a brief moment of silence, but then she spoke softly. "You're wrong. Not everyone is like that. There are good people, too. People worth protecting."

"Humans are weak." His jaw set, spitting out the words with spite.

"If you really believe that, then why am I here?" Eyes too frail looked back up him.

"Because you _are_ weak." The next words tumbled out like a waterfall. Years of frustration and resentment finally coming out in a harsh, cold string. His hands tightened at his sides. "You only lived this long because _I_ protected you. If it weren't for me you would of died a long ago. You're helpless. Pathetic! Protecting you held me back for years, but I did it because my Mother loved you."

Hotaru flinched as he ripped his other arm out of her grasp. She took a step backwards away from him, shaking. "Is that true…?" She dared to look at him, eyes watering. "Did you only stay with me because you felt like you _had_ to..?" Her voice broke.

Silence.

Hotaru turned away from him, a hand rubbing the scar he inflicted on her arm. A dark wave of hair fell in front of her face, hiding her expression from view. He didn't need to see her face to know the impact of his words. Vergil heard her hiccup as she struggled to fight back the urge to cry. The atmosphere in the library felt thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"If you're going to be difficult, then you can just stay here." Vergil spun around, and walked away from the crushed girl. He left her in the library, alone. Not like he needed her. She would only be a distraction. He walked towards the glowing symbol on the floor, and headed up. Nothing would stop him now. Not his brother, or his sister. Sparda's power belonged to him.

* * *

Her arms were shaking. Hell, _all_ of her was shaking. Hotaru sniffed, and brushed away her tears with the dust coated palm of her hand. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep in the sobs that threatened to break free. She took in a deep breath, and very slowly exhaled.

Vergil had grown cold over the years, but not once did he ever say something so cruel to her. His words replayed in her mind like a broken record. Did he ever truly care about her? More tears fell to the cold, stone floor below. He must hate her. He didn't say it, but the thought implanted in her mind, taking root like an ugly weed.

He was going to do something terrible. If Vergil achieved his goal, all of humanity will pay the price. Demons will flood the human world without restraint. Hotaru recalled the Hell Prides from before, and shuttered. Innocent people will, without a doubt, die if he wasn't stopped. Vergil had to be stopped, but how? He didn't listen to her pleas. Hotaru rubbed her temples, and shut her eyes tight. The building stress gave her a nasty headache. She wasn't strong enough to physically stop him, and he refused to listen to reason. There had to be someway, someone—

Hotaru's eyes flew open.

Dante.

If anyone had the power to stop him, it was Dante.

Hotaru quickly brushed away any remaining tears, and sprung into action. She rushed over to her backpack, and scooped it up. Her eyes fell on the rather messy pile of books. Nothing she found was useful on the subject of Temen-ni-gru, well, other than terrifying illustrations of innocent people being torn apart by Demons. Hotaru shuttered If she didn't do something those images would become a reality. Those fairy tale books from earlier still held her interest. She stashed the faded white book with the crescent moon into her bag, and the purple book with a planetary symbol along with it. She didn't understand what it was about the purple tome, but it commanded her attention more than the others. So little was written within, but she couldn't resist it. Perhaps when this was all over she'd have more time to look over them more closely, but for now she had more important things to worry about. With a determined glint in her eyes, she left the library behind.

Vergil was long gone. The thought of navigating Temen-ni-gru alone was terrifying, but Hotaru refused to sit around surrounded by books all day. Not when the fate of mankind rested in the balance. She looked around her, searching for a way to leave this room. Hotaru frowned. The only doorway in view led to the library. She walked on as she searched for a way out, eventually coming to a strange, glowing circle up a pair of stairs. Cautiously, she held out her hand to touch the light emitting from the circle. Nothing.

Taking in a deep breath, she took a bold step into the circle.

The floor vanished beneath her feet. Hotaru screamed as she went flying in the air. She went up so high. Another glowing circle caught her attention. Hotaru aimed for it. Considering the alternative was falling back down the distance she traveled up, she decided to take her chances with the other circle. Again, the circle propelled her upward. She quickly realized this was the way to get back up from where she and Vergil had jumped. Carefully, she aimed for each circle as it came into view, going up higher and higher. Adrenaline kept her moving. Failure will surely end with her death. No room for mistakes now.

Hotaru landed on the final circle, and found herself face to face with the highest ledge. She stumbled when she landed on the ledge, but regained her footing quickly. Safe. Wasting no time, she headed through the doors before her. If Dante was still somewhere on the top of the tower she had to get to him.

Vergil never told her what took place between the two brothers, but she deeply doubted Dante willingly parted with his half of the amulet. Hotaru didn't wish to dwell on what ifs. She ran up a small set of stairs, throwing open the blue doors before. Taking the same path she took with Vergil before, she continued running till she found herself outside, catching her breath. The smell of rain still hung in the air, the the stone before her dampened by water.

Everything about Temen-ni-gru seemed so much larger, more intimidating, alone. As if at any moment some horrible Demon may leap out of the shadows and gobble her up. Still, Hotaru pressed onwards. The moon shone brilliantly as she ran on. Soon enough, she found herself on the top of the tower. Not too long ago she stood here with Vergil. Now she walked up the path alone.

"Dante?" She called out. Was he hurt? What happened between him and Vergil? No answer. Anxiety gripped her chest as she reached the top.

There he was, laying in a pool of his own blood. Hotaru's eyes widened in alarm. "Dante!" She rushed over to him, dropping to her knees at the younger twin's side. She placed her small, pale hands on his shoulders, and shook. No response. Not a good sign. She gripped one of his arms, and rolled the half Devil onto his back. His eyes were closed shut.

"Dante, please wake up!" She cried out. Still nothing. Hotaru bit her lip. Just what did Vergil do to him?

"You're going to be ok." She held out her hands, hovering just above his chest. "Just hang in there." A light emanated from her hands as the healing gift bestowed upon her at birth flowed. Warm, comforting light.

His eyes twitched, and slowly opened. A relieved smile spread across Hotaru's lips. "Thank goodness." Slowly, Dante pushed himself up into a sitting position as the light faded away, and she pulled back her hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a truck full of sharp, pointy things." He grumbled, and turned his head, looking over to her.

"Vergil's gone, and He took your half of the amulet. I'm so sorry."

Dante's hand flew up to his throat, feeling for the familiar weight of a silver chain. Nothing. "That little shit." He said through gritted teeth. "He has his own, but still took mine." He shook his head, and let out a short, humorless laugh.

"You have to stop him!" Hotaru blurted out. "He's going to do something terrible with the amulets! Lots of innocent people are going to get hurt!"

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there, small fry." He held up his hands, signalling her to slow down. "Start from the beginning."

Hotaru took in a deep breath, and started from the top. "Vergil is going to open a Demon gate using your amulets. He said it was the only way to get more power. I tried to talk him out of it, but he didn't listen." She shook her head. "He doesn't care about the consequences. All he cares about is getting stronger." He didn't even care about her anymore, but she left that out.

"Well, shit." Slowly, Dante stood. "He always had to be best at everything."

"What do we do? He didn't listen to anything I said." She bit on her lip, worried.

"Relax, it's gonna be fine." Dante grinned at her reassuringly. One of the things she quickly noticed about him was how much more relaxed he was compared to Vergil. Still, she couldn't help but worry. Hotaru stood, and wrung her little hands together. "I'll find him, and knock some sense into him." He tore off the lower half of a sleeve on his red coat, tossing the scrap of fabric away without a care.

"You're going to fight." She flatly stated.

"That's the plan."

Her mouth pulled into a tight frown. "Do you have to?"

"What, you want me to stop him, right?" She nodded. "Trust me, the best way to do that is with this baby." Dante walked over to where his sword, Rebellion, had fallen after the battle. The metal of the blade glittered in the moonlight. He gave the sword a few practice swings through the air. "Heh, I feel better than I thought."

"I healed you." Hotaru pipped up, and smiled slightly. "Most of your injuries were gone by the time I got here, but you were out cold. I didn't know how else to help you."

"You got powers, too?"

She shook her head. "Just the one. I can't fight the way you and Vergil can."

"I feel like I'm ready for round two!" He swung the Rebellion in a manner Hotaru would call flashy. "So, where is he?"

"I don't know." She confessed. "He left me." Her gaze fell away from her older brother, and down to the floor. Vergil's cold words kept replaying in her head against her will. She didn't want to cry again. Not now. There was so much they needed to do, and crying helped nothing.

Dante put his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed. "Don't sweat it, small fry. I got it covered." She looked back up at his grinning face. Dante appeared so confident. She had to be, too, if they were going to stop Vergil. Hotaru smiled back, and nodded.

The red clad Devil hunter pulled away from her, and walked over to the ledge of Temen-ni-gu. He whistled as he peered over the ledge. "That's one hell of a drop." He commented.

"Yeah." She nodded, and stayed put. Being so close the the ledge gave her a serious case of vertigo.

"Okay, here's the plan." Dante began. "You stay here, and I go kick Vergil's butt."

"What? But, I can help you! I can heal you if you get badly hurt again."

"Nah, I got that covered." He looked over his shoulder. "No offense, but I'd rather this didn't turn into an escort mission." Before she had a chance to counter his argument, he jumped. Hotaru rush over to the edge of the tower, but it was too late. Dante was gone. She was, once again, alone.

" _Now what?"_

Hotaru was at a loss. Dante was their best chance, but sitting around waiting didn't appeal to her. Vergil was her brother, too. This was her business as much as Dante's. Of course, jumping down the tower after Dante wasn't an option. Doing that would just get her killed. She sighed. The only option was back tracking. With hope that she missed something, Hotaru headed back the way she came.

She ran back and forth between the halls of the tower for a good ten minutes, looking for something. Hotaru's human body limited her. Going back to the library wasn't possible. Not without help. What if she was trapped up here? The thought was unsettling, to say the least. Hotaru shook her head. No, there had to be a way to follow her brothers.

There was a doorway she hadn't tried yet, mostly out of fear of what waited beyond those doors. It was a room she hadn't explored with Vergil. It was off to the side in a short hallway next to the doors leading to the top of the tower. For all she knew it could be full of bloodthirsty Demons. Hotaru swallowed the lump in throat. Her family needed her, she had to be brave. She pushed open the doors, and entered.

The room was like a crypt. Coffins filled the shelves on the wall, and littered the floor. Hotaru briefly wondered how long some of those coffins had been there, but quickly pushed the thought away. Dead bodies hardly inspired bravery. She pressed onwards, despite the growing fear in the pit of her stomach.

A groan echoed in the room from behind. Hotaru spun around. A Demon carrying a large coffin lurked in the shadows behind her. She screamed, and jumped back. Hotaru scrambled for her backpack. She needed her weapons. It was just the one, surely she could manage.

She lifted her head, and her eyes widened. Somehow, the Hell Greed summoned more Demon's to it's side. Three Hell Prides, and a Hell Lust clutched their weapons tightly as they approached her. On instinct, Hotaru backed up until her back hit the wall. She held her back pack in her hands so hard her knuckles turned white. There were too many of them. The Demons were going to slaughter her.

The Hell Lust swung it's scythe at her in a downward arc. She narrowly dodged the attack by diving to her right. Outstretched hands broke her fall. The curved blade cut into the coffin behind. Old, dusty bones spilled from the ruined coffin. Hotaru screamed as the Demon advanced.

There was no one to save her this time. Frantic, Hotaru looked around the room for an escape. Going back wasn't an option. Not when it lead to two dead ends. An unfamiliar doorway caught her eye. With her options sparse, she decided to take her chances. Hotaru ducked before a Hell Pride took her head clean off her shoulders, and opened her back pack. Her homemade smoke bombs waited inside. Hotaru ran to the corner of the room furthest from the Demons. She didn't have much time. Already, they stalked towards her, howling for her blood. With shaking hands, Hotaru lit two little smoke bombs, and tossed them out in front of her.

A grey cloud of smoke filled the small crypt. She covered her mouth, and sprinted for her planned exit. Hotaru flung the doors open.

Her heart sank. It was a dead end.

The Demons pounded on the door behind her, and she yelped. Hotaru had to hide. Her eyes fell on the little stairs before her. What looked like an elevator lay at the bottom of the short flight of stairs. Did it work? If it did, where would it take her?

A scythe cut through the door, and the Hell Lust shrieked for the kill. She was out of time, and out of options.

Hotaru bolted down the stairs. The cracking and breaking of the door behind her reached her ears, but she didn't dare look back. Wood splintered as the Demons smashed the door. Her feet touched the bright red floor of the elevator, and the machine roared to life. The elevator lowered just before the scythe of the Hell Lust had a chance to reach her.

Her knees shook terribly, and she collapsed to the glowing floor below her. Hotaru was safe, for now. She didn't know what awaited her at the end of the elevator ride, but there was no turning back now.


	13. Devil Hunter

A large quake shook all of Temen-ni-gru and it's guests.

Hotaru nearly lost her balance as she yelped with surprise, but caught herself on the wall. Her outstretched hand held her up against the cold stone. "W-what was that?" She asked herself. The girl looked around herself, searching for answers. Her eyes fell on a set of doors similar to the ones she had entered earlier with Vergil. It sounded like it came from outside, but she hesitated.

 _"What if it was a Demon?"_

Seemed likely. The tower was infested with more than a lifetime's worth of nightmares. The best Hotaru could manage was sneaking by. More often than not, there were more Demons in a single room than she ever hope to handle. So far, she had been lucky. Her small size worked to her advantage, but she doubted her luck would hold out for long. Wandering the tower aimlessly would just get her killed. She didn't have a death wish, but she had to find Dante. Somehow, she'd convince him to let her come along. Vergil was her brother, too. She had as much at stake in this as he did.

Checking around herself one more time, Hotaru approached the door. She jumped at the sound of gunshots from the other side. Even from where she stood the sound hurt her ears. Vergil never used guns, so it couldn't be him. She chewed her lip, thinking. Hadn't Dante used guns? It could be him. A glint of hope sparkled in her eyes as she reached for the door. Demons or not, if it was the red clad twin she had check.

She put her hand on the door handle, ready to open. However, she never got the chance.

Dante burst through the doors, and Hotaru jumped back. Blood soaked his entire body. From the top of his now pink hair all the way down to his boots. He left sticky tracks wherever he stepped, and blood dripped onto the floor below. Hotaru's eyes went wide with shock. "Dante, what happened to you?!"

"Big monster ate me." He shrugged casually. "I had to teach it a lesson."

"You're covered in blood!"

"I had to get out somehow, and no way in hell was I going out the back end."

"I-I see." She decided against pushing the subject.

"What are you doing here, anyways? I thought I told you to sit tight."

"I found an elevator, and I took it down." Hotaru rubbed her arm. "I wanted to come with you."

"That's all fine and dandy, but this tower is _full_ of Demons, in case you didn't notice." He turned to face her, shoulders loose. Obviously, the Demons didn't frighten him the way they did her.

"I know."

"Can you fight at _all_?"

"Well, um…" She paused, thinking of the daggers in her backpack. Even with the weapons, there was little she could do against a room full of Demons. "No." Hotaru quietly admitted. "But, I can sneak around them. I'm small and If I'm really quiet they don't notice me."

"Quiet isn't my style, small fry."

"But—"

"Go home, will ya? Before something ugly tries something."

The sound of gunshots echoed still behind the door, but it was of little concern to Hotaru. She felt the urge to drop her gaze, but resisted. She kept her eyes locked onto Dante's. "I want to help. He's my brother, too."

"Look, this is no place for a kid. You'd just get in the way." He shook his head, and continued on bluntly. "Vergil is my twin—my problem. Let me deal with it." Dante glanced at the door, and let out a short laugh. "You might want to wait a few minutes till Lady finishes up in there, but after that you're out of here. Got it?"

Hotaru didn't answer.

"Got it?" He repeated, but with more emphasis in his voice.

"Y-yeah." She rubbed her arm, gaze finally dropped.

"Good." His face lightened up. "Now then, I have an idiot twin to beat the tar out of. See ya later, small fry!" With a wave of his hand, Dante turned from her. He was gone as quick as he came, leaving only bloody footprints in his wake. Hotaru rubbed her arm, and sighed. He didn't believe in her, just like Vergil.

Hotaru looked back to the door. She still heard gunshots from the other side. Carefully, she crept towards the door. Just what had Dante meant earlier about a "Lady", anyways? The door creaked open under her light push. From the small crack she made Hotaru watched the scene before her.

A young woman, alone, fought against a horde of Hell Prides. Armed with her guns, she fought against them. Hotaru watched with quiet awe as she wiped the bazooka off her back, and fired at the Devils before her. For a moment, Hotaru feared the Demons would overwhelm her, but they didn't. The thought of helping crossed her mind, but the idea passed quickly. What could she do, really? Dante was right. She'd just get in the way. So, Hotaru opted to stay in the doorway, and watch.

The young woman couldn't be much younger than her brothers. Short, wild dark hair framed her face. Eyebrows pulled in tight as she fought against the Demons before her. There were faint cuts, scars, and bruises on her pale skin, but she payed them no mind. Her angry, mismatched eyes fell on the Demons without fear.

She tossed her guns in the air, and Hotaru's jaw nearly dropped. Her guns flew in the air, but she didn't miss a beat. She caught, reloaded her weapons, and attacked the Demons. They never knew what hit them. Before Hotaru knew it, all the Demons lay dead at the young woman's feet. Was she human? Hotaru couldn't tell. She looked human, but so did Dante and Vergil. She hadn't heard of a human hunting Devils before.

The woman caught the last gun in the air, and smiled a little to herself. "Welcome back." The woman turned, and headed up the stairs.

They both froze as their eyes met.

Quickly, the woman withdrew one of her guns, and aimed it square on Hotaru. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"H-hotaru. My name is Hotaru." The sight of a gun aimed at her made her blood run cold.

"Are you a Demon?"

"No! I'm human!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?'

Hotaru swallowed. She had no idea this woman would turn out to be so paranoid. "I am." Very slowly, Hotaru came out of the doorway with her hands in the air. She held her posture in the most non threatening manner she could think of. "Please, don't shoot."

The woman still held her gun tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here with my brother."

Her eyes narrowed. "The only other men I've seen here are Demons!"

"Wait—!"

With a click, the woman cocked her gun. Hotaru's purple eyes went wide with terror as she spun around, and rushed back inside. A bullet whizzed past her head as she slammed the door closed, narrowly missing her. She searched desperately for a hiding place, but found nothing. In all of the ruined, twisted architecture of Temen-ni-gru she found no place to hide away. Her heart thundered in her chest as the woman kicked open the door behind her.

Hotaru jumped with fright, and whirled back just in time to see the woman emerge, gun still in hand. "You're just the same as them, aren't you?!"

"No, I swear!"

"Liar!" Again, she fired her gun.

Hotaru turned to run, but her luck ran out. The bullet passed her shoulder, cutting through the fabric of her grey shirt, and slicing through her soft skin. She shrieked, and clasped her hand over her bleeding shoulder. She stumbled mid run. Blood rolled down her arm, and dripped onto the cold, stone floor. The cut on her shoulder burned, but she pressed onwards.

The woman cocked her gun, and Hotaru dropped to the floor as she fired her gun. The bullet flew above her head, hitting a stone wall instead of it's intended target. She scrambled to stand, but slipped in her panic. Her small frame smacked into the floor with a hard thump. She rolled onto her back, and saw the woman approaching her, gun still aimed for her. Hotaru backed up until her back hit the wall behind her. She shivered against the cold stone as the woman narrowed her hard glare on her. In a tower infested with Demons, she was about to die at the hands of a fellow human.

"Wait, please!" She cried out for one last desperate plea for mercy. "I'm human, just like you!"

She scoffed. "You said your brother is a Demon!"

"I'm _adopted_!" Hotaru screamed back.

"A Demon adopt a human? I don't think so." She aimed her gun for her head, and cocked it with a click.

"No, I'm human! I-I can prove it!"

"How?"

"I, um.." Now she was just thinking on her feet, not really Hotaru's specialty. Her brain scrambled for an answer that would satisfy the trigger happy Devil hunter. "Look!" She held up her bloody hand. "I'm still bleeding! If I were a Demon it would of healed by now!"

The Devil hunter's arm relaxed a little, but she still held her gun tight. "Anything else?" Suspicious eyes watched her carefully.

Hotaru bit her lip. "I have something in my bag I want to show you."

"How do I know it's not a trick?"

"Please, just let me do this. I'm not trying to trick you, I promise."

A tense moment of silence passed between them, before the Devil hunter broke it. "Alright." The woman finally agreed.

Slowly, Hotaru reached for her backpack. Her shoulder screamed with pain, and a wince escaped her. She had to be strong, and not give into the searing pain. She unzipped the front pocket of her backpack. At the time of packing, she forgot to empty her front pockets. They were too small to pack up what she needed for Temen-ni-gru, anyways. With her clean hand, she fished out photos inside the bag. She held them up for the woman to take.

"Forget it." The woman shook her head. "I'm not getting any closer."

"But, I want you to see these." Hotaru protested.

"Then, just slide them over or something." Frustration edged her voice. She was running out of patience, and Hotaru was running out of time.

"Okay." She put the photos on the ground, and pushed them along the floor towards the woman. Cautiously, she woman knelt down towards the photos. Her heterochromatic eyes never left Hotaru as she reached for the photos. She held them up in front of her face, and her eyebrows knitted together.

"What is this?"

"It's me, and my friends at school." She rambled on. "I'm a student at Eastridge Academy for Girls. It's a boarding school. I've been going there for two years. You can ask anyone there, I'm human!"

"Well, they're not here." The woman pointed out as she flipped through the photos. It wasn't just photos of her at school. There were photos of her hanging out with her friends. Going to the movies, hanging out at cafes, and bumming around local parks together. Some of them were rather embarrassing, like that time a side of ketchup spilled on her blouse at a local restaurant, but Hotaru didn't care. If they proved her humanity, then a little embarrassment was worth it.

"Would a Demon bother with any of that?"

The woman looked back at her, and to the photos again. She chewed on her lip slowly, thinking. Considering.

Hotaru's hand clamped back over her still bleeding shoulder. A little pool of blood gathered below her. She needed medical attention badly. If she didn't... "I'm human. Please, believe me."

Her eyebrows raised up in realization, and stashed her gun back in it's holster. Slowly, she spoke. "I believe you." Brown and blue eyes settled on her blood arm. "Shit." She hissed under her breath, and rushed over to her side. "Look, I know I just shot you and I'm probably the last person you want help from right now, but just let me take a look at it."

Hotaru let out a relieved sigh, and let her hand drop away from the wound. "I have first aid supplies in my bag."

"Me too." The woman pulled out a first aid kit from a bag of her own, and set out to treat the cut on her arm. "Shit, I'm really sorry about this." Hotaru flinched as she pressed a damp cloth to her arm, cleaning off the blood. "This place has me really on edge." She shook her head. "But that's a crap excuse." She pulled away the bloody cloth, and frowned.

"How bad is it?" Hotaru quietly asked.

"I'm not a doctor, but it looks like you need stitches."

"I can't go to a hospital, I have something I need to do here!" She protested.

"Yeah, same." She pulled out some disinfectant. "I really don't have time to take you to a doctor, sorry."

Hotaru winced. The disinfectant stung, but it was better than an infection. "What do we do?" When she finished cleaning the wound, she pulled away, and instructed her to keep pressure on it while she grabbed something else from her bag.

"I have something that'll work in a pinch." Again, the woman reached for her far more elaborate first aid kit. It made Hotaru's own supplies look small in comparison. She pulled a small jar out, and Hotaru's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"What is that?"

"Skin adhesive."

"What does it do?"

"It closes up a cut but sticking everything together."

"Like glue?"

"Pretty much." She unscrewed the cap. "You're cut is probably too nasty for this stuff, but it'll hold you over. I knew I wouldn't have a chance to see a real doctor if I got hurt here, so I brought stuff like this in case I needed something in a pinch." Carefully, she pressed the tip close to Hotaru's cut, and squeezed the skin together. She bit her lip in pain, and stifled the yelp in her throat. Cold, sticky liquid spread over the skin, closing the cut up. "You should see a doctor as soon as you can. There's a way out back there. If you're quiet you can sneak past most of the Demons."

"I can't leave. Not without my brothers."

"Didn't you say your family was a bunch of Demons?"

Hotaru nodded quietly.

"I'd forget it if I were you." She put away the skin glue. The skin around her cut felt tense, but at least it was sealed. The woman pulled out some gauze, and began to wrap it around her shoulder.

"I can't." She shook her head. "My brother, Vergil, he's going to do something really terrible. He has to be stopped." Hotaru paused, unsure of how much to tell this woman. If she was really a Devil hunter, perhaps she could help. "He wants more power, but to get it he's going to hurt a lot of innocent people. I can't let that happen."

Heterochromatic eyes locked onto hers. "Of course he is. He's a Demon."

"He's my brother. It's my duty to stop him." Determination filled her voice. "I don't care how dangerous this place is. I'm not leaving."

"A family thing, huh?" The woman's voice sounded almost bitter. Hotaru nodded in response. "I get that." She gave a sardonic, humorless attempt at a laugh. "What did you say your name was?"

"Hotaru." She answered. "What's your name?"

"I don't have a name." The bitter look in her eyes only intensified at the question.

"What should I call you, then?"

"I don't care." She said with a thoughtless shrug. "Lady, Miss, The-Weird-Girl-With-The-Big-Bazooka, or whatever you want."

"Um, okay..." Hotaru scratched the back of her head. She hadn't expected the woman be so eccentric.

"So," The woman stood. "You know how to fight at all?"

"A little, but I'm not that good." She paused. "But, I have healing powers!"

"I thought you were human." Her eyes narrowed again, and Hotaru quickly backpedaled.

"I am! I'm not sure why I have healing powers, I just do."

"Then why did you let me waste medical supplies on your shoulder?"

"They don't work me." Hotaru shook her head. "But, if you get hurt I can help. And I have smoke bombs, and I'm quick! I can be useful. Please, let me come with you."

The woman sighed. "You're going in deeper whether or not I let you come along, aren't you?"

Hotaru nodded, eyes twinkling with determination. The woman sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but alright."

Hotaru's eyes lit up, and she smiled. "Thank you!" She sprung up to her feet.

"But I make the rules. If I say go duck somewhere, or I need you to sneak around something you do it, got it?"

"I can do that."

"Good." For the first time since she met her, the woman grinned. "Let's go kick some ass."


	14. An Alliance

Their footsteps echoed as Vergil and Arkham approached the last of the sealed door. The journey had been littered by Devils, but Vergil made quick work of each one. Such weak beings were no match for a son of Sparda. No doubt, Dante was back on his feet. Vergil suspected he had something to do with the little "quake" they felt earlier. If he was smart, he'd walk away, but of course Dante was anything but smart.

What he did to cause such a ruckus was a mystery to Vergil, but it didn't matter. Dante, like himself, can walk away from just about anything without a scratch. He survived their battle at the top of Temen-ni-gru, so he'd survive whatever he just did. It wasn't his younger twin he needed to worry about.

He left her, alone.

Even now, the weight of his words ate at the back of his mind like an unwanted parasite. He said harsh, cruel things to her. Things Vergil knew he couldn't take back with a simple apology. Hotaru reacted to the truth just as he thought she would. She wanted to protect the rest of the world, as if she were able. Power determines all things, and she had none. Well, none that she could reliably use, anyways. She may wish to stop him, but she couldn't. Vergil's words, while cruel, held truth.

Their fight repeated in his mind. When was the last time he and Hotaru disagreed? The two didn't see eye to eye on many things. She was far too kind for her own good. Most of the time she kept quiet to keep the peace. Even when they disagreed, things between them never went south. Until now.

Will she forgive him?

Vergil sincerely doubted it. She refused to even look at him.

"Soon we will reach the layer of judgement." Arkham's voice snapped Vergil's train of thought, and brought him back to his current situation. He'd deal with Hotaru later. Right now, he had other things to worry about. "Temen-ni-gru will finally regain it's full function, and lead us into the Demon world."

Vergil stood back as Arkham referenced his book, preparing to unlock the door. Again, the Devil wannabe droned on with an almost sick sort of reverence. "The world where Sparda's power has been sealed," He paused, and chuckled. "And the one who will lift the incantation is you, his own son."

The irony wasn't lost on Vergil. Sparda spent his life protecting humanity, defending them from the wrath of the Demon world. Now it will all be undone by his own kin. Humanity was just a casualty on his path to power.

"It must be fate."

The seal on the door creaked and groaned. The locks shifted, and moved. Unlocked, the door openned. Arkham stood aside as Vergil approached the door, allowing him to pass first. He walked into the threshold, but paused. As Vergil understood, this was the last door in their way. There was something else on his mind. Something he needed to talk care of.

"Does that woman really bother you?"

"What are you talking about?" Tension leaked into Arkham's voice. Vergil struck a nerve, just as he suspected he would.

Vergil answered with a demanding question. "Why didn't you kill her?" He continued on. "Perhaps because she's your daughter? Did some pesky fatherly love get in the way?"

Indignation filled Arkham's voice as he dared to approach the half Devil. "That's none of your—!"

In one swift, fluid motion Vergil grabbed the hilt of the Yamato, and plunged the blade into Arkham's stomach. The metal of the blade met no resistance, cutting through skin, muscle, and organs. The man gasped, dropping his prized book. Blood splattered onto the worn leather tome.

"To further your study of the black arts, you sacrificed your loving wife. To become a Devil as well."

Arkham gasped, struggling to pull the blade out of his stomach. A futile attempt to save his worthless life.

"Knowing this I thought you'd be more useful to me, but I was wrong." Adding insult to injury, Vergil twisted Yamato, and thrusted it deeper into his stomach. Arkham doubled over in pain, gasping. Vergil looked at the man with disdain. "No wonder your attainment of power is incomplete."

"What about you?" Blood spilled from Arkham's lips as he spoke, nearly spitting on Vergil. Mismatched eyes glared right back at him. "You're an incomplete being as well." His vision blurred, and he began to feel weak. Still, he continued on. "You're human blood… it makes you sentimental. Caring for that girl…"

Vergil's eye twitched.

"That girl… will be your undoing."

"Shut up." Vergil ripped Yamato out of his stomach, sheathing the blade. Arkham collapsed behind him, a halo of blood growing around his crumpled body. "Now that the final door is open, I have no use for you."

The half Devil walked away from the dying man, leaving him to continue on with his quest. Once he had Sparda's power, no one would stand against him, and nothing would break him.

* * *

Hotaru's heart thundered in her chest as she ran. She glanced behind her. Sure enough, they were still following her. Large, white, demonic spiders pursued her. The Arachne caught her scent before she knew they were even there. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face as Hotaru threw the door in front of her open. Not bothering to close the door behind her, Hotaru ran onwards. The three Arachne behind her hissed, and pounded at the door. She slowed, allowing herself another glance, and a chance to catch her breath. The slim door frame wasn't exactly friendly to large, Devil spiders. For a brief moment, Hotaru hoped the door frame may stop them, but those hopes were quickly dashed as they kept ramming into the door. Stone cracked and wood splintered. It wouldn't be long before they demolished the door frame entirely. She flinched as a pebble landed at her feet, and broke out into another sprint in the opposite direction.

She pushed open the opposite door just she the Arachne burst through the doorway behind her. Just as before, Hotaru left the door wide open, and again the Arachne struggled to fight their way through the door frame.

"How many?" Lady stood in the middle of the room, waiting.

"Three creepy spider things." Hotaru said as she moved off to the side, pointedly standing a good distance away from the door. "They can't get through the door, not right away at least. They're too big."

"So, they're clustered together?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Perfect." Lady swung Kalina Ann off her back, and fired a missile. Hotaru instinctively closed her eyes, and clapped her hands over her ears. The missile hit its target, and an explosion consumed the three Arachne. They all let out a blood curdling scream. When Hotaru opened her eyes, all she saw was rubble, and bits of Demon spiders everywhere. Lady smirked, and turned her attention to the younger girl. "Nice job luring them here."

"Sure thing." Hotaru smiled a little. It was scary, but it seemed like a good idea. She was small, and quick enough for the job. Why not act as a lure? Lady at first hesitated to let her go off on her own, but the results spoke for themselves.

"Was that all of them?"

"I think so. I didn't see any others."

"Alright." Lady set Kalina Ann on her back. "Let's keep mo…" She stopped. Both girls froze as they heard hissing from above. Hotaru looked up, and with wide eyes watched a much larger, green spider descend from the ceiling. She jumped back as the Arachne landed, reaching for the daggers hidden in her backpack.

The sound of gunfire filled the small room as Lady fired with her pistols. "Take cover!" She shouted over to her. The green Arachne lunged for Lady, and the young woman jumped out of the way, landing near Hotaru.

"Where did that thing come from?!"

"No idea, but it's about to be dead!"

The Arachne spat, shooting sticky webbing at them. The two lunged in opposite directions, escaping the webbing. Lady landed on her feet, months of rigorous training to kill Devils paying off. Hotaru, on the other hand, caught herself using the palms of her hands, scratching her dirty skin further. She scrambled to recollect her daggers, and her head spun around to see Lady shooting at the Demon with her guns.

The way Lady fought in battle fascinated the younger girl. She wasn't a half Devil like her brothers, but still managed to hold her own against every Demon that crossed her. Lady was what Hotaru wished she was. If she were more like the older woman, then maybe her brothers wouldn't doubt her so.

The spider prepared to rush her again, but Lady side stepped. She held out the bladed end of Kalina Ann, and let the knife cut through the exoskeleton of the Arachne. The Devil hissed in pain, and scampered up the walls. Lady reached for her guns as the Arachne spat webbing at her again. Hotaru narrowed her eyes on the spider. It missed, but not just because Lady kept dodging it's attacks. Too many of its webs appeared to miss on purpose. Then, Hotaru's eyes widened a fraction as she realized what the Devil was up to. Her eyes snapped back to Lady just as the woman prepared to jump again.

"Wait, don't!"

But it was too late. Lady's cherry red boots landed in a sticky pile of webbing. Heterochromatic eyes looked down at the Demonic webbing, widened with shock. "Shit!" She yanked, but the webbing refused to let her go. The Arachne cackled, and descended on its prey. The Devil hunter's gaze snapped back to the spider. "I'm not dying here!" She shouted, and fired away with her guns.

Hotaru bit her lip. Lady was a formidable fighter, but she lost her mobility. Against an agile opponent like the Arachne it will be deadly. The spider was counting on it, in fact. It jumped around her, and Lady struggled to keep up. She could only turn her body oh so far. The spider finished toying with her, and landed behind her. Lady struggled to turn and aim her guns at the Demon. It laughed at her attempt, and stalked towards her.

Hotaru's grip on her daggers tightened as she sprinted forward, jumping over piles of webbing as they crossed her path. She had to do something, anything, or Lady was going to die. She wasn't the same caliber as Lady in terms of fighting, but she could try. With a cry, she plunged both daggers into the exoskeleton of the Devil. It shrieked, and turned its attention on the younger of the two. A pair of angry, bright red eyes met her own, and the Devil smacked her hard with a leg.

She hit the floor hard, though thankfully not on her gunshot wound. Her body ached, and was going to be covered in bruises, but she was still alive. Hotaru pushed herself up, lifting her head to see the Arachne turn it's attention on her fully. To her horror, her daggers were still lodged in the Devil. Without a weapon, there was really only one option available to her. Run.

So she did. Hotaru turned her head, and saw the Arachne rush at her. She jumped out of the way, sliding along the floor as she did so. She barely had time to stand back up as the Arachne spat up more webbing. She ducked, escaping the nasty web.

"Just keep it busy a little while longer!" Lady shouted at her, and Hotaru nodded.

The Arachne took advantage of the brief distraction, and lunged at the younger girl. This time, Hotaru didn't have enough time to react. The Devil slammed into much smaller frame, and Hotaru's body smacked the wall behind her. She cried out, sinking down onto her bottom. Her vision blurred as the Devil approached her.

"Hotaru! Shit." Lady franticly tried to pull her feet free, but the sticky webbing held her fast to the floor. She cursed under her breath, and pulled out her guns. When it doubt, add bullets. She fired at the webbing, cutting through the sticky fibers, and freeing herself. She jumped away from the nasty mess, glad to be free. She quickly switched out her pistols for her submachine gun, and aimed it square at the Demon. "Hey!" She shouted.

The Arachne turned it's head, and hissed at her.

"I'm so done with you." And with that, she fired. The Arachne cried out, and tried to turn towards her to attack, but its previous injuries finally caught up with the Demon. Soon, it crumpled to the floor, foreign blood spilling to the floor below. Lady set aside her gun, walked over to the Devil, and kicked it. Dead. Good. To her, the only good Devil was a dead one. Her gaze went over to the girl slumped against the wall, and dashed over to her.

"Hotaru?" She put her hand on her shoulder, and lightly shook.

"Hrmmm." She mumbled, and slowly looked over to Lady. "Is it dead..?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She let out a sigh of relief, and relaxed against the wall.

"Let me take a look at your head. You hit it pretty hard." Carefully, Lady extended her hand, and rested it gently on her head, feeling for any bumps or lumps. Her lips tugged into a frowned. "You got a nasty bump on the back of your head."

"I'll be ok." Hotaru insisted. "I can keep going."

"You sure about that?" Hotaru answered her with a nod. "Alright, fine, but we're taking a break." A moment of silence passed between them, and Lady settled down next to her, sitting on the floor. Strong as she may be, Lady was human, and had limits. Hotaru wasn't the only one who needed a break.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Slowing you down."

"Don't worry about that. We're both human. As much as I want to keep going, I need rest too."

"Hmm." Hotaru closed her eyes. Her vision slowly steadied, but she still felt rather disoriented. She heard a zipper, and felt something cool being pushed into her hands. She opened her eyes, and saw Lady handing her a water bottle. She blinked.

"We're human. We have to stay hydrated." Lady shrugged, and Hotaru accepted the offer with a smile. She nearly forgot how thirsty she really was. Her throat burned from running and screaming. Hotaru popped open the water bottle, and drank half of it in one big gulp. The water soothed her aching throat. Lady took a swig from her own water bottle. "I hate spiders, but Demon spiders take the cake." The woman shook her head, eyes on the dead Arachne. Hotaru offered a small smile in solidarity.

They were quiet again, both drinking their water, but there was a question on Hotaru's mind. It was something she wanted to ask for a while. An opportunity presented itself in the brief moment of peace they had, so she asked. "Why are you here?"

Lady took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "It's a long story."

"We have time."

She didn't look at Hotaru. Instead, Lady's gaze stayed on the dead Devil, eyes hard with barely contained wrath. "I'm here to avenge my mother." Her grip on her water bottle tightened. Lady's voice strained with anger. "The Demon who killed her is here, and I'm not leaving until I kill him. So," She took a calming breath. "Guess I'm here the same reason you are—family."

Hotaru paused, wondering if she should've just stayed quiet instead of asking. "I'm sorry about your mother." She replied quietly.

"Yeah, me too." Lady murmured, and looked away from the dead Devil, and shook her head.

"I lost my mother, too. I was really young when she died. I really don't remember much about her, but I still miss her."

"How did she die?"

"...Demons killed her, too."

"I thought Demons adopted you, or something?"

"She was human, like me." Hotaru took another drink from her bottle of water, finishing it off. "I think losing her is why Vergil is the way he is." Now she was just thinking out loud, staring off into nothingness. "I thought I was being there for him, but I wasn't. I couldn't help him with anything. I wonder if I even can… we used to be close, but now he's like a stranger to me." She sighed.

"He's a Devil, right?"

She nodded.

"Then he _can't_ understand. They're not like us. Devils don't have hearts."

"I can't believe that." Hotaru shook her head. "I think what he's trying to do is a mistake, but I don't want to turn my back on him. He's still my brother, and I want to help him see that this is wrong. I want—"

"To save him from himself?" Lady finished for her.

"Yes."

"You really think you can?"

"I have to." Dante could fight him, and physically stop him from opening a portal to the Demon world. Hotaru wasn't a fighter, but she hoped to convince him to stop through less violent means. Talk to him again. Try to make him understand. The human world may of been cruel to them at times during their childhood, but did it deserve to be destroyed? No.

"No offense, but I think that's nuts. He's a Demon, you'd be better off cutting off your ties with him and moving on." Lady shook her head. "You're a good kid. This guy isn't worth potentially getting yourself killed over."

"It's family. I can't just walk away." Hotaru turned her head, and looked Lady in the eye. "You understand that. You wouldn't walk away from what you have to do here."

Lady's eyebrows narrowed. "That's different."

"How?"

"Because I know better than trying to talk to the bastard!" Lady glowered with frustration. "They're Demons, they don't listen to talk! The only thing they listen to is this." She held up one of her guns. "You can talk to him till you're blue in the face, but trust me it won't make a difference."

Hotaru sat there, staring at the woman, shocked into silence. Words came to her slowly, and quietly. "...What would you do in my place?"

Lady pushed herself off the floor, and walked over to the fallen Devil. She bent down, and reached for the daggers still lodged in its body. She gripped them, and ripped them out with one strong pull. "If I were you," She turned back to the younger girl, walking back over to her. She held out the two daggers, and Hotaru slowly accepted them back. "I'd get good with those. You're going to need them. Get up, breaks over."


	15. A Family Matter

**Thank you everyone for the love you've shown this story! I never imagined this story would get so much love. It makes me happy. You guys drive me to keep going with it.**

* * *

"Relax, this will only take a minute."

Lady grumbled under her breath, holding a piece of gauze over the bloody gash on her arm. This was stupid. She was stupid. She let her guard down for half a second, and she nearly got killed over it. Lady was lucky. The Dullahan nearly took her head clean off her shoulders. Instead, she escaped the encounter with just a bleeding arm. She rested with her back up against the wall, cursing. The sound of rushing water filled the air as she pressed her head against the cool stone behind her, and the reeking smell of mildew flooded her nose. It baffled Lady how a place filled with pits, broken stairways, and water could exist in a freaking tower. She long gave up on trying to make sense of it all. It didn't matter. What mattered was finding Arkham, and putting an end to this.

Hotaru held out her hands close to her bloody arm. "Just move your hand for me." Lady looked at her skeptically. The girl claimed to have healing powers, but Lady hadn't seen them in action for herself. For all she knew, Hotaru might be full of shit. Raised by a family of Demons, healing powers, and she still claimed to be fully human. The whole story reeked of bullshit, but she clearly wasn't a Demon. The gunshot wound from earlier hadn't healed. Lady checked it herself just to be sure. She tired, and needed rest just like herself. So far, all signs pointed to her being human. Ever since she got the injury Hotaru had been insisting Lady let her heal it. Lady was, if nothing else, stubborn, and shrugged off the injury as nothing. However, she was starting to feel a little light headed from the bleeding.

"Trust me." Pleaded the girl. Hesitantly, Lady pulled away her hand. Hotaru winced at the sight of the gash on her arm. The Dullahan cut her deep, and without the added pressure of the gauze the wound continued to bleed.

"Whatever you're going to do you better get on with it." She said through gritted teeth.

Hotaru nodded, and took in a deep breath. A warm, soft light emitted from her hands. Lady watched with fascination as the bleeding slowed, and her skin knitted back together. The burning pain in her arm faded. Her skin pulled together completely, and the light faded. Lady slowly took back her arm, and looked it over. It was as if the injury hadn't been there in the first place. Not even a scar was left.

"Nice work." She flexed her arm, and sure enough there was no pain. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Hotaru smiled.

"I don't know about you," Lady pushed herself back up. "But I feel a whole lot better."

"Do you need a minute? You lost a lot of blood…"

Lady shook her head. "I feel fine. Let's keep moving."

Hotaru nodded, and stood. The pair continued on, once again passing through the chambers claimed by the Arachne. To the surprise of both, no Demonic spiders lept from the walls and ceiling to attack them. Rather, it seemed someone else came through here recently. The bodies of dead Arachne littered the rooms. Lady's lips pulled into a tight frown, and her eyebrows narrowed.

"Keep your eyes peeled, we're not alone."

Slowly, Hotaru approached one of the bodies, squinting her eyes as she studied the body. "Look, it's full of slash marks."

"And?"

"I think one of my brothers came through here." She looked back at Lady with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Lady just scoffed. "Great, so it's a Devil for sure."

Hotaru frowned. "They're not bad people."

"Isn't one of them trying to destroy the world?"

At that, she fell silent. She looked away from Lady, and back to the dead Arachne. "He's making bad choices, but he's still my brother. He took care of me when no one else did. And Dante… this is the first time I've seen him in years, but I can tell he's a good person at heart."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Lady sneered at the thought of a good Demon. The only good Demon was a dead Demon. Hotaru was a good kid, but delusional. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

Hotaru turned away from the the Arachne, and followed Lady through the blue chambers. Silently, she wondered which son of Sparda dispatched the Devils. She was no expert, but it didn't look like Vergil's handiwork. From what she had seen of her brother's fighting technique he prefered quick, clean cuts that left his foes in pieces. The Arachne were still whole, and the cuts looked more haphazard. She looked at the bodies as they passed by them. She could almost swear she saw bullet holes in some of them.

They exited the blue rooms, and found themselves at long corridor lined with a metal fence. Out of curiousity, Hotaru took a peek over the fence, and immediately wished she hadn't. Below was a drop so great she couldn't ever hope to see the bottom. The fear of the ground cracking and breaking under her feet came unbidden to her mind. Just how deep underground did this tower go? Hotaru really didn't want to find out, but she had to keep going. Someone had to make Vergil see reason. She shut her eyes tight, and washed away the thought of falling into that deep pit.

"Everything alright?" Lady asked from over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just," Hotaru opened her eyes, and tore her gaze away from the drop. "don't like heights."

"Don't look down, and you'll be fine." With that, Lady looked straight on ahead, and continued her walk down the corridor.

"Right." Hotaru sucked in a deep breath, and followed. At the end of the corridor, the two came upon a green door with gold trim. They both frowned. "Should I scout ahead?" The younger of the two asked.

"No. Let's stick together this time."

"Okay."

Lady pressed her hand against the door, pushed it open, and entered first. Hotaru followed shortly behind. They found themselves in a long room with smooth walls, and a polished floor. The room bathed in a blueish, ambient light. At the very end of the room lay a man in a pool of his own blood, and stood another clad in red.

Without warning, Lady fired her gun at the man.

Moving his head to the side, he dodged the bullet with ease. "Well that was quick." Dante turned his head. First, his eyes fell on Lady, but then he saw Hotaru standing behind her. "Didn't I tell you to get out of here?"

Hotaru's head sunk sheepishly into her shoulders. "Sorry."

"And what the hell happened to your arm?"

She gently touched her bound gunshot wound, and consciously looked away from Lady. The pain had dulled down, but a stinging sensation remainded. "Long story."

Lady kept her gun aimed at the half Devil as she approached the man's body. Though her gun stayed pointed at Dante, her eyes fell squarely on the body. "That man… did you kill him?" She gestured to the body with a second gun in her other hand.

"So what if I did?" Dante shrugged, and Lady fired. He leaned away, missing the bullet.

She turned sharply, and fired again with her submachine gun. Hotaru swiftly ducked and covered her head. The last thing she needed was another gunshot wound. Dante spun around, letting out a "Whoo!" as he did so.

Cautiously, Hotaru lifted her head, and watched as Dante and Lady fought. The pair spun around each other like some strange dance. Lady kept shooting, while Dante merely parried her attacks with his own guns, of all things. Her head snapped back down after a bullet got a little too close for comfort. "Stop it, please!" Her plea fell on deaf ears as the two continued their fight. She covered her head as the bullets from Lady's machine gun destroyed the lights above, broken glass falling from above.

"Ooh, I love a fast woman." Dante purred out in an amused voice.

Lady glared back at him, eyes burning with rage. "Shut up!" She spat back at him as she pushed her submachine gun away. She tried again to shoot him again, but missed. This time, she lost her balance, and stumbled as he bumped her.

"Please stop this!" Again, they both ignored Hotaru. She shrunk away in the opposite corner of the room, doing her best to avoid being shot.

She spun right back around. Wrath fueled her attack. At that moment, nothing else in the world mattered. She just wanted to put a bullet between his eyes. "He was obsessed with becoming the Devil, so much he killed his own wife!" Lady shouted at him. Dante kept pushing her guns away from him, avoiding being shot. Every other second, he glanced in Hotaru's direction, making sure one of Lady's stray bullets hadn't struck her by mistake. "For that he butchered innocent people, too!" By this point the once smooth walls were riddled with bullet holes. Pieces of broken stone fell to the floor, mixing with broken glass. Still, the two fought on till Dante caught her arms, locking them with his. "He's the most vile kind of creature!" She broke from his hold, and lunged forward. Instead, Dante grabbed her, and the pair spun.

Airborne, Lady still fired at the half Devil. He dodged, and her back smacked into the wall behind her. She rolled, and quickly recovered. Lady knelt on the floor, guns at the ready. Dante landed on his feet, and lifted his coat. It was riddled with bullet holes. He clicked his tongue. Lady sprung to her feet, launching herself towards him, firing away. Dante jumped away as she slid along the floor on her knees. He pulled out his own guns, firing at her bullets, stopping them dead in their tracks. He landed behind her, she turned, breathing heavily, and guns aimed at him.

She rose up, standing. "To top it off, that filthy scum is my father." With her voice filled with disdain, she pointed towards the dead man with her gun.

"Well, we have something in common. I have a dysfunctional family, too" Dante's voice never lost it's jovial tone. He glanced in Hotaru's direction. "No offense."

"And what would you know about family?!" She raised her gun, pointing it at his forehead. Her eyes burned with fire. Hate. "You're a Demon!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Hotaru stood up, and dashed over to the the pair. "Please, this isn't helping!"

"This is my father, my family! This was all supposed to end by my hand!" She glared at Dante, but the half Devil didn't even flinch.

Hotaru grabbed onto Lady's other arm. "Don't." She pleaded.

Slowly, her arm dropped to her side, the fire in her eyes going out. Lady turned away from the both of them, tugging her arm free from the young girl's grasp, and towards her father. There was no sorrow in her eyes for his death, only regret.

"Aren't ya gonna shot?"

Silence.

"Well that's a switch."

"Just go." Her voice came out flat. Quiet. "I don't care anymore."

Taking a careful step, Hotaru approached the young woman. "Are you... okay?" Gently, she put her hand on her arm.

"Just leave me alone." She didn't look at Hotaru, instead just staring at the lifeless body of her father, and pulled her arm away.

"But—"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Hotaru turned her head to see Dante behind her. Slowly, he shook his head, signalling her to leave the woman alone. Hotaru looked back over to Lady, pity swelling in her heart. She fought so hard to achieve her goal, only for someone else to take it away from her. "I'm sorry." Hotaru whispered her condolences, and then turned to face her older brother.

He gave her a rather pointed look, and crossed his arms. "Now, mind explaining what you're still doing here?"

"I can't leave." This time, she refused to shrink away. Hotaru kept her shoulders straight as she spoke. "Even if you don't want me to stay, I'm not going anywhere. I'll go it alone if I have to, but I'm staying."

Dante let out an exaggerated sigh. "I gotta say, you didn't strike me as the rebellious type, small fry."

"I'm not." She confessed. "But, this is important."

"Okay." He held up his hands in defeat. "Better you tag along than run around here by yourself."

Her eyes lit up, but then she looked back to Lady. She was strong, but leaving her alone seemed wrong. "But, what about…?"

"Leave her be. She needs time to cool off." He put a hand on Hotaru's back, and guided her towards the exit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Dante walked beside Hotaru as they headed towards the door. He looked over to his sister, and thought back to what Lady had said. "Family, huh?"


	16. Power Surge

With one final howl, Beowulf fled the fight, swearing revenge. Dante brushed himself off as the blinded beast fled the battle, leaving him alone in the chamber. He shook his head. Seemed everyone and their mother hated his dear old dad. He scoffed. "Why do I have to take the heat for my father?" He asked the empty room. Naturally, he was answered with silence. "Whatever." He shrugged, and approached his prize.

He stopped in his tracks when the ridiculously, oversized door at the opposite end of the room creaked open. Seriously, the architect of the tower must of been compensating for something. The Devil hunter turned his head, and saw a tiny figure emerge from the doorway.

"Is it safe?" Her voice was soft, nervous. Even with his advanced abilities, Dante barely caught the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, you can come in!" He shouted back to her.

Hotaru slowly walked into the room, scanning the room with each step. Beowulf had payed her no mind when they first entered the chamber. The Demon was far more interested in Dante, as he carried the blood of Sparda. His disinterest allowed the girl to slip away to safety. Besides, it was easier to fight without worrying about one of his stray bullets hitting her.

"Relax." He walked towards his younger sister, meeting her halfway in the chamber. He clapped a hand on her shoulder, and grinned. "It's all good."

"Right." She murmured. "Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Hotaru held up her hands, ready to use her healing ability.

At that, he let out a chuckle. "Do I look banged up?" She shook her head. "You gotta take it easy. It'll take more some oversized…" He paused, putting his free hand under his chin, and tried to come up with apt description for Beowulf. "...Winged-clawed-blind-thing to stop me!"

She quirked up her brow at his description.

"What? It's the best I could come up with on such short notice." He shrugged, and she let out a small laugh. Dante grinned. At least he got a laugh out of her.

Dante turned away from her, allowing his hand to drop back to his side. His prize still awaited him at the opposite end of the chamber. "What is it?" Hotaru asked, walking along side him as they approached the strange object. The violet orb was roughly the size of a softball. Energy crackled from within it's small shape, like wild lightning. It sat innocently on altar, awaiting Dante to claim it.

"Dunno." He answered her honestly, and he caught the sight of anxiety in her eyes. He offered a carefree grin for comfort. "But, I'm gonna find out." Dante outstretched his hand, and wrapped his fingers around the orb. The violet orb fit perfectly in his hand as he held it up closer to examine.

His vision blurred around the edges, and his knees began to wobble. Eldritch magic flooded him. Small, black lightning strikes snapped between his fingers. Without warning, Dante fell to his knees. He no longer had the strength to stand. The proud Devil hunter's free hand caught him as he fell. His stomach churned violently, and his muscles ached.

"Dante!" Hotaru cried out, dropped to her knees beside him. Her small hands grasped his shoulder, and purple eyes filled with fright. "What's wrong?!"

He grunted. His mouth tasted like ash. Every nerve in his body burned with cursed magic. Dante barely hand enough strength to lift his head and meet her gaze as his body shook against his will. "I.." His throat clenched up, suddenly far drier than he ever thought possible. "...feel like I'm gonna throw up." His complexion paled as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

A twisted laugh made the young girl jump. From behind the pair Jester smirked mercilessly. "This is _amazing_!" He bounded towards the two, arms flaring dramatically. "Even the Devil boy is no match for it!" He let out another cruel laugh.

Hotaru's eye brows narrowed on the strange man. "What's happening to my brother?!" There was more fire in her voice than Dante had heard before.

"Ohhhh, _brother_ is it?" Jester turned his attention on her, grinning ear to ear. She flinched, her fire doused under his interest.

"Y-yes."

Jester creeped up closer to the girl, leaning in far too close for comfort. "Hmmmmm, you don't look like a Devil girl." Mused Jester. His breath reeked, and Hotaru leaned away from the strangely dressed man. The man quickly caught notice of her attempt to put distance between them, so he snatched her chin with his long, stark white fingers, nearly scratching her face with his long, dirty nails. She gasped, and tried to pull away. His grip hurt. He tilted her face side to side, looking over her little face. "Can't say I see the resemblance." Yellow teeth spread across his face paired with black lips, laughing erratically.

Dante's blood boiled, and in that moment his strength returned. He grabbed Jester's red and blue hat, and yanked him back. The clown lost his grip on the girl. She stumbled away, rubbing her sore chin. Jester yelped as Dante pressed Ebony to his face, bending his giant nose. "Don't. _Touch_. Her." He growled.

"You're not going to shoot me, are you?" Questioned Jester, his voice shaking. Already Dante felt his new found strength slipping away from him. "If you do I'll die, you know."

Dante gritted his teeth. Pain flooded his senses, and his breathing labored. "If that's what it will take to shut you up." He took in a breath, steadying himself. Only his hatred for the purple clad clown overpowered the pain. "It bugs the crap out of me when someone talks more than I do."

"Dante..?" He glanced back to Hotaru as the girl scooted closer, her brow creased with worry. She pressed a cool hand against his forehead. "You're burning up!"

"Don't act so rashly, my boy." Began Jester, seizing the chance to beg for his life. "I've got a doozy of a story for you, but if you snuff out my voice like that…"

Dante just glared at the clown, refusing to lower his weapon.

"I won't be able to tell it, now will I?"

The Devil hunter sneered, but complied. He shoved the clown away, and Jester fell flat on his back. Dante grunted. Every movement sent his nerves screaming. Jester, still slightly shaking, pushed himself back to his feet. "Thought I was a goner for sure."

"Come near my little sister again, and you will be." He grunted.

"Dante, you need help. If he knows something..." Hotaru slowly withdrew her hand, face wrought with concern.

"I'm fine." To prove it, he tried to stand, but to no avail. His legs failed him, and he dropped back down with a gasp. A pang of agony sent him back to the dirty floor. His legs throbbed.

"Dante!" Hotaru reached out for him, hands again on his shoulder. Dante's head felt like is was filled with stones, but he manage to lift it. She looked like she was about to cry.

The orb in his hand felt heavier.

"Oopse!" Jester bounced over to them, hideously grinning. "You saw it too, didn't you?" He leaned closer, bending his knees, but not nearly as close as he had before, not ready to risk a gun in his face again. Even with as weak as he was, they both knew Dante would shoot if he approached his sister again. Jester was bizarre, but not a complete idiot. "That huge tower jutting out of the ground?" Slowly, he stood, and spun his staff in the air, his voice erratic. "That thick shaft that causes women to shudder!" As if to demonstrate his point, the clown shivered, his voice shaking.

Dante shot him a disgusted look. "Hey, take it down a notch. There's a minor here!"

Jester ignored him, continuing on. "It's actually a tunnel—linking the Demonic Domain to the human world." He gestured wildly with his golden staff. "And of course, your brother, Vergil, is the one who controls it by using your mommy's amulet."

"We already knew that." Hotaru spoke up.

Jester looked to her, his brow lowering in annoyance. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to be quiet when the grown ups are talking?" His voice came out lower, menacing. Hotaru bit her lip. "But, since you've shown an interest, you might as well tell me where you heard all of this, hmmmm?"

She shrunk away into her shoulders. "V-vergil told me…"

"Did he, now? Interesting." Jester grinned at her maliciously, and she fought the urge to run. He raised his staff, pointing it at her. "You're just a puzzle, aren't you?" Pale blue, wicked eyes stared right through her, and she shivered. "Wonder why big bad old Vergil would tell _you_ anything…?"

"Cut the crap." Dante interjected. "Where's Vergil?"

"He's headed to the control room in the basement." Sing songed Jester. "If you don't hop down there quick like a bunny he'll open the gate to hell!" He shouted, spreading his arms wide. "Isn't that a scary thought?"

Hotaru glumly nodded.

"And you're telling me this because?" Dante lifted his head, staring the clown down.

"Oopse!" His hand flew to his mouth, covering his yellow teeth, and speaking in a high pitched voice. "I forgot to mention one teensy little item." He turned, and pointed his staff to the violet orb in Dante's hand. "That gizmo there is actually the key to move forward, but the tricky thing is, it sucks the souls of those who hold it!"

"You knew that the whole time?" Hotaru gasped, eyes wide.

"So I think you'd better hurry!" The clown let out a shrieking laugh, pedaling back on his heels.

Dante turned, anger flashing in his blue eyes. The bastard knew what the orb was doing to him the entire time, and failed to mention it until now. Of all the things to keep his big mouth shut about. As far as he was concerned, the creep deserved to be riddled with bullet holes. He raised his gun, pointing at the clown.

"But! In return for your soul, it'll give you power!" Exclaimed Jester as he jumped on a platform, rising by a metal chain. "Marvelous, isn't it? Just let your young spirit drive you and go for it!"

Hotaru grabbed his arm, pulling him up with her. Dante's knees still wobbled, but his feet planted themselves firmly on the floor, slightly leaning on her for support.

Jester laughed, rising above them. Then, he was gone.

"Wish you would've told me that in the first place, ya big mouthed moron!"

"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked at his side, still holding up him. She nervously glanced at the orb in his hand.

"I'm fine." He shifted his weight, standing tall on his own without her aid. Dante looked down at the orb. He found it hard to believe something that made him feel like complete shit could give him power. The orb pulsed in his hand, twitching with magic. His eyes narrowed on it. "You might want to back up, small fry."

"I don't understand…"

It wasn't easy, but Dante managed to avoid using his Devil Trigger in front of Hotaru. Reconnecting with his long lost younger sibling was hard enough inside a Demon infested tower. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her off with his newfound power. He didn't need a mirror to know he looked terrifying in Devil Trigger, but it was powerful. And he could feel it buzzing from within. His fingertips burned, not from pain, but with surging power. Maybe the clown wasn't full of it, after all.

With eyes still on the orb, he spoke "You don't want to be close by for this. Trust me."

"Okay.." Slowly, Hotaru backed away. Once she was a safe distance away, he let the Demonic power from within unleash.

A flash of red. An explosion of power. The transformation was sudden. One minute he was human, the next he was something else.

Hotaru shielded her eyes, and when she opened them she gasped, hands clasped over her mouth.

His head resembled a silver helmet, and his eyes bright yellow. The bright red coat became apart of his now leathery skin. Low on his back sat a set of black wings. An aura of Demonic energy hung around him. Dante reached out to her with a sharp, clawed hand.

Hotaru lept back, eyes wide with fright.

Just as a feared. He looked like a monster, and he scared her.

"It's still _me_." His voice sounded distorted to his ears, but it was still _his_ voice. She stood silent, watching him. From where he stood he easily saw her shaking.

The orb grew even heavier in his gasp, draining away his soul. Dante's Devil Trigger gave him newfound strength the resist the pain, but he wasn't out of the woods. Each second drained away at him. If they didn't get moving, his soul will be lost forever.

For lack of better words, Dante was dying.

"We don't have time for this! I'll explain later!"

He rushed forward faster than any human could ever hope to be, and grabbed her wrist. She yelped. Without giving pause, Dante hauled her over his shoulder, and sprinted.

* * *

Wind howled in Hotaru's ears. She never knew Dante could run this fast.

This _thing_ carrying her was Dante.

She never knew Dante could look like… _this_. He looked just like any other Demon. Terrifying. Dangerous. An aura of Demonic power cackled all around him.

Did Vergil have the same power?

His grip on her tightened as he lept over the Blood-goyle in their path. She let out a yelp as they went soaring. The Blood-goyle shrieked for their blood, but Dante didn't pause. He landed with ease, and continued his sprint. From over his shoulder Hotaru could see all the Devils they left behind. The Blood-goyles flew after them, demanding a fight, but he ignored them.

The half Devil only stopped to fight if he hand no choice. A sharp contrast to his usual, carefree attitude towards battle. From what she gathered, Dante enjoyed battle. He wasn't the type to back away from a challenge, but their situation demanded he move quickly. The orb still sat in his possession, draining away his soul.

Dante rounded the sharp corner at then of the long hall, and kicked open the door in front of him. He rushed through the open broken door. A room full of spiked gears lay in front of them. Like before, Dante rushed through the room, carrying her on his back. Ignoring the Demons, he sprinted, jumping from gear to gear, to the other side of the room.

Even with power flowing through him, Dante's breath was ragged. Hotaru pursed her lips. He may look like a monster, but he was still Dante, right? He was still her brother. She didn't want to lose him to some soul sucking orb of death.

But the truth was apart of her was afraid of him—afraid of what he could become. With their human appearances, sometimes it was easy to forget her brothers had Demon blood in their veins.

With his free arm, Dante shoved the door open, and bolted into the next room.

Hotaru recognized the room. Not too long ago she entered the very room with Lady. This is where they found the body of her father, dead, in a pool of his own blood. But now there was no body, and no Lady. All that remained was broken glass, a forgotten book, and a bloodstain on the floor. Perhaps she left, taking her father's body with her?

A mournful, familiar cry at the other end of the room caught the attention of both Devil and girl. Dressed in black and wielding a scythe was a Hell Vanguard, poised for a fight. Dante hissed through his teeth. "Shit, no getting around this one." He said in a warped, twisted version of his voice. In a swift, fluid motion, he set Hotaru back down on her feet. "Wait here." Instructed the Devil. He then turned to towards the Hell Vanguard, and rushed at the Demon, Agni and Rudra in his hands.

Hotaru obeyed, standing back as Dante headed the assault. He jumped, flipped, and slashed at the Demon. The sharp edges of Agni and Rudra bit into the Hell Vanguard, cutting in deep. The Vanguard retaliated, swinging it's glowing scythe at the young half Devil.

" _He can do this."_ Her mind whispered. _"He's strong enough to do this."_

There was a cry from behind, and Hotaru nearly jumped out of her skin as a second Hell Vanguard appeared. She backed away from the creature, her back hitting the wall as the Devil approached the battle. Her eyes widened as the second Vanguard stalked towards Dante, his back turned towards the second Devil, and raised it's scythe.

"Behind you!" She cried.

Dante turned his head, and leapt out of the way, avoiding the arc of the scythe. The half Devil switched to his handguns, Ebony and Ivory. He fired away at the second Hell Vanguard.

Her tense shoulders relaxed a little. Surely, Dante could handle two of these things, right?

A dark shadow loomed over the girl. Her hair stood on end when she heard a third cry from behind, but this time much too close for comfort. Slowly, Hotaru turned around, and came face to face with a third Hell Vanguard. A stark white face paired with glowing blue eyes stared straight through her. Looking into those eyes was like staring into the face of death itself. Clutching it's scythe in a bony hand, the Devil raised the glowing weapon up high. Fear froze her as the Demon prepared to strike. Flight or fight instincts failed her as the blade swung down.

The blade never struck her.

Dante stood between them, his arm raised, scythe cutting into his leathery skin. The blade lodged itself between the fingers of his hand, cutting in deep to the palm. Blood dripped, and droplets fell to the stone floor below.

A hushed silence fell in that room for a moment. The other two Vanguards turned to look at the scene, considering. The first one, Hotaru noticed, had Agni and Rudra sticking out of his back.

Then, they launched forward, but it was not Dante they aimed for. Two bright glowing scythes slashed downwards at Hotaru.

Dante tore his hand free, and wrapped his other around her waist. He swung her around to his front, his back shielding her from attack. He let out a grunt as the blades cut into his back. Hotaru stared up at his with wide, frightened eyes.

The third Vanguard let out a shriek, and swung it's blade at the pair. This time, Dante jumped away with Hotaru in tow. She cringed at the sound of the other two blades ripping out of his skin. He landed at the opposite end of the room, and Hotaru winced as he stumbled on the landing.

"A-are you-?"

"I'm fine." He grunted. Blood from the wounds on his back spilled into the cold stone below. Hotaru's hands clasped over her mouth at the sight. "This is nothing."

"You're not healing." It was true, and unfortunate side effect of soul sucking orbs. Dante's healing factor was gone. His wounds were left to bleed.

All three of the Vanguards yelled, their attention squarely on the pair. "Don't know when to give up, do they?" He gave low, grumble of a laugh.

Exasperated, the girl cried out. "This isn't funny, Dante!"

"Just stay back." He stood up straight, ready for round two. Dante jumped towards the trio of Hell Vanguards, Ebony and Ivory in hand.

But the Hell Vanguards flew passed him, completely ignoring the half Devil. Yellow eyes widened on his face as he turned his head. Hotaru screamed as all three of them aimed to attack her again. Dante turned in time to see her leap out of the way of an attack. She pulled her backpack off her shoulders, frantically reaching for her weapons. Her eyes were off the three for just a moment, but a moment was enough for one to swing it's scythe again, aiming to take her head off her shoulders.

Dante lunged forward, kicking the Devil in it's white face, knocking it down. He spun around, reaching to grab Agni and Rudra out of the back of one of the Vanguards. He tore them free, and the Devil shrieked. His bleeding hand ached, but he refused to let the pain distract him. He turned his attention back on his younger sister. She'd been cornered by one of the three Vanguards, it raised it's scythe to cut her down, and he doubted her daggers would do much to stop it's assault. Still, she raised them in attempt to block the curved blade.

Without a second thought, he threw himself between them, blocking it's attack with Agni and Rudra.

He grunted, the strain of fighting did no favors for his injuries. His blood spilled freely from his wounds, and searing pain flooded his body. Dante wasn't used to this. Ever since his childhood his wounds healed almost instantly. He wasn't used to the lasting, nearly blinding pain of being cut open.

He faltered, strength failing. The orb had sucked so much out of him, so little was left. The Vanguard broke his block, and cut down at the half Devil. The blade sunk in between his shoulder and neck. Hotaru screamed from behind him.

It was at that moment Hotaru realized why they choose to attack her. She wasn't their target, not really. It was Dante. They must of realized he'd focus on protecting her rather than self preservation, so they put him in a situation where he'd do just that. It was a trap, and they fell for it.

His jaw dropped as a second scythe cut into his side, and a third in his thigh. A trickle of blood rolled down his lip, and over his chin. Without his healing factor, there was nothing to save him from this.

The orb drained away.

The blades tore away from his leathery flesh, and the wounds bled further. With no more strength to hold him up, Dante fell onto his back, dropping with a thwack. A set of small hands fell onto his shoulders, and he looked up into the face of his sister. Her purple eyes flickered with tears. Behind her the three Hell Vanguards closed in, ready for the kill.

He failed to protect her.

With a dry, cracking voice, he managed to say. "Hotaru… run." His world blurred.

"No! I can't leave you!" Her desperate voice cried. "Please, I can help you! I can fix this.." She held up her hands over his body.

The yell of the Vanguards behind her tore her attention away from her bleeding sibling. Her head turned, and she glared at the Devils. "Stop, just leave us alone!"

They ignored her, and raised their weapons. Her eyes burned with tears, and she shook all over with anger and fear. All her life she was helpless. As a child she relied on Vergil for protection, and now on Dante. Except this time Dante was going to die as a result of protecting her. Hot tears streamed down her face unbidden. Why? Why wasn't she strong, like them? Why didn't she have the power to protect them?

Her brother was going to die because she was weak.

"No.." Hotaru quietly whispered to herself. Not like this. It couldn't end like this. If they died, there would be no one left to stop Vergil. And she wanted to live, to have the chance for all three of them to be together as a family again.

Her chest felt heavy, and stiff. Her grip on the daggers tightened. Her head suddenly throbbed, and her limbs felt like they were filled with sand.

Three scythes swung down.

" _No!_ " She screamed.

Something from within exploded. Her vision flooded with violet. The blades stopped mid air.

And then there was nothing but screaming.


	17. The Abyss

**Hey! Sorry if this chapter took a little longer than usual to get up. Life got in the way.**

 **jack hopper: For this particular story I am planning to keep it to the third game. The reason why it's taking a while for Hotaru to use her powers is because Saturn's powers are pretty climatic in nature. I feel like having her appear in the second act would be too soon. If I do go into the events of the other games it would be in a sequel.**

* * *

Her head ached, and the muscles in her arms and legs screamed. The ground was gone, and someone was holding her, carrying her. Eyelids felt too heavy to open, and darkness swirled before her. She let out a little groan. Her stomach rolled uncomfortably with each step the one carrying her took. She hadn't felt so weak and terrible since she was a little girl living on the streets with Vergil.

Hotaru attempted to force her lids to open, but they remained shut. Something in the dark was tugging. Pulling. Holding her back.

Before her still shut eyes, there was a light. The glimmer of light sparkled a brilliant shade of violet. It was pure, beautiful, and terrifying all at once. It was warm, yet alien.

 _"Wake up."_

She wanted to touch that light. Hold it. Become one.

 _"You must wake up!"_

Hotaru wished to take that light, but her languid hand refused to move. The light shifted and shimmered, growing stronger still.

"Can ya hear me?"

Her legs and back felt cold. Whomever had been carrying her set her down back on the ground. The voice calling to her was familiar. It beckoned her, calling her away from the light. The light grew dimmer, fading away with each call of the voice. Soon, it was just a flicker in her mind's eye, then nothing. All she saw was darkness. It was lonely here. Cold.

There was warmth on her shoulder—a hand.

Heavy eyelids slowly peeled open. Someone was there before her. Her blurry vision slowly came into focus. "Hmm… who's there..?" Murmured Hotaru.

"Easy, small fry. It's just me."

White hair paired with blue eyes came into focus. He gave her the usual, cocky grin.

"Dante..?"

"What, were you expecting Santa Claus?"

Her eyes suddenly widened. The Hell Vanguards cornering them. The soul draining orb. Dante's Devil Trigger— _Dante_. So much blood.

The now human looking red clad half Devil sat in front of her. There wasn't a single scratch on him. No stab wounds, gashes, or other offending injuries.

Energy and vigour rekindled in her. She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around the red clad half Devil, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're okay!" A joyous smile spread across her lips as relief washed over her mind.

"Woah!" The force of her sudden embrace nearly knocked him back, but he quickly caught himself with a hand, holding himself up. His other hand loosely wrapped around her, patting her back. "Was there ever an doubt?" He chuckled.

"I-I really thought—"

"That I was gonna croak?"

She nodded against his shoulder.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"You were bleeding, and it wasn't healing. And that thing was sucking out your soul!" She pulled away from him, and his arm dropped back to his side. Hotaru looked around herself. They weren't in the blue room with those Vanguards anymore. She quickly recognized where they were. It was the bridge she had been on with Lady earlier. Here, the only danger was leaning too far over the metal fence. No Vanguards, no Demons, nothing. "I don't understand. What happened?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd explain that."

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Check out your hands."

Hotaru glanced down at her hands, and let out a little gasp. They were covered in dark, blackish blue dust from the tip of her fingers all the way to her wrists. She rubbed her fingers together. It was the same dust of the Vanguards. Their lifeblood, in a sense. Her skin felt chalky. Dirty. She parted her lips to speak, but no words came.

"So?" Dante looked at her expectantly, but she shook her head. "No idea?"

"I blacked out, I think?" She sucked on her lips nervously. "I-I don't know what happened, I swear! The last thing I remember was…" She paused. "They were about to kill us. I remember feeling angry, and really scared. But that's it."

"I think you patched me up, but when I came to they were all dead. And," He turned, reaching for her now rather dirty backpack. Dante zipped it open, and pulled out a familiar set of daggers. He extended his arm, holding them out for her. Slowly, Hotaru reached for her weapons, and took them out of his grasp. "You were holding these."

Hotaru unsheathed on of her daggers. Just like her hands, the blade was covered in a fine, dark dust. "I killed them." The words came out flat. Quiet. Accepting.

"Seems like it." He shrugged. "My question is _how_?"

"I don't know… I've killed a Demon before, but I remember doing _this_!" A sense of panic surged in her voice. "I've never blacked out like this. I'm not like you, or Vergil, or Lady! I _can't_ kill Demons like you can! I'm lucky if I can take down just one!" Her shoulders shook terribly. She felt like throwing up. "I can't kill three of them at once! This isn't _me_!"

"Hey, take a deep breath, small fry." Dante reached out, and patted her shoulder. "Look, what really matters is we both got out of a sticky situation in once piece, okay?"

But she couldn't stop shaking. Her skin pricked up, and she desperately searched her mind for answers. Her words came out rushed. "There was that one time a few months ago, back when Vergil gave me these." She gestured to her daggers. "But, even then I never did anything violent!"

"Ya sure about that?" Her eyes snapped back up to Dante. "Maybe you did, and Vergil didn't say anything."

"You think he'd do that?"

"He didn't tell me you were alive."

She considered the idea carefully. It was possible. After all, Vergil kept the truth of what he was doing in Temen-ni-gru from her. It was well within his limits to keep other things from her. "Why can't he be honest with me..?" She hadn't meant to say it outloud, but the words tumbled out.

"I dunno." He sighed. "I think he likes doing the lone wolf shtick."

Hotaru resheathed her daggers, and dropped them back into her bag. They landed with a dull thump. The blades were a grim reminder of the hole in her memory, as was the dust coated all over her hands. She vigorously rubbed them on the dirty sweater tied around her waist, desperate for her hands to be clean.

"It was an impressive display."

An unfamiliar voice caught her off guard. She gasped. "Who said that?" The girl looked around her. As far as she could tell it was just her and Dante on the bridge.

Dante rolled his eyes, and groaned. He yanked the twin swords off his back, and scowled. "Remember, no talking!"

"My brother only wished to compliment the young miss." Her eyes widened. The head of the blue sword spoke.

"Yes!" Declared the red blade.

"They can _talk_?!" Her eyes widened with shock, and her mouth dropped open.

"Yeah. Sucks, doesn't it?"

"My name is Agni," Said the red began.

"And I am called Rudra." The blue one finished.

"We were once one of the guardians of this tower."

"But we were defeated! Now, we serve this young man here."

"Are you even listening to me? I said no talking!"

"My brother and I are sorry."

"Yes, we will be silent."

"No, wait!" Hotaru cried out. "Do you know what happened?"

They remained silent. Hotaru looked at Dante with a pout, and a pleading glint in her eyes. He sighed with annoyance. "Alright, fine. You got five minutes." She smiled, and he just rolled his eyes. Dante set the blades in front of the girl, and pointedly stood away with his back turned.

"Thank you, master!" If swords could smile, Agni would do so. " We know what we saw."

"And?"

"It is as you both deduced. You killed them, miss." Answered Rudra.

"How? I'm not a fighter."

"It's… we're not completely sure." Agni replied, his words slow and thoughtful. "Your magic is foreign to us."

"I don't have magic." Hotaru frowned. "Other than healing powers, I'm ordinary."

"Not true, miss!" Exclaimed the blue blade. "We saw it! You have power."

"We just don't know what kind of power."

"Yes, very different from Demon magic."

"Quite."

"Except…"

"What, brother?" Questioned Agni.

"It does remind me of something."

"What is it?" Asked Hotaru, who was very interested in what the sword had to say.

"It's probably unrelated." Rudra made an attempt at what Hotaru assumed was a sigh. "You see, people of the Silver Millennium died many years ago. It's not possible for someone as young as you to be from their kingdom."

"Silver Millennium?" She blinked. Then, an idea came to mind. "Wait." Hotaru turned back to her bag, and fished out the little white book hidden within. She held it up for both Agni and Rudra to see. "Does it have something to do with this?"

"Ah, now there's something I haven't seen in a long time!" Grinned Agni, or rather Hotaru thought he might be grinning.

"You know it?" Her eyes lit up, hopes raised.

"Yes. It's a tome detailing the history of the Silver Millennium. It was written a very long time ago by ancient scholars. It was quite a curious subject, even to Demons."

"I've never heard of it before."

"Of course not! They died out a very long time ago." Piped in Rudra.

"Unfortunately. They were advanced, for humans, anyways. They lived for hundreds of years, and their Kingdom spanned across the solar system. Not even Demons could go where they reached."

"And they had magic?" Guessed the girl.

"Of a sort."

"The kind of magic that could kill Demons?"

"Some of them, but as I said before they are all dead."

"Dust scattered to the winds."

"So it's not possible for me to… you know, have that magic?" The question sounded rather silly. Even if people living on the Moon was true it was absurd to think she was one of them. Juvenile, really.

Agni and Rudra agreed, as both swords laughed at the idea. "Certainly not!" Said Agni though his snickers.

"They all died thousands of years ago. Well before your time, miss."

"O-oh." Her head shrunk into her shoulders, and her cheeks turned strawberry red with embarrassment. It really was a silly idea.

"Tick tock. Three minutes left." She lifted her head again at Dante's reminder. Hotaru had a short time to talk to the blades before Dante's impatience caught up with him. She had to make the most of it.

"Well.." Once again, Hotaru turned to her bag. She gently put away the aging book, and pulled out the purple book. It felt oddly warm under her fingertips, almost buzzing. She turned back to Agni and Rudra, and held up the worn book before them. "What about this one?"

Their laughter stopped instantly. "Oh, _that_ one." Agni's voice took on a new, grave tone.

"What about it?" Questioned the girl.

"Well, now, bare with us. We've only heard rumors about this one."

"Troublesome rumors." Rudra shuttered, possibly. It was hard to tell with a sword.

"Like what?"

"It was said the magic of this particular one was so terrible, that the Queen herself ordered her to be sealed away."

"Sealed..?"

"Yes. Nobody ever saw her in person."

"Anybody on Earth." Agni corrected.

"Better that way!" Shouted Rudra.

Hotaru pulled the book back, and opened the weathered tome. The smell of musty pages filled the air. She frowned as she carefully turned the fragile pages. Much to her disappointment, most of the pages were empty. "There isn't much here." She shook her head. "And, what do you mean by 'her'?"

"The old legends say each planet had it's own Guardian. A chosen one to protect their Kingdom."

"Different magic for each Guardian."

"What was her magic like?" Questioned Hotaru.

"Dangerous."

"Deadly."

"Destructive!" They declared in unision.

"And she died, too?"

"Undoubtedly so."

"For the best, really." Agreed Agni.

"Power like that shouldn't belong to a human."

"Too much for your kind to handle."

"No offense."

Delicately, she closed the book. The symbol of Saturn stared right back up at her. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely!" Rudra declared.

"Although…"

"What is it, brother?"

"That symbol… don't you remember it, brother?"

"From where?"

"From earlier!" Agni let out a frustrated groan.

"Now that you mention it… no, that's not possible!"

"You saw it, too!"

"It can't be!"

"But, what if it is?"

"You mean, if she…" Rudra trailed off. Then, he stated very firmly. "No."

"Were their bodies ever recovered?"

"How would I know _that_?! Even if they weren't, Humans don't live that long!"

"But, the people of the Silver Millennium were known for their longevity."

Hotaru blinked, watching the brothers argue amongst themselves.

"Even then, a human couldn't possibly live this long!"

"But, what if?"

"No, I refuse to consider it!"

"You're being narrow minded, brother."

"Excuse me?" Interjected Hotaru, but the two blades ignored her.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am perfectly willing to consider the possible, but I refuse to do discuss impossibilities!"

"That's what being narrow minded is!"

"No, that's called being logical!"

"You're the impossible one!"

"Oh, will you jus-"

Dante swiftly scooped up the twin swords, and with an annoyed frown on his face, banged the heads of the blades together. "Time's up!" Declared the red clad man. At his command, the two fell silent, stopping in the middle of their argument. He slipped the pair onto his back. "I don't know about you, but those two were starting to give me a headache."

"Dante, I think they know something important."

"Really? Those two knuckleheads?" He gestured to the swords with his thumb. "Look, whatever they were rambling on about can wait. Evil twin brother about to open up the gateway to the Demon world, remember?"

"Oh!" She gasped. How could she have gotten so sidetracked? If they didn't hurry, the human world was done for.

"Whatever you want to ask them can wait till after I kick the crap out of Vergil." He offered her his hand, and she took it. With his superior strength, he had no trouble pulling the smaller girl up to her feet.

"You're right. Vergil takes priority. I'm sorry for getting distracted."

He laughed her off. "Man, you apologize too much. Take it easy." He motioned for her to follow as he walked towards a new set of blue doors, and Hotaru followed him. She left her questions behind, for now.

"Hey, Dante?"

"Yeah?"

She paused, mulling over her thoughts. Hotaru quietly hoped he wouldn't laugh at what she had to say. "After all of this is over… do you think it's possible for all three of us to live together? Like a family?"

He snorted. "You serious?"

"Yes." Her gaze fell to the floor, and she gently rubbed her arm.

"I dunno." He shrugged, and passed through an arched doorway. The stench of mildew was far being them, as was the sound of rushing water. Instead, the hallways narrowed, giving an almost claustrophobic feel. Before them was a spiral stairway. Dante took the lead, and she followed after. If there was something nasty ahead it was better he be the first to say hello. "Guess we'll see much of an ass Vergil is after all of this."

"It's just, well, it would be nice—to be together again."

"Heh. I'll leave the optimism to you."

"You don't think he'll want to come back with us?"

"Do you?"

She quietly sighed. "I want to." There was apart of her had doubts. Vergil had grown so distant over the years. Was a life with family something he even wanted? Perhaps power was the only thing he desired. She had to hold onto hope. It was one of the few things that kept her moving. Hotaru shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. Instead, there was something else she wished to ask Dante. "Um…" She chewed over her lip. Was this even a wise thing to ask? "About before… when you became that.. _thing_ …"

"Yeah?" Thankfully, he didn't sound offended. "What about it?"

"Have you always been able to do that…?"

"Nope."

"Oh… how long?"

"Just started today."

"I see." She rubbed her arm. Hotaru had thought talking about it would ease her fear of Dante's alternate form, but it hadn't. She was just as frightened by his Demonic side as she had been the moment she saw it. For a moment, he looked just like the Demons he fought against. Like something could kill her. The thought chilled her.

Dante suddenly paused, and turned to look at her from over his shoulder. "For what it's worth, I didn't mean to scare you, and don't say you weren't. Not that I can blame you."

"I'm sorry." An apology was the only thing she could think of to say. "I shouldn't of brought it up."

He sighed. "Look, if anyone should be sorry here it's me. That's not how I wanted you to find out about it."

She paused for a moment, but then quietly asked. "Can Vergil…?"

"Dunno." Dante shrugged. "But my money's on yes."

She just quietly nodded, and the pair continued down the stairs.

At the end of the winding stairs was a large set of doors. It was taller then the both of them combined. It was oppressive. Hotaru squinted her eyes, and tilted her head at the horse design carved into the doorway. "What do you think is in there?"

"Who knows?" He replied in a carefree manner as he pressed his hand to the door. "Only one way to find out." With a shove that seemed effortless to Hotaru, Dante opened the large door. As before, he took the lead with her following behind.

What lay beyond made her shiver. A cold, dark bridge spread out before them. Chains held up the old, dusty bridge. Cobwebs covered the the chains, and she repressed the urge to sneeze. Hotaru could barely see past her nose. It was too dark for her liking. Something terrible could easily sneak up behind the pair. It wasn't a pleasant thought. The most she could see was Dante's red coat. She kept up with his pace, her shoulders tense. The last thing she wanted was to get separated in this place.

"Cheerful, isn't it?" He smirked.

"Not really."

He shook his head. "Someone's gotta teach you the concept of sarcasm, small fry."

There was a groan at the opposite end of the large bridge. Cloaked in darkness, an army of Hell Prides awaited them. Their glowing red eyes pierced through the dark, shining malevolently. The Devils hunched over, clutching their weapons tight. She gasped with fright.

Sensing her fear, Dante clamped a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, this is gonna be easy,"

"R-right." She slowly nodded. After all, she'd already seen Dante defeat through hordes of Demons before. To him, this was nothing.

The Hell Prides approached, and Dante reached for his weapon. However, he paused as torches in the middle of the bridge light up with an unnatural blue flame. The echoing sound of hooves clapping on stone reverberated, and a spark of light drew nearer. With widening eyes, the pair watched as an abnormally large horse galloped down the bridge, glowing with the same, eldritch blue light. It appearing without warning. The Demonic horse pulled a foreboding carriage behind it, and mercilessly plowed through the Hell Prides. The helpless Prides tumbled down, falling into the dark abyss below.

"Talk about horsepower." Stated Dante as the last of the Prides fell.

The horse, Greyon, stopped abruptly. It raised it's front legs, kicking at the air.

"A chicken race with a horse, huh?" He had an amused smile. "Fair enough…" He dug the tip of his feet into the ground. The soft taps of Hotaru backing away caught his attention. He turned his head, and she stared at the Demon horse with wide, frightened eyes. "You might wanna stay close for this one."

Greyon charged.

Dante grabbed Hotaru by the waist, and jumped high into the air. She let out a yelp as they flew over the Demon horse. Instead of crashing into the doors behind the pair, Greyon vanished, teleporting back to the other end of the bridge.

Once they landed, Hotaru asked him. "What do we do?"

Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory. "We have fun." He fired.

The bullets did little to slow Geryon. Again, the horse charged at the pair. Dante stashed his guns away, grabbed Hotaru, and again jumped over horse and carriage. The red clad Devil hunter frowned. There wasn't much fun in doing the same thing over and over again. "Come on, do something!" He groaned, sounding like a bored child.

Geryon did stop. The beast fired purple orbs of energy from the opposite end of the bridge. Dante reached for his prized handguns, and fired at the ghostly horse. Whether or not his bullets had any effect on Geryon was a mystery to Hotaru. From where she stood she couldn't get a good look at the horse. Even with that supernatural blue light, it was too difficult to see in this dark room. Just as soon as he started, Geryon gave up on firing the orbs, and again rushed them. Just as before, Dante pulled her to safety with him.

"Gotta admit," He began mid air. "This isn't as fun as I thought."

"This is serious, Dante!"

"Yeah, yeah." He set her down just in time for Geryon to reappear at the other end of the bridge. Dante reached for Agni and Rudra, but paused. While the idea of taking an offense in the fight sounded highly appealing doing so would leave Hotaru vulnerable. If Geryon hit her even just once it'd be end of her. He cursed under his breath, and again fired with Ebony and Ivory.

Geryon finished up with a second wave of his energy attack, and charged. Once again, he reached to grab Hotaru as Geryon drew near.

The groan of the bridge beneath their feet froze all three. The stone cracked and snapped. Fracturing. Breaking. The bridge was never meant to hold so much weight. Old, dirty, worn stone broke away first in small pebbles, and then in big chunks. There was no doubt, the bridge was falling.

There wasn't much time. Dante whirled around, and put his hands on Hotaru's shoulders. With as much strength as he dared to use, he pushed her to safety. The girl was briefly airborne as the bridge gave way under Dante's feet. She landed hard on her back, wincing at her growing collection of bruises. She pushed herself up into a sitting position just in time to see Dante fall with Geryon.

"Dante!" She cried out, reaching for him, but it was already too late. She scrambled towards the broken end of the bridge. All she saw was darkness below. Again, she screamed. "Dante?!"

There was no answer. Just emptiness.

"Please, say something! Anything!"

How far of a fall had it been? Anxiety gripped her mind. Both Dante and Vergil were capable of surviving the sort of things that would easily kill her. Did they have limits? If so, what? How long was too long of a drop?

"Dante!?" She screamed and screamed till her throat hurt, but there was still no answer. No sign. Nothing.

"No.." She whispered, bringing her hands away from the ledge, and wrapping them around herself. "Please, no." Hotaru shivered in the vacant darkness. Her entire body ached with bruises and scratches. Her fingernails were filthy, and her hair ragged. But she didn't care, none of that mattered. She may of just lost what little family she had. Vergil was lost to his own lust for power, and Dante fell down an unknown fate. And with her trapped up here, there was no way to get to the oldest twin and stop his madness. The human world itself may be doomed.

"Please, don't leave me alone…"

Despite her growing sorrow, no tears came. Perhaps her painfully dry eyes had finally run out.

"Come back, please." She hiccuped. "I don't want to be alone." But she was. In the dank depths of Temen-ni-gru, she was all alone. Hotaru pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them tight to her body. She buried her face, and shut her eyes tight. How she wished all of this was just a bad dream. Any minute now she'll wake up in her bed at school. Her friends will be happy to see her, and her brothers get along. Everything will be alright.

But it wasn't. She was here, in Temen-ni-gru, surrounded by monsters and facing an uncertain future. Hotaru reached up to her earrings, her physical connection to her life before this mess. To her surprise, she had lost her left earring. When it fell out she didn't know, but compared to losing her brother it felt like nothing. She almost felt numb to the abuse the tower threw at her. She just wanted to slip away.

The sound of cracking stone caught her attention, and she lifted her head in sudden alarm. The edge she sat upon was rather precarious, and even her small weight was too much. Beneath her the stone broke and snapped, and before Hotaru could react it gave way. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as she fell.

Falling. Falling. Falling into the darkness below.

Fear flooded her to the core. A fall like this was, no doubt, fatal to humans. Neither Dante or Vergil were around to save her. She was going to die. Still, she screamed, her hand outstretched, desperate to catch herself on something.

A small, phantom hand suddenly gripped hers. With jolt, she looked up into a pair of red eyes. Hotaru saw straight through the young ghostly girl before her, but her hand felt warm none the less. Her bright pink hair sat tied up in two large pigtails.

"You…"

The pink haired girl smiled.

"I know you."

The mysterious girl parted her lips as if to speak, but Hotaru blinked her eyes, and when she opened them the girl was gone. She rubbed her red rimmed eyes. Was she losing her mind?

" _Wake up."_

She fell faster.

Images flashed before her eyes. A man with white hair in a lab coat. Fire, and explosion. Pain. So much pain. Her chest hurt. A woman with beautiful red hair and a cruel smile. She sneered, her lovely face wrinkled with disdain.

" _You are in danger here."_

Hotaru shut her eyes tight. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

" _You can't turn away. Look."_

At the voice's command, she reluctantly opened her eyes. More visions flashed before her.

Classmates recoiling from her. Loneliness. Rejection. And so much pain. It hurt. Why did it always hurt, Papa? Help.

" _You must remember who you were."_

Shining blonde hair. Warm blue eyes. A promise of friendship. The girl from before, the one with pink hair, hugging her tightly. What was her name? It was important, she just knew it was. The girl pulled her along with the blonde—Princess.

There were others. Young women dressed in colorful uniforms. Soldiers. Guardians. Protectors. The Sailor Senshi. With growing dread Hotaru recognized them. She'd been drawing them her whole life. Everyone around her dismissed them as just being imaginary. Hotaru's blood ran cold as she realized they were anything but. These women were very much real. She knew them. Their smiling faces stared straight through her.

" _Remember what you were."_

Still falling further, but there was no darkness. In its place images swirled. A story of a different life. Too many at once. Hotaru screamed.

Three tall women with hostile eyes glared at her, calling her their enemy. Why? What did she do to them? She was just a sick girl. She couldn't hurt anyone. They attacked her. Tried to kill her. A blonde dressed in red, blue, and white stood between them. Shielding, protecting.

Hotaru shook her head, and clamped her hands over her ears. Still, she heard the voice.

" _Remember what you became."_

Long strands of endless black hair. Choking. Strangling. A heartless smile warping her body, turning her into something else. Something cruel. Wicked. Her hands moved against her will, hurting people. Hurting Papa. Hurting the Princess. Because of her, the girl with pink hair was dying. Something worse was coming. A terrible monster. Everything will fall, unless… unless…

"Stop, please!" Hotaru cried out.

" _Remember who I am."_

Violet light swirled above her, just like before. It pooled, and collected. Pulling in tight. It stretched, and shaped itself. With apprehension, Hotaru watched the light become solid. From the enigmatic light a young woman emerged. Just like herself she had short black hair and purple eyes. Hotaru instantly recognized her clothing to be that of a Sailor Senshi. Faint light reflected off her crystal broach. She held an unusual, but terrifying staff in her hands. The bladed end of the weapon glittered.

The looked exactly alike. It chilled her bones.

"You… you are-?"

Her face was calm. With her free hand, the warrior reached out to her.

" _The time is drawing near."_

But Hotaru pulled her hands in tight. This was too much. Her eyes, ears, and even her sense of smell were overloaded. "No..! I can't!" She shook her head rapidly. Her head pounded, and a chorus of voices from a forgotten life shouted in her ears. All of them called her name. "Stop! Leave me alone!"

The Soldier reached for her.

Desperate, she called out. "Vergil! Dante!" Hotaru shut her eyes, focusing on the memory of their faces. They were the only thing she was certain of anymore.

She screamed.

She fell.

Everything went black.


	18. Confrontation

"Wake up."

She flinched at the phrase. No.

"Come on. You gotta wake up."

A hand shook her shoulder while another lightly patted the side of her cheek. Hotaru shuttered, and shrunk away. The memory of the Soldier burned in her mind. Her identical eyes piercing her own, and a cold voice demanding her to awaken.

"...No."

Like some warped movie, the memories danced before her. That's what they really were, after all. Memories. Her memories. They grew brighter and louder with each passing minute. Each voice spoke clearer, and the faces less blurry. She could put names to faces. Chibiusa, Ami, Makoto, Usagi… Her golden blonde hair shimmered in the light, her bright blue eyes kind and forgiving.

Or was that Eva?

She had few memories of her mother, but the ones she had clashed within her mind. Old and new memories battled, fighting for control. Who was her family? Vergil, Dante, and Professor Souichi Tomoe.

No. She didn't have father. Her parent was Eva. Her mother.

Her mother, Keiko Tomoe, died in an accident. It was the same accident that nearly claimed her life as well.

No, a part of her mind screamed. Mother was killed by Demons, not a laboratory accident.

But it's alright, she still had Vergil afterwards, and now Dante was back.

She never had siblings. Hotaru Tomoe was an only child.

She nearly died of poor health as a child. Vergil let her go, so she could live in a healthy environment.

That's not right. She was ill because of the accident. It crippled her.

Hotaru's stomach flopped. She was going to be sick. Her body felt like lead. She attempted to push herself up, but failed. Without any strength to hold her up, she fell forward. A pair of arms caught her. Heavy eyelids slowly opened, and wrinkled. Natural light pained her to see. She blinked the pain away till her eyes adjusted. She saw the sleeve of a red coat.

"That was a crazy fall. You okay?"

Dante's voice sounded distant despite their close proximity. Her stomach continued to painfully churn, and she groaned. Hotaru tried to lift her head, but her small form felt drained of all the strength she had left. Instead of words, she answered him with a miserable moan.

"Did ya hit your head or something?"

"My head…" Her hand reached up, pressing the palm to her forehead. Her skin felt unusually warm. Weakly, she finished. "It hurts."

"Shit. Thought I caught you before you got hurt."

Hotaru turned her head to see beyond his bright red clad arms. Her eyes felt so heavy. She wanted to fall back into unconsciousness. They sat in what looked like an arena. Of course, the familiar, twisted architecture of Temen-ni-gru surrounded them. Somehow, the tower seemed less frightening compared to what laid in her mind. "Where are we?"

"Dunno, but it looks cool. Like an arena or something."

"And that horse..?"

"Dead."

"Mmm." Hotaru shut her eyes. She couldn't keep them open any longer. Even with foreign yet familiar memories of a life long forgotten dancing in her mind she just wanted to sleep.

"Hey, this isn't naptime." Dante lightly shook her shoulders.

Hotaru let out a small, weak laugh. "...Vergil said something like that."

She winced. A woman with pale skin and bright red hair, Kaolinite, mocked her. Hotaru curled inward, pulling away from Dante. The feeling of nausea grew stronger, and her head felt like a bomb had gone off.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Hotaru didn't answer him. Well, it was more of a cause where she couldn't answer him. She tore herself away completely, and turned around. Her throat clenched, her mouth went dry, and her body shuttered. No avoiding it. She was going to throw up. The girl doubled over as she began to heave and cough. There wasn't much in her stomach. Bile splattered all over the floor, leaving a terrible, bitter taste in her mouth.

Behind her, Dante griminced. "You get motion sickness or something?"

"No.." She shook her head, her face contorted with disgust. Her mouth tasted awful. "I just.. My head… everything is mixed up." Hotaru pressed her hands on the dirty stone floor beneath her, and attempted to push herself up. Her knees shook terribly, and her legs felt like they were made out of rubber. Her vision blurred, and she stumbled. Hotaru fell.

Dante sprung up, catching her before she smacked into the ground. "Easy there!"

She looked up at him, and her eyes widened a fraction. For a brief second, he didn't look like her brother, but her Papa, Professor Souichi Tomoe. It was the hair—the same shockingly stark white hair. She gasped, and pulled away from the half Devil. It was only a second, but it was a second too much. "No!" She staggered away, back turned to him, and head in her hands. "Everything is wrong!"

"What..?" He shook his head. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about." Carefully, he approached her. The last thing he wanted was to spook her. He slowly put his hand on her shoulder. "Start from the top, okay?"

Hotaru turned her head, and slowly pulled her hands away to look at him. Thankfully, he still looked like Dante. She sighed with relief. "I think I'm going crazy." Her gaze dropped to the floor. "It's like someone else's life is in my head, but I don't _think_ it's someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"Dante… do you believe in past lives?"

"Not really."

"I see…"

"But, you do?" Prompted the half Devil.

"I-I don't know. I keep seeing these memories in my head about people I never met, but I think they're real. And I _did_ met them, I think. But it was a really long time ago, and it was before I met you or Vergil."

"That doesn't make sense. You were a baby when Mom adopted you."

"I know, but it's true! It has to be or I'm going crazy!" She shook her head, and again buried her face in her hands. Everytime she blinked there was another face waiting behind her eyelids. Her legs gave out, and she dropped to her knees. "My head hurts so bad… I feel like I'm losing myself." She shivered. "First the black out, and now this!" She head Dante's footsteps as he walked over and knelt down next to her, but she didn't look up. Her voice somber, she asked him. "Who am I?"

"You're family. That's what matters." Clarified the half Devil in a firm voice.

"But..!"

"No buts. Whatever it is you've got going on in your head we'll figure it out."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yeah."

She smiled a little, but it was short lived. The feeling of nausea returned. "Vergil… we still need to stop him."

"I know." Dante rose up to his feet. "Can you walk?"

Hotaru frowned. Her migraine still pulsed, and her legs felt like useless stumps below her waist, but still she tried to stand. Just the attempt to stand rocked her stomach terribly, and on instinct she clamped her hand over her mouth. Defeated, she shrank back to the floor. "I don't think so."

"Shit." He paced back and forth, thinking. "Guess I can carry you." Offered Dante.

She shook her head. "No. I think I'd just get sick on you." Hotaru fell quiet for a moment, doing some thinking of her own. The longer they stayed here, the closer Vergil got to obtaining his goals. The human world will, without doubt, fall into ruin if he wasn't stopped. No matter what, someone had to stop Vergil. "You have to leave me."

"What?" He turned, stunned at her suggestion. "No way in hell am I leaving you here!"

"You have to."

"The hell I do!"

"I can't keep going like this. I'll slow you down." Hotaru shut her eyes. It hurt to look at the light.

"No, we can figure this out!" He briskly walked over to her, put his hands on her shoulders, and swiftly pulled her to her feet. "You said you wanted to be there—that nothing was going to stop you!"

She gasped, now forced to her feet. "I know." Her eyebrows knitted together as her stomach flopped, and she swallowed hard. Her throat still burned. "But I can't. Not like this. You have to keep going without me. Please."

Dante's tense shoulders loosened. "You really want me to just leave you here?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"Lay down."

"No naps."

"I know." Her knees wobbled, and her head pounded like there was a jackhammer inside. Only Dante's grasp on her shoulders kept her from collapsing.

He shook his head. "Come on, there has to be some way you can keep going."

She raised her head to meet his eyes. Her eyes squinted. Even dull light hurt. "I can't."

"Yes you can."

Without warning, he lifted her up with a swoop. Hotaru clasped her hands over her mouth as her stomach revolted at the sudden movement. Dante carried her tiny form with ease. He grinned at her. "See? You can handle it."

"I-I'm not so sure…" She muttered beneath her hands, and hiccuped. It took all her willpower to not throw up on him.

"Just take a deep breath. You're going to be fine."

"I don't feel good…"

"Hey, don't puke on me. This is my favorite coat."

"I'm _trying_."

Dante took careful, slow steps towards the exit, testing how much movement she could handle. "Give me a heads up if you gotta barf again."

Her nose wrinkled with disgust. The last bout of vomiting left her with the worst taste in her mouth. Hotaru wasn't keen on round two. "Sure." She murmured, and closed her eyes. She tried her best to handle the rocking motion of being carried, but she refused the light. "How much further do we have to go?"

"Dunno, but we're not stopping till we get there."

"We should hurry."

"Think you can handle it?"

"I will. I have to." Hotaru paused. Through closed eyes she saw the phantom form of another girl with the exact same face as her own. On her forehead sat the symbol for the planet Saturn. She stared at her with cold, somber eyes. Those eyes frightened her, but what terrified more was the growing recognition of who that girl truly is. "I have a feeling something terrible is about to happen."

* * *

"Shit!" Lady gritted her teeth as stared down the long drop before her. The broken bridge before her offered no way of crossing. What she wouldn't give for her motorcycle right now. She tore her eyes away from the musty darkness, and looked around for anything useful. There was chains everywhere, but wrestling them free would be a time consuming task. She really didn't trust the integrity of the chains either, especially given the current state of the bridge. She paced back in fourth with agitated steps, thinking.

There was the option of using the grappling hook on Kalina Ann, but that was meant to haul her upwards, not downwards. She had no way of knowing how far of a drop it was, or what waited below. For all Lady knew, there may very well be some arcane horror waiting to gobble her up. Well, it certainly may try, but she refused to die at the hands of a Demon, greater or lesser. She wasn't about to let some broken bridge stop her, either.

"To hell with it!" She slung Kalina Ann off her shoulders, and got work.

The Devil who manipulated her father waited at the very bottom of the tower. Vergil's life will end at her hands, and she'd finally have revenge for her mother. She recognized his name. He was one of Hotaru's supposed brothers. Did she have any idea what he was really capable of? He was a Demon, a cold blooded killer. There's no such thing as a good Devil. Hotaru was delusional, and she'd get herself killed over something so stupid if Lady didn't get to him first. She had to. With brows knitted with determination, Lady lowered herself into the unknown abyss below.

* * *

" _Why_ isn't this working?!"

Vergil prided himself on being the sort of man who had control over his emotions. He had them, but he kept them on a very tight leash. Sorrow, joy, anger, and other such feeling were best kept under wraps. Letting his feelings take the reins lead to weakness. This, however, proved to be one of those days that kept testing him. First, there was his spat with Hotaru, then that bug Arkham had the nerve to speak down to him, and now this.

His lips pulled back into a sneer as he glared at the pool of blood in the middle of the chamber. Soft blue light surrounded him, a sharp contrast to the offering of blood in the middle. He had done everything exactly as Arkham had instructed. He had the amulets, and the blood of Sparda. Everything needed to unseal Sparda's power was right here. Everything was perfect, yet nothing happened. The room around him remained unchanged, and there was no door to the Demon world to claim was was rightfully his. Had he forgotten something? Was there an incanation? Did Arkham keep something from him? Perhaps he acted too hasty when he killed the man.

"Is there something missing?" He asked himself through gritted teeth. He walked around the small pool. Vergil offered a decent amount of his own blood as substitute for Sparda's, but perhaps it wasn't enough. "Must more blood be shed?"

Too lost in his own frustrated thoughts, Vergil never heard the large doors open behind him. It wasn't till a familiar, taunting voice feel on his ears that he realized he was no longer alone.

"You seem to be in a bad mood." Vergil repressed the urge to groan. Some people just didn't know when to give up. He turned, and sure enough there stood Dante with the typical, cocky smirk on his face. There was no evidence of the battle wounds inflicted upon him atop the tower earlier. The only lasting damage was to his coat. Of course there wasn't. They had Demon blood in their veins. A small figure emerged from behind the red clad twin, and Vergil's eyes widened a fraction.

Her arms were covered in bruises, and he was willing to bet there was more all over her body. Her clothes were dirty and frayed, and he quickly caught sight of a heavy bandage on her arm. She wobbled. For a moment Vergil thought she'd collapse, but she stayed standing. Her purple eyes settled on him.

"Vergil." Hotaru's voice sounded scratchy. Dante just grinned at him, as if this was still just some game.

"Why are you here?!" She flinched at the anger in his voice, but she stood firmly on her feet.

"We came here to stop you."

Old, brotherly instincts pulsed in the back of Vergil's mind. He ought to check her arm. Make sure whoever bound it did it properly, just like when they were kids. She was just a human. She didn't heal the way he or Dante did. Then he remembered their fight, and the things he said. Perhaps his help was unwanted. He pushed back the urge to aid her, and focus. "You were supposed to stay put."

"She's more of a rebel then she looks."

There was too much levity in Dante's voice, acting like her actions were acceptable. Slowly, he turned his attention to his twin brother. "Dante."

His younger twin kept grinning.

"You brought her here."

Dante shrugged. "So what if I did?"

"You foolish—"

"Vergil!"

His eyes snapped back to her. Hotaru took a step forward. She stumbled, but quickly regained her footing. When he left her she walked just fine. Did she fall and hurt her legs? He narrowed his eyes, carefully watching her steps. "It didn't work, did it?"

His body stiffened. Much to his ire, she was right.

Hotaru neared him, but stopped short of being in arms reach. "Maybe it's sign." She looked up at him with those big, red rimmed eyes. The hurt was still there behind her brave facade, he saw that much. However, to his surprise he saw no anger, but it had to be there deep down inside. The things he said aren't easily forgiven. "This isn't worth it. None of this is worth the lives it will cost. You don't need any of this. Please, just…" She sounded tired, and her ankles shook. "Come home with us."

"No." He answered her pleas firmly. Vergil hit a roadblock, but he was too close to just turn back now.

She shook her head, exasperated. "Why?"

"Power controls everything. Haven't I at least taught you that?"

"Power…" She pressed her hand to her forehead, as if in pain. Now he had to worry if she had a concussion on top of everything else. Wonderful. "There's more important things in life than just power, Vergil." Hotaru lowered her head, pressing further into her palm, and her brow creased.

"You're hurt." It wasn't a question. He didn't need to ask when he could clearly see it.

"I'm fine. It's just a headache." Straining, she lifted up her head, looking back up at him. "It's not too late to stop this. It's not even working."

Behind them, Dante chuckled. "Hate to break it to ya, small fry, but we both know he's too stubborn for that."

Vergil scoffed, but his twin was right. He wasn't the quitting type, especially when he was so close to his goal. Dante strolled over, and reached for Rebellion. "Besides, I've come all this way." He held the broad sword aloft, the sharp blade glittering in the light. "I'm sure you have time for one more game, right?"

"Perhaps," He looked away from her, and turned his gaze to his twin. Dante's eyes met with his own, and in that moment he knew a battle between them was inevitable. His hand reached for Yamato, his legs moving into his stance. "I just need more blood to break Daddy's little spell. We share the same blood, so I'll just use yours."

"So, you want a piece of me literally. Ok bro, come and get it if you can!"

With wide eyes, Hotaru looked back and forth between her older brothers. She stood in the middle, caught in between. "You two don't have to fight!" She pleaded.

"Where's the fun in that?" Questioned Dante as he pointed his blade at his brother.

"Indeed." Agreed the blue clad twin as an idea popped into his head. A light enveloped his hands, and the gauntlets he obtained from Beowulf appeared. Dante's presence provided him the opportunity to try the new weapon out. "Step aside, Hotaru."

"No!" She cried out. "I won't let you two hurt each other!"

"Hotaru," Vergil began, his voice talking the authoritative tone she knew all too well. "Move aside. I won't tell you again."

Her lips pulled into a tight frown, and her eyes narrowed. "No!"

"Then you might wanna duck." Interjected Dante. Her head turned in time to see him dash forward, and leap. She dropped down as he flew over her head. With his sword in hand, he lunged for his twin brother.

Vergil jumped back, landing gracefully on his feet. With his brand new gauntlets, he kicked his younger twin in the side. Dante let out a little "Oof." but he quickly recovered with a second attack. Vergil raised his arms, blocking Rebellion with the Beowulf gauntlets. Dante pressed with Rebellion, threatening to break Vergil's block. Vergil dug his heels into the ground, and pushed his weight forward. He shoved Rebellion away, and aimed an uppercut. Dante dodged his fist by jumping high into the air, and slammed his sword down. This time Rebellion struck the blue clad twin, cutting down his chest.

Hotaru slowly rose up, and with her jaw dropped watch the twins engage in battle. She let out a little gasp as Rebellion sliced into Vergil.

Vergil let out a grunt, but shrugged off the injury. Fresh blood left his skin damp, but the cut mended itself in mere seconds. To the half Devil it might as well of been a paper cut. Without hesitating, he dashed towards his brother.

"Stop it!" She cried out, but Vergil ignored her pleas, as did his twin. An armored fist collided with Dante's jaw, and a sword pierced Vergil's shoulders. Any bruising or bleeding healed almost instantly, leaving their skin pristine. Vergil didn't need to see her face to know Hotaru wanted them to stop. He didn't care. Dante was the perfect outlet to let off some steam, and if more blood was truly what he needed to break the spell, the better.

From behind the pair, Hotaru pushed herself forward. Her body was weak, so weak that Vergil just assumed there was little she could do to stop the fight. He was right, and they both knew it. Still she pushed on. She stopped in her tracks as red energy pulsed around Dante, surrounding him. With dread, Hotaru watched as red sphere of Demonic energy exploded, and left Dante changed. He stood now in his Devil Trigger, and lunged for his brother, sword at the ready.

Vergil jumped high, flying over his twin brother faster than she could see, and landed behind him.A small smirk reached spread across his lips. He only saw a glimpse of his twin's Devil Trigger. What he saw was promising. With his Demonic heritage unleashed, this fight may actually be fun. Without hesitation, Vergil tapped into his own Demon blood. The power flooded him, consuming him. A blue aura surrounded his body, matching his twin's red. It build up, stronger and stronger, until containing it was impossible. It exploded outward from his body. He stood no longer as a human, but a Demon.

A small cry caught his attention. Vergil turned his head, and saw Hotaru falling back onto the floor. His eyes widened a fraction. He hadn't realized she stood so close by. When did she get so close? Unleashing his Devil Trigger knocked the girl back, and she hit the cold floor with a thump. She looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes. Like his twin, he no longer resembled a human. His skin was leathery, and blue all over. A pair of what looked like wings protruded from his back. The scabbard of Yamato had become apart of his arm, and his head had become hard and metallic. His own inhuman, yellow eyes locked onto hers. She was shaking on the ground, frozen. "...Vergil?"

She wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to see this. Not yet, not till he had a chance to explain to her, to make her understand. Vergil had been careful, purposely avoiding the use of his Devil Trigger around her. He didn't want this—to see that fear in her eyes, but it was too late to take it back.

It was too late for a lot of things.

Moving far too quick for a human to see, he was at her side, pulling her off the ground. She let out a shocked yelp as Vergil swiftly dragged her towards the door. She stumbled, struggling to keep up with his pace. In a heartbeat, they stood before the only exit. With his hand pressed against her back, he shoved her out the door. This fight was no place for her. It never was. This was between him and Dante. He caught one last look of fright in her eyes before he slammed the door shut.

"Now then," He turned, facing his twin brother. Even in Devil Trigger, Vergil swore he saw Dante grinning. "Where were we?"

* * *

"Wait!" Hotaru cried out, but it was too late. Vergil slammed the door in her face. She spun around, and rushed towards the door. With both hands laying flat on the door, she shoved with as much strength as her body had left, but to no avail. The door refused to open. She pushed harder, putting all her body weight into it. Still nothing. "Please!" She begged, still trying to force the heavy door open.

Desperate, her hands tightened into fists, slamming them into the hard door. Once, twice, three times. She gained nothing but aching hands.

Her legs gave out beneath her, and Hotaru sank down to the floor. Even from where she was she heard the clashing of weapons in the chamber. Her brothers fought each other on the other side of the imposing door, her family torn, and she was powerless to stop it. Her body ached in ways she didn't know possible, and fatigue plagued her. Every time she closed her eyes she feared she'd slip into the darkness.

The dark is where she waited. The Soldier. A mystery she wasn't ready to face, not with her family in turmoil.

Her family. She was afraid of them, both of them. How long did Vergil have that ability? He kept so much from her. Did she ever really know him in the first place? He looked like the monsters they spent so much of their childhood running from. She shivered in the cold air, her skin pricking up. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her bruised skin.

Several lonely minutes passed before the sound of footsteps made her jump. She pushed herself up in time to see a familiar figure walk out of the hall.

Lady stopped mid stride at the sight of the girl on top of the stairs. Mismatched eyes blinked as she took in the sight of the battered girl. "Hotaru, you look like hell."

"Its… been a long day, but I'll be okay."

"Good. I'm glad you weren't killed down here." Lady looked away from the younger girl, instead staring at the door behind her. Her voice took on a colder, harder tone. "Vergil is in there, isn't he?"

"Yes." Hotaru answered with a nod.

"Perfect." Her eyes narrowed on the doors as she made her way towards the stairs. Hotaru met her halfway, catching her arm.

"Wait, you can't! They're… they…" She trailed off, struggling to explain just what her brothers had become.

"They? So it's not just Vergil in there."

Hotaru nodded. "They're fighting, both of them. I tried to talk to Vergil again, but he refused to listen."

Lady scoffed. "He's a _Demon_ , Hotaru! How long is it going to take to get that through your head?! He's a monster! Because of him my father did horrible things! He won't get away with what he's done, I won't let him!" She yanked her arm free.

"Your father..?"

Lady answered her with a hard stare. She swiftly decided not to push the subject.

"Look, just stay out here. When this is over I'll take you to a hospital." The Devil hunter looked away from the girl, and back to the door. "But first, I have to end this." She sprinted forward, kicking the large door open. It opened just enough to let Lady through. She slipped in, the door closing shut behind her.

"You can't!" Hotaru shouted, but Lady was already gone. Once again, she was left alone as the ones she cared about battled each other. Lady was human, just like her. A strong one, but still just as mortal. One strike from a blade was all that it'd take to end her life. Frustrated, she screamed. "Why won't anyone listen to me!" Her voice echoed in the empty room.

She didn't want this. All this fighting was meaningless. She just wanted to go home with her family, but they all refused to listen. Hotaru feared were these battles will lead. What if someone ended up hurt, or worse? Stuck on the other side, she had no idea what was happening behind the enormous door. Alone in the dark, she feared the worst. She just got one brother back, the last thing she wanted was to lose one all over again. "I don't want to be alone." She whispered to herself.

A clammy, white hand clamped over her mouth, and long fingernails scratched at the side of her face.

"Oh, but you're not alone!" An erratic laugh filled her ears as she was yanked back. Another purple clad arm snaked around her middle, holding her firmly in place. "Little girls shouldn't wander off on their own, didn't big brother teach you that?"


	19. Activation

"Bravo, bravo!"

A boisterous voice filled the chamber. Jester strolled into the room casually, grinning ear to ear. All three paused in the middle of their battle, giving the eccentrically dressed man their attention. He praised them like a proud high school drama teacher. "I never _dreamed_ that things would go so smoothly! Well done, everyone, well done! I'd give you well deserved applause, but as you can see, my hands are full."

Caught up in Jester's grasp was Hotaru. One hand sat firmly over her mouth, and another held her up high. Her legs dangled uselessly below her as she tried to kick. She tried in vain to scream, but it just came out muffled. The girl squirmed and struggled, but to no avail. Jester's grip on her was too strong for a fourteen year old child to break.

Vergil's eyes widened. He'd only left her alone for a moment. There were no Devils outside the chamber, he knew that for a fact. She should've been safe. Where did this baffoon come from? Enraged, he growled. "You _bastard_!" He rushed towards the clown, Yamato in hand. There was no strategy, only action. He'd slice him to ribbons for daring to touch her.

Jester just smiled.

Vergil raised Yamato, ready to slice.

The clown raised the girl up, putting her in the path of Vergil's attack. He barely had enough time to stop himself, coming within an inch of chopping her. The blade hovered just above her face. Her eyes frantically darted from the katana back to him. "Zowie, that was close!" Commented the clown.

Vergil gritted his teeth. He was using her as a shield.

In a mocking tone, Jester continued. "I never would of taken you for the sentimental type, _especially_ towards a human." He removed his hand from her mouth, choosing to toy with Yamato instead, pinching the blade between his long fingers. "She's your baby sister, is that it?"

"Let her go." His grip on Yamato's hilt tightened, his knuckles turning white under his gloves.

Taking his demand as a 'yes', Jester spoke in a sickly sweet voice. "A Devil adopting a human! Isn't that just precious!" Slowly, Jester pushed away the blade. Much to Vergil's shock, he had little strength left to resist. Blood stained his skin just as much as it did the floor. His battle with Dante took more out of him that he thought. The clown leaned in closer, staring him down with black and pale eyes. "Aw, is big brother not feeling good? You've had quite a trouncing today, haven't you Vergil?"

"Damn you!" He pulled at Yamato, trying to yank it free.

"You have lost…" Jester answered in a much deeper voice—a voice Vergil knew. It was impossible, but the proof stood before him, living and breathing. His eyes widened as he realized who the clown's true identity.

It was enough to distract him. Jester let go of Yamato, and slammed his elbow into the side of his face. Vergil let out a grunt as he was sent flying back. He crashed, sliding backwards on the unforgiving chamber floor. His side ached, body slow to heal. How much blood had he lost? It was too easy to lose himself in his fight against Dante. He'd lost too much.

"Vergil!" Hotaru cried out, still squirming in Jester's grasp. Her heart thundered in her chest as she desperately tried to free herself. Her fingers wrapped around his arm, trying to pry him off. "Leave him alone!" She looked up at her captor, and gasped.

In that moment, it wasn't Jester that held her captive, but Arkham. The old scar twitched on his face as he stared at Vergil with disdain. The blue clad Devil looked up at him, still crumpled on the floor. "...Because you underestimated humans."

Slowly, he turned his gaze back to Lady. "What's going on…?" He gave her no answer. She didn't need one. The Devil hunter quickly figured it out. He tricked her. Her face of surprise slowly changed. Her open mouth closed, and her eyebrows lowered. She glared at him, her eyes burning with hatred.

His own bulging eyes locked onto his daughter's. "Good girl, pure and innocent."

"You… you liar!" With Kalina Ann in her grasp, she charged towards her father. She wouldn't dare fire a missile while he held Hotaru hostage, but she wasn't afraid of using the knife attached to her rocket launcher. She raised her weapon, ready to stab.

Arkham swiftly jumped out of the way, her attack stabbing air, and nothing else. He landed deftly behind her, and roundhouse kicked her in the side. Lady slammed into the bloody chamber floor, Kalina Ann slipping out of her hands. She lifted her head off the cold floor. Kalina Ann was within reach. She outstretched her hand, reaching for the rocket launcher, but pointed shoe kicked it away from her.

"Bad girl!" Scolded Jester. He strolled over to the fallen Devil hunter, grinning like a maniac. "You know what happens to bad little girls, don't you Mary?" With his free hand, he reached for her, snatching her head roughly. He yanked her head back, and stared straight at his daughter. "They get a spanking!" He smacked her forehead into the stone floor, and she cried out. Hotaru watched with horror as trickle of blood rolled down her head. Lady groaned with pain as the world around her spun.

Jester turned his attention to the blue clad Devil, seeing the young man slowly push himself up. "You want to know why the spell didn't break, hmm Vergil?" He taunted. "You have the two amulets, and Sparda's blood. You had everything you needed to unleash the evil!"

"I told you before, I don't like anybody who has a bigger mouth than mine!" Interrupted Dante, Ebony and Ivory in hand.

Jester raised a hand to his mouth, letting out a little gasp, but it was quickly replaced with a toothy, rotten smile. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He held up Hotaru, using the girl to block the bulk of his body. Her hanging legs kicked in the air.

Like his brother, Dante shouted the same demand. "Let her go!"

"Hmm, should I let go of my little shield? I don't think so, Devil boy!"

"Fine, then I'll just have to make you!"

"Ohhh? How do you plan to do that?"

Dante paused for a moment, considering. One stray bullet could end her life. It was a risk, but he had to get her free. He quickly came to a solution, aim low. He fired away at Jester's feet, just like their first meeting. Hotaru let out a yelp as he fired, shutting her eyes tight, and pulling in her legs as tightly as she could. This time, the clown didn't bother dancing away from the bullets. He moved from side to side, dodging shower of gunfire. Soon his pointed feet moved to the walls. Jester easily moved from wall to ceiling as if the laws of gravity didn't apply. When Hotaru opened her eyes she let out a gasp, and helplessly stared down at the floor. Blood rushed to her head, and for a moment she stopped squirming. If Jester were to drop her up here she'd end up with a cracked skull.

"You are wounded and weak!" Taunted the clown. Dante aimed his guns upwards as Jester scaled the walls. He gritted his teeth. The higher the clown went, the harder it was to shoot without accidentally hitting his hostage. "Even I can do…" Jester jumped from the ceiling, shoes aimed squarely for the half Devil's chest. He collided with his target, knocking Dante flat on his back. The collision knocked the air out of Dante, and he lost his grip on Ebony and Ivory. "This to you!" Jester let out a cruel laugh. Hotaru looked at Dante with horror. He was covered in long, gaping cuts. His wounds were unusually slow to heal, leaving him aching.

Dante didn't get back up when Jester finally stepped off his chest. In the blink of an eye, Jester again changed into Arkham. Hotaru looked around the room frantically. All three of the powerful fighters in the room were knocked down, too weak to fight. Panic surged in her mind as Arkham began to speak. "Two amulets, a set of Sparda's blood…" Slowly, he walked over to the fallen Lady, taking his time with each step. "Now I need one more key." He bent downward, reaching for Kalina Ann with his free hand. His fingers curled around the weapon, and he lifted it with ease.

With the rocket launcher in hand, he continued to approach his daughter. "He sacrificed two things to suppress the tremendous force of this tower: his own Devil's blood, and a mortal priestess." With wide eyes, Hotaru watched him raise up the massive weapon, the bladed end aimed at the fallen Devil hunter.

He was going to stab her. Lady was only human. She didn't have a healing factor.

"You can't!" She shouted, squirming harder. Arkham grunted as her elbow dug into his side. He slowly turned his head, staring down at the girl pinned under his arm. Swiftly he adjusted his grip on her, wrapping his arm around her neck instead of her chest. He squeezed her throat hard, and Hotaru let out a little cry. Her vision danced with black spots as he crushed the air out of her. She went limp in his grasp, struggling to stay awake, and her throat burning. His grip mercifully lightened, allowing her to breathe, but leaving her too weak to fight back.

Lady screamed as the knife attached to Kalina Ann plunged into her leg.

"I needed you, in whose body flows the same blood as the sacrificed woman." Spoke Arkham. His voice was cold, and unapologetic. "His spell cannot be undone without your blood!"

Even with blurred, unfocused vision, Hotaru saw the agony etched on Lady's face.

"It was quite a ride, you know!" Again, the man changed. Jester grinned at the fallen fighters before him, triumphant. He ripped Kalina Ann out of her leg. Lady grunted and hissed. Her blood flowed freely into the grooves of the chamber floor. "If any of you had died before getting here, our little plan would of gone to waste." He pressed the tip of Kalina Ann to the floor, and leaned on it casually. Hotaru slowly lifted her head as her vision swirled back into focus. "Therefore, my job was to make you battle each other in order to weaken you. But at the same time, I had to guide you here and make sure you were kept alive."

With ragged breath, Dante pushed himself up. His fists tightened as he glared at the clown.

"I even went so far as dressing like a complete idiot!" He gestured to himself.

Vergil pressed Yamato into into the chamber floor, using it as a sort of crutch. He craned his head up, eyes locked into Jester.

Jester let out a laugh as the two half Devils began to stand. "Ah, ah, ah!" He waggled a finger, and wrapped a hand around Hotaru's throat. "You two best behave yourselves, or I'll snap her neck!" Both twins froze in place. "All of you were necessary, except this one. It's no loss to me if she dies right here!"

Vergil glowered at the clown, but stood still. Rushing at Jester would get her killed. His body was too weak to move quick enough to get to her before Jester made good on his threat. Dante, on the other hand, was never the planning type. He retrieved Ebony and Ivory, and aimed them once again for the clown. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

Jester howled with laughter. "Oh, good idea! That went so well for you last time!"

"Dante," Vergil hissed at his twin. "Don't."

Dante glared back at Vergil. "What, you wanna stand around and do nothing?!"

" _Think_ for a minute." He growled back.

Dante scoffed. "We don't have time!"

"Do you _really_ think that will work?" Vergil glared at his twin.

Dante gritted his teeth. "You have a better idea?"

Vergil paused, thinking. "We need an opening. A distraction."

"Yeah, how are we going to do that?"

Jester tightened his grip on the girl. From behind them Hotaru heard Lady groan. She bit her lip. How much blood had she lost? If she were free she could help her. Using her as a hostage was working. Dante and Vergil hesitated. She had to get away from this man. She reached up, grabbing the hand wrapped around her neck with her own, and pulled. He noticed her attempt, and tightened his grip. Her throat ached and burned. She dug in her nails as both hands tried to pry him off, but an adult man was much stronger than a fourteen year old girl. He didn't even bother to look at her as she struggled, keeping his eyes on the two arguing brothers. He laughed at the pair, mocking and cruel.

Hotaru angled her face downward. If she couldn't push his hand away, then she'd make him let her go. She opened her mouth wide, and bit down on his hand. Her teeth sunk into his white skin without mercy.

"Yeeeouch!" On instinct, Jester let go of the girl. He tore his hand away from her bite, leaving two little rows from her teeth. Hotaru stumbled, finally free. She wasted no time, turning her attention to the bleeding Lady. She knelt down before the older girl, and winced at the sight of the wound on her leg. The blade cut all the way through. Hotaru fought of the urge to vomit, instead focusing on the task at hand.

"You're going to be okay." She bit her lip, unsure her own words. Hotaru's hands hovered just above her leg, and she concentrated. She reached down deep within herself, summoning what little power she had left, and let her healing magic flow. A light emitted from her hands. Lady groaned as the wound slowly knit itself together, and her bleeding slowed. Hotaru let out the breath she didn't realize she held.

Jester's hand snatched a fist full on her black hair, his long nails scratched at her scalp. He yanked her back, forcing her up to her feet. "You naughty girl!" He grinned with menace. Hotaru's hands flew up to the back of her head, trying to shove his hand away, and failing. He tugged her harder, pulling her head back, and forcing her to look him in the eye. "Bad little girls have to be punished."

A blade rested against the back of Jester's neck, and was soon followed by a second. Hotaru's short lived escape distracted him from the sons of Sparda. It was enough for the two to close the distance between them. At the same time, Lady got her second wind, kicking Kalina Ann away from the clown, and catching the weapon upon her rise. She was on her feet once again, glaring at him.

"Back. Off." She pointed Kalina Ann at his throat.

Blue eyes looked over at Hotaru, momentarily meeting with her own. He'd cut off both his arms for daring to kidnap her. Vergil looked away from her, and locked his gaze on Jester. "It's time for the clown to bow out, Arkham."

"Dude, the show's over!" Declared Dante.

One last time, the man changed. Arkham stood trapped between the three of them, but there was no fear in his eyes. He stood calm, surrounded by weaponry. "Impressive. I expected nothing less from the Devil's descendants." Three different sets of eyes glared at him. Tension filled the air. Hotaru stopped struggling. Something didn't seem right. She ought to feel safer with the terrible man pinned, but he was too calm. "But aren't you forgetting something, Vergil? The spell is broken."

Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

The pool of blood in the center of the chamber rose up, like a mechanism unlocking. The sound of stone scraping against stone echoed in the chamber. The very thing she and Dante tried to prevent was going to happen.

"What do you think will happen next?" A slight smirk tugged on the corner of Arkham's lips. "Let's welcome chaos!"

The ceiling above opened up, the stone shifting with loud thumps. A horribly bright shade of red erupted from the center of the room, spreading like wildfire down the grooves of the chamber floor. The room was bathed in that light. The floor beneath them glowed red, and shifted. The center of the chamber began its steady rise.

" _Wake up!"_ A voice in Hotaru's mind shouted. Her headache came back in full force. She pressed her hands to the sides of her head, and groaned.

Everyone but Arkham stumbled. His grip on Hotaru's hair tightened as he turned towards Vergil. Hotaru shrieked as he swung her into the blue clad half Devil, knocking him off his feet. Arkham turned towards the other two quickly, sweeping them off their feet with a kick. Using his current momentum, Arkham spun back around. His foot collided with all four of them mid air, sending them flying off the rising pillar.

Hotaru half landed on top of Vergil. Her arms shook violently as she slowly pushed herself up. Every inch of her ached, but she was awake. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Vergil. His head took the brunt of the impact. It was the final straw. He laid sprawled on the stone floor, out cold. She placed her hands on his shoulders, shook, and called out. "Vergil..!?"

From atop the rising pillar, Arkham watched. "Just sit and wait. Wait for the birth of a new God! I shall take over the power of Sparda!"

Arkham's laugh echoed in the chamber as he ascended higher. Hotaru shook Vergil's shoulders harder. Pieces of stone and rock fell all around them from above. A rock the size of her head crashed only inches from them. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Vergil, you have to wake up!" There was no response from the young man.

There was a snap, and a crack. She tore her attention away from Vergil, and watched in terror as the ground began to break. The room was falling apart all around them. The crushing sound of stone falling to the floor roared in her ears. Desperation leaked into her voice. "Please wake up!" Hotaru shouted, but his eyes stayed closed. She from side to side, hoping to catch sight of Dante or Lady for help, but she saw neither. Fear gripped her as pieces of debris fell on them both.

Her head pounded.

" _There is no other way."_

The stone beneath Vergil cracked. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as flooring benething him broke, and fell into the darkness below. She tugged, trying to pull him away from the growing pit, but it was no use. He was too heavy, and her body too weak. More stone fell away, and gravity began to pull him down. He rolled, slipping over the edge.

Hotaru refused to let go, instead putting all her strength into one last attempt to haul him up. The ground beneath them both completely gave away. She and Vergil tumbled down into the darkness.

She screamed. Her grip on his blue coat slipped out of her fingers. Once again, Hotaru was faced with a steep fall, with darkness all around her. She couldn't see Vergil anymore in that empty darkness.

A light suddenly flooded her vision—bright and violet. It banished the darkness, overwhelming it with it's own power. Yet even with such bright light, she still couldn't see Vergil. All she saw was violet.

" _I am you, and you are me."_

Warmth overcame her senses. Comforting. Strong. Hotaru could almost swear there was someone holding her tightly. She shut her eyes, and saw a vision of herself. On the forehead of her doppelganger sat the symbol for the planet Saturn. The other girl looked at her with stern eyes. _"Do you wish to protect what matters to you?"_

Hotaru nodded.

The other girl raised up her hand, holding it out for her. _"Then it's time—awaken, Hotaru Tomoe, and once again become the Soldier of Destruction."_

To protect the ones she loved, she'd do anything. Resolution replaced her fear. Hotaru reached out, and grabbed her hand.

On her own forehead, the symbol for Saturn appeared, glowing bright and proud. Violet light consumed her tiny form, but she wasn't afraid. For, perhaps, the first time since she entered Temen-ni-gru, she felt in control. Because this was _her's_ , it always was, deep down inside. All at once, she understood everything. Her visions, the past, and what it all meant. More importantly, she understood what needed to be done. Her purpose. It was inescapable. The light wrapped around her tightly, changing her. New found strength flooded her, replenishing her. Renewing.

All quick as it came, the light faded away.

With a hand clad in a white glove, she reached out for Vergil, and grabbed his hand tightly.


	20. The Soldier

Dante swore under his breath. This was, without a doubt, one of the worst parties of his life. First his brand new shop gets wrecked, then his twin brother steals his amulet, he nearly gets his soul sucked out, he scared the crap out of his little sister with his Devil Trigger, and now a giant Demon gate was about to open. And to top it all off, he still had terrible luck with women. Lady didn't even thank him after he pulled her up from the pit. She just brushed herself off and bandaged her wound. For a stab wound it didn't look totally terrible, but he guessed that had more to do with Hotaru's healing powers. Lady stretched out her leg, gingerly testing out the binding. Her eyebrows knitted together with pain.

"Sure you can walk on that?" He casually asked.

"What do you care?" She spat back, shooting him a nasty look. Dante just shrugged. She wasn't shooting at him, at least. He considered it progress.

Lady forced herself to stand, carefully putting weight on her injured leg. He would've expected her to limp, but she walked with her weight evenly distributed on both legs. Either she had nerves made out of iron, or she was a fantastic actor.

Dante looked at the ruined chamber. Fallen debris littered the floor, and the air tasted like kicked up dust. Little particles of busted up rock danced in the air. The pillar had risen too far up to simply jump and cut Arkham into little pieces, or fill him up with bullet holes. Both were very appealing options. Either way he was a dead man. It wasn't just him who wanted to turn him into target practice. Just one look into Lady's heterochromatic eyes was all it took to see her burning desire for revenge. And if he knew Vergil, which he did, he had no doubt he wanted a piece of him too.

Speaking of Vergil, where was he? Did he slip off when he wasn't looking? Doubtful. Hotaru would of made a fuss about them needing to work together, family, and all that mushy stuff. Now that he thought about it, he didn't see her anywhere either. He'd been so caught up helping the injured Lady he hadn't had the chance to look for them.

The half Devil turned away from the young woman, and took long, fast steps down what remained of the ruined chamber. The place fell apart all around them, literally. They were lucky the entire floor didn't give away. Lady nearly fell to her death amidst the chaos. If Dante hadn't been there, she'd be a mess of gore by now. All around them pieces of the floor broke away, leaving gaping holes all along the chamber. Still no sign of either Vergil or Hotaru. At the end of the circular path he came up a large broken hole. He didn't see where Vergil landed when they were kicked off the pillar by Arkham, but there weren't any other places to look. Dread slowly pooled in his mind.

Did they fall? No way. Vergil, even in a weakened state, could of gotten out of the way. Unless he was out cold, and if Hotaru was with him...

Shit.

All he saw below was darkness. Dante's shoulders tensed. Some logical part of his brain told him it was too late to jump after them, but he kindly told that part to screw itself. They were his family, and one of them happened to be completely human. He had to help them. His knees bent, preparing to jump.

But he paused at the sight of a bright, purple light. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look, but it was gone just as quick as it came. Outloud, Dante questioned. "What the hell?" The groaning of a male's voice from behind caught his attention, and the half Devil turned.

On the ground lay Vergil, his eyes closed. All his previous injuries had healed over, just as Dante's had. It was actually kind of weird, seeing him unconscious. For the first time in years he saw his brother's face relaxed. Peaceful. A girl knelt down next to him, her gloved hand resting on his forehead. Without looking up, she pulled her hand away, and spoke. "He'll be alright. He just needs rest." Slowly, the girl pushed herself up, allowing Dante to get a good look at her.

She had, without out a doubt, the weirdest sense of fashion he'd ever seen. Her outfit was like some bizarre fusion of school girl and a power ranger. She wore what was one of the shortest skirts in existence. The pointed, crystal brooch in the middle of her chest bow caught what little light remained in the chamber. The girl turned, fully facing him with placid, yet cold eyes. "I'll leave him to you."

Dante narrowed his eyes on the girl. Something about her was familiar, but he couldn't quite put a finger on where. "Who the hell are you?"

Her humorless eyes locked onto his. "I am the Harbinger of Death, the one Guarded by the planet of Silence. The Soldier of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn."

"Yeah, sure you are." He shrugged. "Fancy title you got there." Sailor Saturn didn't respond, instead she just stared at him with her icy eyes. Truth be told, it made him a little uncomfortable, like she knew something he didn't. "See you got my bro there," Dante gestured to the unconscious Vergil. "But what happened to Hotaru?"

"You don't need to worry about her anymore."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"She can no longer be your sister."

Dante tensed, and swiftly moved towards the self proclaimed Soldier of Death. He reached out, grabbing her arms tightly, and demanded. "What did you do to her?"

Her face did not change. With an even, stoic voice, she replied. "I made her remember."

"Remember _what_?" He gritted his teeth, her apathy bringing out his anger.

"Her mission." Her gloved hands gently reached for his, and knocked his hands off her arms. For such a small girl, she had more strength than he gave her credit for. "And now that I'm awake, it must be carried out."

Before he could bellow out another question, but paused at the sound of footsteps. Dante turned his head just in time to catch the sight of Lady. Her inquisitive gaze went from him to the strange girl standing in front of him. Her eyes narrowed, and she didn't hesitate to pull her hand guns out of their holsters, aiming them at the Soldier. "Who are you?!"

Sailor Saturn looked over her shoulder at the young woman. "I am Death."

Dante sighed, already knowing the kind of response Lady would give. Without missing a beat, he stepped in front of Saturn, shielding her from a barrage of gunfire. The bullets buried themselves in his chest, and he let out a small grunt. It hurt, but the pain was short lived. His healing factor pushed the metal bullets out of his flesh, his skin mending itself together.

Lady finally stopped when both clips emptied.

"Thank you." Said Saturn from behind the half Devil.

"Yeah, well, for the record it's not the smartest idea to introduce yourself as Death."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." She stepped out from behind him as Lady approached them. She reloaded her firearms. Dante repressed the urge to roll his eyes, wondering how many times he was going to have to be shot in one day. Saturn's gaze met with Lady's, and he prepared himself to shield her once again.

However, Lady paused mid step. Her eyes widened a fraction. "You… you're arm." Slowly, the Devil hunter lowered her guns. Curious, he reexamined Sailor Saturn. Below one of her flower petal sleeves sat a bandage, wrapped tightly around her arm. Lady looked away from the binding, and back to her face. "I wrapped that."

The girl had short black hair, pale skin, and purple eyes. There was only one person Dante knew with those features. He put his arms on her shoulders, turning her to face him again. Those were, without a doubt, Hotaru's eyes. They were far colder than he'd ever seen them. "Hotaru?"

"Not anymore." She stepped backwards, away from him. Dante's hands hovered in the air as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"I don't get it." He shook his head. "What do you mean by that?"

"I have to carry out my duty."

"And that is…?"

She rose her hand up in the air, and a weapon materialized in her open palm. She gripped the black polearm of the staff. "This planet is in danger. Arkham is already on his way to becoming a God, but he can still be stopped."

"And I'm going to be the one to do it." Interjected Lady. "He's my father, my responsibility. This mess is all my fault. I didn't stop him when I had the chance."

"You can't." Saturn coldly stated. "Neither of you can."

At that, Dante scoffed. Lady spoke, her voice resolved. "I don't care, I have to."

"If you want this planet to live, you should. By the time either of you will get to him, it will already be too late. He's already got a head start. Chances are he'll already have Sparda's power before either of you reach him."

"Same goes for you, doesn't it?" Questioned Dante.

"Indeed, but I have enough power to kill a God." She turned away from them, walking towards the destroyed door. Dante followed her out, watching her descent down the stairs. She paused for a moment, looking over her shoulder, eyes on him. "Take my advice, you don't want to be here when it happens. Take your brother with you, and leave this place. I will be the one to end this." She looked away, and walked onwards.

"What about you, huh? What happens to you?" He shouted after her.

Saturn paused, but it was only for a moment. With her weapon in hand, she walked onwards, leaving Dante and Lady behind.

Behind him, Lady fired the grappling hook attached to Kalina Ann. He turned away from the Soldier as the hook latched onto a stable piece of stone above. "You're still going?"

"I must. It's family. I don't care what she says, this is my responsibility."

"You can't beat him."

"I have to try." She looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "A Demon like you wouldn't understand." Then she was gone, pulled up by her grappling hook.

He watched her go, leaving him behind. "Father and family, huh?" He glanced at his twin. Vergil still lay on the stone floor, eyes closed. Dante supposed he could smack him awake, but while that may be cathartic, he had bigger problems to worry about. Not like he needed the help, anyways. "Well I'll go too, but you'd better hurry if you don't want me to take all the credit!"

With no other option, he turned to head the same way as Saturn. With luck, he'd catch up to her before something else did.

* * *

The clack of purple stiletto heels echoed with each step Sailor Saturn took. The elevator carried her up, and the Sailor Soldier found herself surrounded by rushing water. She recognized this place. She walked here earlier as Hotaru. She had been afraid, not knowing what lurked in the murky water, or being washed away if she fell in. Not that her fears were unfounded. Temen-ni-gru was no place for an ordinary human.

Ruins surrounded her. When Temen-ni-gru fully activated much of the tower shattered. The memories she gained as Hotaru clashed with what she saw before her. Saturn may as well be traversing a completely different tower. Not that the sight of ruins and decay bothered her. Saturn was used to seeing destruction. It always followed her awakening. Waking up to a pristine world would've been far more worrying to the Warrior of Ruin.

A crack in the wall lead to a broken hallway, and she walked through the doors at the end of the broken hall.

And so she went.

Her Silence Glaive remained at her side, ready for a fight. So far nothing threatened her, but she wasn't about to let her guard down. She took a moment to glance behind her shoulder. No sign of Dante, either. Hopefully, she got through to him back in the chamber, and both he and Vergil would escape the tower. She doubted it. They were both very stubborn. Every time she looked back she expected to she a white haired young man in a red duster. He couldn't be far behind. If he did catch up with her, then she'd make him leave. There were plenty of broken cracks in the tower. One of them surely lead outside.

She passed through another doorway, where one of the Fallen waited. The Fallen wrapped her feathery wings tightly around her body, and a cloak covered her face. She held a lance in her hands. She looked like an angel, but Sailor Saturn new better. The Fallen struck at her with her lance, wings flaring open behind her, and Saturn lept back.

The beautiful Devil reared herself for another attack, and this time Saturn stood still as she slashed. She raised her Glaive, blocking her lance. A little smile crept to her lips. The Fallen left herself open with her attack. With a strong push, she broke the block, and slashed the bladed end of her Glaive downwards, slicing into her chest. The Fallen let out a pained cry, and Saturn attacked again, thrusting the Glaive through her chest, breaking through her shield. The curved blade jutted out her back, and Saturn ripped it clean out.

There was a low hiss behind her. Saturn looked over her shoulder as two more Fallen passed through the wall. Her gaze narrowed on the Devils as they lunged for her. She raised up her Glaive, took a deep breath, and shouted. "Silence Wall!" A barrier erected itself between her and the Devils. Their lances struck the wall, leaving her unharmed. The barrier, while strong, couldn't last forever. She lept out of the way just as her barrier faded, putting distance between her and the two Demons.

She needed a plan. Hand to hand combat was never the intended purpose for her, but she wasn't unschooled in the field. Her magic was best saved for far more dangerous opponents. Surely she could kill two Devils without using her magic. Her eyes settled on one of the pillars in the room. The length of the pillar was covered in cracks. Unstable. She half smiled.

One of the Fallen passed through the wall, and Saturn's shoulders tensed. She didn't like not knowing the whereabouts of her enemy, but if they were intelligent, they had a plan. The other Fallen raised her lance, and charged for her. Saturn tightened her grip on the Glavie, preparing to block the attack, but paused. From behind she heard the soft whisper of something passing through air. She dared not look behind.

The Fallen before her drew nearer.

Saturn waited.

The Fallen raised her lance.

Still she waited.

The Devil slashed, and Saturn ducked.

Two lances flew over her head. Instead of cutting down the Soldier, the two Fallen struck each other, their surprise attack ruined. Saturn wasted no time. The two Devils were stunned, but they only gave her seconds to act. She dashed over to the cracked pillar. With the Silence Glaive in hand, she swung at the foundation. The precarious stone snapped and cracked, breaking. Raising her leg, she kicked the stone pillar. The pillar had no more strength to stand. It careened towards the Devils, crushing them under its weight.

Saturn relaxed. All three Devils lay dead, but there was no time to admire her handiwork. She had a job to do. She turned away from them, passing through a working pair of doors, and down a set of stairs. Her gaze fell on a familiar trolley. She recognized it. Hotaru and Dante rode it together. If her memory served her right, a horde of Demons attacked them. Hotaru spent that trip hiding in the corner while Dante dealt with them. Saturn approached the trolley. There was no other way to go. She stepped onto the platform. The mechanism roared to life, and carried her down.

It didn't take long for the Demons to leap from the darkness. A horde of the Seven Hells surrounded her, and her shoulders tensed. The platform was too small, almost claustrophobic. She raised her Glaive to block the scythe of a Hell Lust, the metal of the blade crashing into the black polearm of her weapon. The Devil let out a distorted, warped laugh. They had the advantage in numbers. Another swung its scythe behind her. Saturn had only a fraction of a second to react, ducking to avoid the arc of the blade.

The platform sped along, and more Devils leapt aboard. The cry of a Hell Vanguard reached her ears, and she caught the sight of glowing the blue eyes in the corner of her vision. Saturn side stepped, ducked, and jumped out of the way of sharp blades. This was getting out of hand quickly. Soon, she found herself backed into one of the narrow corners of the trolley. Her black hair whipped around her face as the horde closed in. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't want to resort to using her magic. Not yet. But she had no choice. It was use her magic, or die.

Saturn raised up her Silence Glaive just as the nearest of the Seven Hells lunged for her. "Death Reborn Revolution!"

A countless number of ribbons exploded from the tip of her blade, swirling around her. The ribbons wrapped themselves around the Devils. Cutting. Crushing. Squeezing. They shrieked as her ribbons sliced and ripped, tearing away skin, and snapping bones. Her ribbons consumed them. Destroying them.

All except one.

The Hell Vanguard was, just like the rest, caught up in her ribbons. However, while injured, it still lived. This was no accident. Saturn stepped over the fallen remains of the other Devils, approaching the captured Vanguard. It struggled and trashed, desperate to break free. "I wouldn't, if I were you. The more you struggle, the more they will cut."

The Vanguard let out a mournful cry, but there was no pity in her eyes. With a sardonic voice, she asked. "Do you want to live?"

The Devil didn't acknowledge her. It kept fighting her ribbons, thrashing about like an injured animal. She frowned. In a swift, fluid motion, she raised up her Glaive, pressing the cool metal under the Devil's chin. Now forced to look at her, its burning blue eyes locked onto her own. In those mystical, burning blue eyes she saw despair, but it did not belong to the Devil. No, it was the fear of the many souls it claimed as a reaper, all still burning deep down inside. "You're a being of Death as well, are you not?"

The Devil was silent, but it did not deny it. It gave her a slight nod. The corner of her lips upturned in a slight, approving smile. "I'll ask you one more time. Do you want to live?"

It nodded.

"I'll let you live if you take me to the top of the tower. You can do that, can't you?" She'd seen them through Hotaru's eyes. She knew how quick they were, and she needed to get to the top of the tower as quickly as possible. Going on foot simply took too long.

It shrieked at her, hissing. Serving a human was unthinkable to a Devil. It struggled harder, swinging its bound limbs. In its eyes Saturn saw its desire to crush her. The ribbons tightened around the Vanguard's body, squeezing the Devil. "Is that a no?" It howled. "That's a shame. Seems you'll have to die here." She held aloft her Glaive, poised to strike it down. The Vanguard's desperate thrashing slowed, burning eyes fixated on the blade. It raised up it's bound hands the best it could in surrender, fearful.

"Are you changing your mind?"

The Vanguard nodded.

"Good. Once you take me to the top, you'll be free to go." She lowered her weapon. "But remember this, you may be an aspect of Death, but I am the harbinger. Try anything, and I won't hesitate to destroy you. Understand?"

Again, it nodded, earning it an approving smile from Saturn. Most of the ribbons vanished, leaving only it's hands bound. Saturn wasn't foolish enough to completely free the creature. Not till she got what she wanted. "Shall we be on, then?"


	21. The Chase

The world around him slowly came into focus as his eyelids openned. Everything lay in ruin—the chamber destroyed. His head throbbed, and his skin tingled as the last of his wounds closed. He drew in a deep breath. His felt like he'd been run over by truck, but his body was no longer broken. He closed his eyes, and focused his mind on remembering what exactly happen. Why he, of all people, lay defeated on the floor. Memories swirled in his mind. He lay there for a moment, but soon it all hit him in full force. Arkham, the spell breaking, being defeated by that buffoon.

Vergil pushed himself up, sitting up right. Arkham, that bastard. He played him like a fiddle. Tricking him, kidnapping his family, and stealing his birthright. His fist clenched at his side. By the time Vergil was through with him there won't be enough left to bury.

His fingertips touched the hilt of Yamato. The katana rested just to his right, as if set there purposely, but that couldn't be, could it? He had the weapon in hand during the confrontation with Arkham. The last thing he remembered as Hotaru's small body slamming into his own, falling off the pillar, and the impact. The fall sapped him of the strength he had left, and much to chagrin, he fell unconscious. He was certain he lost his grip on Yamato. Logically, the blade should of ended up in some other part of the chamber, or fallen through the broken floor. He supposed he should consider himself lucky to still be on the chamber floor.

The half Devil stood up. He was alone in the chamber. No sign of Dante, Hotaru, or that woman. A pang of old, familiar concern flickered in his mind. Was she safe? Dante could take care of himself, it was the youngest he had to to truly worry about. Arkham had the nerve to kidnap her. He'd pay dearly for any harm that came to her. If she wasn't here, then she was most likely with Dante. Perhaps she prefered the company of his foolish twin. Apart of him was surprised she wasn't here, but he couldn't be terribly shocked. Vergil had pushed her away for years, if she choose Dante over him…

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Now wasn't the time to be concerned with sentimental things. Arkham betrayed him. Trying to usurp what didn't belong to the likes of him. Vergil turned away from the pillar, and headed towards the stairs. Odds were Dante and the others already passed this way. There weren't many other options left. The real question was how long was he out? Dante had a good head start, and so did Arkham, but it didn't matter. Vergil would catch up, and when he did he'd made Sparda's power his.

* * *

With one arm wrapped tightly around the shoulders of the Devil, and her other hand still holding the Silence Glaive, Saturn flew up the tower. The Vanguard was quick, and good on it's word. It teleported them both outside, and carried her up the length of the tower. Wind whistled in her ears as she took her gaze away from the tower, and looked over to the bright lights of the city.

They must be afraid. A strange tower rose up in the middle of their city, and Demons filled the nearby streets. No doubt there was casualties. Not everyone can be saved, after all. No matter how hard the Sailor Senshi fought, there was always someone who didn't make it. But the vast majority will live, she would see to that. She was Sailor Saturn, a chosen guardian. She had the power to save them. At a price.

Once again, she was going to die to protect this planet.

To protect her Princess.

If the gateway opened, all sorts of Devils will pour into the Earth. They would come in countless numbers, all howling for blood. It'll be armageddon. Not even the Senshi would be able to stop them. The others were powerful in their own right, but wouldn't matter. They would simply be outnumbered. Add that to them being half way across the world. They couldn't respond in time. The best they could do is take the Princess to safer planet, but they would never abandon the Earth. No, they'd fight till the very end, even if it meant failure.

There was only one way. She, Sailor Saturn, would once again drop the Silence Glaive to destroy the gate and Arkham. Sparda may only of been able to seal the gate, but she had more than enough power to permanently destroy it. There was a pang in her chest. Apart of her, the part of her that lived as Hotaru, felt regret. Her wish for a normal, happy life with her family was once again denied. Saturn frowned, her gaze falling away from the city. This was always their fate—to die protecting what mattered. There was no escaping it.

Saturn lifted her head, and focused on the bright glowing red sky above. She didn't have time to ponder her fate. There was never enough time. Her purpose was to only exist for a short time, and bring the end with her Silence Glaive. It was her duty. Her reason for being.

The dark grey clouds shifted, rapidly flying over head. They were thick, hanging over the Earth like a blanket. Every now and then the thick mass broke, and Sailor Saturn caught sight of the stars twinkling above. She allowed herself a slight smile as the pale moon flashed by behind the clouds. The memory of shining blonde hair flickered in her mind. This time, there was no Sailor Moon coming after her. She didn't get to meet the Princess this time, but she would still gladly give her life for her sake.

They neared the top, and the red light grew stronger. Her face fell into a frown. Arkham was well on his way to opening the gate. His voice echoed from the top, calling out some chant to open the gate. Her grip on the Vanguard tightened. "Hurry." She urged the Demon.

The clouds above swirled, and the sound of ringing bells filled her ears. She narrowed her eyes on the sight. The gate was opening.

"Destruction! Carnage, and despair!" Cried out Arkham's voice from the top of the tower.

Red and black erupted from the sky, a red beam of light shined down on the top of the tower.

Both she and the Vanguard finally reached the top. Saturn lept of the Devil's back, landing firmly on her feet. Without looking back, she said to the Devil. "A deals a deal, you're free to go." She heard a cry and a whoosh from behind, and the Vanguard was gone.

Arkham didn't turn to acknowledge her. He basked in the Demonic red light with outstretched arms, continuing his monologue. "Then I will become the ultimate ruler of this wasteland engulfed with pandemonium!"

Small, red, bat-like Devils flew around them, swirling around Arkham. Saturn swung her Glaive, cutting clean through the creatures as she walked towards the Devil obsessed man. The little red Devils fell dead at her feet. She took in a deep breath, shouting with a voice strong enough to cut through his. "I won't allow you to destroy this world!"

Surprised, he turned his head, looking at her over his shoulder. He spoke with a low, dangerous voice. "...Who dares interfere?"

"The Soldier of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn!" She held up her weapon, pointing the bladed end at the man.

He scoffed. "It doesn't matter what you claim to be, either way… you're too late." Slowly he looked away from the Soldier, and turned his gaze skyward. "The gateway is finally open!" His feet lifted off the ground as the Demonic magic carried his body upward towards the gate. "The Demonic power that Sparda once imprisoned… will be mine!"

"No, I'll destroy you right here." She raised her Glaive, preparing to strike while the man was still in range. The metal blade glimmered in the red light. _"Just one strike to end it all."_

Something red collided into her side, and then another. Saturn stumbled as the red bats swarmed her. The Soldier gritted her teeth as the tugged at her hair and scratched her skin. _"I don't have time for this!"_ She knocked them away with her arms before cutting them down with her Glaive. The more she killed, the more they appeared.

From up in the air, Arkham laughed. Each passing second took him further out of range. She cursed under her breath as she swung her Glaive at the pestering creatures. Cutting, slashing, slicing, till they dropped dead, finally leaving her in peace. But it was too late, Arkham was out of reach, gone into the Demon world.

He escaped her, but not for long. Saturn wasn't going to give up, not when she had a mission to carry out. Without hesitating, she stepped into the red light, surrendering herself to its power. In that moment, her body felt weightless as the wicked magic lifted her body. Once again, she found herself diving head first into the abyss. Just like Pharaoh 90, she again was going in alone to destroy a monster.

This time Sailor Moon wasn't here to save her. She wondered if her Star Seed could be reborn if she died in the Demon world, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside. There was no time to be distracted with what ifs.

Saturn gave the human world one last glance before she passed through the gate, entering the Demon world.

* * *

A wide, nasty grin spread across Arkham's face. He was here, at long last. The Demon world. He read a wide variety of books on the subject, but the written word couldn't compare to seeing the real things. It was more magnificent than he dreamed. Evil rolled in the air like a hot humid day, filling his lungs with each breath. It was the air of hell itself. Beautifully vile.

The eldritch landscape stretched before him, all drained of color. There was no fire or brimstone, just gray emptiness. Other lesser, weaker humans turned away with fright at the sight of hell, but Arkham drank it in, revealing in the sight. Here in this labyrinth lay the fruit of his labors. Sparda's power. It will belong to him. With it, he'd rule both the human world and this world. Everyone would bow before him as a God, and he'd crush the children of Sparda under his boot.

It was so close. Nothing would stand in his way.

Arkham walked forward into the Demon world, alone. Mary never understood, she never could. It was a shame, really. The girl had spirit. Had she chosen to stand by her father, he would've given her a place at his side ruling the world. But no. She chose her mother. She chose weakness. She would die with the rest of them, and not a tear would be shed for her loss. Perhaps he'd create a replica of his wife once he became a God. Not that he missed her terribly, but he'd like warm company in the middle of the night. She was a beautiful woman. Why not? It was a thrilling idea. Sparda had a woman of his own, but he made the mistake of loving her. He chuckled to himself as he passed the stone pillars of the Demon world.

As he neared the stone platforms, he noticed they floated in the air on their own. The Demon world was not a realm bound by human laws. Magic existed freely here. Without fear, Arkham walked onto the stone platform. More joined together, forming a bridge to walk on. Placing his faith in the bridge, he walked on, picking up his pace. That girl, Saturn, may try to follow him into hell. His brow creased at the thought. Yet another uninvited guest. How had she entered the tower without him knowing? Why hadn't Vergil noticed her? Surely someone would've spotted the girl. It unnerved him. Not only had she infiltrated the tower under his nose, but she had the nerve to threaten him. Unlike the others, he didn't have the opportunity to weaken her. He had no idea what she was capable of. She tried to strike him down. If it hadn't been for the bats, she might of hit him. He'd have to keep his guard up.

At the end of the bridge sat a shimmering portal, with an ornate frame like a mirror. Arkham placed his hand on the silver, reflective surface of the portal. His hand phased through with ease. Seeing no other way to go, he prepared to step fully through the portal. A young female voice caused him to pause.

"I won't let you get away!" He turned his head, and sure enough stood Sailor Saturn at the far end of the bridge. She followed him, just as he thought. Her purple eyes locked on him, staring him down. She held the polearm of her weapon in both her hands, the curved blade aimed at him. He almost laughed. What could she do at that distance?

Instead, he just stared straight back at her. "You're already too late, little girl." He was about to turn away from her, but again he heard her voice shout.

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

In the corner of his eye he saw a flurry of ribbons surround the girl, then, suddenly fly in his direction. Arkham didn't plan to find out the purpose of her ribbons, and jumped through the portal.

He landed on a chessboard, finding himself surrounded by a variety of Chessmen. His knees bent, preparing to sprint past them to the next portal. They were still inactive. If he was quick, he'd get by without getting a scratch.

Arkham heard the ribbons slicing through the air behind him before he saw them. On instinct, he dove for the ground just in time. The ribbons passed through the portal after him. They missed their target, instead flying over his head. He watched as the ribbons wrapped around the rows of Chessman. Much to his shock, the ribbons sliced through stone. Crushing them. The sound of cracking stone echoed across the chessboard. What would happen to him if those ribbons caught him?

For the first time in years, he felt fear grip him.

Behind him, Saturn began to step through the portal.

Arkham scrambled to his feet. In that moment he realized something horrible. She was more than just a girl in a flashy outfit. She was a force to be reckoned with, and she wanted him dead. He sprinted passed the dying Chessmen, desperate to put distance between him and Saturn. He lept through the portal at the other side of the chessboard, landing on the other side, flat on his chest. He let out a little 'oof' from the impact. His chest ached, but his magic could fix that. If he survived Vergil stabbing him with Yamato, he'd survive this fall. He wasn't so sure he'd survive being crushed to death.

He wasted no time getting up. Once on his feet, he sprinted down another stone bridge, passing by more Devils along the way. Her ribbons hadn't caught all of the Chessmen. They ought to keep her busy, along with all the other Devils he left behind. Let her deal with them. Slow her down. Arkham jumped through another portal. This time, much to his relief her ribbons didn't follow him.

Finally, he slowed down, sweat clinging to his brow. Arkham held his hand to his chest, and focused his magic on healing the bruises gained from his fall. As he recovered, his fear was replaced with rage. How _dare_ she make him feel fear? He was about to become a God, and some little brat had the nerve to attack him. He gritted his teeth. The little wench. He didn't understand what sort of power she had, but nobody could stand against the power of Sparda. It was here, almost in his grasp. Once it belonged to him, he'd punish her for this slight. A slow, toothy, evil smile spread across his lips. Once he became a God, he'd skewer her, and hang her body up for all to see.


	22. Memory

**Hey, guess who's not dead! Sorry this took so long. My life has been in a bit of an upheaval lately, and I haven't had the time to write like I used to. I fully intend to finish this story. I'm in too deep to drop it. Updates may take a little longer, but I will finish it. Thanks for sticking with me for so long.**

* * *

"So, this is hell?"

Dante looked up, down, and all around him. Everything was a flat, gray, lifeless void. The air felt heavy, almost oppressive. He had to admit, this wasn't was he expected. Where was the fire? And the pitchforks, for that matter? The stereotypical image of the Devil dressed in bright red rubber pants jumped into his mind, and he snickered. No, of course hell wouldn't look like the typical image humans conjured. Nothing ever did.

Besides, what Devil in their right mind would wear red rubber when red leather was so much more appealing?

There was no voice to answer him. He stood alone at the entrance of the portal. Honestly, he expected some sort of welcome wagon. Everything in Temen-ni-gru wanted a piece of the son of Sparda. Then again, odds were he was second to enter the portal. Or third. Dante frowned as he walked into the hollow grey hell before him. He hadn't seen Sailor Saturn once on his journey up the tower. He had been so sure he'd catch up to her. For the love of crap, the girl walked on _heels_. How had she gotten so ahead of him? It irked him. He caught up with Lady, he even managed to convince her to sit the rest of this out. It was for the best. She was strong, but still only human. A place like this would eat her alive.

Hotaru was human too. She may claim to be some sort of destroyer, but she was still family. His responsibility. It was his job to keep her safe. She was getting in over her head if she believed she had the power to stop Arkham.

Sparda was his father. His blood. It was his duty to clean up his mess. Not her's.

He walked on a stone bridge, and into a portal without hesitation. The red clad half Devil landed on a chessboard. Dante lifted his head, expecting some of those Chessmen to attack him, but instead he was met with rubble. The entire chessboard was covered in the shattered remains of the Chessmen. Judging by the remains, there was enough of the Chessmen to fill the board. He let out a low whistle. Something, or someone already passed through here. It wasn't Lady. She stayed behind. Maybe it was Vergil? He shook his head. Couldn't be. He left Vergil in the basement chamber. His twin was fast, but Dante had a head start. He idly kicked a piece of stone. He hadn't seen Sailor Saturn in Temen-ni-gru. Was she here? Did she do this? Couldn't be. Saturn was Hotaru, and she wasn't a fighter. Still, if she was here…

He picked up the pace, and lept through the second portal. Again, Dante was met with silence. He frowned. This was getting pretty dull. Hell was rather disappointing. _Something_ should've attacked him by now. The calmness was almost uncomfortable. He walked on a second bridge, and through another portal.

What he found on the other side was a labyrinth of stairs. Up, down, side to side. Like a twisted painting, the world around him ignored the laws of reality. Dante was sure that somewhere in the world a physicist was weeping. With no other way to go, he walked down the stairs. In the middle of the platform below stood a tall, stone wall. Colored orbs decorated the front of the wall, all connected by circles. The right circle was lit up by three orbs. A blue, yellow, and white all shined brilliantly. At the very top was a purple orb, and below it a black orb. Neither was lit. At the bottom of the wall read an inscription. "The next trial shall be revealed to the one that unites the light." He turned away from the stone wall, and quirked up a brow. Much smaller stone walls lined the stairs, all of them colored by orbs on their own.

"Lights, huh?" Dante walked away from the wall, and towards the nearest light. He stood before the purple lit wall, pondering. It was apart of the circle being lit. Someone else started this task before him, but he'd finish it. He reached out for the light before him.

"You're not supposed to be here."

He paused at the sound of her voice, and turned. Before the large stone wall stood Sailor Saturn. Behind her the purple orb flickered with light. Her hard, narrowed eyes stared right through him. "I told you to leave."

"I know."

"Why are you still here?"

"What can I say? I'm not fond of taking orders."

Dante walked away from the door, and approached Saturn. She didn't look hurt. Maybe a little scratched here and there, but nothing serious. "Besides, I couldn't miss the rest of the party." He added with a grin.

Frustration flashed in her dark eyes. "This isn't a game, Dante."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I gotta clean up Dad and Vergil's mess." He stood in front of the girl. Saturn glared at him, shaking her head.

"This isn't just about you, or Vergil anymore. The future of the Earth is at stake."

"No shit."

Her eye twitched at his lax response. He chuckled. "If you keep making that face you're gonna get wrinkles."

"I'm serious, Dante. _Leave_."

"Why? Just what are you planning on doing?" He crossed his arms as he looked down at Saturn.

She looked away from him, ignoring him. Saturn walked passed him, heading towards the stairs. He turned, reaching out. He grabbed ahold of her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "Oh, no you don't! You're not going anywhere till you tell me what you're planning to do."

Saturn stood still, her back to him. Silent.

"You said you had the power to kill a God. Care to explain?"

"...You really want to know?"

"I do."

"You have to promise me something first."

"What?"

"You won't try to stop me."

His eyes narrowed, suspicious. "Alright, but I get to come with ya."

"Fine, you can join me for now." Slowly, she turned around, fully facing him. "The reason I'm called the Soldier of Death and Rebirth is because I have the power to destroy a planet."

"You're joking."

"I'm being serious."

"Okay, if you had that power the whole time, why didn't you use it to fight back?"

"I wasn't awake yet. Besides, that kind of power has a price."

"...And that would be?"

She paused for a moment. Saturn looked away from him, instead turning her rueful gaze to the sharp, bladed end of her Glaive. "The power of destruction is a double edged sword. My life has to be sacrificed to use it. Once I drop the Silence Glaive it'll all end."

A heavy silence hung between them for short moment. He felt his eyes widen and his blood run cold. No. That word screamed in his mind over and over again. Sailor Saturn—no, Hotaru was going to die. She was coming all this way to sacrifice herself.

Her lips turned up in a slight, resigned smile. "It's alright. This is my duty."

"To hell with your duty!" He snapped, snatching her shoulders. Anger mixed with fear spilled from him. Her eyes widened by a fraction as he pulled her face to face. "What about the people who care about you?! You'll be leaving everyone behind! Didn't you say you wanted to leave this place with everyone? What about that?"

"I can't have regrets... no, that's not it. I can't afford to have regrets." Her face reset into stoicism. "I can't hesitate when the time comes."

"Look, just let me handle it. I'll stop him."

Bluntly, she asked. "Can you?"

"Yeah, no problem." He answered without hesitation. "I've dealt with worse."

"Such as?"

"Vergil." His lips quirked up into a smirk. There was a flicker of amusement on her features, but it only lasted a moment. "Look, just give me a shot at it first. Don't do anything crazy till I have a crack at it first, alright?" His grip on her shoulders lightened, eventually releasing her. She stared up at him. Her lips parted to answer, but instead she just looked away from him. She turned back towards the stairs, giving him no answer.

"There's one more light we need to move on. We can't waste anymore time." The clack of Saturn's heels echoed as she walked up the stairs. Dante caught up to her, walking side by side through the labyrinth. They walked on in silence, disobeying the laws of physics as they went to the last stone wall. It was a funny feeling, walking sideways, and then upside down. Dante expected the blood to rush to his head, but he felt fine. The nagging feeling of walking upside down being _off_ lingered, but he walked on as if nothing was wrong. If Saturn was affected she didn't show it. He wasn't sure if she was brave, or stupid. If she thought throwing her life away to kill Arkham was worth it then he'd pick stupid.

She stopped in front the stone wall. A black orb flickered with light. "This is the last one. You're welcome to follow if you wish." Saturn reached out, touching the stone wall, and she vanished.

"Yeah, like I'd let you have all the fun." He outstretched his hand, his fingertips grazing over the cold stone wall. Magic wrapped around him, carrying him off to the same destination as Saturn.

* * *

Vergil looked up at the length of the tower. His journey through the bowels of Temen-ni-gru lead him in and out of the tower. Now the young man found himself standing on the remains of a balcony. Navigating the tower was rather annoying. Nothing was the same anymore. Rooms were shattered, some of them too destroyed to pass through. Others switched around completely, turning the already decaying tower into a maze. It was impossible to use the same path he took to get to the basement. It was starting to give him a headache. The sky turned blood red, and he saw the edges of the portal floating above. The doorway was open. No doubt Arkham was already through, trying to usurp his power. He hadn't bumped into Dante yet. Perhaps he already passed through the portal. Perhaps not. It didn't matter either way. He'd obtain what was rightfully his.

He turned away from the sight, and headed towards the nearest door when a cry caught his ears. Vergil turned his head just in time to catch the sight of a Hell Vanguard flying down the tower. It's tattered cape flapped in the wind. The Demon payed him no mind. It seemed far more interested in fleeing. He looked away from the spooked Devil. If it didn't intend to fight him, then Vergil had to reason to waste his time on the Vanguard. He pushed open the door, and found himself face to face with a hoard of Hell Prides.

His eye twitched. He didn't have time for this. The last twenty four hours ate away at his patience, leaving him little to spare. The Hell Prides flew towards him with fanfare. If he were like Dante, he'd have fun with this encounter. He'd bounce from place to place, guns in hand, whooping and hollering the entire time. True, Vergil found enjoyment in battle. It was a chance to sharpen his skills, to see what his power could do. This, however, was not one of those times, and he was in no mood to show off.

They reached him, and Yamato was already in his hands. Vergil cut. Blood spewed, splattering across his brow. Another Hell Pride replaced it's fallen brethren, and it too fell at Vergil's feet. The hoard attacked him without thought, never pausing to consider that, perhaps, attacking the son of Sparda was a bad idea. Vergil didn't think much either. Fighting these Demons was more like going through the motions rather than a true battle. Cut it down, turn, slice through the next. Lather, rinse, repeat.

They all dropped dead before him, leaving Vergil once again alone. Blood dribbled down from his stained hair, rolling down his forehead. He scoffed as he wiped it away, pushing his hair back in the process. He turned away from their corpses, and headed towards the next set of doors. _"Better lead to somewhere that makes sense."_ Thought the half Devil as he stepped over a stray scythe.

* * *

Dante found himself in a familiar chamber. It was dark, cold, and overall unwelcoming, but that could sum up all of Temen-ni-gru. Here, in this particular chamber, is where he fought his doppleganger. It was a challenging fight, because his dark other half had all his best moves, but it was fulfilling. He walked out of it feeling stronger, and not just in a physical sense. Defeating his dark half reassured his newfound role—to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Before, he just fought Demons for fun. Setting up a shop was just a way of making money off his hobby. For years he saw it all as just a game, but it wasn't. Not anymore. Real people, like Lady and his mother, got hurt because of the cruelty of Demons. He was just a boy when they attacked his family, but now he stood as a man, strong enough to fight back.

For, perhaps, the first time in his life, Dante was sure of his role. As long as there were Demons who hurt innocent people, he would be there to slay them.

Saturn, on the other hand, didn't look so sure. Her eyes fixed in the figure on the opposite end of the room. He turned his head, and his eyes fell on the figure of a young woman. Long black hair cascaded down her back, creating a sharp contrast to her milky white skin. Her dress hand a plunging neckline, and hugged every curve of her body. Dark purple eyes stared straight back at them, and a black star sat in the middle of her forehead. A little smirk spread across her purple lips. One word immediately jumped into Dante's mind.

Hot. Too bad she was probably a Demon.

"About time another babe showed up around here. Every one I've seen here has tried to kill me." He grinned, and continued in a far flirtier tone. "You're not going to try to kill me too, are you?"

She gave him no response, neither positive or negative. She just stood there, staring. Dante addressed the woman again. "So, you got a name?"

A small giggle of amusement echoed in the room, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were on Saturn.

"Mistress 9."

He turned his head. The answer came from Saturn, not from the woman. "You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Though Saturn stood rigid next to him, something in her hard resolve cracked. In her eyes there was a flicker of worry.

"Who is she?"

"She is…"

Tendrils of long, black hair flew at them, cutting off her response. Saturn jumped to the left, and he to the right. It was then that Dante noticed all the _hair_ filling the chamber, all of it leading back to Mistress 9's scalp. It was endless. He didn't think it was possible for hair to grow that long. It effectively separated the pair, leaving them on opposite sides of the chamber. Saturn regained enough of her composure to move into a battle stance. "Why are you _here_?!" She demanded, eyes glued to Mistress 9. "I destroyed you!"

A thick, black mass of hair stretched out, reaching for Saturn. She swung her Glaive, cutting straight down the middle of the hair. The mass split in two, and she stood safely in the middle. Until a piece of hair turned around, and sucker punched her in the back. She fell, but managed to break her fall with a free hand, while the other held onto her Glaive tightly. All the while, Mistress 9 just smiled.

Dante yanked Ebony and Ivory free from their holsters, and fired at the woman. A thick wall of hair flew up, shielding her from his barrage of bullets. Not a single bullet passed through the dark wall of hair. The wall moved in the blink of an eye, flicking his bullets back at him. With a swift jump, Dante evaded her counter attack. He grinned at his voluptuous opponent. "What, half Devils not your type, babe?"

"Dante…"

He turned his head. Saturn stood back on her feet, and she looked at him with what he assumed was disgust. "I'd rather you didn't try to flirt with her."

"Why not? It's all part of the fun. Besides, how can I not? You gotta admit, she's smokin'."

She cringed. Yup, definitely disgust.

"You don't understand. Mistress 9 is—"

Hair suddenly whipped at them from all sides. He jumped away from the tendrils. He put away his twin guns, instead opting for Rebellion. With the broadsword clasped tightly in his hands, he swung at the masses of hair. "Think it's time you got a haircut, babe!" Sure enough, strains of long hair fell at his swings, but more kept coming. It reached for him, trying to grab him.

On the other side of the room, Saturn dodged the hair, jumping to safety wherever she could. She cut down tendrils with her Glaive, showing no mercy. For a moment, he considered interfering, but there was no need. She kept up her defense. Impressive for someone on heels. With a grin, he turned his attention back onto his own fight. The hair came in thick tendrils, snapping aggressively at him. With an upwards swing, he cut through a trio of tendrils. The hair fell uselessly to the ground below.

With a smirk, he turned his head towards Mistress 9. The woman stood still in the same spot, watching the pair. "What's wrong, babe? Don't 'cha have any special moves for me?"

Her little smile twisted into a horrible snear.

The tendrils pulled back for a short second, before fanning out, forming a perfect circle around him. The hair exploded from the ground, raising higher above him. Then, it fell forward, aiming to inclose him. "Is that all you got, babe?" He snickered, bending his knees to jump, but there was a snag on his ankle. A piece of hair caught ahold of him, wrapping tightly around his ankle. He pulled, but it refused to free him. The hair quickly enclosed what little space he had left. From the corner of his eye he saw Mistress 9, but she wasn't looking at him. She never was, not once. This whole time her attention was solely on Saturn.

All the light was snuffed out by her hair, leaving him sealed away in the dark. He sheathed the Rebellion, and reached for his twin guns. Without hesitation, he fired at the tendril holding his ankle, blasting the hair away. After giving his freed ankle a good shake, and approached the walls of hair holding him prisoner. He reached out, and to his surprise his fingers didn't find long silky tresses, but a sphere made out of stone.

"Well, looks like you got me." He raised up Ebony and Ivory, aiming them at the stone. "But can you keep me?"

He fired.

* * *

Darkness.

It filled her vision. Suffocating. She couldn't breathe. With a hand, she reached up. Her fingertips touched something soft, yet it had a vice like grip around her throat. Her fingers wiggled around the mass of hair strangling her, tugging as hard as she could, but there was no relief. Instead, the tendril tightened, and she let out a strangled cry.

"Look at you." A soft, feminine voice broke through the darkness. The figure of a woman emerged out of the darkness. Her cold eyes stared straight through her. "Now this is fitting for you."

Saturn stared straight back at the woman, gritting her teeth. The hand holding her Glaive was bound by hair. Useless.

Amusement laced her voice. "You always were such a weak girl. Why, there were days you couldn't even walk out your room without collapsing, remember?"

She did remember. Her limbs failing her, the pain in her chest, and the cold sweat on her brow.

"Such a pathetic thing you are, and yet…"

Saturn blinked, and when she opened her eyes Mistress 9's face was right in front of hers, only an inch away from her own. Her pretty face warped into a hideous, monstrous, sneer. She looked more like a wild beast than a woman.

"You ruined everything!" The woman bellowed. "Years of careful planning wasted! All because you refused to die like a good little girl!"

Saturn turned her head away from the woman. Mistress 9's hand snapped up, grabbing her chin. Sharp nails dug into her skin. Eyes black as coal stared into her.

"Why?! Why are you still alive?! You belong with the dead!"

" _Why?_ "

Her grip on the Glaive tightened.

"Answer me!" A clawed hand cracked across her face, leaving an angry red mark on her cheek.

" _Because…_ "

Saturn spoke slowly, softly. "You're wrong."

"What?!"

She lifted her head, staring back at Mistress 9's harsh glare. Her words came out cold and harsh. "I'm not the one who's supposed to be dead—you are."

For a moment, Mistress 9 stiffened with a flicker of doubt in her eyes, but a cold giggle erupted from the woman. "You stupid girl. If that's true, then how am I here?"

"You're not. You're just a memory."

Mistress 9 just let out a maddening laugh. "A memory? You fool! How can a memory hurt you?!"

The hair wrapped around her neck tightened, cutting off what precious little air supply she had.

"Only one of us will leave this place alive." A crazed grin spread across Mistress 9's purple lips.

Spots danced in Saturn's vision. Pain burned her throat. Her body screamed for air. Darkness encroached her mind, yet she refused to give in.

"F-fool…" Saturn sputtered.

"What was that?" Questioned Mistress 9 with disgustingly fake sweetness in her voice.

"You… are."

" _I have people I care about! I will never give up!_ "

A violet aura surrounded her body as memories swirled in her mind. Everyone who mattered flashed in her mind at once. Chibiusa, Eva, Usagi, Vergil, and Dante. Each face renewed her resolve. Her gaze once again met with Mistress 9. With the little breath she had left in her lungs, she declared. "I will never lose to the likes of you!"

Then at once, she broke free of Mistress 9's grasp, her hair falling powerless to the floor below. The woman's eyes widened, all her bravado gone as she watched her prey escape. "H-how?!"

Saturn pulled her Glaive upright, then, she swung the blade at Mistress 9. The woman let out a horrible shriek as the blade cut straight through her.

"Because I'm stronger than you. I've always been, and I always will be."

The pain remained etched on Mistress 9's face as her two halves fell downwards.

"How does it feel to die again?"

Light pierced through the darkness. Saturn reached out a free hand to touch the disintegrating dome. The stone shifted back into hair, and dissolved under her touch. "Then again, how can you die twice when you were never really here to begin with?"

She looked over her shoulder. Already Mistress 9 was fading away.

"You were nothing more than a bad memory given form." She let out a short, humorless laugh. "I suppose that's the power of hell."

Saturn closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Mistress 9 was no more.

" _She's really gone this time?_ "

"Yes."

" _Saturn…_ "

"What is it?" There was no answer from her other half—the part of her soul that was Hotaru. But she still sensed the doubt. The fear. "It was your memories that gave us the power to fight back. Don't forget that."

" _I won't_ " There was smile in Hotaru's voice. Even if it couldn't be seen, Saturn returned the gesture. " _But, Dante's here. Can we really do this? If he's close by when the Glaive falls…_ "

"Don't worry. I won't let him get hurt."

A barrage of gunfire broke through the dome on the other side. With a 'whoo hoo!' Dante lept out of the dissolving dome, doing a flashy flip before landing on his feet.

With a sigh, she added. "If I can help it."

The Devil hunter sauntered up to her with a careless grin on his face. "Hey!" He called out. "What happened to the babe?"

"She's gone."

"Damn. I didn't even get a number." He shook his head. "Why don't I have any good luck with the hot ones?"

Her eye twitched.

" _...Saturn, please make him stop._ "

"Dante."

"Yeah?"

"Mistress 9 is me."

He paused, looked her in the eye, and was quiet for a short second. Then he burst out in side splitting laughter. Dante doubled over, arms wrapped around his sides as his snorts and chuckles echoed throughout the chamber. "That's a good one!"

She cleared her throat, and spoke with more force. " _Dante_."

He looked back up at her with tears in his eyes. "What?" He asked between snickers.

"I'm being serious. Woman was a possessed version of me."

"No way!" He shook his head. "She looked nothing like you. Besides, I've been in here before. You fight a shadowy double, not some hot chick."

With a frustrated sigh, Saturn pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dante, that _was_ my doppelganger, in a sense."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Think about it. If what you said was true, then why didn't we just fight a shadowy version of Sailor Saturn, or Hotaru?"

His face changed slowly. First the smirk fell of Dante's face. Then his eyebrows knotted together in thought. Then finally, his face twisted with disgust as the truth finally dawned on him. His mouth gaped with revolusion. "Did I just make a _pass_ at..?!"

"Yes. Yes you did."

He turned away, letting out a sharp, abhorrent grunt. He paced back and forth three times in thought before finally meeting her gaze. There was, naturally, shame in his gaze. "Can we agree not to tell Vergil? I seriously don't need the blackmail hanging over me."

"I'd rather not speak of it again, either."

"Good." He let out a sigh. Dante looked over to the glowing portal in the middle, a mark of their victory. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

A large, looming portal next to the glowing stone wall was her reward. At last, she was finally free to pursue Arkham. Opening the doorway slowed her down. No doubt Arkham was leagues ahead of her. Sailor Saturn frowned. Apart of her, the part that was Hotaru, had hoped they'd reach him before he got ahold of Sparda's power. They didn't need world destroying powers to kill a Devil wannabe, but someone with the power of Sparda was a different story.

Hotaru wanted to live with her family, but Saturn new it wasn't possible. It was too much to hope. Too cruel. Their death awaited on the other side of that portal. There was no evading it.

"What's with the sour face?" She snapped out of her thoughts, and turned her attention back to Dante.

She still had to get him out of the picture. If nothing else, she'd grant Hotaru's wish to spare him.

"Nothing." Her eyes fell from him, instead choosing to scan the maze of stairs for something useful.

"Bullshit."

Saturn's lips tugged downwards. He was more perceptive than she gave him credit for. Her eyes fell on an unused stone wall, and an idea popped into her head.

"There is something." She walked up a set stairs, and as she expected, Dante followed.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with dying to save everyone else."

"Yes." She turned at the end of the stairs, heading towards the next set.

"You scared?"

"That's not it."

"Then what?"

The Soldier choose to be silent then. Speaking up would only fire him up again.

"Whatever. Whatever it is you don't need to worry. I told you I can handle it."

She didn't bother telling him no. There was no point. Dante refused to understand it had to be this way, so there was no point in arguing. Saturn stopped in front of the glowing red stone wall. What she was about to do was, perhaps, underhanded. But it was necessary. It would keep him away long enough for the end.

"You gotta learn to relax, you know? Don't turn into Vergil 2.0 on me."

She stood facing away from him.

" _Do it_." Hotaru's voice urged.

"Dante," She began.

"Yeah?"

"I only just met you, but through Hotaru's memories of you I feel like I already know you. We both care about you, Vergil too, that's why…"

She sighed, and turned around. Saturn reached out, raising her arms high enough to rest her hands on his shoulders. "That's why I fight. To protect you, the Princess, and everyone on this planet. I want you understand that."

He raised a brow. "What are you getting at?"

Saturn allowed a small, brief smile. "I'm sorry."

His eyes widened, perhaps realizing what she was about to do, but it was too late. With all her might, she pushed, and he fell backwards. Dante's back bumped into the red stone. Magic surrounded him, carrying him away to another arena. His hand reached out for her, but missed. The last thing Saturn saw of him what the look of shock on his face.

Dante was gone, off to another battle. Saturn turned away. "There." She spoke in the empty stillness of the Demon World. "He won't be nearby when it happens."

" _Thank you_."

Saturn walked back up the stairs.


	23. In The Depths Of Hell

**I Live! Wow. I have no excuse for this taking so long. But here it is, hooray! We're in the home stretch of this story. Only another chapter or so left to go.**

* * *

Home.

Was this really where he belonged?

This empty, cold grey abyss was, without doubt, the Demon world. He felt it in the way the air made his skin prick up. The air was heavy to breathe, almost suffocating. The world of his father, Sparda. Vergil wasn't expecting it to be so _empty_. It was a barren wasteland. Perhaps that's why so many Devils fought to reach the human world. The world of his mother was one of color and light, while his father's was desolate void. Then again, the current state of the Demon world may well be the fault of its ruler. For all he knew it may of been different in his father's day, but it didn't really matter, now did it? What was rightfully his was somewhere in the abyss. Abstract ideas like home weren't important.

He traveled down the used road. Someone already passed through here, not that it surprised him. Dante had a head start. The corpses of Devils littered the pathway. He half expected them to be riddled with bullet holes, but no. Rather, everything he passed looked crushed to death. Crushing wasn't Dante's M.O, perhaps it was another one of Arkham's hidden abilities. As loathed as he was to admit it, there was an sea of things he didn't know about Arkham. Just the thought of the man made Vergil's fist clench up with anger.

He passed through portal after portal. There was no sign of Dante, or Hotaru for that matter. Vergil already passed the uninvited woman, Arkham's daughter, on his journey up the tower. Hotaru wasn't with her. He hadn't bothered to ask. If Hotaru were there, she would of run up to him, and begged him to give up his quest for Sparda's power. Her whereabouts remained a mystery to him, and it was getting worrisome. Vergil was not an openly sentimental man, but he did care. He always did, even if she didn't believe it. After this mess with Arkham was sorted he'd finally have the power he desired. No Devil would dare harm his family again.

Even if they never wanted to speak with him again.

Dante had grown since entering the tower. Before he easily left his younger twin beaten in their confrontations, now Dante held his own against Vergil in combat. The Devil in him grew stronger, but he was more human than Devil. Even now, he held steadfast to his humanity. It ought to weaken him. To give into humanity is to be flawed, yet his twin managed to hold his own against him in combat. On one hand, Vergil was impressed with Dante's progress, but on the other it boggled him. How could one who allowed his humanity to dominate tie with him in battle? Dante wasn't clever enough to keep anything secret, everything he saw in their last confrontation was the truth. The Devil in Dante may be awake, but the human still dominated. He'd never best him in battle.

Right?

Vergil paused mid stride. Their last battle had been closer than any before it. He was always a step ahead of his twin. He was faster, stronger, and far more focused. Try as hard as he might, Dante could never surpass him. Vergil embraced the Devil. It made him strong, driving him to seek out more power. If the Devil side of him was strength, then how did his twin match him? His brow furrowed as he mulled over the thought for a moment, but it was only a moment. Here he was, so close to the ultimate power his father sealed away, stopping to ponder over something so ridiculous. It was simple, really, the more he thought about it. Hotaru, one of the few remaining links to his repressed humanity, was nearby. He must of allowed himself to be concerned with her safety, distracting him from the battle. That's all. He shook off the pestering thoughts, and walked onwards.

The son of Sparda found himself in a strange, twisted labyrinth of stairs. As before, someone had already been through. Four orbs glowed on a stone wall, and a portal sat open nearby. Whatever requirement hell demanded to open it had already been met. He still had no inkling as to who was ahead of him, but it didn't matter. He'd cut down anyone who stood in his way. Vergil faced the portal, and leapt through without hesitation.

* * *

The open doorway led her even deeper into hell. She traveled alone, her steps splashing in pools of blood, and Demons whispering at her back. They called out for her blood, eager for fresh souls, but Sailor Saturn didn't have time to indulge them. She pressed past them, sealing them behind her Silence Wall when they persisted. The Demon world twisted into a horrible maze, winding and turning in every way possible. Voices of the damned muttered in the dark, and in the corner of her vision she saw phantom hands snapping at her, reaching for her. The air reeked of wet copper. Saturn hadn't ever encountered such a ghastly place, but what else did she expect from hell?

She was nearing the center. The hair on her arms stood up on end at the sight of a large swirling mass of _something_ filled the sky. It sucked everything into it's center, bringing havoc on already broken world. The memory of Pharaoh Ninety flashed in her mind, but no. This was not the same monster. What lay before her eyes had more in common with a black hole than anything with an actual consciousness. She tore her gaze away, and looked down the path before her. Just like before, stones lined up, filling the space and creating a bridge. Sailor Saturn wasted no time, and hurried down the bridge.

A set of doors stared her down at the end of the bridge, and even from where she stood she felt the dark aura on the other side. Arkham beat her. He had it. Sparda's power. A chill ran down her spine as she reached out for the door, resting her hand on the handle. Anxiety nagged at her mind, but she silenced it. Just like Pharaoh Ninety, she had to persevere. She was Sailor Saturn. She didn't have the luxury of fear, but she felt it. She was very afraid. She had been since she was a child living on her planet. She feared the Queen of the Moon, she feared the eternal sleep, and she feared her own wrath. A Soldier had to time for fear, but it was still there, always lurking in the back of her mind.

Saturn opened the door, and stepped inside. There was no solid stone beneath her feet. The ground was soft and damp. Her steps echoed with a sickly wet squish, her feet ever so slightly sinking. Taking in a deep breath, she shouted. "I know you're here!"

Silence. She her grip on the weapon tightened.

"Show yourself!"

A low, rumbling chuckle echoed from behind. Slowly, she turned her head. A tall, shadowy figure closed in on her, raising it's sword to strike her down. She lunged forward, rolling on the spongy floor, narrowly dodging the attack. She snapped back up, standing straight. A large, armoured Demon stood several feet away from her. Large horns protruded from the sides of his head, and yellow glowing eyes pierced her. An aura bright as a flame encompassed his body. He easily towered over her, and his clawed hands gripped the hilt of his sword.

With a gravelly voice, he spoke. "My first guest comes alone?" His lips spread into a smirk. "Foolish girl."

"The only fool here is you." She raised her Glaive, pointing it at Arkham.

He just laughed at her. "Do you really think you stand a chance against me, girl? I have the power of Sparda! I've become a God, and you are just a mere child."

"I am not just a child. I am the Guardian of Silence, the Warrior of Ruin, Sailor Saturn! I will unleash the powers of destruction, and destroy you!"

Her threat didn't phase him, instead he kept laughing. "You talk big for one so small."

"You know I can back it up, or do you need a reminder?"

Arkham's eye twitched, remembering her ribbons chasing him, but it was quickly replaced with a dreadful grin. "I haven't." He raised his blade, grin growing wider with madness. Her shoulders tensed under his gaze. "In fact, I was hoping to see you again. You'll make a perfect example of what happens when you challenge a God!"

He dashed towards her, faster than blinking. Saturn narrowly dodged the blade by jumping back. Arkham swung up, his blade clashing with the polearm of her Silence Glaive. She gritted her teeth as he pressed down on her block. Sailor Saturn's magic was the most potent of the Senshi, but it didn't translate into physical strength. She slid back on the floor as he pushed, and her muscles screamed, threatening to buckle.

"Weak, pathetic girl." He snickered. With one last push, he shoved her back, knocking her off balance. In a heartbeat he threw his fist in her chest. The girl went flying back, landing hard on the ground below. With the air knocked out her lungs she choked and coughed. If she had been just a civilian the punch would've shattered her rib cage.

Arkham loomed over her, stomping on the hand holding her Glaive. Saturn bit back the cry in her throat. She refused to give him the satisfaction. She glared straight back at him. He laughed at her audacity. "You're going to die slowly, painfully." He pressed more of his weight on her hand. A little wince escaped her. Arkham continued to gloat. "Once I'm through with you, all that'll be left are Sparda's spawns. Their watered down blood is nothing compared to my power! Perhaps I'll hang up all three of your corpses as a warning for anyone who'd dare challenge me."

"Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?" She hissed through her teeth.

He sneered at her, pressing the rest of his weight on her small hand. Her hand throbbed. His armoured foot threatened to crush every bone in her hand. She bit down on her lip hard, breaking through the thin skin. Blood trickled down the corner of her lips. She yanked, trying to free her hand from his crushing, but to avail. Without her Glaive, there was precious little she could do.

Arkham raised his sword, posed to strike. Saturn steeled herself.

The blade never came. He paused, the sword mere inches from her shoulder. Arkham pressed a hand against his forehead, stumbling back. She pulled her freed hand close to her chest, inspecting it for injuries. It ached, but nothing was broken. Saturn retrieved her Glaive, and slowly pushed herself up. Something was deeply wrong with Arkham. The self proclaimed God staggered further away. His face twisted with agony, and the sword slipped out of his grasp. His body pulsed and jerked involuntarily. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was having a seizure.

"I feel the Devil's power overflowing my body!" His screamed.

In sharp contrast, her words came out calm and even. "You can't control it. If you don't give it up, it'll destroy you."

Arkham just laughed. "Give it up? No, this power… it _mine_!"

Uncontrolled Devil magic consumed him, warping his body in ways Saturn never thought possible. His frame bloated and grew, stretching until he was no longer humanoid. Only one word came to mind—blob. He was more jelly given consciousness than human or Devil. Awkward limbs jutted out of Arkham's new form, failing at his sides. Saturn's face wrinkled and she pinched her nose. He wreaked of carrion.

He lurched, struggling to regain his footing in his new form. It was enough time for her to unleash her attack. "Death Reborn Revolution!"

Ribbons spilled from the tip of her Glaive, rushing for the monstrous creature in front of her. The reached for his gelatinous body, snatching the tendrils sticking out his sides, grabbing him tightly. The ribbons squeezed, and he resisted. Arkham hollered, thrashing in vien. Her ribbons only left shallow cuts in their wake, but it was fine. What mattered was binding him. Draining him. She just needed to keep him still long enough.

Saturn held the Silence Glaive firmly in her hands.

" _It's time._ "

She raised it high. There were no words spoken at the end. No fanfare. Just the dropping of the Silence Glaive was needed.

And the Glaive began it's drop.

* * *

"Son of a _bitch_!"

In all it's disgusting, dripping, visceral glory was the beating heart of the Leviathan. The reeking smell of blood hung in the air. It pulsed with each thundering beat to a creature that was long dead. He slayed the Demon himself. Bursting through it's eyeball to escape was not a memory he'd soon forget. Dante gritted his teeth in anger. He didn't have time for this. Not with Saturn's life on the line. "Guess I'll have to bring out the big guns."

Without missing a beat, Dante leapt forward, summoning the Demonic power within. It consumed him, exploding outward, leaving him changed. The Devil within freed. He moved faster, slicing into the beating heart with the sharp edge of Rebellion. Warm, sticky blood splattered on his arms, chest, and face. Hell Envies gathered below, eager to slice him to pieces. He didn't care, or rather they simply didn't matter to him. Even when their scythes bit into his flesh he ignored them. He jumped up, cutting as fast as he was able into the heart of the beast.

If he were to have a chance to save Hotaru from her own self sacrificing stupidity, he had to finish this Devil off quickly. There were no hollers or whoo hoos. No joy in this fight. Just blood and sweat. Blood dripped from the deep cuts on his back, mixing with the gore splattered on his body. The throbbing pain was overruled by the adrenaline pumping in his veins.

He flipped back, evading the small army of Hell Envies at his feet. Gore dripped from the heart of the Leviathan, but it still droned on with a steady beat. With his teeth pulled back in a snarl, he grumbled. "Why won't you _die_?!"

He rushed forward, grasping Rebellion tightly in his hands, and thrusted the blade deep into Leviathan's heart. The heart shuttered, and a loud groan echoed in his ears. One last beat of the Demon's heart throbbed. The organ fell eerily still, signalling the shadow of Leviathan's death.

The Hell Envies surrounded him, their scythes buried deep in his torso, cutting deep into Dante's flesh. He twisted, spinning around with his sword in hand, slicing the middle of the Envies in half. The tops slid off, falling onto the floor with a sickly wet smack. He released his grip on the Demonic power within, and once again Dante stood as a man. He slid Rebellion back into its scabbard. The gaping wounds on his legs, chest, and back slowly knitted together. He sharply turned away from the dead heart and the bodies surrounding him. In the middle of the chamber sat a glowing portal—the exit.

There was still time, there had to be. Devil Trigger gave him the power to kill Leviathan quickly, but not without cost. How much of his Demonic power was left? Dante didn't know, nor did he care. He'd still kick Arkham's ass, knock some sense into his siblings, and then they'd all go out for pizza.

And for all the shit he put them through, Virgil was paying.

* * *

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

His hand gripped the polearm on the weapon, just below the curved blade. The girl let out a gasp, and slowly looked over her shoulder. Purple eyes locked onto his, cold and uncompromising. Vergil glared back at her. "Have you come to take my power as well?"

Her eyes narrowed on him. "No, I have no need for your 'power'."

With his free hand resting comfortably on Yamato's hilt, he asked. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to destroy it." She answered without hesitation.

Wrong answer.

Vergil swiftly pulled Yamato out of its scabbard, and released his grip on her weapon. He would not leave an opponent defenseless, even if she was a fool for getting in the way. She turned fully, shifting in her own battle stance as he pointed the blade at her. It was almost laughable, to think someone so small dared to make such bold claim. He didn't recognize her. Another unwanted guest. Nobody could destroy his father's power, not even Sparda himself. Still, he refused to leave any threads hanging. If this girl wished to pose a threat, then she must die.

He swung Yamato. Unflinching, she blocked the blow. "You shouldn't be here."

"I'm here for what's mine." Vergil stared down at her.

She gave him a biting smile. "You're always so one track minded, Vergil."

His eyes widened a fraction. The girl knew him. How? If her goal was to distract him, she succeeded. She broke away from the block, jumping far back, landing on a pillar behind her. "I have no desire to fight you. Leave."

His teeth clenched. First Arkham dared to make a fool out of him, and now this girl had the gall give him orders. Calling her irritating was an understatement. With his eyes narrowed on her, he rebuked. "Well, that's too bad, because I have no intentions of letting anyone stand in my way!"

Vergil lept in the air, Yamato poised to strike. It didn't matter that she knew his name, or how she came by it. She was in the way, and refused to allow any further interference. The girl jumped back, narrowly escaping his blade. It cleanly cut into stone, slicing a pillar in two. He scoffed. "If dodging is all you know how to do, then this won't last long."

"Is that so?" The girl just stared at him, eyes as hard as his own. The curved blade of her weapon pointed at him. "Suppose I'll just try something else then."

She lunged forward, swinging the curved blade down at him. He countered with Yamato. "Is that the best you can do?"

She didn't answer. Instead, the girl swung her scythe like weapon at him again. Their blades clashed. He jumped, landing behind her, spinning with Yamato in hand, aimed to kill. The girl sharply turned, blocking his blade yet again. His eye twitched. She was far too quick to be an ordinary human, but nothing about her felt demonic.

All the while, Arkham struggled against his imposed bonds. The gelatinous creature hissed and groaned, breaking out of each ribbon. The girl side glanced at Arkham, frustration evident on her soft features. Catching the break in her attention he swung at her again. Even while distracted, the girl held up some semblance of a guard. The very edge of Yamato cut the girl's cheek. A small trickle of blood leaked out of the cut, rolling down the side of her face. Her eyes snapped back to him.

"I suggest you pay attention if you wish to live." A small drop of blood rolled down Yamato. Vergil's eyes stayed narrowed on her. She was skilled, he'd give her that much, but there was only one way for this to end—with her death.

She showed no pain, only irritation. "I will only say this one more time, _leave_."

"Not without what is rightfully mine."

She shook her head. "Do you really want to die that badly?"

At that he scoffed. Not once had any of the girl's few attacks come anywhere close to fatal. If anything, she seemed to be avoiding any of his vitals. As if this weren't a fight to the death.

Foolish.

Aiming for the girl's throat, Vergil swung Yamato.

A shot rang out in the air, the bullet colliding with Vergil's blade. The arc of his swing missed the girl by a hair. She stood unflinching all the while. He sharply turned his head to catch the sight of a familiar red coat. His eyes narrowed on the figure.

Dante.

The younger twin moved swiftly, standing between him and the girl in a heartbeat. There was no showmanship. In his hands he held Ebony and Ivory, aiming one at him, and the other at the girl. A faint sheen of sweat caught his white hair, plastering it to his forehead.

"Alright, are you two going to play nice, or do I have to put you in time out?" There was no humor in his voice. His eyes carefully looked between the two of them, watching their movements.

Vergil just stared back at his twin. Now he had two idiots to deal with. Wonderful.

His eyes met Dante's, and he stared back at him undaunted. "The hell is your problem, Vergil?" There was genuine anger in his voice. "You know you could've killed her!"

"That was the point." Vergil glanced up at the girl. She still stared at him. Cold and unflinching.

"What the hell?!" Dante glared at him, exasperated. "You're a special kind of jackass, you know that right?"

"What reason do I have to show mercy?" It was a rhetorical question, but Dante looked about ready to bellow out an answer when the girl spoke up.

"Neither of you should be here."

"And you," Dante turned his attention to the girl. "Stop with the martyr crap! I told you I can handle it!"

She shook her head. "It's too late, look." She gestured to Arkham, the creature nearly free of his bonds. "He's already absorbed Sparda's power, but he can't control it. If that kind of power reaches the human world unchecked, all with fall to chaos." The girl held her weapon up right. "Allow me to prevent this disaster. I will end Arkham and Sparda's power in a single strike before he can touch the human world. The Demon world will take the fallout of the rest of my power, and the human world will be untouched."

"Wait, _that's_ Arkham?" Dante finally noticed the gelatinous creature in the middle of the chamber, thrashing about. "Dude, no way Dad looked anything like that."

"Of course Father didn't look like that." Chimed in Vergil. The girl was right about one thing. Arkham couldn't control it. Of course not. It didn't belong to him.

"Huh, suits him better." The red clad hunter commented before looking back to the girl. "Seriously though, none of that dying for the 'greater good' bullshit."

Vergil side glanced at _thing_ Arkham became, jeering at the sight. Even from where he stood, he felt it. Sparda's power. It radiated off Arkham like a beacon. Calling to him. His birthright. It was his, and his alone. He didn't need the help of his twin to claim it, or some girl interfering

Dante continued on. "If you can't play nice, then you're sitting this one out, sis."

And at that, Vergil paused.

Ever so slowly, he turned his attention back to his twin brother. "What did you just say…?"

Dante blinked. "What, the thing about playing nice?"

But Vergil's eyes were already transfixed on the girl. _Sis_. He called her sis. Her violet eyes stared right back at him. Eyes so familiar, yet so different. Eyes far more cutting than he'd ever known them to be.

Just above the golden tiara on her head sat a small, faded scar. The same scar she's had since she was in kindergarten. He felt his eyes grow wide as he stared at her.

"Vergil," She paused, lips parted as if she planned to say more, but the girl fell silent. She only looked at him with those piercing eyes, sharp as a knife.

"Hotaru." Not a question, but a statement as the realization sank in. His blood chilled. He tried to kill her. His tight grip on Yamato felt numb, the proverbial rug ripped out from under him. He nearly killed her in cold blood. His stomach churned into a terrible knot. If Dante hadn't stepped in...

"Not anymore." She countered, and in a way, she was right. She stood taller than before, stronger than Vergil had ever known. Magic clung to her, echoing of her body. "I am the one chosen by the Planet of Silence, Sailor Saturn."

" _So this is the power you've held all along_." All he can do is stare at her as she spins the scythe in her hands with ease, snapping it up right. At once he felt like a fool. How could he fail to recognize her? He should've known it was her from the start! No apologizes tumble off his lips. There is only silence as the girl stared coldly back at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Silence and destruction, whatever." Dante rolled his eyes. "Man, do you go around always making creepy speeches?"

She only glared at him.

A groan echoed off the chamber, and all three of them snapped their attention to the gelatinous form of Arkham in the middle of the room. The last ribbon snapped, and the creature hoisted itself upright. He let out gurgling laugh, echoing like a babbling stream. "You fools! I'll kill all three of you here! I'll bathe in the blood of Sparda's whelps!"

He recalled his grip on Yamato, and fully turned to face the twisted monstrosity Arkham became. He scoffed as Arkham reared himself for an attack, swinging one of his many dangling limbs at them. As he jumped back, he couldn't help glancing in Saturn's direction.

No, not Saturn, _Hotaru_. It was her, the girl he grew up with under all that cold steel. Baby sister. Weak. In need of his protection. She needed him.

But she didn't. She lept back, her speed greater than she'd ever been in the past, and landing with a warrior's grace. She must of felt his gaze on her, because soon her eyes met his. A thin little smirk played on her features.

She changed. Vergil was at a loss for the cause, but something in this tower changed her. Forced her to tap into the hidden potential within. For the first time she stood at his side as an equal. An ally, not a protectorate. He suspected he had yet to see her full power still. He wanted to know what she was fully capable of.

And taking down Arkham was the perfect opportunity.

"This is your last chance. Both of you, leave." Saturn stepped forward, holding her scythe up.

"What, and let you have all the fun?" The usual humor in Dante's voice was gone as he joined her at her side. He held up his twin guns, leveling them at Arkham. "I don't think so."

Without missing a beat, Vergil stepped forward, standing at her opposite side. "I'm not leaving without what's mine."

A sigh of frustration escaped her. "Why must you both be so stubborn?"

"Dunno." Dante shrugged. "Runs in the family."

Arkham glowered at the three. They glared back, the air between them thick enough to cut with a knife.

Then they all snapped into motion. Dante jumped in the air, firing Ebony and Ivory. Vergil rushed forward, slicing Arkham with Yamato. The skin of the creature oozed as the sharp edge of Yamato bit into his flesh, easily cutting into one of Arkham's many limbs. Arkham swung his limbs, thrashing about. A stray limb struck Vergil's side, but the pain was nothing. Nothing compared to the embarrassment he suffered in the basement.

He'd make Arkham suffer for what he did.

He felt the air above him move, and looked up in time to see a curved blade cut one of Arkham's limbs clean off. He saw the red of Saturn's back bow as she landed in front of him. The corner of his mouth tugged upwards.

Screaming with a mix of anger and agony, Arkham jumped away from the assault. Without warning, his body split, wet and sloppy pieces falling from his body, reforming into fish like creatures. A legion to follow his whims. His gaze narrowed on his legion as the fish like creatures closed in on the three of them.

At some point Dante must of switched to his sword, because now his twin was slicing through the horde with Rebellion in hands. The bodies smacked the moist floor with a wet smack. Vergil's shoulders tensed as the legion neared Saturn, years of protective instincts dying hard. He sprinted forward clutching Yamato, but froze mid pace as he watched the scene before him.

She spun with her scythe, moving with it like it was her dance partner. It was the sort of confidence he had when he used Yamato. Each of her strikes were well placed, striking the legion down with precision. The circle of legion around her fell dead at her feet, leaving Sailor Saturn unharmed.

The girl didn't need his protection. Not anymore.

The hiss of one of Arkham's legion caught his ears, and Vergil turned, plunging Yamato onto the mouth of one of them. It gurgled before he ripped out his blade, letting it drop dead.

A whoop echoed across the chamber as Dante cut through the legion like a hot knife through butter. A devilish grin played on the younger twin's features as he leaped over the remains of the legion, doing a backflip in the process. Vergil repressed the urge to roll his eyes. Show off. The red clad Devil hunter ran full tilt at Arkham's hulking form, and Vergil quickly realized what he was doing. Demonic magic swirled around his frame, consuming him, until it exploded from his body. No longer did Dante stand as a human, but a Devil.

Vergil let out a short, humorless chuckle. As if he'd let Dante have all the fun.

Instead choosing to take Arkham by surprise, Vergil took the rear, calling his own power fourth. It was like flipping a switch. He willed his magic forward, bringing it to the surface. His skin buzzed with power as it flooded his senses. Changing him. He triggered, and he too stood as a Devil. From the back he swung Yamato faster than a human could blink, and from the front Dante cut deep into the oozing remains of Arkham's face.

Hot, stinking, wet blood splattered over his arms. Ribbons of red blood stained his leathery blue skin. Both he and Dante moved like clockwork. Arkham cried out with each strike. The cut. More blood steaming out of the wounds. More chunks of his formless mass clashing into the sloppy damp ground below. If there were more of his legion coming for them, they failed to reach them. There was the whooshing sound of a blade cutting through something. Not the sound of Dante's heavy Rebellion. Perhaps it was Saturn who held back the legion while they cut Arkham down.

But all Vergil could see was bright red blood, blurring his vision. His heart beat drowned out any other sound. Demonic magic pumped through his veins, powering each of his strikes. Old, primal power, beating through his body. Apart of his very blood, driving him to kill the putrid filth before him. Yet each move was precise. He never allowed himself to lose full control. He dodged the flailing limbs, the pieces Arkham split from his body, homing in on him.

Then the magic was gone, all of it spent. Blue leathery skin changed to pale white. White hair crowned his head, sweat and blood clinging to his forehead. Vergil caught a glimpse of his twin, the other son of Sparda plunging his blade deep into Arkham's side. He, too, changed back onto his human self. Without thinking, Vergil mirrored his twin, stabbing Yamato into the spongy side of the creature. With the palm of his hand, Vergil thrusted the blade in deeper, blood spewing from the wound. A sword came at him. Not his Yamato. Rebellion. Vergil reached for it, claiming his twin brother's weapon as his own. The broadsword was heavy, unfamiliar in his hands, but not impossible to work with.

With Dante moving in unison, both he and his twin lunged for Arkham. They cut, blades sinking all the way through, coming out the other side.

"It… it can't be…!" Arkham tried to haul himself up, only to collapse on the flood, blood pooling around his form. "You can't…!"

Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory, taking aim.

"Die!" Arkham screamed, desperate. He smacked Ebony out of Dante's hand. Without missing a beat, Vergil snatched the weapon out of the air. The gun felt more foreign the Dante's sword. He was never fond of firearms. They lacked elegance. Too flashy. Too cheap. But…

"I'll try it your way for once." He raised the gun, aiming at Arkham.

"Remember what we used to say?"

A little smirk crossed Vergil's lips. How could he forget?

"Don't do it!" Cried out Arkham. Desperate fool.

The sons of Sparda voice's echoed in unison. "Jackpot."

The bullets hit their target, ripping through his spongy flesh with ease. Pain filled Arkham's voice. "I have the true power of Sparda...!"

Footsteps echoed behind the brothers. Vergil glanced over his shoulder. Saturn stopped just behind them, an army of his legion lay dead just behind her. So his guess was correct. Not bad for someone who struggled to kill a demon just a few hours ago.

"Power means nothing if once can't handle it." Her cold eyes locked on the dying Arkham without pity.

"Indeed." Vergil tossed Ebony back to Dante.

Arkham thrashed, his oozy body melting away. Dying. With a grin on his face, Dante glanced back at the girl. "See, what'd I tell ya? I got this."

A faint hint of a smile grew on her face. "It seems I underestimated you. My apologies."

He jabbed her arm with his elbow. Her smile turned into a look of surprise. "Come on, if anyone here is gonna be sorry it's this guy right here." He gestured to Vergil. The elder twin ignored him, his icy blue eyes fixed on the bright red shimmer just a few feet away. Where Arkham once stood was two shining red stones, and a great broadsword.

He ran.

Dante followed.

Gravity took ahold of his mother's amulet, pulling it down into into the abyss below. Vergil didn't think twice about jumping after it. Neither did Dante. Both twins plummeted into the deep pit. Vergil outstretched his hand, grabbing ahold of the amulet just as Saturn called out their names.


End file.
